Scenarios: Everyday
by adcgordon
Summary: Various one or two shots involving our fave couple, of course. What kind of adventures do their 'everyday' lives hold and what kind of excitement is involved? Just my take on some of the events and stories that involve Z&V. M rating NOT for all chaps.
1. Oscars, Etc Part 1

**Well, the Oscars spoke to me. :D Okay, at least the Oscar V-F _after-party_ spoke to me, quite loudly! ha ha! So, Scenarios: Everyday is the beginning of an ongoing story about Z & V and the various adventures they get into. These stories may be one-or two-shots but instead of making new stories each time I'm just going to keep them gathered in this particular place. **

**If something really, really, really awesome happens in their lives, it'll be its own Scenario. And if you see or hear anything about them, PLEASE let me know. I'm sooo addicted, and your notes & PM's & e-mails just feed my addiction. Please keep'em coming!**

**As always, I don't own anything related to Z & V except lots of magazines, dvd's, cd's and trinkets. I also don't own anything related to the designers and various brand names that might be mentioned in this story.**

**KTZLF! Enough Said. -adc

* * *

  
**

"There is a reason I'm not ready for children." Vanessa rolled her eyes but grinned as she turned her iPhone toward her younger sister to let Stella read the text message on the screen.

"_Please Ness? I know you'll meet me for the after-party but please won't you go to the actual awards ceremony with me? Please?" _glowed from the screen.

Vanessa and Stella were sitting in the living room of the Hudgens' home, just minutes away from Zac's house. Vanessa had decided as soon as they returned from Australia that she would dress at her parents' house and have a limo pick her up there to meet her boyfriend _after_ the Academy Awards. That way, hopefully, they could avoid some of the paparazzi at either of their homes and Zac could walk the initial red carpet without being stopped a hundred times.

The phone beeped again. _"I can have the car stop and pick you up it's still an hour or so before I'm scheduled to leave. Just come with me, please?"_

Stella laughed. "How do you _not_ give in to that? I can see him pouting right now."

"How do Mom and Dad not give in to you when you ask for something? They've built up a resistance, not to mention sometimes they just ignore you." She smirked and laughed when her fourteen year old sister smacked her on the arm. "Besides," Vanessa turned her head away from Stella and grinned a particularly devious smile, "the rewards are much sweeter if I make him wait."

A gruff grumble was heard from behind a newspaper that was conveniently hiding Greg Hudgens' face from his daughters. "She's fourteen Vanessa Anne…and I _am_ in the room by the way." Greg mumbled toward his oldest daughter.

Vanessa and Stella both burst into a somewhat embarrassed laugh knowing how uncomfortable it made Greg to hear either of them talking about boys, in any form or fashion. And as much as Greg had come to respect and value Zac in their family, he still enjoyed the moments when he could live in a happy denial that his 21 year old daughter was practically married to her 22 year old, so-called, boyfriend.

Greg glimpsed from behind his newspaper to see the girls acting like teens, with huge grins on their faces and foreheads practically fused together laughing…at him. He gave the paper a solid shake and went back to the sports scores as Vanessa's text-tone sounded yet again.

Instead of reading the message this time Vanessa picked up the device, hit two buttons and placed the phone at her ear. "The answer is 'no' Zachary. End of story. Now get dressed and be ready to go. Stop texting me."

She turned the iPhone away from her ear to allow Stella to listen in with her. Stella grinned as she leaned her face against her big sister's.

"But Nessa…"

"No Zac. We talked about this during our vacation and after we got back home. Enjoy presenting the award. You've done the Oscars before and you can handle it even better this time. This time you don't have to sing and dance. This time you just stand up there, open an envelope, read the winner and then smile and just look handsome in your tux."

"_Yeah, but this time you aren't with me." _His voice gave away the pout that Stella had mentioned earlier and brought a soft sigh from Vanessa's chest.

"Baby this one's your invitation. You go do your thing. Talk about your movie. You can tell them that I'm joining you after the show. But this is about you, not us. Right?" Vanessa continued to let Stella listen but her face was drifting into a more private conversation. She wanted to be by Zac's side as well. But his Academy appearance was for him this year. And both knew he would benefit from it.

"_You're right. I know."_

"Now go, I hung your tux up on the closet door before I left." Vanessa took a deep breath and began her mothering instructions.

"Yes Dear. Um, Ness, is it all together?"

Vanessa shook her head and nodded. "Your shoes are on the floor, right underneath the tux." She continued, knowing that wasn't what he was asking about.

She glanced quickly at her sister but couldn't pull the phone away in time to avoid Stella hearing his boyish voice. _"What about…you know…my C.K.'s?"_

Vanessa quickly jerked the phone to her opposite ear and slammed her other hand over Stella's mouth just as the teen realized what Zac was referring to and let out a loud laughing snort.

"Yes Baby," Vanessa tried to keep her calm as she relayed information to the love of her life. "I put a pair of gray Calvin Klein boxer briefs on the hanger with your pants. Don't go anywhere…without…those." Vanessa ordered softly to Stella's amusement.

Greg rustled the paper behind them and looked at Stella overtop of his glasses.

"_Yes Dear."_ Vanessa could hear Zac smiling on the other end. _"But without you here…or there…I could lose 'em just about anywhere. Or I may be so nervous that I forget them completely."_

"Zac!" Vanessa looked between her father and sister as she attempted to scold him. "I'm hanging up now. Don't text me again. Go get dressed. Put on _all_ your clothes and be ready for the limo. Do _not_ come by here. I'm not dressed and won't be until I know you're actually at the venue." She smiled at Greg rolling his eyes and shaking his head again.

"_If you're not dressed then I definitely need to come by and get you." _He worked hard not to laugh.

"Zachary David Alexander…" her frustrated voice trailed off as Zac answered.

"Yes Dear?"

"I love you and I'll see you at the V-F party."

"_Describe your dress for me?" _Zac attempted.

"No."

The voice from behind Vanessa was a little unexpected to her and Zac both. "Get off the phone, both of you, or I'm grounding my oldest daughter and you won't see her _at all_ tonight."

Vanessa and Stella's eyes widened and met their father's as he continued to glare at them over the top of his reading glasses.

"Love you." Vanessa offered again.

"_Yes Dear." _Zac pressed. _"Tell Greg I said 'hi'!"_ he quickly pressed the 'end call' button on his phone suddenly happy that he wasn't with his girlfriend, at her parents' home.

Vanessa looked back at Stella once Greg returned to his paper. "See, I can't have a baby yet." She pointed at her phone. "I'm already raising a 22 year old as it is." She grinned.

Stella elbowed her in the ribs. "And you are loving every minute of it!" the girls giggled together at the sound of Greg releasing a sigh behind them.

----------

"Oh, ooo there he is, there he is, turn it up!" Stella pointed at the tv screen and waited for Gina to turn the volume up just slightly to hear the questions that were being tossed at Zac as he exited the car that brought him to the Academy Awards.

Greg looked at his oldest daughter who had perched herself in the corner of the couch with a pillow in her lap and a finger twirling through her hair. She smiled but didn't say a word as she watched the screen intently.

"_Zac, by yourself tonight?" _One reporter quickly asked as several people craned their necks to see inside the car where Zac had been.

"_Nah, looks like what a few thousand people around here?" _ He smiled a wide grin knowing exactly what the reporter was asking about. The man smiled back quickly and changed his tune.

"_So you're presenting tonight. Any projects in your future that you'd like to tell us about?" _The reporter pressed.

Zac was a little surprised that the man didn't ask about his lack of a date, but he was also a bit relieved. Even though he had thought about answering the _'Where's Vanessa?'_ questions he really didn't want to. He just wanted to get the awards ceremony over with and meet her at the after-party and see exactly what sort of dress she was using to torture him this evening.

So he put his mind in gear and began answering the various questions that were thrown his way. This was a good chance to plug his upcoming movie, "Charlie St. Cloud", and a good chance to mention that he hoped to try his hand at executive producer in another project.

As he approached the front doors of the building one last reporter stepped in front of him. _"Zac, where's your date for this shindig?"_ Short and to the point. Zac smiled at the female with the microphone and rolled his eyes inwardly.

"_Vanessa is meeting me later."_ He stated simply. The reporter smiled widely.

"_So any chance you'd want to make a stop by our party later on? Lots of dancing, plenty of elbows to rub." _ She commented with a bit of hope.

Zac looked at her again and raised his chin. From the Hudgens' household Vanessa bit on her bottom lip. Zac's move was a sign that he was about to give away just a hint of their relationship and at the same time re-affirm to whomever would listen that the two of them were still, very much, together.

"_You know, other than the V-F party, I'm not sure where Vanessa and I will be going tonight. I leave all the planning up to her. She rsvp'd to the parties for us." _

At this the reporter simply nodded. _"Well I'm sure you're anxious to get inside. Enjoy the evening."_

"_Awesome. I'm sure I will, thanks." _ Zac answered and quickly turned to head into the building. He had a single afterthought to his last answer. "Sure, I'll enjoy myself as soon as I can catch up with Ness once this thing is over."

Back at the Hudgens' home Vanessa smiled from her place on the couch. She continued to fiddle with a few strands of hair that were hanging out of the ponytail that she had pulled high on her head. She let her lip slide from between her teeth and looked away from the tv into blank space.

Gina patted her oldest on the arm. "Tell me again why you aren't there with him?"

Vanessa smiled warmly and shrugged. "I wasn't invited this year."

Gina raised her eyebrows. "Zac didn't ask you to go with him?"

Vanessa shook her head. "Mama. Of course Zac asked…well, actually, come to think of it, no he didn't ask. But he asked if I had another dress suitable for the Oscars because we were invited again."

Stella joined in the conversation. "Huh, sorry Sis, but isn't that invitation enough?"

Vanessa put the pillow down on the couch and rubbed her palms against her thighs and cotton shorts that she was wearing. "I know, it should be. But after I got all excited he let me look at the invitation. It wasn't to _us. _It was to Zac. I didn't get an invite from the Academy this year. I'm not ticked off or anything but I had a movie out in 09 as well. Why should I have to go as Zac's date. I just think I shoulda been invited as well."

Gina smiled at Vanessa and looked over at Greg. Mr. Hudgens rolled his eyes again and looked back at the tv. Vanessa saw the subtle gesture and rolled her own eyes.

"Men just don't get it do they?" she looked toward her mother intentionally forgetting that her father was in the same room. "Zac couldn't believe I didn't want to go either. I told him I'd get dressed up and we'd go to after-parties."

She smiled and looked down at Stella and then back up toward her father and raised her eyebrows in a defiant fashion. "I got an awesome dress! It's a Jenny Packham. It's black with this sheer covering."

Stella chimed in again with glimmering eyes, "Is it off the shoulder like last year's. That Marchisa was…oh my gosh…you just looked amazing in it!" she gushed.

Vanessa and Gina both noticed that Greg's ears perked up at the mention of Vanessa's dress. And now that she knew Zac was actually there, she would start getting dressed. Her own limo would be there to pick her up in another two hours. With the tan she had gotten at the Queensland beaches on their Australian vacation she wasn't worried about a lot of makeup. She was a bit worried about the cut of her dress, and keeping it in place. That would be where she needed help from Gina and Stella.

"Oh, it's not the flowing, overly formal kind of thing this year Stellz. No, this one is floor length and the sheer material is really prominent on the skirt of the dress. It's like, a halter that fastens around my neck. But it cuts… well, like this…" Vanessa took her hands and slide her fingers down her neck onto her chest, past her breasts and then brought her index fingers together just above her bellybutton to show where the 'v' of the dress would sit.

Gina's eyes widened and she glanced toward Greg who was once again tightly gripping the newspaper as he watched his wife and daughter chat.

"So, it's kinda like the tangerine one that you wore to the MTV awards?" Stella questioned.

"Yeah, the neckline is kinda like that but this one isn't as satiny. It's upstairs. You'll have to help me get into it in a few minutes anyway." The sisters continued discussing.

"Exactly how revealing is this dress?" Gina finally expressed the question that she knew her husband was dying to ask.

Vanessa looked up at her mom. "It shows…cleavage…if that's what you're asking." She answered somewhat humorously.

"Yeah but which_ part_ of your cleavage does it share with those who are going to be drinking and enjoying your presence?" Greg's voice nervously added to the conversation.

"Daddy." Vanessa shook off his question. "I'll be with Zac. We're going to _one_ party. We have a limo to bring us home. I don't know what time we'll be home. Would you like me to call and let you know when we're home and our _after the after-party plans?_"

"La-la-la-la-la…don't want to hear this part of the conversation…" Stella chanted from behind a grin on the floor.

"No, Baby Girl I don't even need to ask about those plans. With the dress you're describing it's quite obvious what _your_ plans are. My question is whether this dress you're wearing will keep you covered enough until the two of you at least get back to whichever house you're staying at tonight." Greg set his jaw and removed his glasses as he looked toward his oldest daughter.

True to form Vanessa returned his set-jaw attitude and looked him directly in the eye. "If Mom and Stella help me put enough tape on it, yes it'll cover me just fine, thank you." She stopped and quirked her head to the side for a split second with a thoughtful raise of her eyebrows. "Should be fine until we get into the limo…and depends just _how much_ Zac likes my dress." She nodded and smiled at Gina when she finished speaking.

Gina's eyes were wide and didn't dare to look at Greg. Stella continued to stare at her big sister but her lips were pursed together tightly doing all she could to hold in the laughter that was running through her mind. Vanessa and Greg continued to stare.

"Stella you just better remember that I will approve of your wardrobe before you leave this house with _any_ boy that you might date. As long as you live under this room _AND_ if you ever decide to come back here to get dressed for any occasions." Greg belted with just a hint of defiance in his own eyes as he continued watching his oldest daughter.

"Wh- How'd I get roped into this? Uh-uh! Mom! No. Once I move out I can wear what I want…scratch that, when I turn 18 I'll wear what I want just like Nessa did. Right Mom? This is about her, not me!"

Vanessa finally lost it and let out the choking laugh that was in her throat. Greg's touch of anger continued in his eyes as he shook his head and smiled at all three of his girls in the room.

Stella sighed, bounced up on the couch and grabbed the pillow that Vanessa had been holding while watching Zac's various interviews. She watched as Vanessa walked to their father and wrapped her arms around him. "The dress is really pretty Dad. I swear I'll use an entire roll of the top tape and make sure it won't move. Maybe you'll even dance with me to try it out before the limo gets here?"

Greg took a deep breath. "Deal. But only if you're dressed in time. Don't you need to start? You don't want to keep Mr. Oscar Presenter waiting too long do you?" He finally gave her a gruff smile.

Vanessa turned around to face her mom and sister with a little-girl's grin on her face. "Stellz, c'mon help me get into it." She held out her hand and waited for Stella to take it.

"And I guess Zac'll help you _out_ of it?" Stella added, keeping her back turned to her father.

"Stella Hudgens!" Greg's near choke mirrored his choked voice.

Gina waited until they could hear the girls giggling on the stairs before she walked over and wrapped her arms around her husband. "She only said what all of us were thinking you know." She leaned up and gave Greg a quick kiss on the jawbone.

Greg looked down at his wife purposefully refusing to smile. "Yes I know. But some of _us_ don't want to think about what _my_ 21 year old baby girl is planning for a non-Oscar-winning celebration."

Gina gave him a firm squeeze and pointed her face toward the floor. "Well, then I'll just say that you'd better hope they're married before either of them actually _wins _one of those statues."

Greg did his best to smack Gina on her backside followed by a low chuckle. "Please just go help her get dressed and use two rolls of tape if you have to. All three of you have reminded me why I really wanted a son. Now I practically have one…enough. I'm done thinking about this topic. Just go get her dressed."

Gina laughed and kissed him again before she walked out the door. "The awards show is on Channel 9. Keep an eye out and make sure Zac isn't cuddling up to someone else during the show."

Greg laughed. Then he flipped the tv to Channel 9 and leaned back in his recliner to enjoy the Oscars.

**__________**

**_Scenarios: Hawaii_ now available in paperback, hardback or e-book version at AuthorHouse dot com; Amazon dot com; or BarnesandNoble dot com. **

**Thanks for your support and encouragement! -adc  
**


	2. Oscars, Etc Part 2

**Ok, well, this is Oscar night continued... WARNING: The last part of this chapter is M rated. It's just that darn dress! **

**I just have to say, I LOVE writing family scenes. I just envision them being so loving and concerned for each other and yet able to joke and pick at each other without any hesitation. :D Thanks for all your reviews and pm's; you feed my addiction and keep my mind wandering and wondering. Thank you! And thanks cncgrad for egging me on - I owe you either a fan or an ice cold drink! ;) **

**Oh, lastly...please let me know what you guys think about Charles. He's a character that I've used in a couple of chapters now and would like him to have a recurring role...but let me know what you think!**

**KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

Stella watched as Vanessa stepped into the floor-length black gown and pulled it up her body. Then she stepped behind her sister to hold the neck straps while Vanessa removed her tank top and adjusted the dress to cover herself.

Vanessa took the elastic band from her hair and let it cascade down her back. She shook it out a little and then pulled it around to the right side of her neck and let her little sister clip the dress together and adjust the straps on the back. Gina walked in the bedroom just as Vanessa pushed her hair to the back of her neck and fluffed it with her fingers.

"Wow!" Mother and teen daughter said together. "You weren't kidding!" Stella added. "The dress is gorgeous and you're gonna drive Zac crazy!" she grinned and felt a squeeze on her arm from Gina.

"Mom?" Vanessa looked up at Gina for additional remarks.

"Honey it's beautiful. And you make it look even more wonderful. Your tan looks amazing. How are you always able to get such an even tan, all…over… Nevermind." Gina stopped as she looked at Vanessa's neck and shoulders. "Just tell me you aren't using a tanning bed, please?" The mother looked at both her daughters without a smile.

Vanessa blushed under her tan just a little. "No Mama, this one's all natural. We had…" Vanessa stopped to clear her throat just a little and Gina heard a hint of nerves. "We had a private beach in Queensland." Gina rolled her eyes and smiled toward her daughter.

"You had a _private_ beach?" Stella's eyes widened at the thought. "You didn't? I mean seriously, did you?" she put her hands on Vanessa's shoulders and stared at her eyes. "You like…sunbathed in the buff?"

"Stella!" Gina scolded. "That is none of our business."

The fourteen year old paid no attention to her mom other than leaning over toward Vanessa's ear to ask her next question. Vanessa choked on a laugh as her own eyes got as wide as silver dollars realizing what Stella had asked.

"Stellz!" she practically shouted and then her voice suddenly turned quiet. "They don't make sunscreen for those, um, _body parts._" Then the tanned young lady thought again and looked between her sister and mother attempting to come up with a somewhat punishing answer for Stella. "Besides, I really don't need you thinking about Zac…that way."

Stella grinned at her. "Hard not to. Have you ever looked at you two together? Especially at the pool or the beach? He's a little obvious sometimes."

"Stella Teodora Hudgens!!!!" both of the older women looked at her.

"What?" she retorted. "Have you?"

Vanessa placed her hands over her eyes knowing exactly what Stella was talking about. The Australian holiday had been just as Stella was referring. They went to the private beach, put the beach towels over their chairs, laid down on them and Zac had immediately untied the strings of Vanessa's bikini and sprayed on the suntan oil. Just as quickly Vanessa had looked over at him and noticed the ridge forming in his swim trunks.

And honestly, she loved the effect she had on him. And she had been quite happy to talk him out of his own suit in order to…_sunbathe_…in the nude…together. She was already willing to go back to Queensland.

Gina continued to look at her daughters. At 14 Vanessa had had a boyfriend. But the idea of hearing her mention _anything_ sexual at that age would have made Mrs. Hudgens laugh to herself. Then came Zac. And now, at age 14 Stella had no qualms at all about mentioning sex, especially when it was something involving Vanessa and Zac.

Gina stepped back toward her daughters. "Enough. I was just trying to say that your tan alone is probably enough to drive him crazy. If your father actually lets you out of this house with this dress on, you will likely push your date over the edge. Now where's that tape?"

Vanessa handed two packages to Gina. The double-sided tape claimed to be strong enough and made with elements gentle enough to hold the heaviest of fabrics to the most oily skin. Gina read the instructions and glanced up at Vanessa shaking her head. "I don't want to hear one word about the amount of tape I'm about to use. Just remember, if the words 'wardrobe malfunction' are mentioned tonight in reference to this dress I want you back at this house and we're moving to Australia. Understood?"

Vanessa simply nodded at her mother and sat down in the chair in front of her vanity mirror. She smiled at a picture of her and Zac that remained on that table. She was sitting on his lap, in one of the patio chairs on the Hudgens' deck. Greg had smiled at them and grabbed the camera to take a picture. Her father hadn't said a word to them and just put the camera away quickly. It had been one of the first times Zac had come from Arroyo Grande to visit her.

"Understood completely." Vanessa grinned at her mom as the task of discreetly taping her dress to her breasts began.

The women worked quietly with Vanessa moving ever so slightly to make sure the tape would hold. Stella was charged with tearing off the various sized pieces to hand to her mother who then carefully placed them on Vanessa's skin and then attached the dress material. With the right side finished their focus turned to the left.

Stella put her hand up over her mouth and held in a laugh as she looked at her sister. "Now what?" A somewhat focused Gina asked her younger daughter.

Stella sucked both her lips into her mouth and pursed them together, still grinning. She took a breath and licked her tongue over her lips before letting the tears settle in her eyes as she spoke. "Ness? That's a weird shaped…tattoo you've got." Stella pulled her lips back together but couldn't hide the quiet giggle that escaped.

"What?" Vanessa looked at her younger sister. Stella quietly placed the tip of her index finger on her own collarbone near the base of her neck. Vanessa's eyes widened again as she touched the same area on her own body and then looked into the mirror. "Oh." The realization struck her mildly.

Gina continued her work. "I highly suggest you wear your hair down and drape it to the front, over your left shoulder, and _leave it that way_ until you're tucked inside a limo on your way home."

"This is the second time…" Vanessa mumbled.

Gina looked at her. "I told Greg you had a hickey at your birthday party. He didn't believe me. He said you'd just found a new way to wear your hair and he really liked it. He thought it made you look more mature."

"Then I guess he'll like it again. Hope he doesn't spot this mark before I leave tonight. Zachary will hear about this." Vanessa grumbled, sounding very much like her father.

"Uh-huh." Gina looked toward a grinning Stella and rolled her eyes. "Sure he will."

----------

An hour later the women made their way down the steps and back into the living room. "Has Zac been on yet?" Vanessa asked, hoping she didn't sound as anxious as she felt. He had told her it would probably be during the second hour of the program before he took the stage as a presenter.

"Do you remember last year how nervous you were?" Greg asked Vanessa instead of answering her question.

She nodded at him and stopped beside his chair. Greg's eyes grew wide when he finally looked at his daughter and saw the attire that somewhat covered her petite body. His eyes worked their way up the bodice of the dress approvingly. He reached the extremely low cut 'v' just above her navel and slowly meandered his view until he rested on her face. Vanessa's father took in a deep breath as he put his hands on the arms of the chair and pushed himself out of the comfortable location.

He took another breath and let it out quickly through his nose as he stood just steps away from her and looked at her again. He had no choice but to let her leave the house. She was 21, she owned her own house but chose to come here to dress and get his approval. The man she was meeting was responsible and practically already a member of the family. How could he not approve.

"You look beautiful Baby Girl." He finally spoke to her and smiled gently as he looked down at her sparkling eyes. "It's a beautiful gown and you look gorgeous in it."

Vanessa smiled, stepped back and twirled around slowly, giving him a view of the back of the dress. "You really like?" she turned back to face her father.

Greg nodded at her. "But it still needs to pass the dance test." He raised his eyebrows and directed his forehead toward her. Stella wandered over to the cd player and began looking through the cd's. "Something slow Young Lady. Don't even try any of that GooGoo Lady or whatever you listen to these days."

Stella and Vanessa both laughed at their father who put a mock scowl on his face. He held a steady hand out toward Vanessa who took it gracefully with her right and placed her left hand on his shoulder. Greg gingerly put his right hand on her hip as Stella chose a classical selection and started the music for the two dancers.

Gina and Stella watched as Greg and Vanessa took a few steps back and forth in the limited space and then began to turn easily in a short box-step pattern. They smiled at each other remembering numerous times that they had practiced this same dance.

"One comment, one question." Greg finally said.

"About the dress?" Vanessa asked nervously.

Greg looked at her and grinned. "Nope. As a matter of fact, nothing to do with the dress really."

V smiled back at him. "Okay, then go for it."

"You know, we used to dance like this when you were little, like 8 or 9 years old." He began with his comment.

"Mmm-hmm" she answered simply.

"You told me that one day you wanted to dance with your husband like this. I just took it with a grain of salt and kept dancing with you. I don't suppose you and Zac dance like this together much, do you?"

Vanessa's smile widened at her father's curiosity. She thought about the dancing that she and her boyfriend had done in front of the cameras, in public places, and the various dances they had shared privately.

"Believe it or not," she shared quietly, "we do dance like this. Only it's usually a waltz these days." She leaned her head back and smiled at her father, consciously keeping her hair draped over her left collarbone to conceal the purple love-mark that had been discovered earlier.

"Mmm-hmmm." Greg hummed as he thought about her answer. "Now my question."

"That wasn't it? You only said one question. This will make two." Vanessa tried to pout as she joked with her father."

Greg pulled back and looked at her. "What's up with Zac's hand placement whenever the two of you are standing together? Can he not keep his hands off your butt? He seems to give the paps a nice little show."

Vanessa stopped dancing but held onto her father's hand. "Daddy? Seriously?"

Greg squeezed her hand. "Seriously." He stated.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly? I really don't pay that much attention." She blushed a little as she looked back at her dad's face. "I guess it just feels natural to both of us." She shrugged again and smiled softly. "It kinda reminds me that I'm his and his alone. And he's gonna take care of me."

Greg thought for another moment. "Then that's the way I'll try to see it as well. He'd better take care of you!" his voice was adamant.

Vanessa smacked her father's chest softly then bit on her lip and looked up at him. "So?" she asked as she saw the lights of the limousine pulling up to the front of the house.

"So?" Greg repeated the question and watched her face. "Oh, soooo… I guess the dress passes the test. Go, have fun." He smiled as he released her hand. "But Vanessa Anne?" He waited for her to turn back and look at him. "Be sure to keep your hair down over your collarbone. The boy really left a nice little love bite on you this time. Tell him he needs to put those in less obvious places. His hand on your butt is enough to let everyone know that you're his. No need to cover you with hickeys too."

Vanessa looked at her little sister who was waiting with Vanessa's purse in hand. "Yes sir." She called to her father then she began mumbling to herself, yet loud enough for Stella to hear. "He _does_ put _those_ in other places. And so do I."

Stella let out a snort and opened the door for Vanessa to leave with a wicked grin hidden on the twist of her glossed lips.

----------

"_When r u gonna b here??????"_ The text beeped into her phone as the limo rounded the busy corner near the hotel. Vanessa rolled her eyes as she read Zac's note.

"Rounding the corner. Charles is going as fast as he can." Vanessa typed back.

"Why's Mr. E. so impatient tonight? That's like the fifth time he's sent you a note since we left the house." The driver commented.

Vanessa shook her head. "I swear sometimes he's just so impatient. He acts like a three year old."

Charles laughed at her frustration. "Hey now, I can name times that you both are acting like teenagers. I'm even willing to bet there'll be a certain amount of that when I come back to pick you guys up in three or four hours."

Vanessa grinned and shook her head knowing that he was completely correct. "Wait, three or four hours? How long did Zac say we were staying here? We're supposed to head over to another party in a couple of hours."

Charles glanced up at her through the rearview mirror. "Uh-huh. A second party. With you in that dress? I've got one more run to make after I drop you off here. After that I'm all yours for the evening. There's no way you're going to a second party after he sees you wearing _that_. But you _have _to go to this one for a while so I can get the other folks to their party."

Vanessa smiled. "Do you think he'll like it?" she made eye contact with Charles through the mirror.

"Let's just say I'm taking off as soon as you get out of the car so he won't have time to guilt me into taking both of you back home _right now._" Charles smiled knowing the two lovebirds could easily be all over each other in a matter of seconds once the limo doors closed and the shield was up.

Vanessa grinned coyly. "Darn. I was kinda hoping…"

"Hey, don't you start. Give me an hour and half. 90 minutes and I'll be back to take you to whichever house you prefer. Or for a long drive around town for that matter." The driver shook his head. "If your parents knew what I know…" he let his voice trail off as his head continued to shake.

"Ok!" Vanessa spoke up. "Ok, you win. 90 minutes and the three of us keep our little limo excursions just between us. I got it."

Charles smiled at her as Vanessa's phone beeped again. He pulled the car up to the curb and waited for an attendant to open the door. Vanessa finished typing her short text to her boyfriend before exiting the car. "I'm right here and Charles is leaving asap. He has another run. :( " She looked at the driver once more before taking the attendant's hand. "90 minutes. No more."

He grinned at her pout. "Shall I text you when I'm back?"

Vanessa glared at him playfully. "Nope, we'll be waiting for you."

---------

She carefully stepped out of the car and looked around. It was hard not to grin as she saw Zac running toward the car. He slowed down just a few steps away but hurried to her side. He wrapped a hand around her as the sound of their names being yelled by the paparazzi sank in. They both turned, smiled and waved before heading into the party. Both smiled like Cheshire cats when they looked at each other dressed to the nines.

"Hey you!" Zac started.

"Hey yourself." Vanessa added. "Miss me much?"

Zac grinned at her and leaned over to place a soft kiss on her temple. Vanessa leaned toward her boyfriend to accept his kiss and felt his arm wrap safely around her back.

"You just don't know how much I did." Zac spoke into her ear as they walked onto the red carpet of the V-F party. For the next five minutes they posed for pictures and smiled for the various cameras that appeared in front of them.

He finally let his hand slide down to that comfortable, natural position on Vanessa's bottom and began to actually look at what she was wearing. He tried to keep his smile to himself. Then he tried to focus his eyes on the proper places on her body knowing cameras were still present. Then he tried to actually focus on what Vanessa was telling him.

"You know you're going to have to repeat everything you just said to me, right?" he finally asked as their eyes met.

Vanessa looked up at him and let the smile on her face spread wildly. "Mind telling me why? I mean, you haven't been listening to me for the last five minutes?"

Zac kept eye contact with his lover as he let two simple words slide from his lips. "Nice necklaces."

He glanced quickly, he thought, at the deep 'v' cut of the dress and felt parts of his own body begin to react to her smooth, tanned skin that was exposed in that area. The roundness that hinted at her breasts caused his voice to hitch in his throat. "Very nice necklaces." He finally whispered.

With that Vanessa took him by the hand and they began to mingle with names that each of them had only dreamed of ever meeting. Zac realized quickly that it was the only way that either of them could keep their minds out of the gutter. And with other people's eyes on them, and constantly shaking hands, it kept him from putting his hands on other inappropriate parts of Vanessa's body…other than her butt.

A little over a half hour passed before they finally sat down to nibble on appetizers and grab a glass of wine and a beer. Zac held the chair for Vanessa as she got comfortable at the table and then she felt his fingers skim across the back of her neck and his palm moved over her bare shoulder. She simply looked up at him as his hand made its way down her arm. Vanessa lifted her hand to meet his as Zac took his seat next to her and scooted the chair as close to her as he possibly could.

"How much longer till Chuck gets back?" he leaned in and spoke softly directly into her ear as his knee grazed against hers.

Vanessa turned her head and looked at him. "I have no idea. Didn't you wear your watch?"

Zac pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and revealed his bare wrist. "Nope. Somebody forgot to put it with my tux."

Vanessa shook her head and snickered at him. She glanced around them and then reached a hand between them toward the waistband of his pants.

"Nessa…" Zac's eyes widened and his breath became shallow as he looked around them as well. "That's a very dangerous move at this point in time."

Vanessa just pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and leaned her mouth toward his ear as she continued to let her fingers find their way beneath the black material. "I just want to make sure you put your C.K.'s on like I told you to."

The mixture of her words and the feel of her fingers so tantalizingly close to 'him' made him suck in a breath and hold it as a slight sheen of cold sweat moved on the back of his neck.

"Ness, seriously, you need to stop. Please?" he cleared his throat after speaking to her softly but clearly with his demanding request.

She gently removed her fingertips and brought her hand back to hold his on top of the table. "Sorry." She smiled genuinely and leaned over to give him an apologizing kiss on the cheek.

Zac took a drink of his beer and squeezed her hand knowing he had to change the subject. He was glad that their table was somewhat out of the way, in a darker corner of the room away from prying eyes. His eyes were continually drawn to her chest and the soft skin that lay right there in front of him. He moved his vision up her neck and looked lovingly at her face as she sipped on her glass of wine.

"Did you really sign us up for more parties after this one tonight?" he asked her as casually as possible.

"I did actually. But…" she noticed the glazed look in his eyes and turned her shoulder slightly so he wouldn't have a clear view of her front as she spoke. "That was before I found this dress." She leaned her back against his shoulder and felt Zac rest his hand on her arm.

"It's beautiful." He stated simply, rubbing his fingers up and down her arm. "You look gorgeous in anything you wear. But I knew you had found something to drive me absolutely crazy."

Vanessa looked out into the crowd of people and smiled, acknowledging a few others that walked by their table. "Is it working?"

"Let's just say I need to stay seated for a while and you need to keep your back turned to me." The huskiness of his voice suddenly made Vanessa wonder what exactly he was doing behind her back.

She twisted her neck trying to look at him at such a short distance. "Zac? Do I even want to know what you're doing?"

"I'm just…sitting…here." He continued people watching, smiling courteously and purposefully not looking at his gorgeous girlfriend. "You're the one in the sexy, boob-revealing dress that just stuck her fingers down my pants. I'm just sitting here trying to let that moment of opportunity pass me by without acting on it in front of what, two or three hundred people?" he took a deep breath.

Vanessa sat quietly for a moment realizing he was just trying to let his feelings subside temporarily. She lifted her clutch and pulled her iPhone from it and then just as quickly put it away. "We're halfway there Sweetheart. Forty-five more minutes and Charles should be back with the car. We aren't going to the second party, right?" she urged.

Zac removed his hand from her arm and simply balled his hands into a fist and leaned forward onto the table. "Not if you value our reputation."

Vanessa smiled at his attempt to joke with her. "I'm sorry." She said again and turned just enough to put her hand over his.

"I should be the one who's sorry. Go, mingle. I'll sit for a few more minutes and then join you." He nuzzled his nose into her hair and placed a kiss behind her ear.

Vanessa shook her head. "Nah, I'll wait for you. Oh, here's something that might help." She thought outloud. "Daddy suggests you find new places to leave your little love marks on me." She grinned as Zac groaned.

"Do I even want to know how this subject came up?" Zac had to admit, the thought of Greg had immediately done more to relieve the tightness in his pants than just sitting there for the past five minutes.

"We were dancing before I left the house. He put the dress through the dance test. I guess Mom cued him in to the reason I wear my hair like this sometimes. So he just suggested that perhaps you could find other places to leave your mark." Vanessa turned back toward Zac to see his reaction.

"Did you tell him that I _do_ leave them in other locations? And what if I don't want you to cover them up?" he reached up to move some of the hair away from the mark that was hidden on her collarbone.

Vanessa reached up and stopped him. "Don't. Not while the cameras are around. I didn't put any concealer on it or anything. "

Zac smiled. "Ok, we're even for now." She smiled and moved her head toward him to share a soft kiss just as some of their acquaintances came to the table.

"How about a dance guys?" Joe asked and motioned toward the dance floor.

Zac gave a simple nod at Vanessa and then chuckled as he gave a serious warning to the men that were near them. "No offense guys, but I'm not sharing tonight. The only one dancing with Nessa will be me."

They shared the laugh but took the words to heart. For the next half hour Zac and Vanessa danced cheek to cheek sharing loving kisses, whispering to each other and watching the clock. Charles couldn't return soon enough.

-----------

The skirt of Vanessa's dress was long enough and had enough thin layers that it served two purposes in their limousine ride home. It provided more protection than any condom Zac could ever purchase. And it forced him to lavish attention on the upper part of Vanessa's body that she had been craving all night.

As soon as Zac realized that they couldn't go all the way on this particular adventure he had decided to torture her enough to give Vanessa a taste of her own medicine. After acknowledging their personal driver and asking him to take the long way home the shield went up and Zac immediately laid Vanessa down on the leather seat.

She winced just a little as her bare back came in contact with the cool leather but she smiled when Zac reached for his jacket and offered to put it under her. She shook her head and reached up to loosen his tie. "I have a feeling the cool seat will be a welcome feeling in a few minutes."

Vanessa pulled Zac down on top of her and finally began the sensual liplock that they both had wanted all night. As their mouths meshed Zac used the tips of his fingers to run a slow feather-light line from the base of her ear, over the pulse in her neck – which he was able to enjoy because of how strong it was pumping – over her right collarbone and straight down her sternum between her breasts until he hit the material of her dress.

He caught her moans in his mouth and pressed his kisses more firmly to her lips. As he ran his fingers back up her skin he moved his fingers to outline the shadows of her shapely breasts that had been the objects of his attention the entire night. He attempted to move the material to the side, intending to tease her nipple with his fingertip. Instead, said fingertips encountered what felt like a mile of sticky substance that barely allowed the material to move.

He reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers and glanced down between them. "Tape." He mumbled. "Why does there always have to be tape?"

Vanessa giggled softly but felt the length of hard flesh that was forming again inside Zac's trousers. "I won't unzip you if you don't untape me…yet." Vanessa offered. "Mom wanted to make sure I avoided any wardrobe malfunctions."

Zac whined. "Problem is I _want_ to be unzipped and I want to unzip him right between those lines of tape. You're killing me here Ness."

Vanessa ran her hand along his ridge. Zac sat himself up on her dress-covered thighs and threw his head back at her touch. He wedged his left leg between her body and the seat and kept his right foot on the floor. It wasn't the most comfortable position, it would've been much more comfortable had they both been naked and able to perform at least some act to relieve Zac's sexual tension, but at least this allowed him to straddle her, and hold her petite body underneath him.

"Did you bring a condom?" Vanessa continued to stroke him as he grew under her touch. She dared to dip her fingers beneath that waistband again, this time reaching in far enough to feel his slick tip moisten her fingers.

"Inside my jacket, in the pocket." He instructed and watched as she grabbed his jacket off the floor and expertly pulled the foil packet from its hidden location while moving her thighs to continue his stimulation. "Why do we need it though? There's no way I can get inside of you in here." He grunted as she returned her hand to his length stroking each inch and letting her palm cup his balls.

"No, but with the condom I can still take care of you without ruining my dress or even chancing removing the tape. I'm telling you, if I get out of this vehicle with any hint of your sex on my dress or one of my breasts being exposed to someone other than you, my mother will know it. And you know I'm right."

Zac's head was already in fog. He didn't care what she had in mind as long as she carried out her plan and brought him some pleasure along the way. "Mmmm." Was the only answer he could give her.

Vanessa fumbled with the clip on his pants for just a second until she had it undone and then slowly lowered the zipper. She was mildly disappointed to see that he had, in fact, put on his gray boxer briefs. But as she encouraged him to raise up and easily shimmied his tuxedo pants down onto his thighs she left the boxers intact. Instead of pulling them down she gently encouraged his penis to find its way through the miraculous hidden panel that men value so much.

With her toy exposed Vanessa eagerly licked her lips and placed her hands on Zac's backside urging him to move up her body and straddle her chest. His knees practically wedged into her armpits as Zac raised up enough to slide his thick head between her glossed lips.

His head dropped backwards again with a near moan as her tongue rolled around his shaft and her lips stretched his already taut skin back and forth along its sensitive path. Vanessa smiled as she watched Zac pull his head up and look down at her holding him gingerly between her lips before repeating the same process again, and again. Each time his temptation to roll his hips and push himself farther into her brilliant mouth was stronger but he resisted.

His groans, grunts and one-word phrases or encouragement served their purpose. Before letting his length drop from her lips Vanessa raised her head and gave one immense push sending his head to the back of her throat and letting his entire length engorge her lips. Zac's cry of pleasure was coupled with his hips moving and Vanessa quickly released him and slid the condom over his length.

Zac let his weight down on her chest as she continued to stroke and lick and pump his member until his body released the pent-up orgasm. He bent down to kiss her lips while his hips unknowingly continued moving, milking every ounce of energy that he had. When his body practically collapsed on top of her Vanessa took a few minutes to run her fingers through his now-sweaty unkempt hair.

"I love you." She placed a soft kiss in his hair not expecting any sort of response from him.

"You obviously do." He sighed contently. "And I love you too Baby. Once I regain some energy and we get home I'll show you just how much.

Vanessa stretched her arm out toward one of the storage pockets at the edge of the seats. She laughed a little when she opened it and found small, barf-bag like containers folded neatly in there. She knew exactly what they were for. And she knew it was another part of the limo excursion that was kept secret among her, Zac and Charles.

She pulled one of the bags from the storage area and tapped Zac's shoulderblade with it. "Here My Love, cleanup time." She smiled when he groaned.

"C'mon Zac Baby. Did you not hear what I said a little bit ago? If you drip on my dress Mom will have my head." She commented.

"She can't have it. I need it too much. That beautiful head of yours holds waayyy too many benefits for me. Gina will have fight me for it." Zac added with a sleepy voice.

Still Zac followed her orders, sat up, took the bag, turned away from her and removed the condom. He lifted himself off of Vanessa just enough for her to turn onto her side in the seat and made room for him to lie down beside her. He came back and kissed her immediately. "God your good." He smiled and continued peppering her lips with kisses.

"Horny Boy." Vanessa laughed.

"Hey, I was willing to just play until we got home. You, Miss Sexy Dress had the idea to take care of me. There you are with your dress still taped to your breasts and heels still on your feet. And still you can push me completely over the edge." Zac smiled and ran a finger under her chin.

Vanessa tucked her chin to her chest and looked away from Zac's eyes for a moment. "Make love to me when we get home Zac. No teasing, okay? Just let me get out of this dress and make love to me." She requested shyly.

Zac lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "No teasing. I will get you out of that dress. And I'm going to make love to you so slowly…so tenderly…that I'm about to get hard again right here just thinking about it."

They sat up together on the seat, Zac putting himself back together, pulling up his pants and placing the barf bag in the trash bag to hide their evidence. Vanessa knew she would have to endure her personal wetness until they were home. But as uncomfortable as it was, it also reminded her of the feeling of Zac inside of her and how much she wanted that feeling to continue.

She knocked on the privacy shield between them and their driver. As he lowered the plexiglass Vanessa pulled her hair off her shoulder and exposed the hickey that Zac had given her much earlier in the day. "Charles, how far are we from home?"

The driver smiled at her soft, innocent voice. He was more than familiar with the way this couple spent their time in his limousine. "I've been driving between your houses for the past fifteen minutes. Which one are you heading to?" he asked for instructions.

Vanessa bit her lip, looked at Zac and felt his hand sliding under the material of her dress and making his way from the back of the garment to her breast. She closed her eyes and sucked in as Zac finally reached his destination and lightly pinched her nipple. He smiled widely at his small victory and leaned forward placing his cheek against hers.

Charles caught the boyish grin on Zac's face. "If the parents are gonna try to wrap my gifts to hide them from me, they've gotta learn to tape _all_ the sides."

The driver shook his head at Zac's obvious pride…whatever he was referring to. He shifted his gaze back to Vanessa whose eyes opened briefly only to practically glaze over at the feel of Zac's hand massaging her breast.

"Miss H.? Which house?" he repeated his request for directions.

Vanessa finally mumbled, just barely coherently. "I really don't care. Just get us there, now." She softly demanded.

Charles pointed a finger at Zac in the mirror. Zac continued his assault on Vanessa's breast pulling her backwards against him to feel his arousal beginning again. No words were spoken as the limo pulled up in front of Zac's house.

Hands were removed, eyes opened slightly and the driver opened the door of the car and pointed toward the door of the house. The lovers headed that direction and didn't look back as Charles removed the hat of his uniform and used it to fan himself before climbing back into the car.

After acting as a driver for those two, Charles thought he deserved his own Oscar statuette.

**__________**

**_Scenarios: Hawaii_ by adcgordon now available in paperback, hardback and e-book versions from AuthorHouse dot com, Amazon dot com, or .  
KTZLF!  
**


	3. Oscars, Etc Part 3

**One note, one apology here... This chapter is M rated. And this is the shortest chapter I think I've ever posted. Sorry about that. Z & V's more recent sightings and events have kept my mind rolling, but I felt the need to finish off the Oscars before I moved on. I hope you'll indulge me by enjoying this one anyway!**

**And let me just make two comments: 1) Z & V at the St. Jude event to honor Kenny, AND the kids who were there. The entire event was simply amazing, all the way around. As someone who's lost a 5 year old niece to cancer, I can only say 'Thank You' to everyone who helps provide special moments for special children all over the world! and 2) Vanessa in RENT at the Hollywood Bowl in August! I'm already looking for tickets! If anyone's in California and can help me get them, I need three! :D Seriously, please PM me if you have any insight on how to get tickets!  
**

**As always I own nothing of my fave couple except trinkets, magazine articles, DVD's & CD's. Reviews, PM's & e-mails are ALWAYS welcome and believe it or not you can also find me on FaceBook and LiveJournal now as well if you're interested! KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

Zac nodded toward the bedroom as soon as they walked through the door of his house. Without waiting to make sure the limo had left, no checking for potential messages on the home phone, not even a moment to let his beautiful girlfriend step out of his sight into the bathroom…he simply nodded his head in the direction of the bedroom.

"How about I just go slip out of this," Vanessa tugged at the 'v' point of her dress, "and then I'll join you…or you can join me, in the bedroom." She began to walk in the direction he was pointing.

Zac had yet to let go of her hand. There was no way he was going to let her out of his sight. Not at this moment. He had been debating the best way to get her out of said dress since she appeared in it at the after party. And now, knowing the tape was stationed along the inner lines of the dress and only haphazardly along the outer stitches, he was quite sure she would need his help to peel away the material from her skin.

He shook his head and pulled her gently down the hallway toward the master bedroom. He turned so he was walking backwards, admiring her as she followed behind him. "You look absolutely stunning tonight, Vanessa Anne Hudgens." He spoke quietly to her as they continued walking.

"I knew you were going to take my breath away. But if I had looked at you the way I really wanted to, in front of all those cameras tonight…" his voice drifted off and gave way to raspy breaths. "God you are just exquisite."

Vanessa blushed against her tanned skin as the words rolled from his mouth. She waited for Zac to turn the handle on the bedroom door and then took just a few more eager steps to trap herself inside the room with him. "Why Mr. Efron, you're making me blush." She admitted.

Zac smiled at her. "Well, I hope you'll allow me to make you do more than that." He tried to make his smile a seductive grin but couldn't help the small laugh that came along with the cheesy line.

Now Vanessa took steps backwards pulling Zac along with her toward the bed. "Oh I think we've already started in that direction thanks to that limo ride."

Zac let his eyes close. "_That_ was an amazing limo ride." His voice betrayed him. "I still can't believe your dress stayed intact after that performance."

"I told you, my mom made sure this dress wasn't going to show anything more than what you see right now." She placed her hands on her hips and twirled slowly in front of Zac as he watched the thin black material hugging her body. "At least not until I wanted it to." She glanced back at Zac over her shoulder and blew him a kiss from her fingertips.

Zac stepped behind her and reached out to tug at one of the criss-crossed straps that were masquerading as the hold on the dress. Vanessa laughed softly as she turned her head again shyly to look over her shoulder at him. Zac simply bent his head down to place hot breaths and feathery kisses against the skin of her neck, shoulder and the upper part of her spine. She shivered just a little.

"This may be the first dress," she sighed and tilted her neck to feel his lips more firmly against her, "that won't just drop when you pull those straps off my shoulder."

Zac stopped at the curve of her neck and let his teeth graze over the muscles that were twitching there with anticipation. To Vanessa's disappointment he lifted his head and simply looked down at her from his location standing against her back. He pushed at the thin straps until they drifted down her arms. Vanessa let the straps fall and smiled. Just as she had suspected, the upper part of the dress, the part covering her breasts, stayed put.

Zac ceased her moment of insignificant victory and used the tips of his middle fingers to outline the curves of her breasts on each side of her body. The slight moan that came from her lips brought a smile to his and urged him to force his fingers under the material again. This time he pushed a little more firmly against her taut nipples and used his thumb to begin gently separating the magical tape from her skin.

"Does that hurt?" Zac questioned as Vanessa moved a little at the stretching from his hands and fingers.

Vanessa just let her hands dangle at her side, tangling with the straps. "No," she answered simply. "Mmm, I don't even feel the tape as long as your hands are working their magic on me." She leaned back and let him tug a little more to free her from the sticky strips. "Just…don't…mmm…don't rip it like a Band-aid. Just keep taking it slow and…mmmm…oh yeah…that'll keep my mind off…"

Her voice gave way to quiet gasps as Zac's palms teased her already excited nipples causing them to peak against his hands. He smiled as he bent down toward her ear and let his lips join in the magic show that he was apparently performing just for her. "You do like it slow and gentle…" he smiled against her earlobe and let his tongue snake out to lick sensually around her diamond earring. "…sometimes." He added with a grin as he nibbled gently on her lobe.

Vanessa couldn't answer him. She let herself sink backwards against him, melding with his body and letting herself lose touch with reality. Within just another minute she felt cool air making her nipples harden even more and causing a louder moan to leave her mouth. Zac immediately let go of her breasts and turned her around in his grasp to watch the material fall, revealing her naked chest to his eyes.

Her limp arms lifted weakly to wind around his neck. Zac took the chance to kiss her eyelids, her nose, her cheek bones and then finally her mouth. Her tongue moved into his mouth as she regained enough strength to tighten her arms around his neck. Zac took the chance to move them toward the bed and gently eased her onto it.

Vanessa didn't want to relinquish the kiss they were sharing but loosened her arms enough to let her fingers run through his hair and around to his cheeks. With her thumbs casting over the stubble on his jaw she pulled back enough to realize her surroundings. "I missed being at the awards with you tonight."

"I know," Zac added trying to keep a thread hold on the control that he was quickly losing. "But if I'd known what you were wearing…or if I had seen you in this get-up before the show…" He just stopped as the soft moan escaped his lips while his hands continued their gentle, teasing massage on her breasts.

Vanessa smiled. He didn't have to say anything more. She knew the effect she was having on him and it was exactly what she had wanted for this night. "You know," she began as Zac's hands tugged on the waist of the dress to finally rid her of it, "there's a certain _statue_ that I'd really like to get my hands on again."

Zac stopped his movements abruptly and sat up deliberately looking into her dark seductive eyes. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth knowing he had caught her little innuendo. He worked not to smile or laugh at her little game but only tugged the dress down to her knees and stopped again, leaving her practically naked.

"Do you think it's an award you deserve?" He watched as Vanessa pulled her legs out from under him and finished removing the dress herself. She tossed it on the floor never moving her eyes from his slightly smirking face.

"Well, I understand it's one that's _very hard_ to get. Only a select few are even considered in the running for it," she commented and moved her naked body toward him.

As her hands reached down to unbuckle his belt Zac continued their charade. "If we're talking about the same award…" he had to stop and suck in a breath as her fingers finally danced below his waistband and came in contact with the firm, slick statue that would be her award, "there's only been one winner…ever." He looked up at Vanessa and caught her lips with his mouth as she pushed his dress pants off his hips. "And I do believe she is a lifetime achiever in this category."

With that revelation they both laughed, but only for a moment as Vanessa pushed Zac backwards on the bed and moved her body onto his.

"I thought you wanted your hands on my _statue._" Zac pouted just a little, although the sensation of her wet heat nearly riding him wiped the momentary frown from his features.

Vanessa bent her body toward his to nibble his neck, his jaw and his earlobes. Zac's groan just spurred her on, her movements intoxicating each of his senses. She sat up, realizing his shirt still had to go. She watched his eyelids fluttering as her body sat practically connected to his. She unbuttoned the last three circles on the starched shirt and opened the fabric to reveal the defined muscles underneath.

Her hips moved along the firm column that was lying just below her lips. Both of them groaned not wanting to take that final step just yet. Each loved to savor the moments they shared leading up to their coupling.

Vanessa bent forward again reaching his lips while she let her fingers tangle with each of his hands. Zac raised his hips slightly adding pressure exactly where he knew she wanted it. When his lover raised her face he could see the long eyelashes closed together in pure enjoyment. They continued sliding against each other until he knew Vanessa was ready to nearly explode.

At that point he stopped his hips and waited for her to do the same. It took just another moment for her to open her eyes and look at him questioningly. Zac licked his tongue over his lips and glanced down between them to look at her body. "Interested in a little bubble wrap?" he grinned and reached toward the bedside table.

Vanessa stretched her body over his and instinctively grabbed a condom from the drawer. "Gotta be careful not to scratch it up." She smiled as his eyes rolled back when she rolled the protective film over his length. "Although this trophy better not be on display anywhere!" she added with a moan as she shifted her weight back onto his hardness.

Zac gripped her hands as he slid his hips down the mattress underneath her and poised himself just outside of her soaked opening.

"And the winner is…the _most_ beautiful woman in all the world…" he slid just inside of her and held himself still again. "And the _only _woman whose name will _ever _be engraved on this statue…Vanessa Anne Hudgens."

**__________**

**_Scenarios: Hawaii a book by adcgordon_ is now available at AuthorHouse dot com; Amazon dot com; or BarnesandNoble dot com. Thanks to everyone who has ordered and read the book already! I appreciate your ongoing support! :D KTZLF!  
**


	4. Vegas Scenario 1

**Just a few notes here: 1) This chapter was started before ShoWest. It was actually started on St. Patty's day while discussing many things 'green'. :) 2) Yes, Oscars Part 3 should be this chapter. But I think I mentioned that these are pretty much one shots that are all just haphazardly thrown together under this Everyday scenario. It's just the way my brain works. (When it works.) And 3) I own nothing of HSM, Beastly, Vanessa, Zac, Alex, Ash, Scott or even Stella other than a few tubs full of mementos and memorabilia - which I LOVE!**

**Any and all reviews, PM's and/or emails are GREATLY appreciated and feed my addiction! Happy reading & KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

Vanessa threw the suitcase onto the bed and unzipped the container. She was mumbling completely to herself as she pulled various articles of clothing out and slammed them into the drawers. She was only staying here a few nights and there were a lot of things she wanted to do.

She stopped for a moment and looked down at the wig in her hands that she fluffed a bit and took into the bathroom. _Almost_ everything that she wanted to do she could do by herself. Okay, well, technically she could do all of them by herself but one or two of them would be _a lot_ more enjoyable if Zac was at least present.

With that thought the little hint of a smile wiped away again, followed by an angry sigh and the sound of her cellphone buzzing with a text message. _"He's probably sitting at home in front of that damn video game again. If I find out that's all he does this week without me there…NO good excuse for him NOT to be here."_ She put the wig down on the vanity and crossed her arms over her chest as she exited the bathroom.

She took another deep breath and picked up the phone that she had thrown onto the pillow earlier. Expecting another text from aforementioned _boyfriend_ she huffed and slammed her thumb - as much as possible - on the key to open the message.

"_Vanessa are you at the hotel yet? Is Zac with you? Can we go to dinner together? -Alex"_

Vanessa glanced up from the device and out the window of her hotel room. Other than being a bit tired from the short flight, and needing to unpack, there was absolutely nothing stopping her from going to eat with her movie co-star. She hit reply on the iPhone screen. _"Yep, I'm here and hungry! What time and where?"_

The answer came back to her almost immediately. _"How about an hour? And what room are you in? I'll come by and meet you there."_

Vanessa smiled finally. _"Sounds great. I'm in 1225. See you in an hour."_

She left the messages at that; Alex didn't reply. She turned back to her clothes and this time gently pulled them out and filled the drawers of the dresser and hung her suit bag in the closet. She thought once about Zac's request that he made when she headed to the airport that morning. _"I'm gonna miss you Babe, I know you'll do great. Give me a call when you get in, ok?"_

He had knelt down beside her once she was stationed in the seat of the vehicle and leaned into the car to give her a deep, prolonged kiss to show her how much he would miss her. She knew he had fought with himself about making the trip with her. It had come down to simply wanting this event, this award, to be about Vanessa. Not about Zac and Vanessa, just Vanessa and the growth that she had made as an actress.

He was proud of her. She knew that. He loved her. She knew that too. And they each kept saying that 'someday' they would stop avoiding the questions that _always_ came from the press when they went somewhere together.

There would always be a question about their current movies, followed by a question about the potential for an HSM sequel, and then the subject turned to their coupledome. And other than simply seeing them together, and happy, they really didn't want to give away anything more about their four-year-old relationship. Five, if you counted that 'we-were-working-together, getting-to-know-each-other and were-just-good-friends' stage at the very beginning. Um, yeah, five.

After those various thoughts Vanessa sat down on the king sized bed and smiled to herself. 'Someday' was getting a lot harder to wait for in her opinion. She rolled the iPhone over in her hands and looked at the picture of her and Zac that appeared on the screen. Her heart beat just a little faster seeing the smile on his face as he looked into her eyes.

She lost herself in the picture, thinking about his eyes. Just as she had at that after-party. It didn't matter if his hair was long or short, slicked down or pointing straight up. He could have a full beard, five o'clock shadow or be completely clean shaven. It really did not matter as long as she could see his eyes. Once she could look into that blue gaze she was a goner. It had been that way for four years. Well, just admit it Vanessa, five years.

With a deep breath she hit speed dial #1 and waited.

"_There's my Baby! How's Vegas?"_ Zac's voice made her heart speed up even more.

"It's fine so far. I just made it to the hotel about a half hour ago." She answered, attempting to keep her cool and stay calm. "What are you doin'? she asked curiously.

Zac smiled. "_I'm NOT playing video games. In case you're wondering." _He laughed at her as she answered "Oh." They both knew he could read her mind.

Vanessa heard voices in the background of their conversation. "Is somebody over there?"

Zac smiled again at her keen sense of observance from hundreds of miles away. _"Yeeesss." _He drawled out. _"Ash and Scott are here and they picked up Stella Bella on the way. We're playing a game of basketball."_

"Ashley's playing basketball?" Vanessa had to laugh just a little bit.

"_No. Ash is Sharpaying her fingernails and holding Maui and Shadow. Stellz is beatin up on Scott. I tried to warn him, she's a Hudgens girl." _Zac chuckled at the sight in front of him as Stella stole the ball from Ashley's boyfriend and sent it swishing through the net.

Vanessa's heart softened as she heard their laughter and the curse that came from Scott's mouth. "You taught her well apparently." She smiled thinking about the backyard pickup game. "Why'd Ash and Scott come by anyway?"

Zac turned his back on his guests and wandered toward the pool. He shrugged his shoulders as he answered. _"Dunno. I guess they knew you were leaving for Vegas today and I told them we decided that you'd go without me."_

"Yeah." Vanessa answered with an innocent pout touching her lips. "I miss you already." She admitted. The hard edge of an angry 21-year-old flowed completely away.

"_I miss you too Baby. I do want to be there you know."_ Zac had made the ultimate call to stay behind but they had discussed the trip, the awards presentation and just being apart for a few days. It wasn't a decision that he was completely happy with. But everytime he thought about joining her he also thought about the swarm of reporters and photographers who would likely be present.

This was to be another of Vanessa's shining moments. And after the fact, the stories about the entire event would be hers. They would share her amazing experience. But it would be exactly that, _her_ experience. Vanessa in the spotlight. Vanessa receiving the award. Vanessa getting the praise that she deserved…without the focus of a relationship to stand in the way. 'Someday' they would share all of it together. Just not yet.

"_So, what are you doing?" _Zac pondered.

"Well, I've got my clothes put away and right now I'm just sitting on a big king sized bed talking to you." She pulled a pillow out from under the perfectly made covers and pushed it under her head as she laid back.

"_Is anyone else there from the Beastly cast yet?"_ Zac asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not sure who else is coming other than Alex. He's here though. I got a text from him just before I called you. We're gonna meet and go get some dinner in a little bit." She supplied the answer that only piqued Zac's curiosity.

"_O-Oh."_ He attempted to answer casually. _"So where are you guys goin'?"_ That seemed harmless enough to cover his anxiousness, he thought.

"I'm not sure. Maybe just to the hotel restaurant. I really don't want to put the wig on. I'd rather just leave my hair down and throw on some jeans and a top. I'm just not in the mood to get dressed up." She commented.

"_Yeah, you never are after flying." _ Zac threw in his own comment. _"We usually just end up ordering room service and staying in the first night that we travel." _He observed.

"Huh." Vanessa thought a minute. "You're right, we do usually stay in." she thought again. "Of course after having room service we also usually try to make sure the bed is gonna be comfortable enough for us." She blushed and grinned.

Zac grinned too, until another thought hit him. _"You and Alex…you should probably just find some fast food place to eat. Have the hotel get a driver for you and you could just go get some burgers or a salad or something. You wouldn't have to dress up but you could still go out."_

Vanessa's forehead bowed together scrunching her eyebrows in thought. "Didn't we just say that I don't like to go out on the first night at a hotel? Maybe I could just order burgers up here and we can eat here." She added innocently.

"_What!?" _Zac's question caught Vanessa off guard along with the three people who had been practically oblivious to the conversation to that point.

"What?" a startled Vanessa questioned her boyfriend.

"_I…I just meant…if you decide to do that, there's no reason for Alex to come over. He won't just want to sit in a hotel room with you eating burgers and drinking a diet coke." _Zac attempted to ease his tone of voice.

"Why not? We could just catch up on what we've been up to, have some dinner and then call it a night." Again Vanessa innocently commented on her thought of a nice dinner 'in'.

Zac took a breath and walked back toward the basketball goal. Ashley had stood up from her chair and walked toward Zac. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows wondering what was going on. He looked at Vanessa's best friend letting her easily see the tense jaw muscles. She also noticed the little flecks of green that seemed to be hardening the brilliant blue that usually shined in his eyes when he spoke to Vanessa.

"_Nessa, the other phone's ringing. I'm handing you to Ash." _He lied as he handed over the phone, walked to the patio table and grabbed a bottle of water.

"_What did you say to him?"_ Ashley commented before even saying 'hello'.

Vanessa's confusion was obvious. "What? Nothing. I was just talking about dinner and ordering in instead of going out to get something. That's all. Why?" she sat up on the side of the bed wondering what was going on.

"_There had to be more than that. I've never seen his eyes…green before." _Ashley lifted her hand to shade her eyes from the sun as she looked toward Zac with his hand on his hip and water guzzling into his mouth._ "Seriously Ness, sweetie, he looks upset."_

Vanessa shook her head. "All we were talking about is how I like to stay in the first night that we travel anywhere. I don't like to get dressed up and go out. We order room service, eat and go to bed. I just told him maybe I'd do that tonight. Alex is coming to pick me up for dinner, but maybe I'll just order room service and we can stay in for a while. When he leaves I'll just go on to bed." She took a deep breath and waited for Ashley to say something.

"_Well there's your problem." _The older girl answered with a slight smile. _"You've now succeeded in making your boyfriend jealous. Really, jealous."_

"Nah…" Vanessa answered. "This is just Alex we're talking about. He's more like Dylan. I mean after working with him, it's like having another little brother."

"_Vanessa Anne Hudgens," _Ashley started again. _"You really are jetlagged aren't you? Or else you just aren't listening to what you're saying."_

"Fine, oh Wise One. Explain it to me." Vanessa leaned back again on the bed and closed her eyes waiting for Ashley to begin, what she was sure would be, a tirade of absolute foolishness.

Ashley stood for just a minute looking at Zac. Stella and Scott continued playing basketball but Zac wasn't watching them at all. He had finished the bottle of water and repeatedly squeezed the bottle in his hand and then released it. After just another moment he threw the bottle back down on the table and headed inside. Ashley rolled her eyes and decided that she would handle him once she was done with the Vegas princess on the other end of the phone line.

Ashley walked back to the patio chair, took a deep breath and sat down. _"Alex… Alex, 'I play Vanessa's love interest in the movie', Alex. Alex, 'I'm 19 years old and sexy', Alex. Alex, 'I'm the British version of Zac Efron', Alex. Am I getting anywhere?"_

Vanessa sighed. "Zac and I went through all that last summer while I was in Montreal. He can't still be jealous of that stuff. I know he came to see me earlier than I expected. We talked about that. Alex is not someone for him to be jealous of."

Ashley's eyes widened as her eyebrows raised. _"Is there someone he should be jealous of?"_

"No! Ashley! That is NOT what I meant and you know it. I'm just saying this is my movie co-hort. I haven't seen him in months. He doesn't feel anything but friendship for me and I absolutely don't feel anything romantic for him. For God's sake, just put Zac back on the phone." Vanessa's frustration at the silliness of the situation was growing by the moment.

"_You compared Alex to Dylan. Have you ever noticed how much Dylan gets under Zac's skin?" _Ashley pushed.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Just put him back on the phone."

"_I can't." _Ashley mentioned honestly. _"He just went back in the house."_

This time Vanessa verbally sighed. "Fine. Then I'm gonna get off here. If the Jolly _Green_ Guy decides to get over his pouting spell and pull his head out of his ass tell him to call me back. I'll be here, in my room, alone, for another half hour. After that I guess I'll be in the hotel restaurant with Alex. And that would be Alex, 'I share this award with my co-star and friend…just friends, Alex'."

Ashley smiled but held in her laughter_. "I'll let him know you're compromising on your dinner plans. That should perk him up. Have fun Nessa."_

"Whatever Tizz." Vanessa now pouted. "Bad enough being here without him. If he won't even talk to me on the phone I'll go Sucker Punch on him once I get home. Tell him that, would ya?"

"_Gladly." _Ashley responded and with a final 'love you' shared between the young ladies they each hung up.

Vanessa's mumbling and grumbling continued after the phone conversation. "_Green eyed, jealous…you'd think he was my husband or something. His idea not to come out here with me. If Alex bugs him that much…screw it. UGH!"_

----------

Ashley looked up at Scott and Stella as she hung up the phone. She let out a little laugh that caught their attention.

"What's up?" Stella finally bit at the curious yet amusing chain of events.

"There's apparently a green-eyed monster living inside your virtual brother-in-law. And its name is Alex."

Stella and Scott both looked at Ashley like she had two heads. She raised her hands out in front of her urging them both to think about what she was saying. "Zanessa is human after all. And I'm pretty sure I just witnessed a portion of a lovers' quarrel!" she smiled widely and laughed again.

Her laugh softened into a worried smile when she saw Zac come back out of the house with a suitcase trailing behind him.

----------

"Zac Attack, where are _you_ goin'?" Stella's eyes creased together looking a lot like the 21 year old Hudgens sister who was presently out of the state.

"I am going to Vegas. I should already be there. If she were getting the award by herself… It doesn't matter. I should already be there with her." Zac mumbled his explanation and looked directly at Vanessa's little sister.

Stella's eyes grew wide and she took a step backwards. "Are you wearing contacts?" she asked and continued to look into Zac's eyes.

He shook his head at her and glanced at Ashley and Scott who were simply standing nearby and listening. "No. You know I don't wear contacts. Why?" his somewhat angry voice was attempting to keep its calm with the rash of Vegas thoughts that were swirling in his brain.

"They're like…green. Are you sick or something?" Stella lifted her hand to Zac's cheek to try and keep him from turning his head.

He smacked her hand away and intentionally turned his back on them all. "I'm perfectly fine. I just need to get to the airport and figure out how soon I can get a flight." He thought out loud. "Ash, how long is a flight from here to Vegas?" he continued.

"Little over an hour at the most." Ashley began to answer before Scott put a hand on her arm. He motioned toward Stella and urged the two females to go inside.

"Zac, hang tight a second. Just, come shoot a couple of hoops with me." Scott tried to insist.

"I really don't need a lecture right now man." Zac looked toward Scott and then noticed Ash and Stella heading inside.

"No, I know you don't. Just…why all of a sudden do you think you have to be in Vegas? Is Vanessa ok?" Scott's tone sounded more with worry than lecture mode.

"Yeah, she's fine. I just… she… There's just no good reason why I'm not there. This is her award, and it's a big one. I feel like I'm being selfish…not being there for her. I'm worrying to much about _us_ being in the public eye and not thinking of what a big deal this really is for her. I want to be there with her to celebrate it."

Zac stopped talking and looked at Scott. That was all true. Every word of it. But that wasn't what was jerking his chain to join Vanessa in Vegas. Ashley's boyfriend was a bit more perceptive than Zac thought.

"So you want to make sure she's celebrating this momentous occasion with you… and not with hot male co-star number two." Scott raised his eyebrows but didn't allow a smile, smirk or grin to appear on his face. Zac easily realized that Scott wasn't asking a question. He was stating something that was blatantly obvious to all those around him.

Zac swallowed and looked down at the concrete under his feet. "It's one thing to be right there, and seeing her give him a friendly hug and then come right back into my arms. It's another to read the quotes under the pap pictures when I'm an hour away from her without any good reason for not being there." He spoke softly.

"Jealousy isn't the reason to run to Vegas Zac. You guys obviously talked about this. I know you talked for weeks about it and you decided that you weren't going. Now she and Alex are gonna go have dinner and suddenly you decide you need to get to Vegas. It's pretty obvious. Especially when your little sister can see the green in your eyes. And I gotta tell you, she's right. Even I can see it." Scott stopped with that and both men grinned at each other.

"It's so obvious that even you can see it?" Zac's sideways grin told Scott just how 'female' he was sounding.

"This is the exact reason I sent Ash and Stella in the house. I am not gay, nor will I ever be gay but my powers of perception are quite strong. I've always told Ash you were the jealous type underneath it all." Scott threw his own cockeyed smile toward Zac and then threw a basketball at him.

Zac grabbed the ball before it hit his chest and sent it flying into the basket. "Fine then O Perceptive One. I guess I'm staying home." They both laughed.

----------

Stella's phone beeped in her pocket. She and Ashley had stationed themselves at the kitchen counter nibbling on the chocolate chip cookie dough that Vanessa had left in the fridge. She pulled the phone from her pocket and grinned.

"Ooo, there's already a twitter about Ness in Vegas." She grinned and quickly zipped to the internet site.

Ashley rounded the counter to stand over Stella's shoulder. "V doesn't twitter though."

Stella just glanced at the blonde over her shoulder. "No, but do you have any idea how many people twitter about her? Oh, look! This must be somebody at the hotel where Nessa's staying, there's even a picture."

The fourteen year old hopped off the barstool and headed back outside to the patio. "Zac Attack! There's a twit-pic of Nessa already. Wanna see?" she quickly approached Vanessa's boyfriend as he let another shot glide through the hoop.

He turned to look down at Stella's phone just as the attachment opened. With one glance his jaw tensed again. In her little bit of shock Stella didn't try to pull the phone away. Still all three of Zac's guests could see the resolve in his eyes. His bag was already packed and still sitting at the door. The green flecks were shown to each of the three people who were looking directly at him. "I'm going to Vegas." He said and began to walk with head hanging down toward the patio doors.

"Zac?" Ashley called after him. "Make sure your phone's on. I'll book the flight and call you as soon as I've got the details. Call Nessa and let her know you're coming, ok?"

Zac looked back at his friends and little sister. "Yeah, ok." He quickly loaded his suitcase in the trunk and sat down behind the steering wheel. With a deep breath he took out his phone and typed a text message to his girlfriend. The words were truthful. He hoped she would understand.

"_I'm coming 2 Vegas. Should've gone w/ u. I love u."_

As he started the engine Stella approached the car and he rolled the window down. He smiled at her, having a few minutes to himself to try and think rationally.

"You don't have to be jealous. You know she loves you…only you, right?" Stella asked tentatively.

Zac smiled at her softly. "I know that Stella Bella. And I love her too…only her. And I know I don't have to be jealous. But right now what I _have to be_ is with her. Jealousy, love, whatever it is. Ya know?"

Stella smiled back at him. "Do you think maybe someday you guys will stop this crap about avoiding the paps and just let them see you together?"

Zac thought and nodded his head. "With the thoughts that have run through my head over the past couple of hours I think we're gonna have to. _Someday_ is gettin' darn close." He commented as he raised the window and backed out of the driveway.

Stella pulled up the single somewhat out of focus picture that had spurred Zac's sudden departure. Vanessa's hand was running through Alex's short hair with his hands gripping her other wrist to try and hold it down.

It was simple. It looked like something Stella had done to Zac several times when he had gotten haircuts and she was trying to make fun of him. It was two co-stars just seeing each other after several months. Completely innocent…completely fun. Completely enough to drive Zac Efron to catch the first flight to Vegas.

----------

Vanessa's phone beeped as she sat in the hotel restaurant with Alex talking about the fact that he couldn't enjoy much of the very adult world in sin-city. Vanessa added that although she had finally hit the magic age of 21, there wasn't much she wanted to do, without Zac there.

She lifted the phone from her jeans pocket and was a little surprised to see a text blinking at her from Zac. _"I'm coming 2 Vegas. Should've gone w/ u. I love u."_

Her eyebrows raised and she wondered if her jealous boyfriend was acting on those feelings or if something else inside him had snapped.

"Can you excuse me for a couple of minutes?" she looked apologetically at her dinner companion.

"Absolutely." Alex answered with his British accent. "Everything ok?"

"I think so…well, I hope so. But apparently I'm getting a roommate that I wasn't expecting." Vanessa pressed her lips together and smiled at the handsome young man.

"Zac decided to come to Vegas after all?" he answered with the quirk of his left eyebrow.

Vanessa pressed her lips together again and nodded shyly.

"He should be here." Alex commented. "This is a big honor. He should be here to share it with you and celebrate with you." He smiled. "Go. I'll have them bring some boxes and I'll bring your leftovers to your room. Be sure to run by the front desk and make sure you leave a key for him." He added.

Vanessa shook her head and let it lean sideways just slightly looking at her co-award winner. "He's coming because he's jealous of you. If we hadn't come to dinner together he'd have no reason to even leave his house."

Alex laughed. "Well, then my plan worked. I was actually hoping he was already here so I could talk audition strategies with him for another movie that I'm going for. Once he gets here can I steal him for a little while?"

Vanessa stepped away from the booth and turned back to look at Alex with a sly, coy smile on her face. "You don't want _me_ to be jealous of you, do you? I will let you borrow my boyfriend…when I'm done with him." Her widening smile showed Alex just how much she was looking forward to keeping Zac all to herself.

----------

As Vanessa walked back into her room her phone beeped again. The call from Stella was somewhat expected. "Hi Stellz." Vanessa answered.

"_His eyes are blue, right Ness? Cause I swear they were green. All Ash and Scott told me was that you were having dinner with Alex and all of a sudden Zac feels the need to be in Vegas. He's not seriously jealous of you going out with Alex, is he?"_ her little sister was curious, concerned and amused all at the same time.

Vanessa thought about Stella's words as she waited for her to take a breath. "Of course they're blue. Yes I went to dinner with Alex but I'm back in my room now. I don't know if Zac's jealous or not. It sounds like it. But all I've gotten from him is a text message saying he was coming over here. Where is he now, by the way?" she relayed her answers.

Stella thought for a minute. _"Should be at the airport. Ash said the first flight she could book him on was at 10:20 but that was in coach. So I think he's on an 11:05 flight in first class. He was willing to take the coach seats but Ash argued with him. I think she ultimately made the call and he's leaving at 11:05."_

Vanessa listened to her sister ramble and again worked to soak in the words. "He hates coach. Why would he even consider flying coach? Nut job. The last time he flew coach his 'crazed fans' nearly ate him alive on the flight and I was sitting right next to him! At least in first class it's usually just the stewardesses making passes at him. Wait. It's just now 9:00. Why is he already at the airport. Stellz, what prompted him to come over here all of a sudden?" she finally asked.

Stella took a breath and thought back to the afternoon and evening at Zac's house. _"Well he was fine till after he got off the phone with you. Then he, like, ran in the house and packed a bag and just about bolted out the door. But Scott stopped him and I dunno what happened there, but then he was staying home again. Then, like, Ash and I were eating cookie dough and I got this Twitter message with a picture of you attached so I ran outside to show it to Zac. And it was when, I guess Alex came to your room to get you or something and you were messin' with his hair. As soon as Zac Attack saw that picture he went and picked up his bags and told us he was going to Vegas."_

"Crap, well great. That's what I need, jealous Zac sitting in an airport by himself stewing about me being here with a 19 year old British actor who reminds me more and more of Dylan everytime I talk to him." Vanessa huffed.

"_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_ Stella asked with pure curiosity.

"Well for Zac's sake it's a good thing. Dylan's our little brother. He's a pain in the butt sometimes and I love him, but he wants all of Zac's attention when we're together." Vanessa tried to explain.

"_Alex wants all of Zac's attention?"_ Stella was now confused.

"Not all of it, but he does want to talk to Zac about another movie role that he's auditioning for. Yes I went to dinner with him, but I think he really wanted Zac there instead. He just happened to have my phone number." Vanessa sighed again.

"_Why don't you call and talk to him…Zac I mean? If he's just sittin at the airport waiting…wouldn't it be better if you talk to him and calm him down before he gets on a plane with some over-eager flight attendant?" _Stella suggested.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Since when did you become Miss Romance Advisor?"

"_Since I've been eavesdropping on you with Zac, or with Mom or with Ashley. I've got some really juicy notes for your biography that I'm planning to write."_ Stella smiled at the astonished "What?!" that came from the other end of the line. _"Just get off here and go call him. I'd hate for him to sneak into your room trying to play Mr. Romantic later on and find you sitting on the couch with your arms crossed across your chest."_

"Fine." Vanessa huffed. "Hanging up now Little Sister."

Stella laughed. _"Well when he gets there, just tell him I said 'you're welcome', and give him one of those big, long, sloppy kisses that you guys seem to enjoy so much."_

"Goodbye Stellz, I love you." Vanessa punched.

"_Love you too Big Sis! Have fun!"_ Stella felt more proud of this conversation than many others she and Vanessa had shared. It was one of the few times she felt her advice was really being taken to heart.

----------

"Where are you?" Vanessa's voice didn't sound the least bit happy when it sounded after Zac answered his phone.

"_I'm still in L.A." _he answered her as though he was already being punished for something.

"Are you seriously coming to Las Vegas?" Vanessa asked, still with the unhappy tone.

"_Ness, I know we discussed this. But I think I made a mistake. I want to be there with you. I want to see you accept the award. I don't want to hear about it. I want to see your face beaming when you get up on that stage. I love it when you smile and I want to be there to see it." _Zac had practiced that short speech a hundred times already in the past hour that he had been sitting in the airport terminal.

Vanessa was a little taken aback by his words. They weren't what she expected. She was expecting an argument. But she agreed with everything he said. Should she still try to pick a fight with him sounding so pitiful? Well, it was her duty. And, it was easier to argue with him over the phone than in person. In person she always got lost in his blue eyes. In person he'd always start rubbing her upper arm. In person her knees always got weak and she ended up in his arms.

She took a deep breath and shivered. "Are you sure you aren't just jealous of Alex being here?"

Zac sighed. _"I was. But I've had time to think since I'm sitting in the airport waiting for my flight, by myself. Something this big for you…for you and Alex both, but mainly for you…there shouldn't have been any argument in either of our minds of whether I should be there with you or not. I'm not on a project, I'm not out of town. We're home together and you're getting this amazing award."_

Vanessa crumbled hearing his voice. There was no way she could argue with him like this. "Listen, just get here. There's a key waiting for you at the front desk. It's room 1225. If your flight doesn't leave till 11 then I'll probably be asleep when you get here. But you can wake me up. I won't mind."

Zac ventured backwards just a step. _"Did you have room service?"_

Vanessa smiled and shook her head. "No Sweetheart. Alex and I went to the hotel restaurant downstairs. The picture Stella showed you was apparently snapped by somebody who recognized Alex when he got off the elevator. They hid around the corner from my room to see who he was coming to see and then pulled out their camera-phone when I started teasing him about his hair finally growing back."

Zac smiled, finally letting her playful voice sink back into his skull. _"Oh."_ He said simply.

"So, yeah. That's it for now I guess." Vanessa finished.

"_1225, right?"_ Zac double checked the room number that he had already discovered.

"Right." Vanessa answered back. "Zac? You know you don't need to be jealous, right? I love _you. Only you._"

"_I know." _He smiled as he looked out the windows at the airplanes lining up on the runway. _"And Ness, my Baby, I love you too, so much."_

They both ended the call on a much happier, content note. And as Zac flipped the phone over and over in his hands he realized something. 'Someday' was just beginning. And it felt completely right.

----------

Vanessa knew it would be close to one a.m. before Zac would roll into bed. She finished her leftovers, took a hot bubble bath in the Jacuzzi tub and turned on mindless cartoons on the bedroom tv. She left the tv on as she drifted to sleep.

She wasn't quite sure how much later it was when she felt a weight climb into bed beside her. "Zac?" she questioned tentatively.

"Better be me." He answered with a grin and quickly wrapped his arm around her body. The slick nightgown was soft under his fingertips, but not what he expected. "Hey, where's your Wildcats t-shirt?" he whispered into her ear as he began to steal kisses along her temple and jaw.

"We traveled today. This is what I wear on the nights after we've traveled. We stay in, order room service, and go to bed." She turned toward Zac and finally let him kiss her lips.

"We haven't had room service yet." He commented with a smile as he made out her soft, beautiful features in the dim light.

Vanessa moved her body closer to him and reached up to her cheek to grab his hand. "Are you hungry? The room service tray is over there on the dresser. I finished the lasagna that I had for dinner. But I ordered some shrimp cocktail and a veggie burger for you right before I came to bed. What time is it anyway?"

Zac ignored her questions but chuckled at the tray that he could now see on the dresser near the tv. "You seriously ordered room service?"

"Yeah," she spoke softly. "It's part of our travel routine."

Zac let his head drop down enough to nuzzle his nose through her hair and against her neck. Vanessa could feel him smiling against her skin. "Let's pretend that we've already enjoyed our room service and have moved onto checking out the bed." Zac suggested. "You…wouldn't be awake enough to…say…continue our travel routine? Would you?"

Vanessa laughed and then sucked in a breath as she felt his fingers beginning to move over her body and his mouth began to follow a very similar path.

"There's a reason I told you to wake me up when you got here you know." She nearly whispered as he slid the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder.

Vanessa lay still enjoying his presence and the attention he was giving her. She wanted to ask one more thing before their 'routine' got too far along. "Zac?"

"Hmmm?" he questioned half-heartedly from somewhere between her collarbone and sternum.

"Do we need to talk about this green-eyed monster that Ashley and Stella told me about? I really prefer your eyes when they are blue." She stated calmly, feeling him carefully removing his shorts that he had slid on before climbing into bed with her.

He moved his lips to the pulse on her neck and moved his tongue in circles around it. "How about…" he whispered to her, "we pretend that never happened. Let's pretend I've been here with you the whole time and in reality I'm not going to leave your side again while we're here."

Vanessa moaned quietly as she listened to his plan, and surrendered to his lips, fingers and the rest of his body that she could now feel pressing against her.

"So I'm just supposed to forget about our conversation earlier when you got jealous and I got ticked off?" She tried to ask.

"Don't know what you're talking about Baby. I don't remember anything like that at all." Zac continued his pleasure-filled actions to try and help her forget.

"Well, then I guess the old saying is right, huh?" Vanessa sucked in a breath and began to let her own hands wander over her boyfriend's magnificent body.

"Mmm-hmmm." Zac agreed with a desire-filled moan "What happens in Vegas…"

And that was the end of the conversation. Zac moved his mouth over hers, his body over hers and Vanessa accepted them both without any other questions or comments. With the continuation of their travel routine, and knowing that Zac would be by her side for the award ceremony they both realized something they were completely ready for. 'Someday' had finally come.

**__________**

**_Scenarios: Hawaii__ by adcgordon_ now available in paperback, hardback and e-book versions at AuthorHouse (dot) com; Amazon ****(dot)**** com; or BarnesandNoble ****(dot)**** com.  
**


	5. But Baby Boo

**Ok, this chapter was born from the minds of both cncgrad02 and myself through a comical text messaging frenzy. Because of that, I'm happy to call her my co-author on this one. Thank you Erin! :) Still, unfortunately, neither of us own anything of our favorite couple other than sweet dreams, trinkets and some tubs of magazines and other goodies. **

**Looking forward to Rent in August in LA! Thanks to everyone for your 'leads' on where to get tickets. I have a game plan now and the sales start this Tuesday! And who's ready for Beastly??? I know I am!**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter/one shot. Please let me know what you think. PM's, reviews & e-mails are always welcome and feed my addiction! KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

"But Baby Boo, you said we could go get sushi tonight," she said in the cute whine that she knew he couldn't resist.

"I told you not to call me that in public! People will hear!" He hushed her while trying to avoid the grinning looks from the people around them. "Great." He mumbled.

"Sorry…Boo…" Vanessa pouted at him and looked into his face with sad eyes and eyelashes batting at him in faux apology.

"Nessa." He tried to whine quietly while still trying to keep his upset tone of voice with her. The latter was pretty much impossible with the brown eyes currently wanting him to simply give in to her wishes.

She grabbed softly onto his arm and pulled herself up to whisper in his ear. "But Baby Boo," she nuzzled against his ear and grinned as she breathed her words into it. "I'll make it up to you when we get home…" she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before lowering her heels back into the ballet flats that hugged her feet.

"Uh huh." Zac answered keeping his head still. He moved his eyes back and forth trying to notice the various others that were watching them. The jovial faces of the perfect strangers in the grocery store told him everyone was enjoying their impromptu performance.

He took in a deep breath and dared to look back at his girlfriend. "Ness, we came here to get a frozen pizza. It was my turn to pick."

Vanessa pouted again as Zac tried to give her a guilt trip. "You always eat the whole pizza and I have to find something else. Please just go ahead and get something from the sushi bar while we're here."

The older gentleman standing next to them pulled a frozen dinner from the freezer section. "I think she's got you there. Sounds like a valid request to me."

Zac rolled his eyes and shook his head at the man with just a hint of a smile on his face. He took a minute to reach behind another frosty door to pull a supreme pizza box out of the frost.

Vanessa held up her pinky for the older fellow to see. "Yep, I've got him alright."

The man laughed and pushed his cart farther down the aisle. "Are you saying I'm wrapped around that little finger?" Zac raised his eyes at her and dropped the pizza into the cart.

"No." Vanessa started sarcastically. "I'm saying I'm hungry and you promised me sushi and that pizza doesn't look much like a California roll to me."

The chuckle from the older customer's mouth echoed all the way down the frozen food aisle to their ears.

"Just get the bleepin' sushi so we can get out of here." Zac gave in.

Vanessa grinned and grasped the handle of their shopping cart. "I'll go get in line. You go to the sushi bar. You know what I like. Surprise me." And before Zac could even attempt to argue, his girlfriend was at the end of the cold cabinets and heading toward the checkout counters.

----------

Zac eyed the last two strawberry rolls in the tray. He was surprised that Vanessa had practically devoured the three California rolls and one of the others that he had bought for her. But he was even more shocked to see that she was correct. He had eaten all but one piece of the pizza. And that was the piece that she had taken off his plate and was currently nibbling.

"You gonna eat those last two strawberry rolls?" He questioned.

"Hmmm…" Vanessa sighed and ran a hand across her stomach. "I think I'm full. Scratch that. I know I'm full." She stood and began to take their dishes out of the living room and back to the kitchen.

"Wait." Zac stopped her. "Don't let those go to waste. I'll take care of them."

She watched as he took the first piece of meat and fruit and popped it into his mouth. "You seriously are a bottomless pit. Better hit the gym or all that pizza crust is gonna go right to your hips."

Zac grinned at her, twisted slightly in his position on the carpet and looked down toward his butt. Vanessa laughed and continued in her quest to move their dirty dishes to the sink. When she returned Zac held his hands out toward her. She walked to him and watched curiously as he turned her around until her back was facing him. She jerked and let out a squeal when she felt him smack her hips and then gave her butt a firm squeeze.

"I prefer to think about your hips more than mine." He laughed as she spun around and grabbed his hands to pull him up from the picnic blanket they had shared on the floor. "I'm sure there are exercises I can do right here at home involving your hips…and my hips… that would help us both stay in shape." Zac grinned and winked at Vanessa when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Would you just find something to watch on the satellite please. I've got a meeting in the morning and I just want to relax tonight, with you." Vanessa leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Well relaxing wasn't exactly what I was hoping for." Zac quirked his eyebrows at her and then had another thought. "Besides, you still owe me for that sushi, and for calling me _that_ nickname in public."

Vanessa tried to pull him to the couch to watch tv but Zac had other ideas. He turned the tables on her and began to pull her toward the bedroom.

"Zac."

"What? You're the one who said you'd make it up to me…or was it that you'd pay me back?" he stopped for a moment in the hall to think. "Eh, doesn't matter. But I had witnesses, so you can't get out of this. I gave in, bought you sushi and you said you'd make it up to me." His bottom lip protruded ever so slightly as he urged them into the room and over to the bed.

Vanessa sighed and tilted her head to look at his pouting face. "I admit it, I owe you. But can we just lie down and watch a movie or something for a while? I am seriously stuffed." She placed a hand on her stomach and sat down on the bed.

Zac continued his pout. "Fine. But we watch what I want to. I'm not turning on 'Titanic' or 'The Notebook'."

Vanessa waved her hand in his direction. "Whatever. Just avoid some slasher, 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' thing and I'll be fine." She leaned back putting her pillow against the headboard of the bed. She barely moved after Zac changed into a pair of cotton shorts and climbed into bed beside her. His only indication that she wasn't already asleep was her hand that reached out to hold his under the comforter.

Vanessa heard him laugh just a chuckle as he finally decided on something to watch and then dropped the remote control onto the bedside table. She opened her eyes to see what he had picked. "Alvin and the Chipmunks?" she giggled.

"It's the Squeakwel. We never made it to a Tuesday matinee. I wanted to see how well our buddy Chris plays with fake animals." Zac laughed.

"Yeah, that's why you want to see it. You know you were dying to see it in the theater you just didn't want to be seen going into something that wasn't all masculine and hip." Vanessa lowered her voice on the last two words and rolled onto her side to look at her boyfriend.

With her body movement she also placed her hand back onto her stomach and winced just a little at the rumbling in her belly. "Note to self…supreme pizza and strawberry rolls don't gel together real well in the ole stomach."

"You're such a girl." Zac commented but then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "See, if you were a masculine man like me, you'd be able to eat an entire pizza and sushi without even thinking about it."

Vanessa nodded at him but moved herself closer to him. "Well those aren't exactly my aspirations, but I'll think about them while you're watching the movie ok?" She questioned and waited for Zac to wrap his arm around her. Once he did she found the soft nook between his shoulder and breast and nuzzled into it instinctively.

"You ok?" Zac asked noticing her apparent tiredness.

"Mmm-hmm." She answered quietly without turning her head. "Just watch Alvin, Simon and Theodore. I'm sure they'll show you even more tips about eating whatever you like." She commented with sarcasm.

Zac didn't even bother to answer her. He turned his head enough to kiss her again on the cheek and then adjusted his pillows to watch the movie while she stayed comfortably in his grasp.

----------

Forty-five minutes into the movie Zac felt his own stomach twist and churn. He rubbed a hand across his abdomen momentarily thinking about the appendicitis he had suffered a few years before. Then he remembered what he had eaten before coming to bed and looked down at his girlfriend whose eyes were closed. Her facial expression told him that she wasn't comfortable though.

"Ness? How's your stomach feeling?" Zac asked, now a little more concerned. He watched as she opened her eyes slightly, lifted a hand from under the covers and shook it side to side telling him that she was feeling just 'so-so'.

"Why Boo?" she asked timidly.

Zac pulled his arm quickly but carefully out from under her head and leaned over to look at her. Before he could answer, his stomach took over and sent him lurching toward the bathroom.

Vanessa sat up quickly in the bed watching him make his way to the toilet before practically falling in front of it. "Zac?" she knew he wouldn't answer her considering his current location. Then she realized that sitting up wasn't the best option for her as a dizzying wave moved through her head. "Baby Boo? I don't feel so good either." She pushed the words along as she too climbed out of bed and came to rest beside the commode.

She felt the nauseous waves beginning to take over. Still Vanessa worked to run a soothing hand through Zac's hair and offered him the hand towel from the rack when he finally leaned back against the wall.

"Nessa, Baby are you ok?" he knew exactly what was about to happen to her as she shook her head and leaned down toward the swirling water in the bowl. Zac gently pulled her hair back as the stomach emptying process began to wrack her smaller body.

"I guess this is payback enough for you calling me _that name_ in public." He spoke to his girlfriend softly trying to ease her sick feelings. "I was hoping we could make this payback a lot more fun." Zac felt his stomach churn again while witnessing Vanessa's illness. And at the sight of tears in her eyes he let go of the payback idea. He raised himself up off the floor momentarily and dampened a washcloth for her. He gently held it against her head over the next half hour just waiting for her nausea to subside.

Zac's bout of sickness was the only one he suffered. His stomach churned a little but settled as he worked to take care of Vanessa. They sat for what felt like hours in the bathroom while she battled the disgusting feelings that ran from her stomach to her head. And when she finally leaned herself against Zac's chest he wrapped his arms around her to hold her clammy body close to his.

"Baby does your side hurt? Can you tell me what hurts?" Zac spoke softly to her while running his hands over her arms to calm the shivering. "Are you cold? You're shaking. Why don't you let me call Gina." He finally contemplated.

"What?" Vanessa let her head lay against his chest as she tried to speak through her burning throat. "No. Don't call Mom. I'll be fine. I just…my stomach…and I have a headache – that's probably from throwing up so much. I just want… Can you take me back to the bed?"

Zac moved his hand to her forehead feeling the sweaty but cool skin. "I don't think you have a fever. Ok. Let me get up then I'll get you, okay?" He talked to her as though she were a sick child.

When Vanessa nodded her head against him she let him push her forward just enough for him to stand up. He held his hands out to her and steadied her as she also tried to stand. Then before she could even attempt to take a step he scooped her gently into his arms and carried her back to the softness of the bed.

Vanessa allowed him to lay her down and cover her with the sheet and comforter before patting the mattress beside her. "Do you have a bucket…to put beside the bed? There's nothing left in my stomach but it's still cramped and churning."

Zac nodded at her and took a close look at her pale face. "I've got one in the utility room but it'll wait. I'll take you back to the bathroom if you need to go."

Vanessa smiled at him softly. "I'm ok. I'll be ok for two minutes. Just go get the bucket, just in case, please? That way you won't have to take me back to the bathroom."

Zac leaned his head to the side debating whether or not to argue with her. He opted not to and turned to leave the bedroom. "You sure you're ok? I'll be right back."

Vanessa just nodded at him slowly. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She whispered.

Zac knew from the sound of her voice that she was feeling worse than she let on. He hated that about his girlfriend. When she was sick she wanted to work right on through the illness. The few times she had battled a sinus infection or bronchitis or strep throat he had ordered her to stay in bed. The only time she had followed his orders was when her temperature was up and she was too weak to argue. Zac didn't like ordering her around, especially when she wasn't feeling good, and even more so when she wouldn't listen to him.

He quickly found the bucket and returned to their room. As he crept in the door he noticed her still shivering with one arm draped over her eyes and forehead. He put the bucket beside the bed and went around to his side to crawl in beside her.

"Nessa? I'm gonna call Gina. I don't like this at all." He knew it probably wasn't something overly serious, but he also knew he would feel better with a second opinion from another Vanessa expert – namely her own mother.

"Nooo Baby Boo." She whined like a toddler. "If you call she'll come over here. I want you to take care of me." Vanessa admitted.

"Well if you want me to take care of you then you have no options. You do what I say and you stop with the Baby Boo stuff. Don't force me to make you stay in bed." Zac looked at her almost painfully as her eyelids fluttered open ever so slightly.

"But Boo, I like it when you make me stay in bed…as long as you stay with me." She smiled weakly at him making Zac shake his head at her little innuendo.

"You _know_ what I mean Vanessa." He tried to scold her.

"Ooo, the whole name. Yes Sir, Doctor Efron, I'll listen to you." She laughed just a little and then winced as another round of nausea passed through her.

"Ah, see what you get. I'm not joking about this." Zac told her as he pulled the covers over her again and stroked her cheek hoping to help quell the churning feelings.

When the queasiness subsided without a trip to the bathroom or use of the bucket Vanessa rested her head on the pillow and looked up at her concerned boyfriend without a smile. "What are you gonna do?"

Zac put his index finger on her lips to quiet her curiosity and turned to pick up the phone from the bedside table. He looked back at her face and traced her hairline with the tip of his middle finger as he hit the speed dial and waited for an answer.

"Hey Gina, it's Zac. I need some motherly advice."

----------

Gina Hudgens answered the phone a little hesitantly as she glanced at the clock. 10:30PM. This couldn't be good. She glanced at her husband who was watching her with a deep crease in his forehead. Greg listened to the one sided conversation and quickly discerned that his oldest daughter wasn't feeling well.

"When did it start?" Gina asked.

"And you threw up too?" she waited as she listened to her daughter's boyfriend. "Did you both eat the same thing for dinner?" she waited again. "Sushi from the grocery store? Zac. Did you look at the sell-by date?"

Greg could tell by the look on Gina's face that she had moved into mothering mode. "But you only threw up once?" she began to pull a t-shirt out of the closet. "I'll be there…"

Mr. Hudgens almost snorted as his wife froze with her next words. Gina threw daggers at him with her eyes as she spoke. "What do you mean '_don't come over'_? If Vanessa is sick and you don't know why…" Her voice trailed off again as she walked back toward the bed listening to Zac's explanation.

"Fine." Gina huffed. "Honestly, it sounds like food poisoning to me. Make sure she drinks plenty of fluids. Her stomach's probably empty by now so don't give her anything but some water. And make it just room temperature. If she keeps that down then move on to some tea or really weak coffee. Don't let her eat anything unless it's just some plain crackers. Zac, Honey, just let me come over there."

Greg watched as his wife's shoulders slumped. He knew she wanted to be there for their daughter. And he knew that Zac needed to handle this on his own. He knew the young man, who was practically their son in law, would call in a heartbeat if the situation seemed more serious than this. So Greg scooted over in the bed and tugged on his wife's arm until she sat back down beside him with the phone cradled to her ear.

"Are you sure she doesn't have a fever? Try giving her some ibuprofen and maybe some Pepto to ease her stomach. But if she throws it up don't give her anymore. And for goodness sake if you get sick again call me back." Gina practically demanded. "Love you both. I'll call in the morning if I don't hear from you, hear me?"

Greg could see Zac's head nodding vigorously down the phone line. He smiled as Gina hung up the phone. "Baby V's got food poisoning from sushi?"

Gina nodded. "That's what it sounds like to me. But Zac says he'll take care of her."

"Do you not believe him?" Greg asked with raised eyebrows and a slight shake of his head.

"No…no, it's not that. I…it's just…" Gina stumbled.

"Gina, he's been taking care of her for five years now…and he's getting better at it, if I do say so myself." Greg smirked. "She's not a teenager anymore. I'm sure if she wanted to be wrapped up in mommy or daddy's arms that Zac would've asked you to come over. I'm willing to bet she just wants to be in his arms. And he's going to do what she wants to help her feel better."

He watched as Gina half nodded, half shook her head not knowing how she really wanted to answer him.

"He'll call if anything comes up. You told him the same things you would tell me and that's exactly what you would be doing if she was here at home. Right?" Greg asked.

Gina nodded, considering the instructions she had given Zac. They were the exact instructions she would follow herself if Vanessa was home.

Greg watched as Gina lifted the covers on their bed and slipped back underneath them. "How many times have you told me that I have to let her go cause _Zac_ would take care of her?"

Gina grumbled something that Greg couldn't understand. He smiled and scooted closer to her to wrap his arm around her waist. "Welcome to my world, Sweetheart. Now it's your turn to let go." He paused just a moment before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry Mama, Zac'll take care of her."

----------

"When is she coming over?" Vanessa asked with tired eyes looking sadly at her boyfriend.

"She's not." Zac informed her somewhat happily. "I'm all you've got right now Babe. Mom's only gonna rescue you by phone this time."

"Mmm-kay." Vanessa responded and smiled at him slightly. "What did she say?"

"Water." Zac answered, thinking about Gina's words. "To keep you from getting dehydrated. Will you be ok here for a few minutes while I go get a glass of water for you?"

Vanessa thought for a second, and then rolled toward the side of the bed groping for the bucket. The action pulled Zac from the bed in order to grab the blue plastic pail and hold it up in front of her. Vanessa wretched from the side of the bed knowing there was nothing left in her stomach to come up. The overwhelming feeling just made her weaker and brought more tears to her eyes.

"Dammit," she whispered when the knot finally untied in her throat. She lay back on the pillow again while Zac pulled the covers over her. He sat beside her on the bed trying not to show his nervousness. His hand automatically moved over the bedclothes to her stomach where he rubbed gentle circles and petted her hands to calm her.

"I could use that water, I think." Vanessa requested.

Zac couldn't help himself, he leaned down towards her and placed a kiss on her forehead and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "I'm sorry Baby. You know I hate it when you're sick."

Vanessa knew he was completely sincere. His tone of voice, his actions, his determination to make her feel more comfortable…she was really just glad that he was there by her side. "I know." She leaned her face toward him to accept his loving touches.

"I'll go get your water. Why don't you see if you can just rest for a minute or two, ok?" He watched her until Vanessa nodded and he left the room heading for the kitchen.

While filling her glass Zac thought back over the past few hours. He thought again about the conversation with Gina and fumbled in the trashcan just long enough to find the sushi container. He realized he had grabbed the sushi from the salad bar area. No telling how long it had been out, or how old it was. For a moment he mentally kicked himself for the move. Then he vowed not to get sushi from the grocery unless he watched them prepare it right in front of him. Eventually Vanessa would blame him for being sick – jokingly of course – but truthfully it was his fault, at least a little bit…if in fact this was food poisoning.

He headed back toward the bedroom with glass in hand after sipping some of the water himself. One other thought crossed his mind. He knew it was completely wrong but thought better to ask his girlfriend about it than to let his mind drift.

When he walked back into the bedroom Vanessa again had an arm over her face and was lying with her eyes closed and covered. He went to the bed and linked his fingers with hers. When she moved her arm he helped her sit up and held the glass as she began to take small drinks of the liquid.

"I have a stupid question to ask and I'm hoping you're too weak to smack me when I ask it." He warned Vanessa. Her eyes looked up at him innocently and watched as he looked away from her and began to pick at something imaginary on the comforter.

"What?" she prodded.

"You don't think…like some women say 'morning sickness' but it actually happens at all times of the day…" he glanced back to see if she was catching onto his meaning. The roll of her eyes answered that question quickly.

"I'm not pregnant Zac." She tried to answer calmly and felt him squeeze her hand.

"You didn't let me finish." Zac interrupted her thought. "I was just gonna say that…that…I hope being pregnant _someday_ won't make you this sick. Cause I hate being the cause of you being sick."

Vanessa took another drink from the glass and then handed it back to him. His calm voice made her immediately forgive him for thinking the currently-taboo idea.

"Gina says it's probably food poisoning, maybe from the sushi we ate." Zac continued, letting her know that he had already moved on from the last question. "I've never had it before, have you?"

She thought for a moment with her head perched on the pillow. "I don't think so. I had the stomach flu once but I don't remember that hitting as fast as this did." She closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep. "Maybe if you didn't eat all the pizza…" she picked at Zac knowing there was no way he would argue with her at this particular moment.

As she suspected he didn't say a word. She kept her eyes closed and felt him get up from the bed. "Zac, I'm joking. You're not going anywhere are you?"

He had simply stood up beside the bed to move to the other side. He didn't smile at her attempted humor, but only because he knew he deserved the verbal punch in the arm. "No Baby, I'm not going anywhere except to my side of the bed. I figured crawling over top of you might not be the best option to get to my pillow right now."

Vanessa smiled and hummed through her lips as she waited to feel him slide under the covers beside her.

"Do you want another drink of water? I'm gonna put it on the table beside me. So just wake me up if you need more and I'll help you, ok?" Zac instructed.

"Ok." She answered feebly.

Once Zac seemed settled she reached for his hand and tugged on him to come closer. "I still need my warm pillow to go to sleep." She requested.

Knowing he was bound to get very little sleep Zac shifted his body until he was against her. He gently tucked his arm under her head and waited for her to roll onto his shoulder. When she did he brushed his lips through her hair and apologized again. "I love you Nessa. I don't like it when you're sick, especially when it's my fault." He whispered.

In return Vanessa kissed the all-too-familiar spot between his collarbone and his breast, nudged her head into the soft spot and fell asleep with a simple, "I love you too Baby Boo," answered back.

Zac waited just a few minutes before flipping on the tv. Knowing she was somewhat comfortable, and asleep helped him feel better. But it still wasn't enough to let him close his eyes.

----------

Vanessa rested better than Zac imagined she would. There had been another bucket grabbing moment around 1:30 but after that she asked for more water and something to eat. Heeding Gina's advice Zac brought a package of saltine crackers to the bedroom and let her eat just a few of them.

They turned the tv back on and sat up for just a little while to see how her stomach would react. He would never admit it to her but he had barely slept a half hour, opting to just watch her sleep and nearly continuously massage her arms, back and face. Now with the situation seeming to settle down Zac allowed himself to get a little more comfortable.

Vanessa started to get out of bed to refill the glass of water but Zac simply pointed toward the pillow telling her to stay in bed. "I do feel better. And what if I need to go to the bathroom?" she asked somewhat sincerely.

"The bucket's beside the bed. You haven't used it yet for throwing up…" his voice trailed off as he headed toward the bedroom door to get water from the kitchen.

"Ewwww." Vanessa called after him. "I will _not_ do that. You can't keep me in this bed if I have to pee." She mumbled and leaned back onto the pillows remembering that she had agreed to do what he told her or risk her mother's presence. She shook her head at his last verbal thought. "I won't do it." She mumbled again just as Zac walked back in.

"Do I need to call Gina?" he raised his eyebrows and looked at the slight pout on her face.

"No." she grumbled. "But you can't really expect me to go to the bathroom in…in that." She crossed her arms over her chest and flicked her index finger out toward the blue container.

"I was testing you." Zac informed her and watched her arms tighten against her nightshirt. "You seem to be feeling better."

He stepped toward her and offered her a little more water before making his way back onto the mattress.

"I'm tired, still a little shaky and queasy but yeah, I think I'm feeling better." Vanessa explained to him.

"Well, you just try to get back to sleep. That's what you need more than anything. We'll try to get food back on track tomorrow ok?" He opened his arms and let her curl back up against him.

"Are you feeling ok?" Vanessa asked with her cheek against his bare chest and his arms wrapped around her. "Have you slept?" she pushed.

"I'm fine," he answered to avoid her question.

"Zac." She pressed her cheek against his chest. "Don't lose sleep over me. I'll be fine. I'm already keeping the crackers down I think. And I'll wake you up if I need to. I promise I will. I know you'll call Mom if I don't do what you say." She felt him nod into her hair.

"I said I'm fine." Zac answered again. "You just worry about trying to get back to sleep and I'll worry about me. Ok?"

"Can I at least have a real 'good night' kiss this time?" Vanessa pulled her head back and looked up at his face. "I'll go brush my teeth if you want me to."

Zac grinned at her. "Now that's my Nessa Boo. I know you're addicted to my good night kisses and now I know you _are_ feeling better." He brought a hand up to her cheek and scooted down in the bed in order for their lips to meet comfortably. Neither attempted to let the kiss get too deep; they simply enjoyed being connected in the most genuine way.

When Vanessa finally separated them, their foreheads pressed together. "Now," they laughed as their thoughts and words joined together. "Now I know I can sleep." They said in unison. Vanessa found her way back onto his chest and Zac's arm wrapped comfortably around her. Within another ten minutes they both were fast asleep.

----------

Vanessa woke easily when the alarm went off at 7:00. Sometime during the wee morning hours she had rolled out of Zac's arms and kept sleeping on her back just inches away from him. When she looked at her boyfriend she could see the dark areas under his eyes meaning he hadn't slept well. Knowing that was because he was worrying over her, she opted not to wake him now.

She lay still for a few minutes, not hitting snooze or letting the radio play for fear that it would wake Zac. Instead she just stayed in bed and quietly admired his sleeping features. When she looked back at the clock it was nearly 7:15 and she knew she had to get up and make a decision about her morning appointment. Would she make the photo shoot or should she call and cancel? It all depended on what her nearly empty stomach decided for her.

Sitting up on the side of the mattress she automatically felt the weakness and hint of nausea kick in. Her head wasn't swimming as it had the night before but she certainly didn't feel wonderful. She waited a few more minutes before deciding to stand and make her way to the bathroom. She glanced at the blue bucket and then slowly turned to look back at Zac. "I'm gonna go pee in the bathroom Baby Boo." She whispered so he couldn't hear her.

Then she grinned a devious little smile as she began her somewhat normal morning routine with the knowledge that she was doing almost the opposite of what Zac would suggest. Vanessa showered, brushed her teeth and put on the ever so slight hint of makeup. She knew the makeup artist would work her magic at the studio. Then she wandered back into the bedroom wrapped in Zac's towel, with her own around her hair.

He was still sound asleep on the bed. She padded into the over-sized closet and grabbed the first thing she could find, a loose white blouse and a pair of leopard print stretch pants. Both, she decided quickly, would be comfy enough to get her to the studio. And both were toss-able, if she happened to get sick again along the way. By 8:30 she was dressed, still feeling weak and debating if she should attempt to eat or not.

Vanessa sat back down on the bed for a moment to grab the package of crackers she had nibbled on during the night. She took a few of the squares from the wrapper and began eating them as she made her way out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

The first thing that caught her eye was the sushi tray in the garbage can. She shivered at the thought of eating the rolled up concoctions. And she ran her hands up and down her arms as she began to recall just how much Zac had held her head and her entire body through the illness. She put her fingers on her lips remembering how worried he had been and the relief that he expressed when she finally asked him for that good night kiss. He hadn't even hesitated to kiss her after all she had been through. _Reason number two million and one why I love him. Just when I thought there couldn't be any more._ She smiled.

V looked at the clock knowing the limo would be there by 9:15. Her eyes flew open when she realized that Charles had the code to the gate and would knock on the door if she wasn't waiting for him. Not to mention the gate alarm would sound in the house when it opened and that would wake Zac, if nothing else did.

She grabbed her cell phone from her purse on the counter and typed in C-H-A until the limo driver's number popped onto the screen. She waited for the dialing to end and the familiar voice to say 'hello'.

"Miss H. Good Morning." Charles answered with a chipper voice.

"Hey Charles," she practically whispered and realized that her throat was still sore from the stomach acid that had burned it during the night. "It's been a kinda rough night around here. I'm at Zac's house."

"No problem, I'll be there in half an hour. Is everything ok?" Charles noted her soft voice.

"I think so. But I think we had some bad sushi. Neither one of us rested well last night." She explained.

"Ah." Charles considered. "Shall I meet you at the front door? I can help get your bags in the car if you have any. Are you taking your own clothes today or are they offering wardrobe changes at the photo shoot?" he questioned.

"You're good." Vanessa offered with a slight chuckle. "But no. Actually, I'm not bringing anything but my heels. Why don't you just buzz my phone when you get here and I'll meet you at the end of the drive. I'm trying to let Zac sleep. Between the gate alarm, the garage door, a knock at the door or a doorbell, something would wake him up, I just know it." She elaborated.

"And that translates to '_If he wakes up he won't let me go to the shoot.'_ Am I right?" Charles knew them a little too well.

"Let's just try not to wake him up and neither of us will have to worry about it. Deal?" Vanessa asked somewhat playfully.

Charles shook his head and climbed into the limousine. "Don't come beyond that gate until after I call you, ok? You know the camera guys are out in full force again. The last thing I need is Mr. E. giving me hell because I let you stand outside the gate, waiting for me, when you aren't supposed to be leaving his place anyway."

"Charles…you're making my head hurt. Half an hour, you'll buzz my phone when you're at the curb, that's when I'll leave the house. I've got it." She rolled her eyes as she agreed to the older man's terms.

With that taken care of she grabbed a slice of wheat bread and dropped it in the toaster. Nothing sounded good but she knew she wanted something and prayed that maybe they would have fruit and some bagels at the shoot. Something bland should tide her over so she waited for her toast to crisp and searched in the refrigerator for something besides water to drink. Ginger Ale. Perfect.

She hopped on the computer to check her e-mail messages and zapped a note to her publicist about upcoming events she hoped to attend. Then with something in her stomach and feeling a bit more sure about leaving the house she grabbed a pen and paper to leave a note for Zac. Vanessa knew she would get a call from him as soon as he woke up and realized she was gone. So she hoped a little morning love note would help ease his worries and keep him from coming to the studio and kidnapping her from the photo session. _Although_, she thought, _I wouldn't mind that too much…not too much at all._

She made her way back to the bedroom and tiptoed back to the bed where she left the note on her pillow. The girlfriend in her couldn't help but lean down on the bed and leave a soft kiss in his tousled hair. "Love you Baby Boo…I'll see you this afternoon." She whispered.

And with that she quietly closed the door of the bedroom and got back to the kitchen just in time to hear her phone buzz. She looked at the clock knowing Charles shouldn't be there yet. Then she glanced at the caller id.

"Good Morning Mom." She tried to sound upbeat but the hoarse sound of her voice told Gina otherwise.

"Vanessa Anne, why are you answering the phone? You should be resting in bed." Gina's voice sounded just a little harsh.

"Mother, you called my cell phone. And, I'm glad you did. Zac's finally sleeping and he needs it." Vanessa informed her mother.

"But you're the one who was throwing up so much. Why are you up? And why is Zac asleep if you're up? He's supposed to be taking care of you. Although, you sound better than I expected. I take it you're feeling better Sweetheart?" Gina eased her tone.

"I have a shoot at 10. If Zac was up he wouldn't let me go. And don't you try to change my mind either!" Vanessa stopped her mother's demand before she even started. "Charles is on his way to pick me up. I still feel just a little queasy and kind of weak but I think I'll be fine. Scratch that, I _am_ fine. I just had some toast and ginger ale and it seems to be making me feel a little better." Vanessa gave Gina the short rundown of how the night and morning had progressed.

"So you think this was bad sushi, not something else?" Gina pushed just a little with a hint of curiosity.

"Well that's what Zac said _you_ thought it was last night. Both of us got sick, he ate less of the sushi than I did, so it hit me worse." She paused for a second as she heard her mother's unbelieving 'Mmm-hmmm' filter through the line. "Mom?"

Gina held her tongue with the thought that had run through Zac's mind just hours before. Vanessa shook her head knowing exactly what her mother was thinking.

"It is _not_ morning sickness, or whatever you want to call it. Don't even go there. And if you even hint that to Daddy I won't speak to you for a week." Vanessa threatened.

"Fine." Gina finally answered. "Are you really feeling well enough to go to this shoot? If you still feel weak maybe you should wake Zac up and have him go with you. _He's_ supposed to be taking care of you after all."

"Mama." Vanessa's scratchy throat scolded Gina. "We've covered that already. I will call him if I start feeling worse. And, by the way, _I'm_ the one who didn't want you to come over last night. I told Zac _not _to call you, but he did anyway."

Gina hesitated. "I know." She answered softly. "That's what your father told me. At least that was what he suspected." She stopped again. "So my baby girl doesn't need her mother now, even when she's sick?"

Vanessa relaxed her shoulders and gave a sigh into the phone. "I will always need you Mom…always. Just, sometimes now…well…I just like to be in Zac's arms to let him take care of me." She said shyly. "Don't you let Daddy take care of you?" she ventured.

Gina smiled with her daughter's answer. That was exactly what she needed to hear. Along with just making sure that Vanessa was ok and feeling better…she loved to hear her daughters say that they would always need her.

"I do. And I know that Zac will take care of you. It's just good to know that you still need me from time to time." Gina admitted.

"Well of course you're needed!" Vanessa didn't hesitate. "Where else do you think Zac would turn for help? He comes to you for cooking lessons and apparently medical advice now. Looks like you've practically got a third child. Didn't you want a son at some point?" Vanessa joked.

Gina laughed as well. "I suppose I'll take him. After five years he might as well be part of the family."

Vanessa bit on her bottom lip at her mom's comment. "Yeah." She answered simply.

A moment later her phone beeped in another call. "Hey Mom, Charles is here, I've gotta go."

Gina reacted in typical motherly fashion. "Don't overdo it. Do you hear me Vanessa Anne? And if you get sick again call m… Zac, or me, or your dad. You aren't back to 100 percent yet and you know it."

"I know Mom. I promise. I'll call Zac if anything comes up. Love you." Vanessa finished the conversation.

With a quick 'Love you too,' Gina also ended the call. She shook her head and took a deep breath still unsure of how she actually felt about the conversation. On the one hand, Zac had taken perfectly good care of Vanessa. On the other hand, it was good enough that their 21-year-old love was heading to work…against both of their better judgments.

The thoughts led Gina to one conclusion. She and Zac would be chatting again soon, very soon.

----------

Charles rolled down the front window of the car when he saw Vanessa appear outside the gate. "Do you need a hand?" the driver asked as she got a little closer. He could hear the camera snapping from somewhere outside the vehicle.

"Nah, I've got it." Vanessa answered him as she opened the back door of the shiny black car. "Just need to get my heels on." She spoke to Charles through the opened privacy shield.

When she saw the smirk on his face as she struggled to strap the heels on her feet she looked at her favorite driver without smiling. "Don't even start. You'll be lucky if we get to the studio without me puking in the back seat. Please just take it easy on the curves. I'm not in one of Zac's roller coaster moods at all." She griped.

Charles smiled and waited for her to close the door before raising his eyebrows and glancing at her through the rear-view mirror. "Are you sure you want to do this? Mr. E's not gonna like it at all when he wakes up and finds you gone. Especially if you aren't feeling well."

Vanessa nodded her head. "Believe me, I know. But we'll stop and get him some yogurt on the way home and maybe that'll help make up for it." Then she leaned forward in the seat and rested her chin on her hands to be a little closer to the driver. "Of course you realize, you are my accomplice in this whole plan, right? You know I don't feel well and you helped me get out of the house and you're driving me to this shoot…"

Charles looked over his shoulder at the long dark eyelashes that were batting in his direction. _Good Lord, is that what Zac puts up with all the time? No wonder…_ He cleared his throat and quickly turned his head back toward the road. "I still have your parents' number in my phone. Don't make me call your mother."

Vanessa sat back and leaned her head back against the seat. "I've already talked to her this morning. Believe me, I'm expecting to be grounded once I get back home."

Charles smiled sympathetically as he watched her close her eyes and rub a hand across her forehead. He drove slower and eased around as many of the curves as possible until they reached the highway. And, as he suspected, just twenty minutes into their forty minute drive, he heard Vanessa's phone ring.

She didn't have to look at the caller-id and neither did Charles. Both of them were more than familiar with the sounding ring-tone.

"Shoot." Vanessa opened her eyes and pulled the phone from her pocket. "I was hoping he'd sleep till noon. Any other day…" her complaint stalled as she accepted the call. "Good Morning Baby Boo!" her scratchy voice was still present.

"_Where are you? And what is this 'I'm all good, just doing a little work, and then I'll be home' note on the pillow?" _Zac's voice was less than sympathetic causing Vanessa's to fade into a shy but not so innocent version.

"My alarm went off. I realized I still was committed to this photo shoot and Charles was already set to come pick me up…" she watched as Charles rolled his eyes at her through the mirror.

"_Vanessa, all of that could have been canceled with two phone calls and you know it. You need to come back home and rest. At the least why didn't you wake me up? I could have gone with you." _Zac protested.

"I know you were up all night. You were finally resting pretty well. I figured you would sleep till lunch time, and you need it." She attempted to argue.

"_Don't. You promised last night to do as I say. Now I have to call Gina and get her involved in this."_ He threatened.

"You never said that I couldn't do the photo shoot. I'm feeling better, so I'm going to work. Don't lecture me on work ethic Mr. Appendicitis-On-The-Set."

Zac rolled his eyes knowing he would never live down the illness that forced him into the hospital and left Vanessa wringing her hands for several hours. _"Fine." _He conceded. _"But I'm coming to the shoot AND I'm calling Gina. The last thing I need is her yelling at me because I'm supposed to be taking care of you."_

Vanessa grinned as she met Charles's glance. "Funny, that's kinda what she said earlier when I talked to her. She already knows I'm doing the shoot. And you don't have to come to the studio."

"_Great. Thanks for sending me to the doghouse. But don't even attempt to argue with me about meeting you there. Tell Chuck I'll bring you home and that he owes me for helping you sneak out of the house this morning. What'd you do, walk down the driveway and meet him at the curb?"_ Zac speculated.

Vanessa tucked the phone closer to her chin. "Um, actually, yeah, I did meet him at the bottom of the driveway. I didn't want to wake you up." She listened to Zac's groan through the phone. "Mom's not mad at you. She knows this was all me. I explained that to her on the phone as well. And I promised that I would call you, or her, or Daddy if I start feeling worse."

Zac took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. _"You're impossible you know that?" _He had to smile at the simple 'yeah' that she offered in response. _"I'm still coming to the studio. And I do plan to call Gina and let her know that I'm going to be there with you."_

Vanessa leaned her head back against the seat again, still feeling a little woozy. "Ok. I love you Baby Boo." She could envision Zac rolling his eyes at her already.

"_I love you too. But if you dare to call me that at the studio…I swear next time you're sick I won't just call your parents, I'll take you and drop you at their house."_ He heard Vanessa's giggle and smiled knowing she really was feeling better.

"Whatever you say Baby Boo." She emphasized the dreaded nickname. "Whatever you say."

**__________**

**_Scenarios: Hawaii a book by adcgordon_ is now available through AuthorHouse dot com; Amazon dot com; or BarnesandNoble dot com.  
Thanks to everyone for your support and encouragement!  
**


	6. Nylon

**Nylon party 2010...need I say more? I can't get enough of the pictures and videos and I can't thank you all enough for pm'ing and e-mailing me about the various places to find those pics & vid's! I'm on a Zanessa high and lovin' it! :)**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter - it's rated K+ I'd say. And as always, reviews, PM's & e-mails are ALWAYS welcome!  
KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

"Remind me again why I agreed to wear my hair like this tonight?" Vanessa leaned against Zac as they sat down finally at a corner table near the pool.

"Let's see…Stella said something about it looking really cute on you, especially if you did your eyes, what'd she say? Like the cat style eye liner or something?" Zac attempted to answer his girlfriend as she began to massage her temples and fidget with the hair that was pulled tightly away from her ears in a bun on the top of her head.

"I think my sister has lied to me. This is uncomfortable. I think she just wanted to make me see what Mom put her through at her last ice skating performance." Vanessa mumbled.

Zac looked at her with obvious questions in his eyes but instead of asking them he just put his arm on the back of Vanessa's chair and began to rub her back.

"The party's gone well so far." He worked to take her mind off her obvious discomfort. "Did you talk to Ashley and Portia a bit?"

Vanessa nodded, thinking about the chat she had with her co-hosts of the party, the other young women who shared the magazine cover with her. "They seem to be very happy with the turnout and just about as pooped as I am." She continued to massage her forehead with her index finger and thumb while her other hand still tugged gently at the hair around her ears.

"Why don't you just take your hair down? You'd probably feel better." Zac suggested.

Vanessa pushed her lips together and batted her long mascara covered eyelashes at her boyfriend. She shook her head and smiled ever-so-gently at him. "You are truly not in touch with the fashion do's and don'ts, are you?"

Zac cocked his head toward her beautiful face and leaned over to brush a kiss along her smooth cheekbone. "Isn't that why I keep you around? So _I_ don't have to worry about that stuff?" he whispered into Vanessa's ear.

Vanessa pulled away from him and looked directly into his eyes as she raised her eyebrows at him with an almost wifely scowl. "That's why?" she thought for a moment as she rolled her tongue over her glossed lips. "Good to know."

Zac watched her face, deciding that he was working his way into the doghouse. "I am kidding you know." He leaned over once more and placed his palm at the side of her head, running his finger over the shell of her ear. "It could also be the fact that you love me and take care of me in all sorts of ways. And you even bring me out to the parties you host." He grinned as she leaned her head into his hand yet still worked hard not to smile at him.

"You're my arm candy." Vanessa informed him with only a slight grin.

"Mmm-hmm," Zac hummed against her cheek and left a soft kiss in its wake. "Love you too Baby."

The two sat at the table holding hands for another few minutes with Vanessa periodically putting her head on Zac's shoulder. They watched friends and acquaintances go by and sipped on their drinks as they enjoyed more of the evening.

"Hey V, you okay?" the twosome's HSM cohort pulled up a chair from a nearby table.

Vanessa nodded her head softly at Ashley from her current location situated against Zac's shoulder. Ashley watched as Zac placed a comforting kiss into his girlfriend's hair and wrapped his arm a little more tightly around her, squeezing her bare shoulder with his fingers.

"Headache." Zac informed their friend as Ashley placed a hand on Vanessa's neck to massage a bit.

"Is it the hair?" Ashley asked feeling the tightness in V's up-do.

Vanessa closed her eyes and pressed her temple a little harder against Zac's shoulder. "Stella's fault." She informed Ash as she allowed her eyes to close.

Ashley looked at Zac and tilted her head letting Zac know he would have to translate whatever their dear friend was about to tell him. Luckily for Zac he'd had some training in the Ashley/Vanessa version of sign language.

Ashley first pointed at her own eyes, then at Vanessa and pinched her fingers and thumb together in a 'closed' fashion. Zac nodded and leaned his cheek over on top of Vanessa's head. He continued to watch as Ashley simply pointed her head toward the door and stretched her neck that same direction, meaning that Zac should take Vanessa and leave.

Zac widened his eyes but didn't want to shrug his shoulders. He fully understood what Ashley was saying, but this was Vanessa's party. Sure they had been here nearly three hours. And, sure, they had spent the first hour posing for photographers, giving up hundreds of pictures and enduring the flashes from so many cameras that he still had the black dots in front of his eyes. But Vanessa was a gracious host. She wasn't about to leave the party completely.

"V? Why don't you two just go ahead and go home. If you aren't feeling well…" Ashley suggested.

Vanessa opened her eyes but kept her head firmly attached to Zac and squeezed his hand that she had been holding all night long. "No. This is my party. I'll just stay over here where it's a little quieter, away from the music and all the cameras."

She closed her eyes again and squeezed them together then reached up with her other index finger to press against her exposed temple.

Ashley shook her head, patted Vanessa on the shoulder, and then got up from her seat and walked around to Zac's side. She placed a loving hand on his shoulder and waited for him to look at her.

"Don't make me go 'Gina' on either one of you. Vanessa Anne, there are two other hosts of this party who will handle that title. You've been here three hours. If you're feeling bad, go…home."

She turned her attention to Zac when Vanessa barely moved her head. "Zachary, you are in charge of taking care of her. Take her home before she gets a migraine. The flashes, the champagne, did either of you eat anything? Couple all that with the tight hairdo – which looks absolutely lovely on you, by the way, -- and I know your head is pounding louder than any of the drum beats coming from the d.j." Ashley squeezed Zac's shoulder with more force. "Go home."

Vanessa raised her eyes to look at Zac. She glanced up at Ashley with gratitude and then back into Zac's face. Her pleading look said it all. Zac took one hand and put it on top of Ashley's on his shoulder. "So we'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Ashley smiled at him. "Call me in the morning." She moved her hand off of Zac's shoulder and turned to walk away but then stopped and looked back at them. "Or whenever you feel better and decide to get up."

Zac rolled his eyes and shook his head at their friend as she stepped back to give them both a hug.

Zac helped Vanessa to her feet and they made their way around the room, specifically finding her co-hosts to let them know what was going on. As Ashley had suspected, both of the young women pointed toward the door and ordered Zac to take Vanessa home before the headache got worse.

They made their way toward the waiting cars along with a few others who were leaving the party. The snapping cameras caused Vanessa to cringe as they looked around the parking lot for their driver. Zac and another young actor walked toward the car shielding Vanessa from the cameras. As they opened the door Vanessa insisted on a hug from their friend before sliding into the seat.

She then reached for Zac's hand, her safety net and protector through the entire evening. Nearly every photograph of them together included their intertwined hands, fingers gripping each other, touching in some way to make sure the other wasn't more than an inch away.

When he slid in beside her Vanessa immediately nestled her body as close to his as possible. The door slammed and Zac moved his left hand over onto her knee and looked into her eyes.

"It hurts Zac." She pressed her face against his shirt closing her eyes and just taking in his familiar scent over the other odors of cologne and perfume that permeated the car seats.

Zac's concern turned on immediately with his compassion, leaning down to place kisses on her forehead, her cheek and the shell of her ear. He didn't care that the cameras were flashing outside, or that the driver was doing his best to get around the media hounds. He breathed gently into her ear. "Come here."

She raised her head and looked at him with weary eyes. Zac unlatched their clenched hands and put his arm around her to pull her close and kissed her forehead again. "Do you feel sick to your stomach?" He asked quietly as he shielded her eyes from the flashing lights.

She held up her hand and closed her eyes, burying her face against him again. With her fingers she indicated that she felt just a little nauseous so Zac continued to hold her tight and spread kisses around her face.

"Why don't you let me help you take your hair down. You know that would help." Zac offered, almost insisting but Vanessa shook her head.

"Not with the cameras still around." She spoke against his shirt barely moving her head to where Zac could hear. "If they're snapping pictures of us bundled up like this then my hair coming down would only look like we're getting into something else."

"Nessa." Zac growled just a touch with anger surrounding the photographers who were all around the car. "I am more worried about how you feel than the pictures these damn guys are getting from outside the car. Besides there are five of us in this car, not just you and me. Not real easy for me to get excited and start undressing you with three other people in here."

Vanessa laughed just a little at his gruffness and truthfulness. "And again I say, good to know."

Zac continued to rub his fingers over her ear, around her temple and across her forehead. His kisses followed the same pattern when his fingers moved to her neck and shoulder to try and relieve some of the tension.

Once they were beyond the photographers Vanessa lifted her head again and pressed her lips to his cheek. "So what happens if Charles gets a co-driver who rides in the limo with him? Does that mean you'll be less willing…"

Zac raised his hand quickly from her knee and placed two fingers over her whispering lips that were putting the teasing words into his ear. Once he quieted her voice he turned to look her in the eye.

"If you are really not feeling well then I would stop that question right there. Cause otherwise you could be in for it once we get home." He dropped his chin and raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend causing her to smile.

She quickly dropped her head back to the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. "Thank you." She said simply.

"For what?" Zac began his relaxing touches and kisses again.

"For taking care of me tonight. For not going too far away from me. And for being my arm candy." She lifted her face with eyes closed and placed a kiss on the side of his throat.

Zac left a trail of kisses along her hairline across her forehead and then nuzzled his nose into her hair. "That's what I'm here for Baby."

* * *

When they arrived at Vanessa's house Zac thanked the driver and helped Vanessa out of the car personally. They made their way in through the garage door to avoid any other potentially prying eyes that may have been waiting for them. Once inside the comfort of home Vanessa quickly sat down on the couch and leaned her head against the cushions on the back.

Zac watched her for a second before deciding exactly how he wanted to handle this situation. He walked behind her and placed his fingers gently on her cheeks. She gave a soft hum when he began to move his finger tips over the soft spots next to her eyes.

"Vanessa, when did this start? Please don't tell me you've had a headache all night." Zac bent down next to her face and touched his nose to her cheek.

"No. It just started…I think it was while all the pictures were going on. I really do think it's my hair, coupled with all the flashes." She stopped and let his easing touch affect her muscles. "Did they take like a thousand pictures of us or something? I don't even know if I smiled for any of them or not. I dread seeing the pictures tomorrow."

Zac rolled his eyes. "Would you stop? You looked absolutely gorgeous. They don't care if you smile, pout, stick your tongue out or whatever. You could flip 'em off and they'd still go nuts over how gorgeous you are." His fingers worked their way around to the back of Vanessa's head feeling the stiffness of the hairspray that she had coated onto her dark locks.

In the somewhat dark room he began to see various bobby pins holding the tight bun against her scalp. He gently began to remove a few of them allowing some strands of her hair to finally fall free.

"Exactly how many bobby pins did you have to use for this particular hairstyle?" Zac seemed completely inquisitive while Vanessa sat simply hoping that he would continue the work he had started.

"I don't know." She sighed. "Maybe fifty or so?"

Zac shook his head. "Good Lord woman, that's not normal, is it?"

Vanessa shrunk down a bit farther on the couch resting her neck on the cushions as Zac pulled a few more of the restraints from her hair. "Don't make fun of me please? I wanted to look good."

Zac worked for another minute or two noticing the way she would wince as he tried to dig into the tight honeycomb that topped her beautiful skull. "Hang on a minute." Zac stopped and began to walk away from the couch.

Vanessa raised her head to see where he was going offering just a little whimper to let him know she disagreed with his movement. "Zaccy please come back?" she tried to pout but simply lay her head down again to try and relax.

Zac opened the kitchen cabinet over the sink and looked at the various medications Vanessa had stashed there. Past the cough medicine, and behind the Pepto that she had bought the last time _he_ had a hangover, was the ibuprofen. He grabbed two of the pills and a glass of water and headed back to the couch.

"Here. Take these while I work on your hair." He handed Vanessa the pills and stepped back around to the back of the couch. He waited until she had swallowed the tablets and then sat her glass down on the end table. When he began to take the pins from her hair again Zac noticed how quickly she closed her eyes and gave in to his touch.

Her shoulders and neck relaxed as more and more of her hair loosened and fell over her ears. Zac smiled as he methodically ran his fingers through her hair and watched her enjoy the simple action.

Once he was fairly sure he had pulled more than fifty of the objects from the bun, and looked down to see the waves of ebony hair flowing over her shoulders, he rubbed her temples again and lined her forehead with kisses.

Vanessa opened her eyes and looked up at her loving boyfriend who was hovering over top of her. "That feels a lot better." She admitted to him.

"Do you wanna go upstairs and lay down now? Or would you rather have a bath first and then slide into bed?" Zac offered knowing either way, his work for the night was far from over.

Vanessa grasped his hand again that had rested on her shoulder. "You aren't leaving are you?" she asked quickly with a fearful look on her face.

"No." Zac looked at her as though she had said something absurd. "God no Baby. You don't feel good. I'm not going anywhere." He held her hand and moved them up to her cheek where he could feel her soft, warm skin. "I just thought you'd be more comfortable upstairs."

Vanessa nodded her head and accepted his help getting off the couch. She declined his offer to be carried up the stairs but wrapped her arms around his neck. "How do you know what I always need?" she ventured to finally press a kiss to his lips, something she'd been wanting to do all night.

Zac accepted her kiss and held her firmly as their lips melted against each other. He didn't even attempt to answer her question but led her up the stairs and opened the door of their bedroom.

The sound of teeny footsteps following them up the wooden staircase caught Zac's ears. "I think somebody missed her 'welcome home Mommy' hug." He made sure Vanessa sat down on the bed before he turned around to retrieve the furry little creature that had wandered into the room.

"Come here Rat." Zac reached down and smiled as Shadow crawled into his hands. "Mommy can use some extra kisses while I find her something to sleep in." He handed the dog to Vanessa who immediately held her up against her face to pout at Zac.

"Daddy…" Vanessa raised Shadow's paw to gain Zac's attention. "Don't call me Rat. I'm not a rodent."

Zac crossed his arms over his chest and looked at both Vanessa and the dog. "Hey, she came when I called, didn't she?"

Vanessa kissed her adored pup on the head and allowed Shadow to bathe her chin in wet doggy kisses. "It's all in the tone of voice." Vanessa watched as Zac turned to open the dresser drawer that held her night clothes. "You know Shadow loves it when you talk to her. Your voice is so soothing and loving. It's the same reason I love it when you talk to me." She smiled and waited for Zac to glance at her over his shoulder.

He pulled a pair of lavender shorts and a matching silk nightshirt from the drawer and turned back toward his girlfriend and the small curly mass of an animal that was now positioned on Vanessa's lap.

"You're both such charmers. I suppose she gets it from you doesn't she?" He grinned as Vanessa smiled at his response.

She reached up to begin to untie the bow of the dress that sat on her shoulder. Zac stepped back toward her quickly. "Ah-ah" he scolded. "I'll take care of that. Sit still." He added softly and went to work on untying and unwrapping the material.

Vanessa didn't argue with him but sat still and followed his instructions as Zac finally had her stand and dropped the purple satin off her body. Left only in the black lace bra and underwear, her tired eyes looked up at Zac for his next move.

Zac's eyelids blinked over his hazy blue eyes. Vanessa saw no added intentions in those eyes other than helping her at the moment. The care, concern and love that was emitting from those blue diamonds struck a direct bullseye into her heart.

He wrapped his arms around her nearly naked body and unclasped the strapless black lace. As he pulled it away from her body he added one thought before putting her bra with the dress and sliding the nightshirt over her head. "You are beautiful Ness. It doesn't matter what you're wearing or how you fix your hair. To me, you are beautiful."

Zac let her pull on the shorts then pulled back the comforter and sheets for Vanessa to lie down. She smiled with a bit of a swimmy head, more from his touches and words than from her headache that was already beginning to feel better.

"I still need to wash off my makeup and brush my hair out." She informed Zac who sat down on the bed.

"Guess this is a good time for me to actually learn your bedtime routine, huh?" Zac grabbed her hand before she could head toward the bathroom. "Do you want me to help?"

Vanessa looked back at him and sent a genuine smile toward his concerned face. "I'm good on the makeup part. But…" she pressed her lips together, a little shy about asking what was now on her mind.

"Hey, I've taken down your hair and got you dressed for bed without too many little incidents. Go for it." Zac encouraged her.

"Would you brush my hair for me?" Vanessa tucked her chin against her chest and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Stop." Zac looked at her raised his eyebrows. "Bring the brush out when you're done washing your face."

Vanessa came back to the bed and wrapped her arms around Zac again. "Are you serious?" she asked quietly

Zac shooed her toward the bathroom with a hug and a nod of his head. "We'll just tuck this away for future reference." He commented to himself as she walked into the bathroom.

Vanessa was amazed at how refreshed she felt after washing her face. She looked in the mirror and ran her brush through her hair just a couple of times before carrying it back out to the bedroom. "Are you sure you don't mind?" she held the brush out shyly toward Zac.

"How's your head feeling?" he asked as he took the brush from her and pulled her down in front of him on the bed.

Vanessa resisted leaning back against his body but placed herself between his legs and put her hands on his knees as she felt him position the brush at the crown of her head. "It's better. I think the Advil's kicking in and it helped a lot just to get my hair down. Thank you."

Zac pulled the brush slowly through her hair catching a few tangles as he went. "Is this right? The last thing you want is for me to pull your hair when your head's already pounding."

"No…I mean, it's fine. It feels good. Just don't tug too hard on the tangles." She leaned her head back as he began another stroke through her thick hair. "Hmmm." She sighed, enjoying the attention. "Do you remember when me and Ash used to sit in the hotel rooms brushing each other's hair?" Vanessa smiled at the memories of traveling around the world with her best friends and boyfriend.

Zac let a small laugh escape. "Don't remind me. Just about the time I thought I'd get some alone time with you," he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, "Ash would pull out the brushes and hair band things and I would spend the next hour watching you two, or falling asleep on your bed when Momo and Olesya came over too."

He felt Vanessa relax as they talked about the times that brought them closer.

For the next half hour Zac proceeded to quietly pull the brush through her hair, kiss her head, massage her temples and wrap his arms around her. In return Vanessa simply squeezed his knees and thighs or leaned back into his embrace enjoying every moment together.

By the time she let Zac unbutton his shirt and watched him undress for bed she was practically asleep already. She held the covers up for him to crawl under. Then, as she had in the car earlier, she snuggled against him as tightly as she could. Her face moved to his now bare shoulder, pressing her nose against the skin that covered his collarbone. "I love you." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

Zac placed his arm under her head and pulled her close, wrapping his forearm around her body and stroking her cheek. "And I love you, my beautiful hostess." He nuzzled his nose into her soft, silky hair and gave himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done. "I love you too."

* * *

_**Scenarios: Hawaii**__** a book by adcgordon**_** now available through AuthorHouse dot com; Amazon dot com; or BarnesandNoble dot com.  
Thanks to everyone for your support & for feeding my Zanessa addiction! KTZLF! -adc**


	7. Stage Fright

**Looking forward to the MTV awards and hoping for some Malibu Madness this summer! Please, pm or e-mail me if you see anything about them...anything at all! It feeds my addiction and adds to the potential story list that's already a mile long!**

**This chapter is a continuation of the Nylon story. When we last left our fave couple, Vanessa had a migraine and Zac had brought her home to put her to bed. He brushed her hair, lay down in bed with her and let her fall asleep - as only a wonderful bf, such as himself, would do! ;)**

**Hope you'll read, enjoy and review! KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

Zac felt her breathing ease and her body relax as she soon gave in to the sleep that she needed. He lay there with her for what seemed like an hour before her body turned and she shifted her head off his shoulder and onto her own pillow.

He lay still for a few more minutes, his mind drifting back to the party, the interviews, the flashing cameras…then it moved forward to upcoming events, a trip back to Vancouver, movie premiers, musical rehearsals, a house in Malibu.

He lifted himself just enough to see the clock on the bedside table. 11:45. Zac soon realized he was less than tired, had a lot going through his mind, and wasn't about to lay in the bed and fidget with his thumbs while staring at the ceiling. With Vanessa finally asleep – her soft snore told him exactly how exhausted she had really been – he decided to get up and move downstairs.

Shadow's tiny claws clicking against the floor made him smile as he reached the bottom of the stairs and realized the little fur ball was following him. "Hey Rat." He grinned and again reached down to take the little creature in his hands.

The animal nuzzled its nose against Zac's neck and licked his jawbone once or twice before settling in to be carried into the kitchen. Shadow made no move as Zac opened the refrigerator door and pulled a bottle of water from the shelf. He also grabbed the grilled chicken salad that Vanessa had ordered from the restaurant the prior night and decided to finish it for her.

He put the bottle and take-out container on the counter and then reached into the cabinet for a bowl which he sat next to the food. Only then did he put Vanessa's pup down and poured some of the water into the bowl for Shadow to enjoy.

The curly gray head dipped into the bowl and lapped at the water while Zac grabbed a fork and dug into the salad quietly. Both sat content for a few minutes until Shadow sat back on her haunches and stared at Zac as he ate. After a slight whimper escaped the dog's mouth, the sandy-haired man looked at her and grinned.

"You know Mommy would shoot me if she knew I fed you table food." Zac practically whispered as he tore off a couple of small bits of chicken and put them down in front of Shadow. He grinned as the furry little face quickly devoured the meat and looked back up at him wanting more.

"Two more bites and you're done. _She only eats dry dog food. _ My ass. You'd probably chew on my ankles if I let you." He tore off two more pieces of the white meat and sat them down next to the water bowl.

Zac grinned as Shadow ate those bites and then lay down on the counter as he finished the salad and guzzled the bottle of water. At what point in the past five years had his life turned to this? Zac looked at the little face beside him and ran his fingers through the curly mess of fur. Good question. At what point did stolen moments with his girlfriend's pet become such an important part of his life?

He thought for just a moment as he listened to the silence in the monstrous house. The 'point' he was looking for was probably somewhere between his excitement surrounding his first date with the beautiful woman who was sleeping upstairs…and the empty feeling that took over him now, five years later, when he had to leave that same woman behind for a week or two because of projects.

Zac ducked his head at the thought and gave Shadow a solid stroke down her tiny body. He lifted the pup and put her back on the floor before he took the trash and tossed it into the garbage can.

He glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall and looked closely at the various things that Vanessa had written there. _Nylon party, photo shoot, Zac to Vancouver, Stella's recital, home with Zac, MTV Awards, Dyl's Graduation, Rent rehearsals, Starla & David in town_… his mind began swirling again. He flipped the pages forward just a couple of months and noticed the writing, covered by a red 'x' on the next to last day of July.

_Beastly Premiere :) __ … _was followed on the second line by _Charlie St. Cloud Premiere TOO!_ But the thin red, crossed lines marked through the name of Vanessa's movie release date. Her management had called to say that the_ Beastly_ release was being postponed, or at least changed. That call had come in earlier that day causing her beaming face to pout.

As Zac thought back to Vanessa's phone conversation with Evan, her manager, he realized that her migraine probably started there and was only made worse by the questions they had to answer, and lie about, as the evening had progressed.

_She had stood with a somewhat forced smile on her face while he had done a wonderful acting job and told the interviewers that he would be at the premiers for both movies. It wasn't a lie. He would be there for both premiers…they just weren't going to happen on the same date._

_As the cameras flashed around them Vanessa had grasped his hand and wrist with both of hers. "Nice job Sweetheart. See I told you your acting skills would come in handy someday." She smiled at him._

But as Zac thought about that little exchange he remembered overhearing her phone conversation. He had looked into the kitchen to see her sitting with calendar in front of her on the table and fingers already massaging her temples as she tried to grasp what Evan was telling her.

"_No they cannot push it to the next weekend. I'm already pushing the Rent rehearsals with the premiere on the 30__th__. I cannot do the next weekend because that's the show date."_

_She stopped and listened to her manager._

"_Well if they push it into next year then I'll run into problems with the Sucker Punch premier."_

_She hesitated again and Zac watched as she noticed him in the doorway and took a moment to try and simply roll her eyes with the frustration._

"_So what? So what if our movies are up against each other…" her voice trailed and she looked away from Zac without any sort of humorous or upsetting gesture._

"_Fine. It's not my decision anyway. Just let them know that I am NOT available the first weekend of August…and that I DO plan to attend Zac's premier, whether they like it or not."_

_She ended the call on her house phone and sat at the table with a red pen in hand._

"_Anything I can do to help?" Zac had moved into the kitchen and pulled out a barstool from the counter to be a little closer to her and sneak a peek over her shoulder._

_She delicately marked through the Beastly Premier entry on the calendar and looked up at him. "Looks like July 30__th__ will be all about you." She turned her face and smiled at Zac without looking him directly in the eyes._

"_It appears they don't want us to have dueling movies at the box office after all." She informed him._

_Zac nodded and sat for a moment trying to deduce exactly how Vanessa was feeling about this change in events._

"_Well, if they postpone it, then you can focus on Rent. You won't have to worry about publicity for the movie and the show at the same time, right?" he attempted to ease the tension that she was obviously feeling._

"_Right. You deal with the movie tour, and I'll deal with my stage fright." She grinned at him, still not looking into Zac's eyes._

"_Nessa…what else did Evan say? It's not just postponing the premier, is it?" he knew her better than that._

"_I thought having the same premier date was a good thing. But apparently the studios have already tested the waters. You would probably pull in more ticket sales than me according to their polls. So…they're looking for another game plan for Beastly." She answered and stood from the kitchen table, turning her back on him and hanging the calendar back on the wall without another word._

_Zac didn't smile, he simply commented with an "Oh." And stayed quiet as she moved about the room for another few minutes._

The conversation had dropped there. Vanessa had moved into party mode, getting dressed, putting her makeup on and fixing her hair. Zac had stayed out of her way. Nothing out of the ordinary when it came to events like that. Once he was dressed he simply stayed out of the way. Otherwise, his reactions to her getting dressed often caused them to be late to those events.

He thought again about her phone call, and her revelation that his ticket sales would likely be better than hers. His eyebrows raised instinctively. That was exactly the opposite of what he had expected to hear.

**ZVZVZVZVZV**

On various occasions he had talked to his movie cohorts, mentioning the projects that Vanessa had going. He easily admitted that she must have lived on energy drinks and pure adrenaline over the past year. Between promotional appearances, and filming two movies she had been on the run for nearly ten months. Zac had never mentioned to those fellow actors, or his girlfriend, he suspected her movie would be the stronger draw at the theater.

The basis of her film had a cult following already. Anything related to _Beauty and the Beast_ caught attention. Her co-star Alex was a new, teen heartthrob pulling young women into the theater. Vanessa, herself, was enough in his mind to put this movie over the top. And then add in one of the famed Olsen twins… how could a movie about a young man who loses his younger brother – then talks to his ghost – top _Beastly_?

Zac shook his head. He would share those thoughts with Vanessa later. The production company must be absolutely nuts, or perhaps their advertising firm was on strike. But if they wanted to change the premier dates, Vanessa was right. There was nothing she could do about it.

He let his eyes wander past the red x. _Rent rehearsals, dress rehearsal, opening night_ were all labeled in purple pen on the calendar. Zac shook his head again. He was still trying to figure out how he truly felt about Vanessa's choice on this project. His immediate reaction had been pure excitement for his love. But on second thought and five hundredth, now he wasn't so sure.

Zac dropped the calendar pages and walked toward the den in the back of the house where he had stashed his guitar. He pulled the instrument out of the case and sat down on the edge of the couch. Then he pulled the iPod from the guitar case as well and fumbled with it until he found the song he was looking for. Putting the ear-buds in he grabbed a pick and positioned the guitar on his knee.

He hummed along to the first lines as he picked a few of the notes across the strings. _"…From your eyes…the ones that took me by surprise…on the night you came into my life…" _Zac continued moving the pick over the strings as he let the words of the song filter through his head.

Why was one role making him think so much? They both loved being on stage, being in front of a live audience. _I'm not getting those opportunities._ The thought popped into his head. _She is._

He realized part one of his feelings just might be tinged with jealousy. He thought about Vanessa's eyes. He thought about the night that they finished shooting their first movie together. He chuckled a bit at how the song from Rent was so similar to that night of his life.

"_Why does distance make us wise?...You were the song along…" _He mumbled the words as he thought about that night. He had left and prepared to film a new movie. Vanessa left that setting and took _their_ story to the stage. She followed that with another musical tour. And now, a Broadway type performance was in her grasp.

He smiled for her success. But was he jealous…he had to admit it…jealous.

**ZVZVZVZVZV**

The song ended and he slid his thumb across the screen to replay the same thing. Her brown eyes had seen right through him the first time they watched Rent together. He had avoided the musical for the longest time. It was something that Vanessa and Ashley had shared together. They sang the songs at the top of their lungs. And, from their sounds, Zac had decided that this particular show was their thing, not his.

He knew the basics, the names of the characters, some of the top songs, a few of the actors who had played the roles. But it never piqued his interest enough to actually watch the movie version, or to see it on stage. That interest had changed a few short months ago when Vanessa called him absolutely squealing about working with one of her_ Beastly_ co-stars on another project.

"_Zac, he's directing Rent…and he wants me to be Mimi!" she practically screamed into the phone. He laughed, loving her excitement but barely understanding a word she was saying. _

"_Ness? Nessa? I think I need to see you face to face before I can figure out exactly what you're trying to tell me. I can be there in ten minutes."_

"_Ok! Oh, yeah, that's good…yeah, you come over and… I just can't believe…this is like a dream come true!" her excited voice continued through the phone as Zac told her he was hanging up and getting into his car. He wasn't sure exactly what to expect just minutes later as he pulled into Vanessa's garage and got out of the car._

_She met him at the garage door with a huge grin on her face and arms open to wrap around his neck. _

"_I give." Zac had started with Vanessa practically dancing in his arms. "Neil is directing Rent and wants you to be in it?" he questioned and felt Vanessa nodding against his shoulder. "As often as we share the same wavelength Sweetheart…this is not one of those times."_

_He felt Vanessa take a deep breath to try and squelch her excitement for just a moment. She pulled away from her embrace to look at Zac. "Neil told me while we were filming Beastly that he had another project in the works. It was something he was going to be directing, and it was a stage show, not a movie or tv project. Well, it turns out, that he's directing a production of Rent at the Hollywood Bowl in August and he wants me to be in it as Mimi."_

_Her voice sped up again and her pitch inclined as she said the last part of the phrase._

"_I didn't even know you had auditioned for it." Zac's smile persisted as he tried to get more information from her._

"_Well, neither did I…while we were on set in New York I was singing. Some of us were just kind of playing around and Neil asked me then if I was ever interested in Broadway. And I just started singing one of the songs that Mimi has in the show." She stopped to take a breath. Zac leaned toward her and placed a quick kiss on her lips making her smile that much bigger._

_They walked into the kitchen where Zac sat down on a barstool at the counter and watched as Vanessa leaned beside him. "Then just, I don't know, a half hour ago, he called and asked me if I liked Rent. I swear, I thought he was going to ask me to go see it with him…which that would be cool, right, because you aren't really into it…" her smile faded just a bit as she thought back to Zac's lack of interest in this particular show. "But instead he was asking me to be IN it…in the show that he's directing. It's the first weekend in August. That's the weekend after the Beastly premier and since it's here in L.A. I don't think there will be a problem with rehearsals and stuff._

_Zac finally took his index finger and placed it over her rambling lips. "Slow down my little Stage Starlet. I haven't heard you this excited since you found out Mary Kate was going to be in the movie with you."_

_Vanessa pursed her lips together and stared into Zac's eyes. She thought about a few of the words that she had just spoken. "Will you come see me?" she asked a bit hesitantly._

_Zac smiled. "I'll be there Baby." He proclaimed honestly, bringing the smile back to her lips. "You could be playing Cindy Lou Who in a community theater version of The Grinch, and I'd be there."_

_They both had to laugh as he referenced one of her first actual stage roles. She wrapped her arms around his neck and finally calmed down enough to really begin thinking about the offer that she had just accepted. _

"_If I really do this, I'll need you there." She told him sincerely._

"_Well, then I think I'd better get a feel for this Mimi character and learn more about this show." Zac smiled and then noted her blushing face._

"_Mimi's no Gabriella by any means." Vanessa informed him right away._

_Zac cocked his eyebrows and placed a congratulatory kiss on her lips. "Hmmm," he thought out loud. "Then I can't wait to meet her."_

Vanessa had pulled her dvd of Rent from the entertainment center that evening after dinner. Zac sat, not quite enthralled by the show, but more-so enjoying the sound of Vanessa's voice as she sang along with the characters. Mimi, the drug-addict/exotic dancer was certainly the opposite of Gabriella. The character was interesting and he could practically envision Vanessa in the role. He wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment. That was the first bit that began to play with his mind.

"_So what do you think?" Vanessa asked after the movie._

_Zac was mulling several thoughts over in his head. He wasn't sure he wanted to say any of them. "It's got some awesome songs in it. I see now why you and Ash like it so much."_

"_It just goes against the grain…just enough…and I've always thought it was a real eye opener in some ways. Especially in the fight against AIDS. It just kind of lays out that it doesn't matter who you are, disease can hit. And then the love story that plays out with Mimi and Roger..." She stopped and sighed as she looked into Zac's grinning face._

"_I think you'll be great." Zac stated simply and then stopped. His other thoughts, his other worries, his almost fatherly ideas and concerns would come out another time._

**ZVZVZVZVZV**

The song ended and Zac back-tracked to the beginning of the show and just started the music. He picked random notes on his guitar and hummed along to the tunes. Those other thoughts and worries were still there. His veiled concerns regarding his girlfriend portraying an exotic dancer, in particular, made his head spin in more than one direction.

_He_ was the one allowed to see her in skimpy, sexy clothing. The idea of her wearing the costumes and showing herself to thousands of people nearly made him angry. Then there was his fear…that those same costumes would bring up the darkness of Vanessa's past faux-pas, the photo scandal that, still, wasn't completely over. And then there was the bit of actual nausea in his stomach, knowing that the so-called 'love story' between Vanessa's character and Roger did not involve Zac. On-stage kisses, touches, heated make-out scenes would be between her and another actor.

Zac knew it was just that, another _actor_ - they would be _acting_. Somehow that still wasn't making this scenario any easier for him. His teeth clenched together as he plucked at the strings a bit harder. His mind was completely lost in the thoughts, trying to make sense of them, trying to calm them, trying to put them out of his mind…for her sake.

The silence of a body leaning against the door frame didn't affect his agitation. He only looked up and noticed her there when she shifted and her shadow moved across the floor in front of him.

Vanessa recognized the tune he was humming and attempting to strum. She found it soothing and appreciated that he was getting acquainted with the show that she was so fond of. But when her eyes finally caught his, the wealth of emotions caught her breath.

She slowly pulled herself from against the wood and took hesitant steps toward him. Zac stopped the pick on the guitar strings and just watched as she came at him and pulled the tiny speakers from his ears.

Their eyes shifted against each other for a moment before Zac looked away at the table beside their legs. "You're supposed to be asleep." His soft voice tugged at the pit of her stomach.

"I started thinking about the call with Evan this afternoon…postponing the premier." She sat down on the corner of the coffee table in order to try and catch his gaze. "I'm sure it's all for the best. It just bugs me. Then I moved over to get closer to you to try and get comfy again, but you weren't there." Zac finally looked back at her apologetically.

"Sorry Baby. I really thought you were out for the night. How's your head doing?" he worked to soothe her with his words.

"Dull ache, it's fine." She informed him. "So tell me what's got you in here listening to Rent and playing your guitar at 2AM."

Zac stared at her lips, purposefully not making eye contact. "It's nothing that won't wait till later to talk about. You've got enough on your mind right now and need to get back to sleep."

He stood up to put his guitar away but Vanessa caught his wrist as he tried to pass by her. "Zac, what aren't you telling me?"

This time he stared at the hair that was draped over her collarbone. "Seriously Baby, it's nothing to worry about. I promise you." He attempted to placate her.

"Then why won't you look me in the eye? You can't promise me something and lie to me at the same time." Vanessa let go of his hand and placed her arms over her chest. She moved from the table to sit on the overstuffed couch and watched as he put the guitar and iPod back into the case.

"Come on. Let's go back to bed." Zac turned back toward her and held out his hand, trying to encourage her and yet avoid her question and statement.

"Mmm-mm." Vanessa shook her head and tightened her arms over her breasts.

For a moment Zac stood still, staring at the floor, contemplating what he was supposed to do next. If he shared with her what he was feeling then her migraine was bound to return. And on top of that she would likely be angry at him. At that point, he might as well just call Ashley, or Gina and Greg and hand them a weapon to use against him.

Finally Zac glanced up and noticed the blank look on her face. He knew she could read him. After five years there was no way he could keep anything from her, not his hurt, not his anger, not his jealousy.

He moved back and took the seat next to her, leaving a slight space between them. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs while his hands balled together between his knees. Vanessa looked down and watched his thumbs rub against each other. Zac was fidgeting, trying to collect his thoughts, which meant she probably wouldn't like what he was getting ready to say.

"You're gonna be great as Mimi, Baby. Your voice is amazing. I can hear you singing those songs and I can already imagine you dancing your heart out on that stage. It's gonna be an awesome show." Zac began.

"But?" Vanessa interjected, still not removing her arms from their resting place on her chest.

"But nothing. This is a character you've studied and imagined being up there playing the part and now you've got the opportunity to do that. That's amazing too, that this has just practically dropped in your lap." Zac tried to continue.

Vanessa's forehead creased as she attempted to read through the words he was saying. "You don't like it." She grumbled.

They still weren't looking at each other. Zac offered her just the back of his head to look at while he either looked toward his hands, the floor or her feet.

"That kinda sounded like your dad talking there." He let his lips curve upward just a hair and took a quick peek over his shoulder. As expected, her expression had gone from blank to angry. Zac sighed and weighed his options again.

Vanessa offered no chuckle at his joking attempt. She sat with eyes glaring at the collar of his t-shirt.

"What do you want me to say?" Zac asked staring straight ahead.

"What don't you like about it?" she asked with a frustrated yet pleading tone.

"It's all, totally personal on my part." Zac admitted at last. "I'm overthinking a hell of a lot about it and I just need to stop and be excited for you."

"Obviously you can't do that though." Vanessa mumbled toward him.

"But I am excited for you." Zac turned toward her and looked into Vanessa's eyes. "I am so proud of you Ness. Sometimes I look at you and I'm so proud that I feel like my heart is gonna explode. Do you know how many times I just want to stand up in front of an entire movie audience and wrap my arms around you and just tell them how awesome you are?"

Vanessa's toes twitched back and forth against the carpet as her leg began to bounce just a little with his words. Still her jaw also twitched, a trick she had learned from Zac, warning him that she was still unsure and upset because he hadn't gotten to the real point.

Zac tested the waters, reaching out to touch her knee, placing his palm gently over top of her smooth skin and squeezing the knobby joint. He felt her muscles tense under his touch but she didn't make a move to push him away.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at his hand on her body. "I'm jealous of you Nessa. You are getting all these opportunities…and a Broadway show kind of thing. And I'm upset because I don't want to see you in a love scene with somebody else." The words tumbled from his lips causing Vanessa to lean forward and place her hand over top of his.

Her eyes now were a little shocked by his confession. Still she could see he was holding out on her. "Ok. And?" the two words left a tense air between them.

"And," Zac let go of her knee and resumed his position with elbows on his thighs and hands clenched together. "The…wardrobe…it just brings back…"

Vanessa slinked back onto the couch and this time pulled her legs up in front of her and wrapped her hands around her knees. "This is a role Zac, it's just a character I'm playing." The hurt came through immediately in her voice.

"I know." He whispered.

"I'm not taking my clothes off. You know that. This is no worse than some of the stuff in Sucker Punch." She punched out.

"I know." Zac said again.

"What do you want me to say Zac?" she asked pointedly.

"Nothing. You don't need to say anything. I just…I'm afraid…I don't…" his jaw began to mimic Vanessa's as he thought about the appalling things that people had called her during the months surrounding the photo scandal.

He shook his head willing the angry, hurtful thoughts to leave his mind. "I don't like the idea of other people looking at you." He breathed and turned to face Vanessa. "Ok? Yeah, my mind goes back to the pictures and shit but it's more than that. It's the fact that I didn't like the way people were looking at you then…I hated the things they were saying about you…and it's just eating at me already…" he moved his body so that he was sideways on the couch, leaning against the back of it, with one arm moving behind her neck just to be in contact with her.

"I know, I know you're gonna say it's a double standard but I can't help it Vanessa. I don't like the idea of other men looking at you and commenting about how sexy you are and how they'd love to have their hands on you. It makes me almost sick to think about that." He stopped when she turned her face to his and looked at him with eyes softened by his love-filled admission.

"And yet you aren't going to tell me not to take the part?" She asked honestly.

"What?" he looked deep into her eyes and reached down to take one of her hands that was now relaxing on her legs. "No. Hell No. I have no right to do that. It's your decision."

"You could always strongly suggest that this may not be the right choice." She moved the inch required to make contact with him, finally sitting knee to knee with intertwined fingers fidgeting with each other.

Zac's grin edged upward on his right cheek. "Sure, and then I risk the chance of you_ strongly suggesting_ that we go home separately after the show."

"It would just be a suggestion. You'd just have to persuade me otherwise." Vanessa matched his sideways smirk.

Zac kissed the tip of her nose and then leaned his forehead against hers. "If you are wearing anything even close to the costumes like the girl in the movie, there won't be any persuading. I'll kidnap you if I have to, to make sure we go home together…both nights."

"So what do I need to do to persuade you that this is going to be fine?" Vanessa asked sincerely.

Zac shook his head as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. "As long as I know that the woman on that stage is coming home with me, I think I'll find a way to muddle through."

"So you will be there?" Vanessa pulled her bottom lip between her teeth waiting hopefully for his answer.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for _anything._" He pressed his lips to hers and held her steady as Vanessa moved onto his lap.

"If you're really good, there's probably a special handcuff/lawn chair dance that I might get to perform just for you." Vanessa's genuine smile spread across her face as she felt Zac's warm breath moving across her jawbone and down her neck.

"Mmmm," he breathed against her skin as he thought. "That's the one where Mimi's only wearing bubble wrap, right?"

"Mmm-hmmm" Vanessa joined in his enjoyment.

Zac began to press his fingers against various spots on her arms, legs, chest and back making her giggle. "Will I have to pop the bubble wrap to get to the package inside?"

Vanessa laughed as he pressed his fingers against her ribs and then let out a moan as his fingers moved to caress the front of her chest. "_That's_ if _I'm_ good!" she licked her lips and leaned her chin back to give Zac more access to her neck.

They continued the playfulness for a few minutes, teasing each other with touches and kisses.

"So are you ok...with everything?" Vanessa finally asked with a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I'm trying to be." Zac sighed as their eyes opened and met again. "As long as you understand what I'm struggling with. I will find a way to get through it as long as you're ok...and as long as you're mine." he added with a loving kiss that began at her earlobe and worked its way south.

"Do you really think I'm gonna look sexy on stage?" Vanessa asked shyly.

She heard Zac groan at the suggestion and pulled his head tighter against the base of her neck.

With a huge amount of willpower Zac pulled himself away from the delicate kisses and nips that he was enjoying on her skin. He stood from the couch and offered her a hand to help Vanessa get up.

"Where are we going?" she wondered a bit coyly.

"I plan to let you show me just how sexy you'll be on stage." His lips told her just how turned on he was thanks to the thoughts she was putting in his head.

"I don't have a stage here at home you know."

"Sure you do." Zac pointed toward the staircase. "Several of them actually. Right now I'm thinking about your Bohemian room, second floor, third door on the left."

"And the stage would be?" she leaned back in his embrace to watch his eyes glaze over in anticipation.

"That lovely leopard print rug in front of the bookshelf."

With that Zac tugged on her fingers and led her up the stairs to that exact room for a private performance that both were sure to enjoy.

**ZVZVZVZVZV**


	8. MTV 2010 Part 1

**To all of you who PM'd me asking for my take on the MMA's, thank you! I'm still watching that Kiss Cam! :D Here's part one of my thoughts. Special thanks to cncgrad for helping me get motivated on this (she's got a new chapter up as well!). And to 21 over at TH, thank you for your suggestion! It will be put to use in part 2.  
**

**As always, I own nothing of Zac and Vanessa except loving hopes & dreams for their future together and lots of magazine articles and trinkets! **

**Hope you enjoy - and please don't hesitate to pm, e-mail or facebook me if you see anything about our fave couple! Feel free to feed my Zanessa addiction anytime! And by all means, KTZLF!  
-adc**

**

* * *

**

"So do you want me to get dressed in another bedroom or am I fine in here?" Zac caught Vanessa's eye through the mirror in front of her.

Vanessa smiled and shook her head as she raised her chocolate eyes to look into the face of her newly-moved-in lover. "You haven't been worried about getting dressed in the same room as me in nearly five years. Why the nervousness now?"

Zac laughed at her knowing she was absolutely right. Since the moment they had actually undressed each other for the first time, the comfort level between them had lifted off the charts. Only a few times in the past half decade had either of them felt uneasy about walking in on the other in various stages of dressing or undressing. It was just one of the million or so reasons that their relationship worked.

"I guess it's just the first time that _all_ of my clothes have been here and I have to choose a jacket. I don't think you've ever witnessed me making the choice. Have you? I mean it's quite the process." He bolstered the most serious look that he could.

Vanessa raised her eyebrows and looked at him through the reflective glass as the right side of her lips stretched upwards in an amused smirk. "Come to think of it, no. I don't think I've ever witnessed the process. Why haven't you shared it with me before?"

Zac shrugged and moved toward the closet, Vanessa's closet, the area where she had recently removed a portion of her clothing to make room for some of Zac's attire. "It's a kinda, complicated routine. You know, usually I get this phone call that says _'I'm wearing jean shorts, or a black sequin gown, or a purple silky thigh-length number.'_ After that phone call I, uh, usually have to take a few minutes to _think about_ the outfit that my _date_ has just described to me." Zac pretended to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead and tucked a thumb into the waistband of his jean shorts that were riding low on his hips.

"Sometimes that conversation leads me to take a shower, to make sure I'm _cleaned up enough_ to match what _my date_ expects." He walked into the oversized closet that Vanessa purposefully had widened when she purchased the house. Zac had to smile at the third of the closet that now apparently belonged to him. "So then I come to choose a shirt. I want something that will compliment her outfit, of course." He mentioned as he began to thumb through the dozen or so shirts, all of which Vanessa had helped him pick out, or – more likely - had bought for him.

"Right…" Vanessa almost drawled as she watched his back drift into the closet.

Zac leaned his head to the side momentarily and then turned to look back at Vanessa. "That's the problem." He declared and stepped back toward her.

Vanessa's eyes grew wide at his seriousness. "There's a problem?"

"Yeah. My lovely date for the evening hasn't told me anything about her dress. No color, no sexy description…she hasn't even mentioned to me how she's going to wear her hair." Zac moved behind Vanessa's chair at the dressing table and wrapped his arms around her neck, letting his hands hang down toward the terrycloth belt that was holding her bathrobe around her body. His chin came to rest at the curve of her neck so she leaned her freshly powdered cheek against his forehead.

Before she could say anything, Zac continued. "She apparently thinks that since we're living together now, I don't care what she's wearing or how many bobby pins it's going to take to hold her hair up." He pushed his forehead against her cheek and winked at her.

"White." Vanessa stated as she turned and placed a gentle kiss against the five o'clock shadow on his cheek.

"Excuse me?" Zac opened his eyes from the softness of the kiss and caught her looking at him once more through the mirror.

"My dress. It's white. It's hanging over there on the hook on the bathroom door." When Zac lifted his head and turned to look, sure enough the item of his curiosity was right there in front of his eyes.

"That's what you're wearing to the awards ceremony?" he asked and turned back to find Vanessa patiently working to apply her eye makeup.

"Yeeessss." She drew the word out longer. It only took a few minutes of this situation for her to realize why she and Zac usually didn't dress in the same location for formal events. As much as she didn't mind undressing and dressing in front of him she did mind the added time that he was taking away from her routine.

"Oh." He returned.

At the two letter response she turned in her chair to look at her boyfriend. "Oh?" her right eye held full makeup while the left was still practically naked minus a hint of mascara that she had painted on in the last minute of the conversation. "Expand your answer Mister or I'm calling another limo to come pick me up."

Zac's eyes darted around the room, looking for some other dress that she might actually plan on wearing to the night's event. When he found nothing he looked back at the somewhat short, white, strapless garment hanging on the door. "It's lovely." He answered without looking toward his girlfriend.

"Well of course it is. But that sounded like something one of our mothers would say to me. What's the problem with it?" Vanessa was beginning to sound frustrated and was seriously thinking about kicking Zac out of _their_ bedroom.

"No, seriously, Ness, it's lovely. It's beautiful. I can't wait to see you in it. It almost looks…" Did he dare say it? The blood ran from his face with his first thought. Actually which of the two descriptions would be the best for him to use at this point? "…like a shorter version of a wedding dress." He let the words roll quickly off his tongue hoping he'd made the right choice.

He glanced back at Vanessa and was relieved to see her relaxing again in the chair and turning back toward the mirror. "I kind of thought that myself when I first saw it." She smiled and nearly laughed when she looked at Zac's reflection and caught him touching the toile that covered the white satiny material underneath.

"Now tell me what you're really thinking. You know I don't keep random wedding gowns in my wardrobe. How did you not notice that hanging there an hour ago?" Vanessa pulled the mascara wand from the tube and went back to work on her eyes.

Zac glanced back at her and sized up the dress again with a hint of a pout on his lips. "I thought you were teasing me with a preview of our private after-party." He finally admitted.

Vanessa turned fully in her chair. "Zachary!" she watched him shrug his shoulders in apology. "You thought that was a negligee?"

"Well," he dared to run a finger over the neckline and stopped at the top of one part of the item that would cover her breasts. "It's got the built-in bra thing. And the length… you've got several short nighties that are playful like this…" he drug his finger down to the bottom of the dress.

She simply shook her head, now realizing what had been going through his mind each time he looked at her dress over the past hour. Then she pulled her phone from the bedside table and proceeded to hit speed dial #1, causing the phone to ring in his own pocket.

Obviously playing along, yet a little confused, Zac accepted the call from across the room. "My dress is white Zac. It's got some gold and silver sequins and jewels right under the bust-line. Why don't you find a light blue or gray shirt and then grab the jacket that we picked up the last time we went shopping in Malibu."

Zac played it cool as he listened to her instructions. "Got it Babe. I think I can get dressed now."

Vanessa smiled as he easily pulled the t-shirt over his head and let his cut-off shorts slide down to the floor with a gentle push from his fingers. Left only in his boxers to wander back into the closet, Vanessa now shook her head at him.

Between the instructions she just gave him, and his thoughts of what could happen after the internationally televised event of the evening, she likely would not see his true jacket-choosing routine. She smiled as she stared directly at his butt while he pulled a gray shirt from the hanger and pulled it over his arms to begin buttoning it.

_Reason number one million nine hundred ninety-nine thousand and ninety-nine why moving in together was a good decision…_ Vanessa thought quickly…_more opportunities to see views just like this._

Both continued their dressing routines quietly, although Zac's face contorted with a curious look when he came out of the closet and heard Vanessa humming a familiar tune. He stepped out the bedroom door to go down the hall to the other bedroom closet to retrieve his jacket just as she let the song's chorus slip through her lips. _"Tonight's gonna be a good, good night."_

**ZVZVZV**

"Shadow, down!" Vanessa scolded the dog when the little furball stood on her hind legs and lovingly placed her paws on Vanessa's bare legs. She patted the pup's head and lifted her up until she could set the little animal back on the floor without getting scratched. "Where'd Daddy go?"

Zac returned a moment later appearing at the door in the gray shirt, and the jacket that Vanessa had suggested. The smoky straight leg jeans that he wore covered the ankle-high black boots that had become one of his trademarks.

"So how do I look now with the dress on?" Vanessa asked as she pushed her beloved dog on the floor toward Zac.

"What'd the rat do?" he questioned as they watched Shadow hang her head and step out into the hallway.

"She just wants to be held and loved on a little bit and I can't do that in this dress. I'll have gray fur all over me." Vanessa took a minute to look over Zac's attire. She pouted in his direction and noticed the dog still standing right behind her boyfriend.

"What?" Zac wondered aloud as she looked him up and down.

Vanessa smiled as she pointed toward Shadow causing Zac to look into the little face that was practically whimpering up at him. At his downward gaze Shadow lifted her front paws and placed them on the leg of Zac's jeans.

He quickly noticed that the color of her fur matched the color of his jeans and jacket so he rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and reached down to pick up the dog. "We're going downstairs." He announced as Shadow began to lick his jaw.

"Wait, how do I look?" Vanessa asked again.

Zac turned and let his eyes slowly glide over the angel in front of him. He and Shadow both stared lovingly at Vanessa as she twirled slowly, her dark hair hanging down over her shoulders. Zac felt a wave of pride and love move through him as he stepped forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You look like a beautiful angel." He answered her honestly. "You look beautiful in everything you wear Nessa. And I'm very happy that we get to come back home, together tonight." He smiled.

Vanessa offered him her own shy smile as she ran a finger across Shadow's head and over to Zac's lips where he kissed the tip of it lightly. "Okay," she sighed. "You two downstairs. I've gotta finish my makeup."

Zac opened the door of the room a bit wider and turned to leave. "So how do _I_ look?" he asked without turning back around.

Vanessa giggled softly and caught the look that he threw at her over his shoulder. The gelled hair in a spike, looking more than slightly mussed, was the key to his outfit. "Like you dressed yourself." She shook her head as they looked each other in the eye, knowing a comeback of some sort was forming in his head.

"Ha ha…" he deadpanned and craned his neck a little farther around to stare at the neckline of her dress. "You know, Cinderella, the minute we're out of that theater and back in the limo for our pumpkin ride home… That dress will suddenly turn into a sexy negligee leaving me no choice but to take it off of you."

Vanessa bit her lip as she walked over to him and pushed him toward the stairs, leaving the door open. "Promises, promises." She replied with a hopeful smile on her face.

**ZVZVZV**

"Nessa, Charles is here. Are you ready to roll?" Zac watched as she came down the steps and looked her over again from head to toe making his heart thump just a little harder in his chest.

"I'm good." Vanessa glanced around making sure there wasn't anything more that she needed before leaving the house. She dropped her lip gloss into her clutch and stepped off the last step into Zac's awaiting gaze.

"Are you sure I look ok? Why are you staring at me?" Vanessa's eyes questioned the motive behind his more than intense eyes.

"You just look gorgeous Baby. I could stare at you all night long." Zac tore his eyes away from her legs and chest to look into her face.

"You are such a charmer." Vanessa placed a hand on his cheek as she headed to the door.

"Ah, now I see why you want me here more often." Zac moved out the door and toward their limousine. "You want your personal compliments at your beck and call don't you?"

Vanessa looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend and batted her eyelashes. "You know compliments will get you everything with me." Then with a shy voice she added, "and being here certainly helps _that_ cause."

Zac reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. He bent to whisper in her ear even though they were practically alone. "And _you_ know that you're beautiful in everything you wear. It's easy to compliment you for that reason alone. And if I get to see you dressed in more outfits…or even better, out of them...more often, then being here certainly helps _that cause._" He emphasized with a kiss to her shoulder.

Vanessa lifted her hand to pat his cheek and then smiled with him. "You know it didn't have to flood at your house for you to move in here, right?" she held his face in position at her shoulder so that their eyes couldn't meet.

The conversation stalled as they greeted their driver with smiles while Charles helped them both into the back seat. He noticed Zac's jaw twitching and quickly realized that something in their conversation wasn't the usual pleasantries. He quickly closed their door and moved back around the car to the driver's seat to begin their journey.

"Let's not get into the house stuff right now, okay?" Zac tensed more at the thought of his house, under repairs, from more than one water logged incident. "No blame games tonight, no joking about whose fault it was and no admitting to the paps that _that_ is the reason I've moved into your place." Vanessa's face fell a bit at his tension.

"I hope that's not the only reason." She looked at Zac's face without a smile. "Don't worry about it. They won't even ask about that tonight, I bet." Vanessa knew he was upset about the mess at _his _home. She knew she was partly to blame for it but wasn't about to take full credit. But tonight, knowing Zac wouldn't be far away from her at any point, she wasn't about to pick a fight with him.

"Well if they do, you just use that 'touchy subject' line like you did the other night. That seemed to work pretty well." He relaxed again just as the car began to move.

They sat quietly for a few minutes just holding hands in the back seat, each of them catching Charles's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Everything ok back there? You two are pretty quiet tonight." He smiled momentarily when they stopped at a traffic light and looked over his shoulder at them. "That's a lovely dress Mrs. E." he commented to Vanessa knowing it would get some sort of reaction.

Zac opened his mouth to make a comment but Vanessa squeezed his hand in protest. "Charles, Mrs. E. would be Zac's mother, not me."

The driver raised his eyebrows at her words and mouthed a simple "yet…" towards them both. "Sorry, I just thought that since you've decided which house you're going to live in, maybe the wedding had occurred without me." He smiled in jest but watched his back as Zac and Vanessa both leaned forward toward his seat.

The tone in their eyes told the driver he had touched on an open wound that neither of his passengers wanted to delve into. He saw Zac's quick thumbs-up sign and knew it wasn't a symbol for everything being 'ok'. Instead, this time it meant that the couple wanted some privacy in the ride to their destination. Before another word was spoken Charles reached forward and pushed the switch that raised the tinted glass between the two seats.

Vanessa crossed her arms across her stomach and inched away from Zac as he sat back in the seat. "I am not taking full blame for the water damage."

Zac turned sideways in his seat to look at her. "I never said it was _your_ fault. The water was left on. That's all I've said." Zac snapped back. "Can we _not_ get into this tonight?"

Vanessa turned and looked out the window without answering. Zac sat back in the seat with hands in his lap. The next five minutes were silent in the back seat of the limo. Vanessa finally shifted in her seat opening her clutch and pulling out the small compact mirror to check her makeup.

Zac could see the stubborn, angry look on her face without even turning his head in her direction. "What?" he finally asked out of both worry and frustration.

Vanessa's knee began to bounce nervously as she continued to dab at the corner of her eye with the tip of her pinky. She moved her lips together as though she was applying more gloss then snapped the compact shut and stared forward. "You didn't have to move in. I'm sure you could've found another place. If the water mess is the only reason…"

Without looking at her Zac reached out to grab her hand and tugged on it until she gave in and let their hands rest stiffly against her thigh. Zac knew better than to shrug his shoulders, let out a sigh or even roll his eyes.

"That is _not_ the _only_ reason I moved in with you." He kept the rest of that sentence to himself, the part that ended with 'you know better than that'. Instead he chose to try and spell it out for her. "I moved in because you asked me to. I moved in because I wanted to. And I wanted to because I love you. I would've moved in two years ago if you'd asked me to."

Vanessa let her hand relax inside of his on her leg. She turned her face toward him.

Zac raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "Is the flooding the _only_ reason you asked me to move in?"

Vanessa's eyes softened and her head leaned over slightly as she looked at his handsome features. "No." she shook her head and looked away from his eyes.

"Listen," Zac started and scooted toward her so that their bodies were touching. He squeezed her hand and then kept a tighter grip around her fingers and palm. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be an ass. I'm just tired of bein' razzed by people about this. The damage at my place…we" he used his other hand to motion between the two of them, "know how it happened. And we've hopefully learned a lesson from it…and next year at this time we'll probably be able to laugh about it."

Vanessa looked down at their hands and moved her fingers around until she could run her thumb over Zac's knuckles. "This time next year you'll probably want to redo that kitchen again anyway." She commented, gaining a finger under her chin from her boyfriend as he raised her face in order to look into her eyes.

"Vanessa...I'm _not_ planning to move back into that house, at least not by myself." He lowered his chin just a touch and watched her eyes carefully. "_We_ will have a decision to make once the damage is fixed." Vanessa's eyes grew wide as she waited for his explanation. "Face it Hudgens, you're stuck with me now. Once my house is fixed we can move into it together, keep it as a guest house for when my parents visit, or we can sell it. We're at your house now. Is that where we're staying? And are we keeping the Malibu house after the summer or what?"

Zac had to smile at her shocked look. She didn't offer an answer to his question or any comments to the various scenarios that he had just mentioned. She simply smiled. The wide, completely enamored smile that covered her face brought the twinkle back to her eyes as they once again connected with Zac's. "I love you." She stated easily.

Both leaned in for a quick kiss with Vanessa reaching up to run her hand through Zac's hair. "Watch the lip gloss." She suggested making Zac hold back with just a quick peck to her lips.

"Only if you watch the hair." He added and smiled as he felt her pat down the little sprig of hair that she had just untamed over his ear.

They each laughed as Zac pecked on the privacy pane and waited for it to lower putting them in contact with the driver. Charles quickly caught the smiles on both their faces through his rearview mirror. "We'll be there in about ten minutes. Everything ok?"

Vanessa smiled at the older gentleman and nodded her head. "Yeah, we're good. We were just talking." She commented and leaned back in the seat, this time with Zac's arm wrapped around her comfortably.

Charles smiled back at her but kept an eye on them through the rest of the drive. He was happy to see that Zac had relaxed. And he completely enjoyed seeing them exchange simple, loving kisses back and forth along with teasing, ticklish touches and oblivious smiles.

As he pulled to the curb he stepped out and opened the back door of the car. The driver peeked in for one last check on his favorite fare. "All set?"

Zac grinned widely and began to scoot toward the door. He looked up at Charles before setting a foot outside the confines of the vehicle. "Sorry about earlier Chuck. We're still getting' used to the same house thing. Just had to talk about a couple of little issues."

Charles nodded at Zac and winked at Vanessa with an amused, understanding look. "Right, talking, that's what you call it these days."

"Uh!" Vanessa playfully grunted at the driver's insinuation.

Zac stepped out of the car and offered a hand to Vanessa. Charles stopped her before she could set one of her white and gold heels through the door. "Talking?" he glanced at both the twenty-somethings. He lowered his vigilant chin over the door and softened his voice as he raised his eyebrows in Vanessa's direction. "Mrs. E.? Your top is untied."'

Vanessa's eyes grew as she looked up at Zac nearly pleading for an explanation. "Zachary?"

Her live-in boyfriend leaned back into the car and quickly pulled the thin strings at the top of her dress and tied them into a simple bow. "Sorry," he shrugged his shoulders and tossed a mischievous grin toward the driver. "Just tryin' to get a head start for later." He chuckled.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and looked back at Charles. "I may sit up front with you on the way home…and I may ask you to drop _him_ at somebody else's house."

"Hey!" Zac's protest fell on deaf ears when Charles laughed loudly. Both men offered Vanessa a hand as she climbed from the limo with a beautiful smile on her face.

She linked hands with Zac and headed toward the lights and camera flashes along the carpeted walkway in front of them. Zac leaned toward her to try and steal one more kiss before the cameras spotted them. "Behave Efron. I warned you about the lip gloss!" She caught his eye as they approached the red carpet. "I love you."

Zac smirked at her and gave a quick wink. "Love you too Mrs. E."

**ZVZVZVZVZV

* * *

**

**_Scenarios: Hawaii__ by adcgordon_ now available at Amazon dot com and AuthorHouse dot com. Thanks for all your support!**

**KTZLF! -adc  
**


	9. MTV 2010 Part 2 Kiss Cam

**Well, it's obviously part 2 here. :) Thanks to cncgrad for your help and gentle pushes to get this chapter finished! And a special thanks to 21 over at TH for the brotherly idea that's included in here. I hope it works for you!**

**Hope you'll all enjoy. Be sure to pm, or e-mail me if you see anything interesting about our fave couple! You guys feed my addiction and boost my obsession, thank you!**

**KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

"_Did you bring a good luck charm with you this evening?"_ The reporter's question sounded as Zac approached and took the microphone.

He glanced backwards quickly noting where his girlfriend was in the line of reporters along the red carpet tour. "Well," he grinned shyly, "Vanessa's here." He ducked his head at the feeling of pride that he felt just sharing her name.

Meanwhile Vanessa had stopped to talk to the MTV reporter about the change of date for her latest movie. She chatted for a minute or so and then headed in Zac's direction. In her rush she barely heard the question from another reporter, _"Vanessa what movie do you want to see this summer?"_

Once the request registered in her mind she turned back around and answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Charlie St. Cloud." She said simply and turned back around and headed toward the doors of the theater.

The reporter looked back at her videographer and grinned. _"That would be Zac Efron's new movie that's coming out on July 30__th__. Coincidentally, Zac is also Vanessa's longtime boyfriend."_

The couple came back together at the edge of the sea of photographers who were waiting to capture still pictures of various stars and starlets who were heading into the theater. Zac moved through the wave of cameras first, keeping a close eye on Vanessa who was just a few steps behind him.

After moving to the second stop, just feet away from the first he posed for a few shots and then turned toward Vanessa. She quickly stepped toward him and reached out an eager arm to come back in contact with Zac. "Missed you." Vanessa smiled up at him as they shared a look between them.

"Alright." Zac said as he wrapped a protective arm around his girl and let his hand slide comfortably down to rest low on her hip. He tapped her butt once to make sure the material of her dress wasn't out of place. It was an action that didn't bring any resistance or playfulness at all from Vanessa.

Both gave simple looks to the cameras stationed in front of them, offering different poses. What was most noticeable before they walked away from the lenses was the content, relaxed features on both of their faces. After five years together the time had finally come that they could honestly be themselves.

**ZVZVZV**

Inside the theater they quickly said hello to a few of their fellow actors who were gathering to get last minute instructions. They were ushered to their seats and quietly sat holding hands and making conversation while others filled in the rows around them.

"So what kind of questions were you asked in the interviews?" Vanessa fished for a bit of information.

"I think the most interesting question was about our wedding date." Zac looked away from Vanessa as he fed her the fib. "I told them we had already eloped so they're outta luck."

"Zac, you didn't!" Vanessa's eyes widened as she smacked his shoulder making him cringe. "If my father sees that interview you are dead and so am I. You know he doesn't like jokes about that." She kept an eye on Zac's face as he turned and gave her a wide grin.

"I'm joking." He tried to calm her, buying himself another smack, this time to the chest. "Ouch! See, it's actions like that that make people believe we are already married." He commented.

He grinned again as she pulled her hand back to slap him a third time and then stopped and dropped her palm back onto the armrest. "I'm definitely having Charles drop you at someone else's house after the show tonight." She attempted to pout.

Zac decided to sit quietly for a moment to see if she would change her mind. After just a minute Vanessa turned back toward him. "You're wrong you know." She began an explanation that Zac was sure she had been thinking about for a little while.

"Really?" he quipped, "Do tell…cause this doesn't happen often." His smart alec remark drew an evil glance from his girlfriend.

"Me smacking you isn't a sign of us being married. But you squeezing my butt in front of all those photographers is a pretty sure sign of something." She continued.

"I was just holding down the material on your dress." Zac attempted. "And I didn't hear you complaining."

The two finally looked at each other eye to eye and smiled widely. Vanessa leaned toward him but bypassed his lips as she aimed her mouth toward his ear. "That's because I like it when your hand's on my butt." She sat back down and pursed her lips together in a sexy smile that made Zac roll his eyes and groan softly.

Zac attempted to lean toward her to steal a kiss. "Ah-ah…lip gloss, remember?" Vanessa pointed at her lips and then pulled the tube of thin gel from her clutch to reapply just a touch while Zac stared at her wantingly. "Not to mention all the cameras around here, we'd be caught in the act for sure."

Zac sighed a little begrudgingly. "So you mean I used your name in, like, every one of my interviews and you still won't kiss me willingly in front of cameras?"

"You used my name in all your interviews?" Vanessa was suddenly distracted by this piece of information. "What did you say about me?"

"Geez, Miss Ego." Zac worked to get comfortable in his seat. He rubbed his hand over the ankle of his boot as he sat his leg on his knee. "I may have mentioned that you are my good luck charm… and there was something about it taking longer to get dressed when you're around."

"Zac, you didn't?" Vanessa looked at him but kept her hands to herself.

"It was like a fan question or something. They wanted to know how long it takes me to get dressed. I told them it's usually like fifteen minutes to a half hour…but it depends on if _you're_ there or not." He smiled knowing his answer had given away just a hint of their personal togetherness.

"So now they know we get dressed together sometimes." Vanessa didn't quite pout but wasn't sure what to make of his answer.

"No. Now they just know that it might take me longer than 30 minutes to get dressed _if_ you are at the same location." He answered her with a mischievous look. "They can interpret it however they want to. But if I'm ever questioned about it, that's what I meant."

Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows at him and then raised one back up. "I knew about the 'good luck charm' comment." She smiled. "The same reporter caught me and told me what she had asked you." Vanessa put her hand on top of Zac's on the armrest and wrapped their fingers together. "Thank you." She said sweetly and tightened her grip on his hand.

"I meant it." Zac shared as the lights began to turn down in the theater marking the beginning of the show. "Win or lose, I go home a winner cause I'm going home with you." He leaned over the seat and planted a kiss on her cheek just to defy her.

Vanessa turned toward him with a closed mouth smile big enough to indent the dimples in her cheeks. Her brown eyes twinkled at his cheesy words, simply because she knew they were completely true.

**ZVZVZV**

As the show progressed, Vanessa and Zac laughed at the jokes, watched the people around them and simply enjoyed being together. One of Zac's comments kept coming back to Vanessa's mind, however, especially each time Zac would lean over to whisper something to her, or if she put her head on his shoulder.

They had been caught numerous times in kisses, or somewhat intimate positions. Most of those pictures were taken on their supposedly-private vacations, or at basketball games where Zac would constantly place kisses on her forehead or whisper romantic things in her ears.

Vanessa tried to run through the past five years. Other than their on-screen kisses…had she and Zac ever kissed, lip to lip, really kissed, in front of a camera, willingly? They had been asked, hundreds of times. They had been instructed, for photo shoots to _lean in as though you're going to kiss_ or _pretend to kiss_ but as far as she could remember, they had always declined to let their lips actually touch.

It started as Disney instructions, _no kissing, no hand holding, don't let the public know that you're dating after filming a family-friendly show. We don't want the public thinking that you two are old enough to really be romantically involved._

Though they had out lived the family-friendly p.r., they still wanted to keep their relationship private. It was just part of who they were, part of Zac and Vanessa being, well, Zac and Vanessa.

As they listened to the various announcers droning on, Vanessa's thought sunk farther into her mind. She coupled that with Zac using her name, linking them together in a more personal way. And she added in the yet-to-be-confirmed-publically fact that they were now living together.

She leaned her head over onto Zac's shoulder and waited for his more than expected response. She smiled and sighed when she felt the soft touch of his lips pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

_Amazing_, she thought. _One awards show with red carpet interviews is NOT supposed to give me butterflies in my stomach. _She moved her head and glanced at Zac as she sat up once more. Vanessa smiled inwardly. _No, it's not the awards show giving me butterflies. It's the guy sitting next to me. After five years together how does he always find a new way to make those butterflies form?_

Her attention came back to the present when she heard a simple "uh-oh" slip from Zac's lips. The other words that caught her ear were from the announcers, who were talking about people in the audience…_kissing_.

Vanessa only had a moment to think about that bizarre coincidence when she glanced up at the screen on the stage. The same screen that now showed her and Zac. The same screen that was now outlined with a red box and gaudy hearts and was labeled "Kiss Cam".

"Oh my god." She pointed up toward the screen while her eyebrows dipped together in a moment of panic.

Zac had turned his head to look around quickly but at Vanessa's whisper he looked back at her. "What?" he followed her finger toward the screen. "Aw, man."

He looked back at his girlfriend with a smile but didn't immediately give in to the suggestion on the screen. He saw the timidity on Vanessa's face and knew this had to be her decision.

Her fingers curled into nervous fists on both hands knowing she had to make the call. She could lean over and accept a kiss to the forehead. She could open her hand and blow a kiss in Zac's direction. She could offer him her hand and let him kiss it like the gentleman he truly is. Or, she could lean over and actually give him what the announcers, audience and screen were suggesting.

For two seconds she contemplated the choices. With Zac's eyes watching her carefully she spent one second in realization. Her eyebrows and lips relaxed into her decision. _I'm gonna do this._ And when she leaned forward Vanessa saw Zac's accepting, encouraging nod as he moved just slightly to meet her for a quick peck on the lips.

Each of them began laughing as Vanessa caught Zac's top lip between hers. He, in turn, wanted to remove a bit more of the gloss from her bottom lip. But as she pulled away in a fit of giggles Zac could only smile with complete happiness.

His love's nervous laughter continued as she twisted her arm to curl around his head to run her fingers through his hair. Zac smiled somewhat shyly until the screen showed another couple.

"You ok?" he whispered to her when he was sure the focus had moved from them.

"Yeah." She smiled and reached up again to run her hand through his hair and over his lips. "That was a first wasn't it?"

Zac gave one chuckle and looked back up at the screen. "I have this feeling it was a set-up. But we'll never know, I'm sure."

Vanessa shrugged as they looked at each other. "It doesn't matter, really. I'm kinda glad." She raised her eyebrows with another dimpled grin showing Zac that she truly wasn't upset by the occurrence.

Zac smiled and grasped her hand as he looked forward. "Only one problem." He commented out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hmmm?" Vanessa questioned.

"Now I want more."

Vanessa struggled to keep her laugh quiet after the first slight choking chuckle. She simply squeezed his hand and used her index finger to trace 'I luv U' on the inside of his palm.

**ZVZVZV**

In the next half hour Zac and Vanessa both made their way backstage to get ready for their presentations. A few others walked past them and smiled sweetly or offered a thumbs-up show of support to the couple.

Before having to make their way on stage Zac pulled Vanessa into a darkened part of the busy area toward the dressing rooms. Without saying a word he tucked his finger under her chin and raised it to place a sound but quiet kiss on her lips.

"That's better." He smiled as he slowly let her lips out of his grasp. "I know you have time to redo your lip gloss. And by the way, remind me to buy stock in that particular flavor. What is that, peach?"

Vanessa laughed again as they headed in separate directions to get touchups on their makeup.

Zac's phone buzzed in his pocket just a moment later. _"Dude…you are so whipped."_

Zac shook his head and refused to answer his brother's text.

The device buzzed again and Zac shook his head in a moment of frustration. He looked at the second message from Dylan. _"And you're a wimp. If you wanna kiss your girl, then do it!"_

Zac rolled his eyes but decided to send one note back. "I _will_ kiss my girl, whenever I want to, _wherever_ I want to. Someday u'll understand that it's more enjoyable when ur girl is a willing participant! Turning phone off now. Deal w/u l8 r!"

With the message sent Zac prepared to step out into the spotlight.

**ZVZVZV**

Charles pulled to the curb and stepped out to open the door for his favorite couple. He noticed that they each looked tired. That was normal after award shows for them. But they also held an energetic glow around them. It never ceased to amaze the experienced driver how good he felt when he was simply allowed to drive this couple anywhere.

"Which seat will it be Mrs. E.?" he smiled at Vanessa knowing she didn't quite approve of the nickname he had given her. But he also noticed that she wasn't correcting him this time either.

Vanessa sighed playfully. "I guess I'd better stick with the back. Can't have him getting pouty on us, can we?" she pointed at Zac who just shook his head.

"Sit up front if you choose Baby. That just means that Chuck'll have to carry you into the house if you happen to fall asleep on the way home. And I don't think you can lean over on his shoulder if you get sleepy anyway. That would be distracting for the driver." Zac raised his eyebrows as he made the two very valid points.

Vanessa shook her head. She rolled her eyes while looking at the driver's smile. She knew Charles loved it when she and Zac were playful. "I guess he's right." She conceded as she slid into and across the back seat of the limo.

Zac smiled a cocky grin at Charles before sliding in beside his girlfriend. "Told you Babe, I'm rarely wrong."

Vanessa smacked his thigh hard enough to sting through his jeans. "Enough already." She warned leaving Zac to wiggle his eyebrows at her and lean just close enough to place a soft kiss under her earlobe.

Once they were settled Charles slid into the driver's seat and started the car. "Anything exciting happen in there?" he asked as he checked his mirrors and prepared to pull out of the parking spot.

"Zac didn't win." Vanessa informed their friend and rubbed her hand against Zac's thigh that was still sensitive from her last touch. "And here I was prepared to give you a real kiss. Instead I had to give the award to the vampire king."

Zac smiled at her sadly. "If I'd known that I would've pushed my way onto the stage anyway." He leaned his head over onto her shoulder.

"We got caught on the kiss camera." Vanessa grinned at Charles through the mirror. She laughed lightly when she saw his eyebrows raise.

"And?" Charles wondered."

"And she gave me a teeny, tiny little peck, right here." Zac pointed to the spot on his upper lip where she had given in and kissed him.

Vanessa blushed and scooted a little closer to Zac. She heard a buzzing from her clutch and opened it to find two missed messages on her phone. She held the phone up so Zac could see as well.

"I am going to kill my little brother. He is seriously not going to live to see graduation." He punched the keys on Vanessa's phone to see the messages.

Charles watched the two for just a moment. "Do you need the shield up?"

Zac put an arm around Vanessa's shoulders, pulling her closer so she could read the notes from Dylan. Then he looked up at Charles and shook his head. "Nah. Unless of course you don't want to be a witness while I plan to murder my brother."

Charles snickered along with Vanessa.

"Good. That makes you both accomplices." Zac said as he turned his eyes back to the phone.

"_I'm no longer worried about being a young uncle."_ Dylan's first text read. The next addressed Vanessa as his SnL, which they all knew stood for Sister N Law. _"If you keep kissin' him like that you'll never make it to be my SnL."_

Zac and Vanessa both shook their heads. Zac pulled his phone out and turned it back on. He showed V the messages that Dylan has sent him around the same time of the night.

This time Vanessa took her phone and hit one of the speed dial buttons.

"What are you doin?" Zac asked when she put the phone to her ear.

"Just gonna chat with my BnL for a minute." She sat quietly until Dylan apparently answered his cell.

"_Nessa, my sweet SnL."_

"Dylan Andrew Efron, don't you SnL me!" Vanessa began.

_"Hey, easy, geez. Didn't know I was talking to Mom."_ Dylan joked.

"I have one question for you _B-n-L._" Vanessa's voice was obviously perturbed toward Zac's younger sibling.

_"Yeah?"_ Dylan wondered, with just a little worry running through his male, teenage brain.

"Did you _score_ with Emily after prom?" The question flowed just a little too easily off her lips. Zac sucked in a bewildered laugh after hearing his brother coughing on the other end of the line.

It took Dylan a minute to compose himself after her question. _"Ness, you know me better than that. We've talked about this before. We talked about it… wait, is Zac listening to this?"_

"So what if he is?" Vanessa's pointed tone carried on. "You called me before your prom Dylan to ask advice on handling things with Emily because you really like her."

Zac scooted away from Vanessa and watched her intently. She hadn't shared this information with him. He guessed easily that the secret was held for his brother's sake. Now, obviously, Dylan had dared to push Vanessa's buttons in the world of relationships.

_"I know. I mean, yeah, I do really like her. And we aren't pushing each other. So no, of course I didn't 'score' after prom. What does this have to do with tonight?"_ Dylan couldn't find the connection.

Vanessa took a deep breath, reminding herself that she was talking to an inexperienced boy. She was practically talking to her own little brother. And, she realized, she had probably already embarrassed him enough in front of his big brother…even over the phone.

"Dylan, when you love someone…or even when you really like someone…you take your time. I'm not gonna sit here and explain it to you." She took a second to collect her thoughts and place her free hand on Zac's cheek. "You leave your brother alone about tonight. Let's just say he was taking his time with me."

Vanessa and Zac locked eyes. The understanding between them was something they could never explain to anyone else. It was moments like these when time went out the window for them. Lost in Zac's gaze Vanessa worked to finish her call.

"God you're good." Zac grinned at Vanessa as she slid his phone back into his pocket and hers into her purse. "You're pretty sexy when you're verbally beating on my brother."

Vanessa shook her head at him and worked her way back into Zac's arms in the comfortable seat. "He just needs to learn that he doesn't get to call me for dating advice and then turn around and make fun of us."

Zac wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"He needs to realize that any advice I give him probably pertains to you anyway. Whether he likes it or not you can probably give him better ideas than I can." Vanessa admitted.

The two leaned back into the seat with Vanessa resting her head comfortably on Zac's shoulder. Both closed their eyes and let the silence soak into them. It was only a few minutes before Zac felt Vanessa completely relax against him. He wrapped a protective arm around her and placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head that had drifted down past his shoulder.

Charles glanced into his mirror at the sound of rustling in the back. He smiled to himself as he watched Zac work to make sure Vanessa was comfortable. The half hour drive out of the city was usually a perfect nap time for Vanessa, especially after a bustling evening at a high-profile event.

Zac caught Charles watching them at one intersection. "Told you she'd fall asleep." He said with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"I wouldn't have bet against you, that's for sure." Charles agreed. "I take it this means you're going to the same house?"

Zac sighed. "Yeah. Back to hers please…at least that's where my clothes are."

The driver smiled at him. "How long's it gonna take to get your place back in order?"

Zac rolled his eyes. "Couple of weeks is what they tell me. It's not that much to do, but what do I know?" He threw a confused look at the man and then turned to look out the window.

"So I should keep your address programmed into the GPS for a while longer?" Charles was less than subtle with his attempt to get to the bottom of their living situation.

The sigh that came from Vanessa's mouth startled both the men just a little. It was followed by her answer to the driver's question. "Keep it programmed as long as you want. You just won't be needing it anymore."

**ZVZVZV**

Vanessa dropped her purse onto the hall table just inside the door of her home and ran her fingers through her hair. She turned back toward the door to see Zac making his way in after saying a last word to Charles and shaking his hand.

She smiled happily when she noted Zac's gelled bangs beginning to fall back across his forehead and ears. The young lady moved into the kitchen while Zac removed his jacket and threw it over the rail of the staircase to take up to the closet whenever they made their way to the second floor.

"Do you want something to drink?" Vanessa offered. Both of them had shed their shoes at the door. Zac found Vanessa sitting on a barstool at the kitchen counter with a glass of white wine in one hand and the other wrapped around one of her heels trying to rub out the muscular kinks.

Zac walked toward the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water then came back and plopped onto the stool next to her. He screwed the top off the water, took a long drink then looked at his girlfriend's somewhat tired face as she wrinkled her nose at her futile attempt to relax her own foot.

"Gimme that." Zac spoke to her softly and tugged on her aching foot to pull it into his lap. "Isn't this what you were going for in the first place?" he asked and smiled as he watched Vanessa drop her head backwards and inhale deeply when his well-trained fingers went to work on the sore spots around her ankle and toes.

"Mmmm-hmmmm" she let the sigh of enjoyment slide from her lips and raised her head to look back at Zac. She sipped another bit of the wine and then watched him work gently. She couldn't help but shiver though, when he ran the tip of his thumb down the bottom of her foot.

"Hey, that tickles!" she claimed with a smile when he looked up and caught her eyes.

Her gaze drifted down to his lips, making her slip her tongue across her own shining pair. Vanessa's mind drifted back to her thoughts prior to the Kiss Cam, and the badgering they had taken from Zac's little brother.

"Does it bother you that we don't usually kiss in public?" she finally asked with a breathy yet curious voice.

Zac shook his head and continued his massage, moving his hands up to the calf of her leg. "Nah. Nobody else needs to see that. We're not showing off for anybody. If we feel like kissing then we'll do it. If you hadn't felt like it for that kiss cam thing, then we would've waved them off. Kissing's a real simple kind of thing, but it can mean a whole lot more."

He looked up into her eyes as his hands worked on her strong smooth leg that was perched on his upper leg. Vanessa scooted herself to the edge of the stool and let her knee bend across his thigh. She put her wine down and reached out to stop Zac's hands that were still performing their magic against her skin.

When she caught his eye again she leaned forward enough to place a quick kiss against his upper lip, very similar to the one they had shared during the awards. She pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrows. "So, say, something like _that_ looks kinda playful. But it actually says _'I'm willing to kiss you in front of a million or so people that we don't know.'_

Zac's eyes danced at her description and a slight smile tugged at his lips when he nodded. Vanessa moved her fingers to the edge of Zac's seat and urged him to scoot closer to her. With stools practically melded together and Vanessa's leg still slung over his she leaned forward again and connected their lips for a more prolonged, closed mouth version.

She pulled back after a moment and licked her lips innocently with her eyes still closed. "And that one might be one that someone would use to say _'I love you and you make me extremely happy.' _in front of maybe friends or family, right?"

Zac blinked a couple of times, then nodded once her eyes reopened and they watched each other.

Vanessa then slid her leg off his body, moved her chair backwards and stood up between his legs in order to wrap her arms around Zac's neck. She skillfully tilted her head and moved toward his lips to press a more sensual kiss against him. She dared to split his lips just slightly with her tongue as she began to run her fingers through his hair. She felt Zac release a moan against her lips.

"Something like that is still ok but is really, borderline, _not-for-public _consumption?" she teased without releasing him completely.

Zac moved his hands to her waist and pulled her against his body. He met her lips once more and, with little effort, allowed their tongues to share the open space. His hands gripped onto her tighter, moving to her butt and pulling her hips flush with his.

With several gasps for breath, wandering, groping hands and lips locked in the heated kiss Zac forced himself to pull away but kept his forehead pressed to Vanessa's.

"That one…" he whispered, "If it _ever_ shows up in public…means _'you'd better get me to someplace private'._" He glanced down at the strapless dress that he had admired since before they left the house earlier. His fingers moved to the soft cups covering her breasts and began to pull the material away from a part of her body that he could never get enough of.

"Because?" Vanessa gently bit her bottom lip and teased with her voice.

"Because it means I'm about to take your clothes off and make love to you."

"Mmmm." She sighed as their lips met again. "No wonder it felt so familiar."

Vanessa laughed as Zac picked her up off the ground and headed toward the staircase. "Are there any kisses that we've forgotten?" she asked playfully before beginning to kiss and nip at Zac's earlobe, neck and jaw.

He let out a breath against her chest as they reached the bedroom door and headed inside. "Only the ones that I have no clue how to describe…"

Zac lay down beside her and continued his job of removing her clothes and worshipping her body with those indescribable kisses.

When their bodies rolled and prepared to join, Vanessa smiled and braced herself for the kiss that meant _'I'm planning to drive YOU completely wild...and I'm coming too'_.

"That one," she whispered against him, "is my _absolute_ favorite."

**ZVZVZVZVZV

* * *

**

**_Scenarios: Hawaii__ a book by adcgordon, _is now available online at Amazon and AuthorHouse.**

**Thanks to everyone for your support! KTZLF! -adc  
**


	10. Hawaiian Heat

**They are not supposed to go to Hawaii without each other...am I right? But holy smokin' Efron body... Sorry, yeah, the pix of Zac and Dylan enjoying their Hawaiian vacay just gave me a little idea. How does a certain dark-haired girlfriend react to these pictures when she's not there with her hot-bodied bf? Um, this one is M rated, just fyi! **

**BTW, just a reminder, actual events sometimes spark these various ideas in my head...and I put them into fictional works. Although some of these stories are derived from real photos or magazine blurbs, NONE of them are actually true. Unfortunately for the kuippo fans, and Z & V fans in many of us, mine are ALL fictional. Until I can actually meet and talk to one of our beloved faves (like that will ever happen!) my stories will continue to be fictional.  
**

**I appreciate all the support, all of your pm's, e-mails, facebook messages and whatever else you can send to me to feed my Zanessa addiction. And I appreciate that YOU appreciate my imagination. It's all about KTZLF'ing, and you are welcome to add to my obsession at any time!**

**Thanks Again! -adc

* * *

  
**

The towel was barely through his hair once before he heard the beep of his cell phone in the bedroom. He swiped it through just once more to stop some of the dripping before wrapping it around his naked torso and wandering barefoot into the extravagant bedroom that he was _not_ sharing with his girlfriend.

He found the phone exactly where it was left earlier in the morning when he had finally forced Vanessa to say 'goodnight' and actually gone to sleep. For a young woman who wanted this to be separated time, spent with their families, he knew she was regretting her choice of not joining him and his brother in Hawaii.

"_You didn't mention there were pictures of you and Dyl swimming in the ocean."_ Zac could see the pout on her face, even from several hours away from his beautiful girlfriend. He smiled and yet grimaced at the thought that there were more pictures of him 'frolicking' on a Hawaiian beach.

At least this time he wasn't in various romantic or compromising positions with his girlfriend. Hopefully her father would be happy about that.

He looked back down at the phone when it beeped again. _"I REALLY miss being there now. You look REALLY good. ;)"_

Now Zac laughed. He looked at the clock knowing Dylan was nowhere near dressed, or even awake, in the bedroom across the suite from his. Just to make sure, Zac quietly opened the door to his room and padded through the living area to Dylan's door.

"Hey Little Bro? You up yet Dyl?" he pecked on the door softly, but loud enough that a normal, awake person would hear it. With no response Zac turned the doorknob and opened the door just wide enough to peek in. Sure enough Dylan was still snoring in the bed, one hand slung over his face and the other tucked under the covers that were hiding only half his body.

Zac shook his head. This was Dylan's graduation present from him and Vanessa. A trip to the islands for some brother to brother time before Dylan headed off to college, an experience that Zac had opted out of.

It was initially supposed to be Vanessa, Zac and Dylan time, until Vanessa had decided that the two men needed their own time together. Zac hadn't exactly agreed to her plan. Although he loved his little brother, he didn't like the idea of leaving Vanessa behind, especially when Hawaii was the destination.

Now, as he headed back to his room and locked the door behind him, he realized that she was less than fond of her decision as well.

As he looked down and grinned at her last message the phone sounded a familiar song in his hands. When her face lit up on the screen his grin turned to an all out smile.

"Good Morning Gorgeous." He answered easily.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to answer me or not." Her voice whined a bit on the other end of the line.

Zac looked at the clock on the bedside table that read 8AM. First off he wasn't sure why he was up at this god-awful hour, except that he wanted to catch the early morning waves, with or without his brother; second he was quite sure their phone call from the previous night had just ended maybe seven hours earlier.

"Baby there can't be much to talk about already this morning. We just got off the phone with each other at one this morning." Zac smiled, missing her terribly and wishing she was there, more than just vocally.

"There are pictures of you and Dylan in the ocean." Vanessa clicked on one of the files to bring the picture full screen on her monitor. "You look hot." Her childlike voice practically whispered through the phone.

"Well of course I do, it's well over 90 degrees over here on the beautiful islands. Perfect weather for bikinis and board shorts on the beach." Zac teased.

"Zachary." Her voice pleaded. "You told me you guys went swimming yesterday. You didn't tell me that our personal Hawaiian photographer was out there as well."

"You know it could've been more pictures of us. You're supposed to be here too, but _noooo_…" he picked at her knowing he was already under her skin from the heat in her voice. "No, you chose to go to Disney Land with your mom and Stella Bella. So instead of us smoochin' in the ocean I'm hanging out with my high school graduate brother."

Zac blinked a few times as he thought about Vanessa being with him during other trips to these sandy beaches. He _was_ enjoying the time with his brother on this particular trip. He was just missing the added benefits of having his girlfriend there with him too.

And since she had just recently become his live-in girlfriend he was missing her just a little bit more. There's something to be said for that added sense of security of knowing that the one you love is sleeping right next to you most of the time. Both of them had grown pretty accustomed to it.

"Well I didn't expect half-naked pictures of you to show up on the internet. When I see you looking like that and I know you're in Hawaii..." Vanessa sighed and then immediately sucked in a long breath. "It just puts some really inappropriate thoughts in my head."

Zac's mouth quirked from a smile to a smirk to nearly puckered lips as he wondered about her thoughts. "Hey, you and I are a couple, we're adults, you can think anything about us that you'd like to. I wouldn't say that's inappropriate." He tried to correct her as his eyebrows raised and lowered in contemplation.

"Yeah, but you try sitting at the kitchen table to have lunch with your parents with those kinds of pictures in your mind. I couldn't help the sound that came out of my mouth when I saw you shirtless…and wet." The soft groan she made only teased Zac more.

"Mom thought I was groaning because her grilled cheese sandwiches were so good. Dad sent me to my room when he saw what was on the computer screen and realized what was going through my head." She ran her tongue over her lips as she remembered her father reacting to a similar expression.

Zac let out a laugh as he imagined her pouting at Greg and him shaking his head. He laughed a bit softer as he thought about Greg explaining to Gina why he had just ordered their 21 year old daughter back to her room. And then the laughter went completely away as he thought about their 21 year old daughter, in her room, aroused by pictures of him.

"Soooo, Ness?" his voice took a somewhat serious turn as he hooked a finger into the edge of the towel that was still wrapped around him. "What, um, exactly did you do? In your room I mean…"

Vanessa heard the drop in his voice, the sexy turn that it often took when his own arousal was beginning. "I called you for help." She admitted simply.

"Oh really?" Zac edged a finger below the towel, imagining Vanessa's fingers making the same move.

"Mmm-hmm. Cause I just can't get these thoughts out of my head. I can just picture myself sliding my hands down your wet chest and squeezing at your muscles in your arms and your abs and sliding my thumb across your sexy belly button and tugging at those hairs that just lead me right down to…"

"Vanessa!" Zac called out to her knowing she was getting lost, and feeling what she was doing to him already with her words.

"Zaaaccc," she whined. "Don't stop me, please…I've already locked the door and I know Dylan's not awake yet. I miss you." She pouted.

"You know I just got out of the shower don't you?" he started his part of the verbal game.

"Nooo." She answered honestly. "I figured I would wake you up, so you'd still be in your boxers."

Zac hummed softly feeling the twitch of excitement below his towel.

"But if you just got out of the shower…are you?" Zac heard her swallow and could feel the heat rising in her face. "You are so sexy when you've just got a towel around your waist." Vanessa paused for a moment to catch her breath and form the mental image.

"I like to stand behind you and put my hands on your shoulders and just kiss my way down your back following the water droplets from your hair over your skin. And I know you like it when I move my hands down your arms and squeeze your biceps…" her soft moan gave Zac the feeling that she was right there with him moving her hands over his body.

"You know you're about to miss a step in this little game Hot Stuff." Zac's eyes closed as he practically felt Vanessa lifting her top off her body so that she could press her chest against his back.

"Hmmm?" she offered back, letting Zac know that her mind was practically melting from the thought of what this activity brought about.

"You need to take your top off. Are you unbuttoning, or is it one of those low neck numbers that you can just pull over your head? And if you're wearing a bra…" he was struggling slightly with instructions.

"I'm not." She answered him hurriedly. "And it's one of your v-neck tees. I like how soft they are against my nipples." Her shyness urged Zac on in their tantalizing process.

"God you're gonna kill me with this. Off, now. Take the shirt off." He ordered softly, then heard the phone rustle and assumed she had put it down to remove the clothing.

Vanessa stood in the middle of her bedroom topless. She glanced at the one picture of Zac that had been left in the room when she moved out. Ironically it showed them in the ocean in Hawaii. Then her eyes caught the computer monitor on the bed. His muscles glistened under the Hawaiian sun with his tanned skin stretched taut over the muscles built in his arms and chest.

She picked the phone up again and worked to strip out of the short, white jean shorts that were buttoned around her waist. Left in only her silk black panties Vanessa sat down tentatively on the bed.

"Ness?" Zac asked after a moment of not hearing her response on the phone. "Wrap your arms around me Baby. I want to feel your breasts against my back."

Vanessa lay back on the bed and placed her free arm over her chest allowing her excited nipples to rub against the muscles in her forearm, as though it were Zac's back.

"It…it's been a while since we've done this." Vanessa spoke softly and closed her eyes picturing what she wanted to happen.

"Let's just say it's good for the communication skills." Zac's voice was getting husky as he imagined the feel of her tight, hard peaks against his back. "You know I like it when you talk to me. Tell me what you like to do to me."

Vanessa looked back at the computer screen, mentally removing Zac's swim trunks and replacing them with a simple towel in her mind. "I'll move my hands around to your stomach, tickling with my fingertips until I get to the edge of that towel. Then while I'm kissing your shoulder blades and licking off the water droplets I'll just tug on that towel until it falls off your waist."

Zac moved a shaky hand to the towel and pulled a corner of it free, letting it fall to the floor. "You know how to make me hard don't you Baby. Just talking to me, you've got my cock so hard and tight. What do you want me to do Nessa? Tell me what you'd do to me if you were here right now."

Vanessa pulled her arm away from her breast and slid her index finger into her mouth using her tongue to moisten the tip and sucked on it as she knew Zac would.

"I'd make you take my fingers and slide them into your mouth to get them wet." She paused for a second letting Zac hear the smacking sound as she pulled her fingers through her lips. "You like it when I'm wet don't you?" she asked in the high-pitched voice that drove Zac closer to the edge.

"Then I'd slide my hands back down your chest and over your stomach so I could wrap my hands around your pole and pull myself as close to you as I could so I could stroke you all the way from your hot, smooth tip down to your tight balls." She swallowed the hot liquid forming in her mouth.

"Are you doing that Zac? Is your hand wrapped around your…cock? Are you sliding your hand up and down around you? And does it feel good?" Vanessa whispered as though she were stretching her lips to his ear to make him hear.

Zac moved to the bed and lay down shoving three pillows under his head and shoulders to raise him up and prop up the phone next to his ear. "God Nessa is that what you want? Your hands are always so warm around me and make me feel so…so good." He let one hand drift down to his penis and wrapped around it.

Vanessa heard a gurgle on the other end and smiled knowing he was beginning to pleasure himself. "That's it Babe." She encouraged him as she slipped her own hand underneath her lacy underwear. "Close your eyes and just slowly start…stroking." Her mouth opened slightly allowing Zac to hear her breath getting rougher as her own fingers found the spot of her body that he loved to tease.

Zac's eyes rolled backwards while his head fell back onto the pillows. "You're touching yourself aren't you Nessa? Are you thinking about me turning around and backing you up to the bed? I'm pushing my hard length against your belly button ring and my balls are up against your clit. You like that don't you? You get so wet when you see my tip starting to leak on your stomach."

Zac's hand began to move faster when he pictured himself pushing against Vanessa's dark, smooth skin. "Your body is soooo gorgeous. I'll never let anybody touch you like this. Tell me that. Tell me I'm the only one."

Vanessa's breath was practically ragged, unable to keep her eyes open as she thought about his body above hers, naked and getting ready to move enough to push inside of her. Her legs spread purely with instinct preparing herself for Zac to nestle himself between her thighs.

"Zac…" she breathed his name sensually when he ordered her to talk to him. "Nobody else…" she rasped. "Make love to me…inside me." Her words were failing her.

"What are you wearing right now?" Zac sucked in a breath picturing her naked.

"Just…my black panties…" her scattered brain allowed her to open her eyes and look again at the half naked picture of Zac on the screen.

"Take them off." Zac felt himself getting close when his hand scooped lower with each stroke to tug at his testicles. When he pulled his fist up past his swollen head Zac grunted. "I can't get inside of you with that sexy lace on. I need between your lips Ness. I need you to wrap your legs around me and feel your tight, wet, heat squeezing me."

Vanessa slid the underwear past her hips, over her knees and then kicked them to the side of the bed. Her hips began to lift off the bed as her fingers went back to work on her clit. She could feel Zac's thick head waiting to push into her. "Now Zac…" she begged him. "I'm almost there, make me yours again."

Both envisioned his hardness sliding into her body. She moaned his name feeling him stretch her, reaching so far inside of her heat. Zac sped up his pumping action while Vanessa's fingers toyed with her most sensitive area.

"Come on Baby, are you ready?" Zac practically growled into the phone. He could picture Vanessa biting her bottom lip as she grasped for a breath and began to squeal softly.

"That's it Ness…that's it…let it go with me…I'm there…oh Baby, I'm there." Zac's breath was holding him back from yelling her name, knowing the noise would possibly wake up his brother.

The last thing he needed was for Dylan to come in the door and catch him jerking off with his girlfriend on the phone.

He tugged a few more times on his withering penis to empty the white liquid onto his abdomen. He heard Vanessa still mewing on the LA end of the phone. "That's it Baby…I love it when your body shakes with me inside of you. I get so turned on when you lose control. That makes me cum even harder Vanessa. Is that what you're doing?"

One uncontrolled, split-second scream left her lips pleasing Zac to no end. "That's my girl. Did I help you make it?" He smiled with her only response being heavy breaths and panting that sounded vaguely like his name.

The line stayed silent for the next few minutes as both worked to regain their breaths and stop the mental spinning that they had just put each other through.

Vanessa smiled and licked her lips in a complete pleasure-filled state until the knock sounded on her door.

"What was that?" Zac asked.

"Oh crap." Vanessa breathed as she looked down at her naked, satiated body that was completely unwilling to move until Zac hung up the phone. She wanted to just close her eyes and imagine herself wrapped in his arms, coming off this high with their bodies still clinging to each other.

Instead her eyes widened as the sound of her father's voice came through the door. "Vanessa what are you doing in there? Did I just hear you scream? What's going on?"

"Dad, I'm fine." She tried to assure him through a dry throat and raspy voice.

"You don't sound fine." He shook the door knob to her room. "Why is your door locked?"

Zac chuckled on the other end of the line. "Oh thank God I'm not there. This is the exact scenario that has terrified me since day one."

"Shut up." She tried to whisper into the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Greg asked, shaking the doorknob again.

"Daddy, I am just talking to Zac. Can I get a little privacy? I'm 21 for goodness sake, I'm not 15 anymore."

Greg stood at the door for a moment taking note of his daughter's rather breathless voice. When Gina stepped behind him to ask what was going on Greg raised his hands in the air. "She's 21. Her boyfriend is across the ocean somewhere. And they apparently can't be apart for more than a day or two." Vanessa's father shivered, shook his head and rolled his eyes at his wife.

He raised his voice loud enough for Vanessa to hear. "Oh to be 21 again and in love…next time just go to Hawaii with him or stay at your own house!"

Vanessa giggled under her breath and relayed her father's message to Zac.

"Guess you'd better go get dressed before you get a similar lecture from Dyl." She suggested.

"Guess next time I decide _we're_ going to Hawaii you'd better plan on coming with me."

Vanessa giggled again. "Hey Babe? I think I just did."

**ZVZVZVZVZV

* * *

__****Scenarios: Hawaii**_ a book by adcgordon is now available at Amazon and AuthorHouse online.  
_**Thanks to everyone for your support and encouragement!  
KTZLF! -adc**


	11. Souvenirs

**Wonder if Zac brought home any souvenirs for his best girl from his Hawaiian trip? Just curious! As usual, I own nothing of Z & V other than thoughts, hopes & prayers for their futures together. Thanks for all your reviews, PM's and all your notes about ZV sightings, pictures, etc. You really do know how to feed my addiction and continue my obsession! Thank you! :) Special thanks to cncgrad02 & jerrysgirl for your continued support & much love! **

**Now, hope you'll enjoy the Hawaiian Homecoming.  
KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

Flowers had been bought. Food was ready for tonight and for Sunday's Father's Day lunch for both of their dads. And, most importantly, Zac and Dylan were home safe and sound meaning that in about ten minutes the older of those two young men should be opening the door to Vanessa's house and wandering in to see her after a week apart.

Good thing #14 on the list of reasons to continue owning two separate houses: Guests can stay at one house while Vanessa and Zac could be together, alone, at the other location. Besides, Zac's little brother would be doing one of two things over the next 48 hours until their parents arrived. He'd either be sleeping off the jet-lag from the Hawaiian vacation or he'd be stationed in front of the tv playing video games. Enough said.

And, as much as the two brothers loved each other, a week together – just them together – was about all that either could stand. So in addition to the thought of simply getting home, both were absolutely thrilled at the thought of Zac going _home_ to Vanessa's house.

Vanessa put away the last bit of laundry that she had been folding on the bed when she heard the door open downstairs. She waited for the inevitable and smiled a content grin when she heard his voice.

"Ness? Baby, I'm here." Zac glanced around the spacious living room.

"I'm just puttin' laundry away. I'll be down in a minute." Her voice practically chirped at the knowledge that he was finally within reach again.

"Stay put. I'll be up in a second." Zac looked at the small bag and the suitcase he was dragging behind him. He quickly pulled one thing out of the bag, unzipped the top of his suitcase and stuffed the tiny article and the bag inside. "Hope you're decent cause I'm coming up." He laughed as he took the stairs two at a time.

**ZVZVZV**

The smile plastered on her face was enough to make him _think_ that his homecoming was simply enough to make her happy. He walked to the bed, gently dropped his suitcase on the floor, then wrapped his arms around his longtime girlfriend and pulled her as tightly against him as he could without suffocating her. "I missed you." he revealed the obvious line. "Hawaii wasn't the same without you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms upwards, around his shoulder blades to grip tightly to his shoulders as she breathed in the scent of salty air that he carried with him from the islands. "Mmm, I missed you too. You smell nice." she added as she buried her nose against the faint stubble that was making a presence on his neck and chin.

The lovers pulled apart to gaze in each others eyes...him expecting a 'welcome home' kiss from the beautiful woman in front of him; her thinking something totally different. "So, what'd you bring me?"

"What did I bring you? I brought you me!" he held out empty arms as though presenting himself to her.

"No, seriously." Vanessa pressed on. "What'd you bring me?" she asked, nothing but a serious tone to her voice.

Zac began laughing and leaned down to kiss her the way he'd only dreamed of doing in the past week. His attempt was quickly stopped when she put her hands on his chest to keep him from coming any closer.

"Zac…" she said warningly.

Sighing, he lifted himself up off the bed and grabbed his suitcase. Picking it up he placed it on the bench at the foot of the bed. He opened it and pulled out the black plastic bag and handed it to Vanessa. She grinned widely and clapped her hands together excitedly like a five year old.

The beautiful, dark-haired woman reached in and pulled out a very skimpy, black string bikini. Zac watched her closely as she held up the thong bottoms. Neither of them smiled until she reached for the bag again and began to rummage through it.

Zac stood at the edge of the bed watching her with his mouth covered by his hand. He took note of the flimsy black piece of material, if you could call it that, that she discarded beside her legs on the bed. His mind quickly returned to the shop where he bought the swimwear, and his immediate thought of Vanessa wearing this one piece of the sexy swimsuit.

"Did you lose the rest of it?" her sarcastic voice finally broke the silence as she looked up at him still minus a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, hmmm," Zac cleared his throat. "Is something wrong?" he did his best to hide his smirk when his eyes grew wide and eyebrows raised in innocence.

"Tell me you brought me a bikini from Hawaii...and that you only made it home with the bottoms. Where's the top Zac?" her pout was irresistible, yet Zac forged on.

He picked up the bag and pretended to look into it himself. "Well I thought they put it in here. I swear I had the whole thing...well there isn't much to it...but I had both pieces in the store. Where on earth could I have put that?" he lazily looked around him.

Vanessa watched, unamused, waiting for Zac to give up and just present her with the other part of this bikini that was obviously meant to tease her. _Wait a minute._ Her mind finally moved to the same place that Zac's obviously was. She quirked an eyebrow at her boyfriend who was making no move to actually find the lost item. Then she moved her head and donned the sexiest grin she could muster.

"Tell ya what." She winked at him. "While you look for the top, I'll just go put this on and head out to the pool. Once you find the bra, just bring it out with you. K?" She scrambled somewhat to get off the bed and out the door, closing it quickly behind her before he could stop her.

Zac took two steps toward the door and then stopped. He tilted his head back and forth as he played a couple of various little scenarios over in his head. He wanted to see her in just the bottoms of that sexy suit. _Was she saying that she was going to go topless to the pool?_ Sounded like a win-win situation to his jet-lagged mind and to his week-deprived libido.

And...if he got what he wanted in the pool...then he would provide her with the _lost_ top and another few items that he had actually bought for her as mementos of _his_ most recent trip across the Pacific.

**ZVZVZV**

Zac went back to his suitcase and dug out his swim trunks. He pulled out the strapless top of the bikini and two or three bags that were littered throughout his clothing. He tossed the bags on the bench and moved his suitcase into the closet just to get it out of the way. The actions only took a couple of minutes but he hurriedly stripped and hopped over to the window with only one leg in his trunks when he heard a splash in the pool.

His eyes shifted from the calm, easy baby blue to the darkened version of those irises when he caught sight of his love standing neck deep in the pool, the reflection of her naked chest barely visible under the ripples in the water. Dear God Hawaii had _not_ been the same without her.

Zac somehow managed to put his other foot into his swimwear and practically fell down the back steps of Vanessa's home in his rush to get out the door and into the pool.

"So you get to wear your swimsuit, but I only get to wear part of mine?" she eyed him with a devilish look on her face. She watched as his glazed eyes attempted to dig through the water to see if she truly was topless under the chlorinated liquid.

Vanessa swam forward just far enough to stand up again, this time with the water only waist deep, revealing her bare breasts and a hint of her belly button ring. "This what you're looking for?" the right side of her lip turned upwards as she watched Zac's eyes hesitantly move from her excited nipples upwards to her eyes.

"Hmmm?" the guilty hum reverberated through Zac's lips. A week without seeing her…a week without touching her…a week without his lips on that smooth skin and his tongue running across her…

"Zaaccc?" her voice called out and she stepped closer to the concrete stairs that could bring her completely out of the pool. Vanessa noted that his breath quickened and she could practically see his heart beating in his chest when she climbed up to the second step revealing the lower half of the bikini that he had given her.

Zac's throat went completely dry at the sight of her. She looked just as he had imagined while choosing the item in that Hawaiian shop. The reason he had been forced to make the purchase and leave that shop as quickly as he could with small beads of sweat running down his temples. Only now, seeing her actually wearing the thin string around her hips with the 'v' shaped material barely covering her most private area, she was sexier than he could have imagined.

Instead of climbing on out of the pool and coming toward him though, his lover proceeded to turn her back on him and gently pushed herself off the step to glide through the water. That was the sight that brought the absolute throbbing to Zac's crotch. The same feeling he had endured throughout the past week without her near him. Only this time he seemed to be in some sort of trance watching her.

The thong gracefully split her backside into two perfectly rounded shapes of smooth, tanned skin. He watched her practically naked body skim to the middle of the pool and then roll once more to give him a view of her saturated body.

His last ounce of willpower and patience was taken away as she floated on her back and dipped her dark curls backwards into the water, jutting her breasts into the air.

But before he could move she straightened herself to stand in the water again and stared at him. He could tell she was moving under the water but was so dazed he couldn't realize what she was doing, until she held up the tangled piece of black material and threw it at him.

"You really don't need the swim trunks Zac. I'm just going to take them off of you. So why don't you do the honors and then _come_ in here _with me._" The invitation was a command that Zac quickly began to follow.

He somehow found the strength to step to the edge of the pool and then quirked his index finger at his girlfriend telling her to come toward him.

Zac couldn't help but look around to make sure no one was watching him as he loosened the string on his low-riding trunks and gingerly let them drop to the concrete. It was his turn to watch Vanessa's eyes drop hungrily to the hard flesh that she had been craving for the past seven days.

"So are you coming in the water or not?" she asked in a near whisper as they stood there.

Zac bit his bottom lip in a teasing fashion and held Vanessa's gaze as he sat down on the top step of the pool and beckoned her toward him. As she started up the steps he spread his legs apart to accept her body against his.

"You know we've been apart for a week Babe." Vanessa started as she reached forward and put her hands on his shoulders, allowing Zac's hands to rest on her shapely waist. "If you wanted me topless, or naked," she looked down at her nude body and then raised her smoky chocolate eyes to meet his, "all you had to do was ask."

His hands slid around to her behind, grasping lightly at the muscular area to pull her closer to him. Vanessa smiled at the familiar touch and moved her hands to latch behind Zac's neck before she bent her head to kiss his lips.

Her body began to melt against his when Zac slid down to the second step and leaned backwards pulling her practically on top of him. Vanessa's hands began to wander down Zac's chest and over the pec's that had come into her view numerous times over the last week via the internet.

She pulled from the kiss to watch her hands. "Mr. Sexy Chest." She stated and bent to kiss the light chest hairs that lined the area just below Zac's collarbone. "Do you know how _hot_ you look in those surfing pictures? Gah…everytime I turned on the computer there you were looking…soooo…sexy." She punctuated her thoughts with kisses that moved across his tight nipples to the surface of the water.

Vanessa looked back up into Zac's eyes and licked her lips as the two began another steamy liplock. Zac slowly urged them farther and farther into the water in order to press their bodies closer together with only the sheen of water between them.

Vanessa let her hands and lips wander over his upper and lower body taking possession of his every nerve. "My lips." she followed with a kiss. "My neck." A gentle nip... "My pulse." A burning lick with the tip of her tongue. "_MY _gorgeous chest. And _MY_ sexy nipples." she finished by raking her fingernails over the mentioned body parts. Just before connecting their lips again Vanessa reached down and guided his stiff penis between her legs to slide against her heated lips. "Just _mine._" She emphasized with a smile as Zac groaned against her.

"Did I mention that I _really, really_ missed you?" Zac moved them to the wall of the pool and pushed her body against it. "You don't seriously need any other Hawaiian trinkets do you?" he nibbled at her ear as he whispered teasingly.

Vanessa moaned lightly and accepted him inside her body more than willingly. "As long as you brought back the chocolate covered…" Zac covered her words with his mouth and began moving inside of her leaving only the sound of the water lapping around them.

**ZVZVZV**

Back in Zac's arms Vanessa didn't care that they were still completely naked and skinny dipping in her backyard pool. That's what the privacy fence was for. Even if the sounds and splashes from their lovemaking had drawn attention from the neighbors she didn't care because Zac was home and holding her.

"I'm never letting you go back to Hawaii without me again." Vanessa proclaimed as she caught her breath. With her back pressed against Zac's front she practically floated until he wrapped his arms around her breasts and held her in place.

"In that case you have to be ready for more pictures. You know the cameras would be hounding us anytime we're on the beach." He bent and placed a kiss on the shell of her ear. "Or we can just stay inside the entire time."

Zac's excitement was hard to hide as he began thinking about spending an entire vacation on the islands with Vanessa wrapped in his arms just like this. As his hardness became more and more evident Vanessa turned her head and reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

"Well that was a quick recovery." She grinned and accepted his kiss. "But I need a little something before we do _anything else_."

"And what would that be?" Zac asked becoming lost in her body with the soft touch of his fingers.

Vanessa pointed her lips toward his face. "Souvenirs." She whispered.

"What?" Zac asked with a touch of disbelief.

"You owe me Efron." Vanessa pulled away from him and swam to the middle of the pool. "Showing off that body to the entire world without me next to you to enjoy it? That's gotta be a crime in some Hawaiian law book, I just know it is." She grinned as Zac began to come after her.

"And you forced me to come into my back yard, to the pool, _topless_. What if the lawn service had been here? What if one of my neighbors was watching? My embarrassment would be completely your fault cause you wouldn't give me the top to my new bikini." She turned on her side and glided away from him just as Zac started to take her hand.

She gave a wink in his direction and watched the frustrated sigh leave his lips. "Back in the house, now. I want my goodies." She ordered.

"Thought I just gave you some goodies." Zac wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Sure sounded like it felt good at least." He watched Vanessa roll her eyes as she drug her lazy, naked body out of the pool.

She grabbed Zac's trunks and held them over the front of her body as she began to walk backwards toward the house.

"Nessa…" Zac's voice began to plead. "What am I supposed to put on?"

Vanessa bit her lip in a playful tease while Zac began to climb the steps. She admired his body completely and eyed him up and down. "Why don't you just follow me in the house, just like that. And after I have my gifts we'll get back to what _you_ want." This time it was her eyebrows shifting up and down.

Zac sighed and and held his arms open to make sure she could see every inch of him as they made their way toward the back door. He even turned around a couple of times giving her a tempting view of his near-perfect toosh.

Vanessa stopped in her tracks at that sight. "Booty dance." She instructed. Her eyes danced as she licked her lips making Zac stop and laugh.

"You like that Baby?" Zac turned his back again and bent over slightly wiggling his butt in plain view. "I call it the Efron magnet you know."

Vanessa laughed with a slight snort as she enjoyed his temptation. "Well bring your magnet, and my thong, and we'll see if the souvenirs that you picked will _attract _anything that you're interested in."

Her seductive grin made Zac twist his head in near defeat while he casually followed her into the house.

**ZVZVZV**

The blue and red flowered beach towels hung around both of them as they made their way up the steps and back into the bedroom.

"Sit." Zac ordered and waited for Vanessa to position herself on the bed. He held up the strapless top that he had dropped onto the bench before making his way outside. "Huh, look at that. It was right here the whole time." He chuckled.

"Hey!" Vanessa pouted. "See, I'm tellin' ya…you owe me big time."

Her focus shifted when he picked up a couple of the smaller bags and tossed them to her. She sat with legs cris-crossed on the mattress like a child on Christmas morning.

She bit on her lip as she carefully opened the first bag. Vanessa reached in and pulled out a bracelet with light wooden beads and a wooden fish hook hanging from it. "A hook?" she grinned knowing Zac would have some meaning behind it.

"Yeah, cause you know, like, I'm hooked on you." He answered less than sheepishly. "And I figured, when you wear it you can remember that you've got your hooks into me so deep that you just can't let me go."

Vanessa's smile reminded him of the first time their eyes truly met, the youthful gaze showing just how appreciative she was…more of his thoughts than the gift itself. She leaned toward him and offered a kiss on his cheek in thanks as she slipped the bracelet onto her bare arm for safe keeping.

"Next." Zac handed her another small bag. This time she pulled out a keychain in the shape of a surfboard with the hand symbol for 'hang loose' painted on it.

She looked at Zac with a curious grin this time as he flashed her his own 'hang loose' sign with his right hand.

"Remember those surfing shots that you seem to like so much?" he asked with a hint of timidity laced in his voice.

"Mmm-hmmm" she raised and lowered her eyebrows in a more than eager symbol of how much she liked them.

"That," he pointed at the mini surfboard, "is to help you remember how much you love the waves in Hawaii." He tried not to grin with his lying answer.

Vanessa reached to smack his bare chest but instead felt the spark of fire that flashed when her hand made contact with his skin. The burn was enough to keep her hand stationed there and forced their eyes to meet for his true meaning behind the cheap gift.

"Or maybe," she swallowed, "it'll remind me of moments like this." She scraped her fingernails through his hairs and moved herself closer to Zac for a thankful kiss on the lips this time.

Zac sucked in a breath and turned back to the three gifts he had yet to give her. "This one is pretty self-explanatory." He mentioned as he handed her the Hawaii motif photo album.

Inside Zac had already placed one of his favorite shots of them playing in the ocean surf, from their first trip to Hawaii together. "Use this one for some of our favorite shots from the first trip. Then, next time we're there we can pick up more albums and just fill them up as we go along." He smiled with the instructions.

Vanessa grinned back at him. "We're going to need a lot of albums Babe. Do you remember how many of those little disposable cameras we went through on that first trip? Not to mention the CD full of shots from our anonymous, personal paparazzi person."

They both laughed at her truthful answer. Zac thought for a minute. "I bet I can order the same album online. Remind me tomorrow and I'll see if I can get a case of them delivered."

Her next to last gift was the one Zac knew she was trying to refer to in the pool earlier before he had, well, taken the plunge. Chocolate covered macadamia nuts.

"I knew you wouldn't forget!" Vanessa practically threw the lid off the box and popped one of the delicacies between her lips. "Oh my…these things are almost as good as sex." She exclaimed causing Zac to raise one eyebrow while watching her slide another morsel onto her tongue.

"Good to know I measure up to a bunch of nuts." He laughed and then leaned back as Vanessa closed her eyes and moaned lightly as the sweet and salty mixture made its way down her throat.

Zac widened his eyes and shrugged a shoulder. He let his view widen to take in her entire body as she enjoyed the treat. "So, well, ok. Yeah…maybe I'll have to remember these little babies in case I have trouble getting you in the mood sometime." He smirked.

Vanessa let her eyes drift open and purposefully placed a chocolate bite into Zac's mouth, waiting for him to give his own moan of pleasure at the taste.

He simply crunched into it and sent a wink toward his girlfriend that caused her to stick her tongue out at him.

"And?" she asked as she picked up two more of the chocolate covered nuts and held them in her hand.

"And?" Zac repeated while staring at her.

Vanessa tossed one of the nuts in the air and watched with a hearty laugh as it bounced off Zac's nose.

"That was a bad throw!" Zac attempted and then followed with, "I'm out of practice and those aren't grapes."

"Excuses, excuses." Vanessa pointed at him. "Here, one more try." She lobbed the nut into the air and was pleasantly surprised to see him catch it and suck on it to remove the candy coating before enjoying the protein too.

"Very good!" she grinned at him. "Now, I'm still waiting."

"Really? For what?" Zac teased.

"Zaaccc…I see the other box on the bench. I know it's for me. You never bring anything home for yourself in a box." She whined.

"Fine. Geez." He started to hand the box to her and then pulled it back for a second. "Wait. You should know that this one was kinda Dylan's idea. He doesn't really know that I got it for you, or _why _I got it, but it's his fault."

Vanessa took the box from him gingerly with a worried look on his face. "What exactly…" she eyed Zac cautiously as she lifted the top of the box. The green strands immediately made her smile yet she still kept a close eye on her boyfriend. "What did Dylan do that caused you to get a grass skirt for me?"

Zac ducked his head momentarily as she lifted the item out to examine it closer.

"Well, you know, at the awards ceremony they, of course, had Hula dancers. We were watching 'em dance and Dylan just kinda leaned over and said 'Hey, I bet Ness can dance better than that.' And it made me start thinkin'." Zac explained with a somewhat childish voice.

Vanessa watched him with an amused look. "Go on."

"Well, so we're sittin' there and these girls are kinda belly dancing and I started thinkin' about what kind of dance you, maybe, did for the new movie…like, the one that you wouldn't show me while we were in Canada. And I was just wondering if you might show me part of it now, with the grass skirt on…and stuff." The pink tinge in his cheeks relayed to Vanessa the exact thoughts he was having about her grass-skirt dancing skills.

"You are so cute when you get embarrassed." She claimed as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I know."

She held the dangling plastic material up in front of her and then reached for the top of the bikini that Zac had withheld from her earlier. "I think," she caught Zac's eye as he lay down on his side on the bed with his head propped up in his hand, "as punishment," she lowered her chin and lifted her eyebrows, "you only get one _costume_ choice per day."

Zac pouted but continued locking gazes with the smirking brown eyes.

"You don't get _the_ Sucker Punch dance until it hits theaters. But, if you're good, maybe tomorrow I can come up with another version of it just for you." She shook the skirt and then threw it over his head, laughing the entire time.

Zac scoffed at her as he enjoyed the shiver that ran - not down his spine, but down his chest and lower into his abdomen. He pulled the shredded strings away from his face and watched as Vanessa got off the bed and went to his suitcase. "You're evil Hudgens, you know that? I bring back gifts for you and you throw them back at me. First the wet thong, then the nuts, now this." He chided. "What are you doing in my suitcase anyway?"

She barely glanced up at him as she began to dig through his clothing. "Beating you to the punch…" she somewhat mumbled. "Hey, you've already reaped the benefits of the bikini. You'll eventually get what you want out of the skirt. And if I find what I'm expecting in here…a-ha!" she exclaimed pulling two strings of flowers from the side pocket of his luggage. "Then we can both enjoy one last island experience before you really start unpacking."

Zac puckered his lips and nodded in agreement as she put one lei around his neck and the other around her own.

"How did you know those were in there somewhere?" he questioned as Vanessa began to tug on the towel that was loosely wrapped around his waist.

"Simple." She stated after successfully opening his towel. Zac sat up on the side of the bed and pulled her between his naked legs as he began to remove the towel from Vanessa's body.

She grinned as she leaned toward him to whisper in his ear. "I wasn't there to enjoy these when you first got them. Now, I've missed you…you've missed me. And, I know how much we both enjoy getting lei'd."

**ZVZVZVZVZV

* * *

**

**_Scenarios: Hawaii__ a book by adcgordon_ is now available online at AuthorHouse and Amazon.  
Thanks to everyone for reading and for your support! KTZLF! -adc  
**


	12. Research Part 1

**It's a cool 72 degrees outside sunny with a slight breeze. It took two flights and about 10 hours to get here...and now I've got tingles running up and down my body just anticipating a certain performance at the Hollywood Bowl on Friday night. I CANNOT tell you how excited I am to be in LA. And my BFF that I met through fanfic just texted to tell me that she and her family made it in here at 5am. I'm sitting here listening to my Rent cd's and looking at the map ... seeing the Bowl less than a mile away. And I keep thinking Vanessa is up there right now, rehearsing. Wow! There go those tingles again and tears in my eyes. **

**I know, I know...it's just a show. I only hope that I will actually enjoy that show and not just sit there dumbfounded by being just a few yards from a young actress who has somehow influenced my life. Crazy, isn't it?**

**Well, just so you know...if anyone's interested, I'm going to attempt to put a little journal of my experience on LiveJournal. You're welcome to take a look. I'm trying to get all the thoughts together in my head, but hopefully in the next day or so I'll have the first entry or two in there.**

**Now, this one is EXTREMELY SHORT. My apologies. I wrote this on the plane on the way over here and couldn't concentrate real well. It was a packed flight and I wasn't in the most comfortable seat! haha! Anyway. Here is a teaser/beginning to my thoughts about a place that Z visited while in NYC with their buddy Mr. Bleu...and...well, here it is. :D**

**Oooo...as always, I own NOTHING of Z or V or C, except four tubs of trinkets, DVD's & well-worn CD's...and a ticket to Rent.  
**

**KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

"So, Babe, Corbs and I are gonna go out after the show tonight." The sentence seemed harmless enough, Zac thought, especially since he knew his girlfriend wasn't listening.

Across the country Vanessa halted her attempts to get a lunch packed. It wasn't the words Zac had said but the way he said them. "Yeah, and…" she asked, surprising Zac just a bit.

"So, yeah, that's it…we're…I…just thought I'd tell you, you know, in case you call and maybe I don't answer or something." He tried to cover.

"Spill it Efron." Vanessa simply commanded her boyfriend.

"What? Like…I just thought I'd tell you." Zac held the phone close to his ear and stepped away from their Broadway performing friend who was standing near him in the New York location.

"Then put Corbs on the phone." Vanessa demanded with an accusatory tone.

"What? Why?" Zac was beginning to sound like a guilty teen.

"Because if you won't tell me what you're doing, he will." She stated. "You know I'll be in rehearsals, I know you're in New York. While you're going out I'll be getting home, soaking in the hot tub, finding dinner and going to bed. Just don't do – wait." Vanessa stopped. "You're gonna do something stupid aren't you." She made the phrase a statement more than a question.

"Well, it's maybe not our smartest plan." He drawled. "But I _swear_ I'll be thinkin' about you the _whole_ time – really, you're the whole reason we're going to the strip club." Zac shot the words out more quickly than his mind allowed him to actually think.

"EXCUSE ME?" Vanessa now walked completely out of her kitchen and into the living room, leaning a hand on the table that stood against the wall holding a floral arrangement.

The other end of the line fell silent for a moment. She heard a smack on the other end of the line before Zac spoke again. _"Uh, yeah, I did say that out loud didn't I?"_ he was apparently speaking to Corbin. Then, silence again. "Nessa?" he fairly pleaded to hear a response.

"Here and waiting." Were the only words she offered.

"Well, see, we were laughing about all these strip clubs that we passed last night, right? And so Corbin says 'Hey don't you think we should research the costume that V should wear for that 'Out Tonight' number that she sings in Rent?' and I said 'Yeah that's probably a good idea Man, where should we go?' And he suggested one of the gentlemen's clubs." He stopped to attempt to catch his breath.

"Oh-My-God. Are you telling me that you _think_ I might believe you're doing _research…for me_? Are you serious Zac?" her voice still sounded perturbed over the line, although she wore a smug grin and shook her head at his suggestion.

"Well, no – I mean I know you wouldn't believe that, but that _is_ what led up to this."

"Up to what?" Vanessa asked with an exasperated tone. The answer had already been spilled, but she wanted to hear it again from Zac's mouth, just to be sure.

"Is-it-ok-if-I-go-to-a-strip-club-with-Corbin?" he jammed together in a barely coherent request.

Vanessa laughed.

"What's so funny?" Zac waited still for an answer.

"Now you want my permission?" she continued with a slight chortle.

"_Shut the hell up Corbin."_ Vanessa heard Zac griping at their friend. "Yeah…no…I don't know." Zac sighed into the phone. "It's just something neither one of us has done and we figured we'd go together and keep each other outta trouble and then we can mark it off the college-age to-do list, ya know."

Again Vanessa laughed at her boyfriend. "Well don't call me 'Mom'...and I don't see Starla around here anywhere... But you're 22 Zac. It's fine. I just have three little words for you." She hesitated.

Zac's tense shoulders relaxed finally on the east coast. He really didn't want to do something that would piss Vanessa off. A smile eased onto his face along with the boyish gleam in his eyes that always charmed his girlfriend. "You love me?" he chose to ask his favorite phrase containing three words.

"No." Vanessa stated flatly this time. "Look. Don't. Touch!"

**ZVZVZV**


	13. Playing the Part

**Our favorite BF sure knows how to make his GF feel special doesn't he? This chapter is rated M. We should've known he'd find a way to be part of the show. Bet he's quite happy paying RENT tonight, huh? ha ha!**

**KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

"Tonight's gonna be a good night..." Zac grinned as he thought about his girlfriend's upcoming performance, the final night of her three-night stint as Mimi in the musical Rent. His singing to Black Eyed Peas caught Vanessa's attention as she strolled out of the bathroom and into the living room of her home.

"What are you up to?" she caught him putting blue fingernail polish on his left index and middle fingernails.

"Well after your performance tonight I figured we'd be celebrating. Don't want to forget which fingers you like me to use."

"For what?" she watched him put the lid back on the polish and look up at her with a seductive grin. He flexed his muscles under the tight black t-shirt that he was wearing knowing exactly how much Vanessa loved to see his arm and chest muscles at work.

"Cause I plan to use these two boys purely for your pleasure tonight." he cocked his eyebrows and watched Vanessa raise her own eyebrows right back at him.

"If you start that now, neither one of us will be on time for our shows." She commented, referring to the award show taping that Zac was committed to, and her own live demand.

"Nope...the polish has gotta dry...and you're just gonna have to wait." Zac gave her a dazzling smile that showed his teeth ever so slightly. He blew on the two fingers where he had painted his nails and just held them up for Vanessa to see.

"I'm gonna miss seeing you at the show tonight." She pouted slightly.

"No you won't." Zac eased her nerves as he stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"Neil's gonna hold things just a few minutes. And I'll have the car waiting to get me there. I'll be front and center in the Terrace section, just like I have been the past two nights."

Vanessa smiled. "Are you sure? You've been there the last two nights. You don't have to push it and be there tonight too."

Zac leaned back to look down in her eyes as they held each other and gently swayed back and forth. "Hey, I'm not gonna miss your final night's performance. No way!" he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Besides," he unclasped his hands from his waist and held up the painted nails for both of them to look at. "These guys have a special job to do tonight."

Vanessa eyed him curiously. "So I ask again. What are you up to?"

Zac just grinned. "Just look for me in the crowd Baby. I wouldn't miss closing night for the world."

**ZVZVZV**

On opening night Vanessa swore that she didn't want to know where her boyfriend was located in the audience. She knew she would be distracted. Still, when she had made her way to the stage she glanced into the audience and caught sight of him sitting next to her little sister. Instead of being distracted she had felt a peace come over her. It had clamped a lid on the opening night jitters and given her an extra incentive to perform the music with every ounce of emotion that she could put into it.

On opening night, and the second night of the show, Zac had sat in the crowd and blew her kisses and flashed the 'I love you' sign at her whenever he could catch her eye. This final night he was rushing from the limo to his seat, attempting to get comfortable just as the lights dimmed completely. He wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his t-shirt and smiled at the people seated near him then focused his eyes on the stage.

The song he was waiting for was just a few minutes away. He took a deep breath and settled in, working carefully not to crush the flower in his hand.

Vanessa soon appeared on stage in skin tight blue leggings and a half black sports bra with her hair pulled back in a loose pony tail. She started the number that was her most fun performance of the night.

With the howls and moans of "Out Tonight" coming from her throat she let her hair down and stepped out onto the catwalk. Zac's eyes began to glaze at the sight of his girlfriend gyrating, dancing and stretching, much to the crowd's cheers and shouts.

But when she got to the middle area of the narrow dance venue she put on a special show, knowing how much Zac enjoyed this particular part of the program. She turned her back to the crowd and bent forward to give them a fine view of her tight thighs and buttocks. That had been her teasing move the past two nights, leaving Zac uncomfortable in his seat.

Tonight was now different except for one thing. When she turned back around a surprise was waiting for her. Her boyfriend suddenly became part of the show - at the director's discretion. Vanessa continued singing as Zac held up a 20 dollar bill between his left thumb, index and middle fingers. A grin spread across Vanessa's face as he then used those two painted fingernails to easily slide the money into the waistband of her 'stripper' costume. Both felt the burn where their skins met.

In his right hand Zac held up a single rose. In the heat of the moment Vanessa took the flower and continued, miraculously, her dance around the stage.

As the music ended, she stood with her chest heaving, abdominal muscles pumping causing her belly button ring to flash in the spotlights. She raked her teeth over her bottom lip as her eyes stared into the blue ones in the audience. His eyes continued to race over her body as he held up those two blue fingernails for her to see. And just before the lights went down she watched him place those fingers in his mouth, sucking them slightly, indicating to her exactly how he planned to take her… Out Tonight.

**ZVZVZV**

"You know, most of my customers at the Cat Scratch Club only give me one's when they tuck them into my pants." Vanessa stretched her naked body on the mattress once Zac finished pulling her costume from her body.

He looked at her with amused eyes as he removed his own shirt and began to unbutton the fly of his jeans to relieve a bit of the pressure that had been building ever since he had seen her appear on the catwalk in the sexy outfit.

Thank God Neil had agreed to let him get up and touch her at the final performance that night. Zac would only admit it to Vanessa but he had kept an erection through both of the other shows on Friday and Saturday night. Unfortunately for him the blue tights and sexy dancing came in the first act. Too early in the first act. Even sitting next to Vanessa's teasing little sister hadn't curbed the intense feelings that he endured on opening night as he watched Vanessa perform for the crowd of thousands at the open air arena.

"Most of your customers? Sweetheart most of your customers paid more than thirty dollars just to get in the door to see you the last three nights. And I'll be damned if I was gonna let any of them bring you home."

He stripped his jeans off his legs quickly and gingerly pulled the elastic waistband of his Hanes boxers down past the hard length that Vanessa knew she had caused.

She licked her lips as he held up the two painted fingernails again. "I'm not sure how much longer I can wait to put these boys to work." Zac wriggled his middle and index fingers against each other, feeling the heat from that friction all over his body.

"Where is it again that you like that wax from the 'Candle' song?" he teased as he climbed onto the mattress beside his waiting girlfriend.

Vanessa grinned. "Mimi likes it between her… fingers." she held her left hand out and wiggled her fingers around. That action showed off the golden bracelet that fit tightly around her wrist.

"I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs." Zac smiled and twirled the bracelet around her slender arm as their teasing continued.

"It's a living." Vanessa responded but pulled her arm from his fingertips in order to let her hand and fingers begin to wander down his amazing body. "But I thought you were gonna take me out tonight." she purred against his ear before he could take possession of her lips.

Zac didn't respond verbally to her puns. Instead he moved his hand down to her thigh and quickly slid it to her apex that was already heated and wet with anticipation.  
Vanessa moaned slightly and turned onto her side. She raised her knee and let it drop to rest on Zac's hip as he continued to toy with her.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you were up there Ness?" He pressed a rough kiss to her lips as his fingertips tugged and rubbed at the flesh between her legs.

"Mmmm" she breathed out and let her body begin to move against his hand. She felt his thick, stretched penis push against her belly button ring as their bodies began to press together.

His tongue grazed her lips, pushing them apart just as his hand was doing to her legs. As both sets of her lips began to spread Zac moved his tongue into her mouth, and pushed his two blue fingernails into her body causing Vanessa to groan in his mouth and arch her back to feel him deeper.

He pumped the fingers in and out of her making her body respond, her thighs attempting to squeeze against his hand.

"So you wanna howl Baby?" he asked against her lips putting mere millimeters between their faces.

Vanessa forced her eyes open to look at him as she continued to move against his fingers. She smiled and wet her lips with her tongue before leaning her head forward to meet his lips again. "Ow-OOOOO" she voiced quietly as her body began to tense and release in rhythm with Zac's.

He slowly pulled his fingers back just before she could experience her release and brought the blue-colored tips to his lips. Vanessa reached around him placing her hands on his strong hips and pulling his body towards hers. She watched as he tasted her moisture on his fingers and then moved to kiss her again.

"Little girl...I think you lit my candle." Zac whispered against her lips.

Vanessa grinned and let a slight giggle escape her lips before the gasp that came as Zac pushed his swollen head just inside her wet chamber.

After that the teasing stopped. With fingers replaced by the heat Vanessa needed, Zac gritted his teeth and began pressing farther and farther into her. He waited until he felt her tightening around hm before speeding his strokes to meet her at the edge.  
As they shook against each other Zac smiled content. "My Mimi." his hoarse voice whispered.

"I should tell you..." Vanessa whispered, "I love your nail polish...and your candle."

**ZVZVZV**


	14. Zac Attack

**Hi All! Sorry this one is SUPER short, but at least it's something. At work, just started thinking...what if you couple Z's radio comment about the phrase "Get ready for the Zac attack!" with the recent revelation that V does his laundry sometimes. Here's what came to my mind!  
**

**Thanks to everyone for your pm's and e-mails recently. Even if my writing isn't showing it, I do appreciate your fueling my imagination and feeding my Zanessa addiction! Keep it comin', please! And as always, KTZLF! :D -adc

* * *

**Vanessa opened the dryer door and grumbled as she bent over to get Zac's now clean and dry clothes out of the machine.

"I cook, I clean, I do his laundry...where's my ring Efron?" she grumbled.

Zac peeked into the laundry room not expecting the sight that met his eyes. His girlfriend was wearing high heels, a cut-off t-shirt and short blue jean shorts that just happened to creep up her thighs even further when she bent to pull clothes out of the dryer.

He felt his face begin to warm as various thoughts began to run through his head. Quietly he stepped farther into the room and snuck behind her. He waited for her to bend one more time and brought his now excited body as close to hers as possible without touching her. When she stood again he proceeded to wrap one arm around her waist, easily sliding it underneath the cut-off shirt. He used the other to take the clean clothes from her hand to toss into the basket with the other clean items.

Zac bendt toward her ear, nuzzled his nose into the cavern as his tongue teased her lobe, and then whispered. "You ready for a Zac attack?"

Before completely melting into his arms Vanessa stopped his wandering hand. She knew he had discovered that her breasts were naked and already excited but she was determined not to give in to him that easily...not now.

"I was." she struggled a bit to keep her voice steady as their fingers fought against her smooth belly. "But when I got here and went to the bedroom you had clothes all over the floor and the bed. What are you doing? I couldn't even tell what was clean or dirty so I had to do laundry." she attempted to huff as Zac pulled her backwards against him.

She reached behind her to grasp his hip leaving her chest completely vulnerable to his attack. And with hands in place the Zac attack began again.

"Don't know what I was doin." he mumbled as his lips traveled to her cheek, up her temple and again over her ear. "Just lookin for something to wear to the meeting this morning." He stopped to suck on the soft spot where her neck and collarbone met.

"Zac..." Vanessa's resolve was 99 percent gone knowing that this Zac attack was exactly why she had come to his house.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he noted her voice lowering to the sultry tones that he absolutely adored.

"I was trying to surprise you." she whispered and twisted herself in his arms until they were finally face to face.

"I swear I was gonna clean up the clothes when I got home." The left corner of Zac's mouth poked upwards in a half smile while he blinked his long eyelashes begging for the forgiveness he knew she would give him. "You did surprise me." he pressed his nose to hers before finally puckering slightly and pushing their lips together. "Certainly didn't expect to find you in here...bent over the dryer...wearing...these."

His fingers reached down to find the lower edge of her shorts which barely covered her hip bone. He tugged upwards on the denim material until his fingers grazed the silky edge of the thong she had chosen.

"There are a few more socks in there I think." Vanessa's nose twitched as their eyes met and she tried hard not to smile at him. She sucked in a quick deep breath as he turned her body back toward the opened door of the dryer then pressed himself against her when she bent forward again…with no intentions of removing anything else...other than the clothes they were both wearing.

She twisted her head to watch him take off his shirt and pushed her hips backwards when his fingers dropped to the zipper of his pants.

Zac grinned a nearly wicked, hungry smile. "Hey Baby," their eyes locked in the look of love as he reached forward to rid her of the tempting clothes she had chosen to wear. "Get ready for the Zac attack!"

**ZVZVZVZVZV**


	15. Mile High

**Hi Everyone! This one comes from the blurbs and reports that Z & V were 'canoodling' on the flight home from Hawaii. :D That word just makes me smile! Especially when their names are attached to it! haha!**

**Thanks to everyone for your notes, encouraging words and all the ZV love you've been sending to me over the past few weeks. I sure appreciate it and please know that ALL of your notes, pm's e-mails, reviews, etc just fuel my imagination and feed my ZV obsession! **

**As always, I don't own anything of Zanessa except an intense amount of inspiration that they've given me!  
Hope you'll enjoy this one! :D OH, um, this one could be considered M rated. ;)  
And as always, KTZLF! -adc

* * *

**

"So V…what's the Mile-High Club?" Vanessa's nearly 15 year old sister asked during one of their many sister days that both were enjoying while Vanessa's boyfriend was on his promotional tour.

Vanessa's eyes widened and she sucked in a labored breath. "Wh-where'd you hear that?"

She purposefully kept her back facing Stella as she tried to form some kind of explanation in her head. The particular club name had been spoken recently, in jest, between a few of Zac and Vanessa's friends after some complaints were voiced on their flight from Maui, Hawaii back to Los Angeles.

The young couple had to admit to their friends…they were the cause of the complaint. And, Vanessa had a feeling her teenage sister's line of questioning was about to go down this same route.

Stella watched her step but kept a skeptical eye on her big sister who still hadn't turned to look at her. Vanessa had paused momentarily at the mention of the Mile-High Club, but she had yet to really answer Stella's question.

"Dad was talking about it last week." Stella answered, not wanting to give away too much of what their father had said to their mother. She really hadn't over heard too much of the morning conversation but knew it involved Zac and Vanessa and something about an airplane.

Stella grinned slightly as she saw Vanessa cringe at her simple sentence.

"And what exactly did _our father_ say? Who was he talking to?" Vanessa began her line of questioning.

Stella's grin widened. This was apparently a topic she wasn't supposed to know about. It was something involving her sister and said sister's boyfriend. And it was likely something, perhaps, embarrassing for Vanessa. It was the exact type of topic that Stella needed to push to get more information.

"He and Mom were talking at breakfast. I came downstairs and just heard him say that if you and Zac were members of the Mile-High Club he didn't want to know about it." Stella knew immediately that Vanessa had rolled her eyes at the statement and was now shaking her head.

"Were they talking about our trip to Hawaii?" Vanessa asked in a slight huff.

"Which one?" Stella asked candidly.

Finally Vanessa stopped walking. She turned and waited for her little sister to catch up then pulled her iPhone from the pocket of her denim shorts. Vanessa glanced at Stella and then tapped on the screen of the device.

"_My father assumes we are members NOW of the Mile-High Club."_ Vanessa looked at the sentence on the phone, glanced up at her sister, smiled a quirky hidden grin and then hit 'send'.

She then raised her chin and looked at the fourteen year old. "Let's just say it's a club for adults. And you really don't need to know any more than that right now."

Stella pouted. "Well does it have to do with an airline or airplanes or flying, or something totally different?" she asked with a scowl.

Vanessa let out a heavy sigh and looked at her again before starting her trek down the sidewalk. "Yes."

Stella crossed her arms and stared for a moment after her sister walked away before falling into step herself. "Fine, I'll just google it." She mumbled. She sped up just a bit in order to keep up with her sister just in time to hear the buzz from the phone in Vanessa's hand.

"_Guessing you don't want him to know that we've been members for a couple of years now…am I right? ;) xoxo"_

Vanessa looked at the message from her boyfriend who was currently in London, England. The message made her begin to nibble on her bottom lip and her breath became just a little short.

"_How long again, exactly till you get home?"_ she typed quietly and sent back.

This time an already disgruntled Stella caught what her sister was sending. Once the message disappeared from the screen Stella grabbed her big sister's arm and pulled her toward a little Mexican restaurant that just happened to be beside them.

"What was that for?" Vanessa jerked her head around to look at her sister.

Stella stood quietly until a hostess seated them at a back corner table. When they were alone again she looked across the small table into her sister's eyes and grinned. "You guys didn't seriously..._do it_…on the plane on the way home from Hawaii, _did you?"_ the teen asked with eyes filled with pure curiosity and humor.

Vanessa's mouth dropped open. "Stella Hudgens. .." she answered point blank.

"So what's _canoodling_ mean and what's the Mile High Club?" she dared to ask again.

Vanessa just stared at her and let her eyes roll around their sockets in thought. Her sister was onto her. The magazine and internet reports were _not_ helping her cause. And she completely planned to blame this invasion of her privacy on her father.

"All right Little Sister. I am only going to say this once, so listen and listen good. And if you repeat what I say to you, I swear I will hack your FaceBook account and completely ruin your reputation. Got it?"

Stella's eager eyes glistened as she raised her eyebrows and nodded excitedly.

"The Mile High club is the way some people refer to having sex on an airplane. If they say they are members…they've done _it._ Zac and I…" she hesitated taking a deep breath and looking away from Stella for a moment.

"Yeah?" Stella urged her on.

"…_are_ members. _BUT_ it didn't happen on our last flight together. It's never happened on a public flight. Wait. You don't need to know when it happened. Doesn't matter when." Vanessa stopped abruptly. "That's enough. That's more than you need to know. And you remember what I said. If I even get a hint that you put something about this on FaceBook you are toast."

Stella raised her hands in the air while wiggling her eyebrows up and down and grinning stupidly. "I got it, I got it." She put her hands down and pretended to zip her lips. "But, wait…so what's canoodling?"

Vanessa shook her head. "When you get a serious boyfriend _you_ figure it out!" she ordered.

Both young women smiled at each other and graciously accepted the ice waters that the waiter brought to them. The cool water helped the slight blush of their cheeks subside as they sat quietly.

**ZVZVZV**

Vanessa watched as her little sister walked back into their parents' home before she lifted the iPhone from her purse. She and Zac had traded a couple of texts since lunchtime with Stella. Vanessa had endured just a little more questioning from her overly-curious younger sibling. And Zac's messages hadn't helped the conversation in the least.

"_Just tell Stella Bella that canoodling is when I take my fingers and xokelw,gne1234&$%#^..."_

Vanessa laughed out loud and turned the phone for Stella to read. The younger girl had slumped her shoulders and shook her head knowing that Zac had intentionally typed in the gibberish.

In all honesty, Stella didn't want to know what Zac and her sister had done on that flight or any others. It simply thrilled her to know that they were so in love that they were willing to risk embarrassment and humiliation just to have fun and enjoy each other.

On Vanessa's side of the thoughts she had enjoyed the teasing little comments that Zac had sent back. There was just one problem. Each comment, especially the one that included the gibberish, had her recalling the flight home from Hawaii when they had dared to continue their anniversary vacation.

"_Ness," he called over to the window seat. "There's only one extra blanket in the overhead. Do you want another?"_

_She smiled at her boyfriend loving the brilliant blue that shined from his eyes every time they looked at each other. She crinkled her nose and twisted her lip until she could nibble on the edge of it before answering. "Yeah. We'll probably need a couple more."_

_Zac looked at her with his own smile glowing. He had a good idea of what she was thinking. Five years together afforded him the ability to read her mind, at least on some things. And this thought in particular had been forming since the night before, their final night in Hawaii, this time, celebrating their fifth anniversary together._

_They had enjoyed dinner out, drinks with some island friends, a long walk on the beach, kisses on the sand while the ocean licked at their toes and a late night of just enjoying one another. _

_Their teasing foreplay had stopped just short of completely undressing each other however. It was a plan they had come up with when the vacation began. On this final night they would kiss, touch, cuddle and let the heat rise until it was nearly unbearable. And then they would fall asleep in each others arms._

_In the morning they would wake and begin again, this time following through with the plan of making love so slowly, so intimately that it would fill their minds until they could return to Maui together again._

_And the plan had worked brilliantly. So brilliantly, in fact, that they stayed in bed until three o'clock that afternoon. The only thing that brought them out from under the covers at that point was a phone call from the front desk asking if they planned to stay another night. Zac had looked at Vanessa, her body covered by the thin white sheet, and said "Put it on my bill. We aren't going anywhere until we absolutely have to. Oh, and while we're at it…can you send up a bottle of champagne, whatever your seafood of the day is, and a half dozen chocolate covered strawberries." _

_A knock on the door from room service, nourishment, and a quick check to make sure they were packed… within a half hour they were back in bed again. The car wouldn't be there to take them to the airport until 8:30pm. Vanessa turned onto her side and placed her head on Zac's shoulder. She lifted one toned leg over his bare thigh and felt the presence that let her know he wasn't exactly ready for a nap just yet…but was attempting to be a gentleman, knowing how tired she must have been._

_Following the mid-afternoon lovers' encounter they both fell asleep. A second phone call to their room informed them that their car was there to take them to the airport. This time the front desk hostess was met with a sleepy yet nearly frustrated voice from a 21 year old woman. "Zac? What time…? Can you send someone for our bags in ten minutes?"_

_Both threw on clothes, tossed their toiletries in their suitcases and made their way to the lobby. Once in the car they finally looked at each other._

"_Well this has been a memorable day!" Zac teased._

_Vanessa pouted just a little underneath the trucker's cap that she had pulled onto her head to cover her just-awoken hair. Her sweatpants and t-shirt hugged her body nearly as tightly as Zac had throughout the day. The knitted wrap in her lap was her hopeful way of staying warm on the overnight flight home._

"_What?" Zac leaned over and stole a kiss from her lips. He tugged on the bill of the cap raising it just enough to see her makeup-less eyes glistening just a touch._

"_I would really, really like just a few more hours in this particular day." She sighed and smiled at him. "Not that I won't remember making love every other night that we were here, but…" her voice trailed off as she let her fingers wander through the growth of beard that was finally making itself known on his jawbone and chin._

_Zac caught her hand as she rubbed it up and down his cheek. "We could check into the Mile High Club once we're on the plane." He smirked._

_Her eyes widened into a dumbfounded look. "Zac we can't do that. We aren't going to be the only ones on this flight you know!" she attempted to whisper to keep this conversation out of the ears of their driver._

"_It's the red-eye Sweetheart. At some point just about everyone is going to be asleep and the last thing they'd be worried about is what we're doing under our blankets. Besides. They'll just think we're talking in our sleep or something. The lights will be out." Zac watched as she began to think about his suggestion._

_When she finally looked back at him a sneaky grin adorned her features. "You take the window seat…so I can sit in your lap, ok?"_

_Zac closed his eyes, sucked in a breath and pressed his lips together. "Let's just get on the plane first, ok?"_

_Vanessa looked at her boyfriend with her most convincing 'I want you' eyes and let her hand slip back past his ear to grasp the nape of his neck. "Ok." She answered and then pushed her lips against his. _

_Zac let her tongue invade his mouth there in the backseat of the private car. He enjoyed every second of the kiss that she initiated. And he couldn't wait until they were on the plane._

_As Vanessa pulled back and settled into the short ride to the airport she rubbed her hand over her lips and chin. "I'm still not sure about the beard you know."_

_Zac looked at her._

"_It's itchy. It kind of pokes me when we first start kissing. It's fine while we are kissing. But then when we stop I have this itch." She rubbed her fingers over her lips again._

"_Well, you know what that tells me?" Zac held her eyes with his._

"_What?" she somewhat drawled out, dreading his answer._

"_Once we start kissing, we shouldn't stop!" he smiled and leaned down to peck her lips with a short smacking sound._

**ZVZVZV**

_Zac stopped a stewardess and requested two more blankets. He looked back at Vanessa with the shawl already wrapped around her shoulders. He sat down in the middle seat and they watched for a few minutes as other passengers boarded the plane and began to settle in for the night flight._

"_I thought you wanted me to take the window seat." He leaned over and whispered directly into her ear._

_Vanessa looked at him and grinned. Zac could see the slight redness in her cheeks even through the tanned skin that was glowing under the low lights of the stationary plane._

"_I'm having a few second thoughts about that plan." She admitted._

"_Well, I've gotta admit. When those lights go off, I'm not going to be thinking about sleeping." Zac didn't smile as he spoke. He raised his eyebrows and ran a finger down his girlfriend's arm to hint at the urges he was already having._

_Vanessa smiled at him and took a second to glance out the window, look toward the aisle at another young couple who was heading for the coach seats, and then back at Zac who hadn't taken his eyes off of her. "I love you, you know that?" _

_Her words went straight to his heart and made him smile. "Even if I try to talk you into some heavy p.d.a. on a loaded airplane in the middle of the flight?" he smirked._

"_Even if you pull out your 'Mile High' membership I.D. and try to persuade me to hide it in my sweats." She tapped on the button of his khaki shorts and raised her eyebrows._

_Zac coughed behind his smile as he tried to catch his breath. "I actually thought I'd let you hold onto my membership while __**I**__ hide in your sweats." He watched her eyes open wide and her mouth drop at his insinuation. "Thank you, by the way, for wearing such comfortable clothing on this particular flight!"_

_Vanessa pressed her lips back together into a grin and shook her head at her boyfriend. Before he could make another comment she pointed behind him at the stewardess who had returned with the blankets for them. _

"_Is there anything else I can get for you right now Mr. Efron?"_

_He took the blankets quickly and flashed the 40'ish year old woman a glowing smile. "No…No thanks, we're good for now I think."_

_She smiled back at him and looked toward Vanessa. As she looked one more time at Zac it was almost a motherly glare that sat in the woman's eyes. Still all three of them smiled back and forth before she walked on down the aisle._

"_Oh my god," Zac looked back at Vanessa. "Did her look just tell us to behave on this flight? I swear I was looking into my mother's eyes and she was telling me to avoid the frolicking…yet again."_

_Vanessa giggled. "See, you're feeling guilty about your thoughts too!"_

_Zac grinned at her. "Fine. For you and mother stewardess back there I'll keep my membership in my pants…for now. But when the lights go out, Sweetheart you just wait!" he threatened with a finger tickling the sensitive spot under Vanessa's ear._

_Her loud laugh escaped her mouth before she could even attempt to stop it. "Zac, stop!" she attempted to lean away from him but was stopped by the wall of the aircraft._

_He pulled his hand away and smiled widely at her. "I've got you cornered!" he raised the arm rest between them and moved closer to Vanessa until he could lean in and place a kiss on her cheek. Then he moved his lips to her ear and licked at the lower stud that decorated her lobe. "And the idea of having you…mmmm…right here…is sooo tempting."_

_Vanessa laughed more quietly but still pushed against him enough to make him move. She knew exactly what he was feeling. Even if she wouldn't admit it at this moment he was absolutely correct. And she was quite anxious for the plane to taxi, take off, and then turn the lights off so they could float off into their own world before arriving back in the real one._

**ZVZVZV**

_Ninety minutes into the flight the lights finally dimmed and the humming roar of the engines was the main sound that was heard throughout the plane. In the coach section of the fuselage the flight attendants were still milling up and down the aisles. In first class all was quiet, steady and still._

_The two bodies in row 3, seats A and B were obviously content, snuggled together under three blankets with the young man's head resting comfortably on the young woman's shoulder. Their eyes were closed, arms intertwined, and any onlookers would bet their hands were clasped together under the blue cloth with knees and feet touching as intimately as possible._

_Vanessa smirked with eyes closed when she felt the darkness drift across her. "Zac?" she whispered quietly. Her eyebrows creased and the smirk turned to a near pout when she didn't hear an answer._

_Instead of trying to rouse him again she shifted slightly in her seat, turning her body more toward his but keeping his head in place on her shoulder. She silently moved her right arm until her hand could feel the worn edge of his shorts and the course hairs that lined his well-maintained thigh._

_The smirk appeared again. This time she blinked and let her eyes open into the night. Her fingers began to crawl underneath the cotton material on his leg, rising higher until she felt the edge of his boxers. She let her short, perfected fingernails scrape another inch up his thigh and held them steady for just a moment. The thoughts of the soft, nearly hairless area at the crease of his hip and thigh made her eyes roll backwards._

_The sudden movement of a larger hand over top of hers from the outside of the material made her jerk and gasp._

"_Just exactly what do you think you're doing?" Zac's voice sounded just above a whisper as he held her hand in place._

"_Nothing?" she cleared her throat and watched his face through the black air as his eyes slowly opened and turned in her direction._

"_Nothing?" he repeated her own answer. He tapped his index finger against her knuckles which were still well encased by the cloth of his shorts and underwear._

_Vanessa thought for a minute and then grinned wide enough for Zac to realize how wide her smile was. "I was just looking for your…" she directed her lips toward his partially bearded cheek, "cock-pit."_

_The two looked at each other with laughter bubbling inside both of them but trying to hold it back._

_Finally Zac's body shook with the quiet release of his humor._

"_Did you really just say that?" he questioned as Vanessa mimicked his shaking yet silent laughter._

"_Mmm-hmmm." She admitted. "You mean you're not turned on by it?" she whispered. "Here I am trying my best to talk dirty to you and you're laughing at me."_

_Zac cleared his throat and tried his best to fall into a mock-serious mode. "You're laughing too. But of course, you are the one whose hand is darn close to my…" he shook his head and the smile formed again. "I can't say it."_

_Vanessa sucked in a breath and pressed her lips against his cheek. She let her tongue snake out to lick the tip of his ear. "I believe I said my destination is your cock-pit." She emphasized. "And if you'd actually like me to get there you need to remove your hand." She suggested temptingly._

"_There's a much easier way to reach your destination you realize." He stated calmly yet this time with a raspy voice._

_Holding her hand nearly still she squeezed her fingers against the muscles in his upper thigh. "I really like this route at the moment." _

_Zac could hear the higher pitch of her voice. It was the sound that meant 'I'm nervous about what I'm doing but I hope you like it…' So he released her hand and let his body slide just a tad further down in the seat to stretch his legs out and spread them apart enough to ease the tightness that was beginning to grow under his zipper._

_His breath grew rough as her fingertips edged closer to his crotch. And when they crossed that smooth joint at his hip he heard a verbal moan leave her lips._

"_Shhh." He grinned through gritted teeth. "If we're gonna play this game you've gotta be quiet." _

_His attempt to reprimand her fell on deaf ears and came back to haunt him a split second later as the tip of her middle finger found it's way to the thick column of tight skin that was her destination._

_Vanessa bit her lip as Zac's closed-lip groan of satisfaction came through. She was able to move in her seat enough to lift her other hand and cup it over his mouth._

"_Shhh, Hot Stuff. Don't get me in trouble before you return the favor."_

_Zac knew she was smiling at him and tugged the blankets a little farther up on their bodies. He leaned his head toward her ear and nipped at the dainty lobe before whispering. "I can't believe you've started this…but now that you have…"_

_She felt him suck in a breath as she pressed two fingers against him and began stroking._

"_Yeesss?" she whispered back and tilted her head to give him better access to her jaw and neck._

_He reluctantly tugged on her forearm to remove her working hand. "My g.p.s. is requesting that you take the other route." He let out a slow breath as they linked fingers and she pressed a kiss to his cheek._

"_Do I need to check with the pilot before I change course?" she moved her lips to meet his with a slight teasing of their tongues._

"_Let's just say I AM the pilot and right now you're my co-pilot on this flight. Changing your course…" he brought her hand to the front of his shorts and pressed against his length as he found her mouth and kissed her again. "…would be beneficial to both of us right now."_

_Vanessa found herself lying halfway on top of her boyfriend in the uncomfortable airline seats as she slightly fumbled with his button and zipper to undo the shorts that were now becoming extremely tight to both of them._

_Zac felt her straddle his leg and let out another strained grunt when she moved against him trying to feel the friction between their bodies._

"_Quiet Wildcat." She admonished him before letting her hand slide down to wrap around his penis. When she attempted to kiss him again she found his lips pressed together and could almost see his face completely contorted in a pleasured fashion._

_Zac wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and tangled his fingers in her hair as she began to stroke him up and down. She could feel him breathing roughly beneath her. Vanessa strained her face toward his until their mouths met and pressed into one another. As their tongues lapped at each other his hips began to move in the familiar rhythm that told her he was getting close to his release._

_She stilled her hand letting him find the balance that was needed beneath the blankets. He pushed into her tightened fist and gripped the edge of the seat before trying to bury his next moan against her smooth cheek._

_As his body went limp Vanessa smiled listening to the satisfied sounds coming from his body. This time the order to "Shhh!" came from the seats behind them and across the aisle. "Be quiet Baby Boo. We're not done yet." She whispered into his ear, causing his body to jump slightly._

_Zac leaned back against the seat and waited for his loving girlfriend to remove her hand. She expertly used the bottom blanket to clean her hands then stayed still as Zac worked to at least get himself comfortable again. The two of them played with the bottom blanket until they were able to pull it free from the others. Vanessa grinned widely as she folded it up and tucked the material underneath her seat._

_She leaned her head over on Zac's shoulder and licked her lips as his breath came back to normal and he rolled a kiss into her hair._

"_I can't believe you just did that." He whispered into her ear a few minutes later._

"_You started it." She spoke back playfully._

"_Did not." He argued slightly._

"_Did so. You started before the lights even went out. I was just following up on ideas that you put in my head." She countered._

"_Either way, I needed it." He informed her._

"_I know." She lifted her head and shared another kiss with him._

"_By the way. You're welcome in my cock-pit anytime." he teased against her ear. "Now I think you have something I need in your baggage compartment. Mind if I feel around to try and find it?"_

_His hands began their journey wandering north under her shirt and gently pressing against the silky material covering her breasts._

_Vanessa let her eyelids drop shut and breathed cautiously through her nose. "Mmm-hmmm." She managed to push against her lips._

_Zac pushed his forehead against her cheek before letting a small laugh slip from his mouth._

"_Not exactly the time for jokes Mr. I-just-got-a-hand-job-on-a-plane." Vanessa scolded as his hands cupped her delicate skin and pinched her nipples underneath the two remaining blankets._

"_I was just thinking that the stewardess forgot to mention a couple of rules for this flight." Zac admitted as his lips found the soft skin of her neck._

"_And those would be?" Vanessa purred._

"_No screaming allowed when your boyfriend makes you orgasm with his talented fingers."_

"_I only do that at home." She mumbled._

"_The family in the suite next door to ours in Hawaii would say you're wrong about that." He chuckled and moved his lips to her collarbone._

"_I did not scream." Vanessa protested a little louder than she thought, earning another "Shh" from the passengers behind and in front of them._

"_You keep believing that Sweetheart. But once we're home I'll show you exactly what I did that made you scream." He promised. _

"_Zac…" her quiet voice beckoned his attention back to their current location._

"_Wha—hmmm?" he let his mind guide his hands away from her chest and down to the low-riding waistband of her sweatpants._

"_I am not going to scream on a packed airplane. I would however like…"_

_Her voice stalled as a third presence seemed to suddenly loom over them._

"_Excuse me." The quiet voice interrupted both of their thoughts making Zac still his hand against the warm skin of her stomach._

"_Mr. Efron? Miss Hudgens?" The voice spoke again._

_Zac slowly removed his hand from her body and pulled it from under the blankets. He shifted his body and turned his neck in order to face the stewardess who had given them the parental look earlier._

"_Can we help you?" Zac turned in the seat to see her more clearly. His voice was more gruff than he intended causing Vanessa to place a soft kiss against his shoulder and then rest her forehead against the same spot._

"_I'm sorry to bother you." The attendant began. The couple could tell she was a bit aggravated but was trying to be kind and gentle with her words._

"_But?" Zac pressed._

"_But…we've had some complaints from some other passengers…" her voice slowed as the sentence drug on. "Would you mind, please, keeping the … noise … down." She hesitated again._

"_Is there anything else?" Zac attempted to be cordial to the woman knowing she was only doing her job._

"_Well, I should let you know that there are particular…activities…that the airline requests passengers…refrain from…while on board." The older woman tried to explain tactfully._

_Zac felt Vanessa press her cheek against his arm and wrapped both of her hands around his, squeezing slightly._

"_We aren't smoking." He watched the woman for her reaction._

_In the darkness he could see the shadow of her face. She raised one eyebrow and quirked a knowing smile in their direction. She leaned just a bit farther over the seat to make sure she was heard as she lowered her voice._

"_That…could be debated." She pointed her forehead in Zac's direction as she continued to hold her position. "Whatever you were doing…can I just ask that you save it until you arrive at your destination?"_

_Zac sat still. He wanted to shoot back a smart alec answer but knew that was completely against his personality. And he could already feel Vanessa blushing against him. She was nodding her head up and down trying to will him to just agree with the woman and move on. This wasn't a confrontation she necessarily wanted her boyfriend to continue._

_At the pause in the conversation and with the look of embarrassment on the young woman's face the stewardess tried to let her features soften._

"_If you can't wait that long…" she began again, not believing she was voicing the idea. "…might I suggest that you take the … activity … to one of the lavatories? I've…heard…the flight can be more restful that way, if you need to find that sort of relief."_

_Vanessa's mouth dropped open and Zac looked at the woman with a smile cracking his lips. He turned toward Vanessa and shifted his eyebrows up and down with the thought of putting the suggestion to use._

"_Zac!" Vanessa smacked him on the shoulder and looked up at the woman while shaking her head. Her glowing face was a tip to the flight attendant of just how much the actress didn't like the stage she was currently on._

_Finally Zac looked back at the motherly figure and let out a deep breath. "Thanks for the suggestion; we'll keep it in mind. But I think for now we'll just find another way to occupy our time."_

_The woman watched as Zac pulled a deck of cards from the pocket of the seat in front of him. She pressed her lips together and thought for a split second. She leaned toward them one last time to keep their conversation discreet._

"_Just remember, strip poker is not allowed. If you need another distraction, we can arrange a tour of the cockpit for you."_

_Vanessa's head jerked up and her eyes opened wide. Zac practically choked at the reference. The stewardess smiled at them and held up the palm of her hand warning them both to just be quiet._

_When she finally walked away Vanessa again placed her forehead against Zac's shoulder and began to wallow it harder and harder against the soft material of his t-shirt._

_Zac placed loving kisses in her hair in his attempts to ward off her embarrassment and simply help her work through the slight panic that he knew she was putting herself through._

_At last he felt her relax a little so he bent his head down and nuzzled against her soft skin. "Honestly? I thought your trip to my cock-pit is what got things all riled up between us in the first place. No way in hell am I gonna let you go to a different one. You can forget that idea Babe."_

_Vanessa had to laugh at his thought and the loud clap of her smack against his arm echoed a little louder than she expected._

_One last "Shhh!" was heard from behind them._

_Vanessa sat up a little straighter as Zac pulled the cards from the box. "Ok. well, I guess I know what the first order of business will be when we get home." He slid his hand back under the blankets and quickly flicked the tip of his index finger over the metallic ring that adorned her belly button. He couldn't help but let his hand linger against her soft warm skin just above the waist of her sweats._

_Zac sucked in a breath and smiled at her wantingly. "Until then…what do you wanna play?" he held up the cards._

_His girlfriend bit her lip in another laugh-holding, amused-to-no-end smile. "Go Fish?"_

_**ZVZVZVZVZV**_


	16. Love Letters 1

**I miss them. :) Please help me KTZLF! I had the thought for this chapter the other night and hope you'll enjoy. **

**As always, I own nothing of our fave couple except well-worn CD's, DVD's, magazines and trinkets that remind me of the love they share. A love that I hope and pray will last for a long time to come!**

**Reviews, PM's, and e-mails are ALWAYS welcome. They sure feed my addiction and fuel my Zanessa obsession!  
Now, as always, KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

The flight from Hawaii had been long, again. She was more than excited to see her little sister, her parents and some of her friends but the person she was really longing to see was another seven hours – by air – away from her. Still, the site of the enormous house in front of her was welcoming. She was home.

Charles turned to look at her from his perch in the driver's seat. Their normal driver had sported the oversized s.u.v. to draw only a little bit of attention to her arrival at L.A.X. this time. Vanessa and Zac had asked him specifically about a vehicle like that instead of a limo. He smiled softly as he looked at the young woman who was obviously exhausted, but didn't want to waste a moment of being home for a few days.

"Is Mr. E. joining you for the young Miss H's birthday party?" He asked as she climbed out of the back seat and stood by the hatch waiting for him to unload her single suitcase.

"No." Vanessa answered sadly. "The break he got to come out to Vegas a couple of weeks ago was his only reprieve until the holiday break."

Charles smiled at her with his most fatherly-friendly look. "I know he misses you. I might even have to admit that I've missed driving you both around over this past month or so."

Vanessa returned his gaze with her tired brown eyes. "Don't worry. We'll make up for it over the Christmas break. You don't think we'd let you off that easily with award programs and holiday parties coming up, do you?"

Charles shook his head. "No ma'am." He raised his chin up to show her his confidence. "You just let me know when you need me and I'll be here…or at his place…or wherever you need to be picked up."

Vanessa laughed just a little as she took her luggage from Charles and pulled the handle up to drag it up the steep grade into her garage. Being the chauffeur for two of Hollywood's most famous young actors had its perks. The elements of change and surprise, were just two of the ones Charles had discovered with Zac and Vanessa. The trip always began with a debate of who was being picked up first, or where they were to be met…Zac's house or hers.

For the moment half of his challenge…er, perks…the male half, was on location in New Orleans. Charles focused again on Vanessa.

"Let me take that suitcase for you. It was a long flight and you're tired. It won't take a minute for me to pull that into the house for you." He offered.

Vanessa sighed and conceded. "Did Zac tell you to pamper me? I'm capable of getting my own bag into the house you know."

"Mr. E. had nothing to do with this. You know if he was here I wouldn't even offer. It's fun to watch you yell at him when he's dragging his feet and not tending to your needs. You won't catch me doing that Mrs. E. _I_ am here to help." He insisted.

Vanessa sent her bag back into his hands and followed him up the short drive into the wide, middle garage door and finally through the mud room into the expansive kitchen.

"Thank you Charles." She handed the driver a healthy tip and then stepped toward him to offer a hug. "I'm glad you picked me up at the airport. I really was not in the mood to chat with some stranger and the other option was Dad. He's still grumbling about me not stopping by here on my last trip into the mainland or something. Really, really just not ready to deal with him and mom and Stellz just yet. _You_ are a breath of fresh air."

Charles laughed at her dramatization and her lack of enthusiasm toward seeing her family immediately after arriving home. It was obvious, even to him, she just needed to trudge herself up the staircase to her own, comfortable bedroom to rest.

"Do you want the suitcase upstairs?" he made one final offer.

"Nope." She didn't hesitate. "Just leave it here, right in the middle of the kitchen floor. I'm going through my mail and then if I make it to the stairs I'm going to bed…or I might just drop onto the couch. Either way, I'm all set. Thanks again."

Charles nodded easily. "Call if you need me while you're home. I'll see myself out."

Then in a moment, Vanessa was home alone. She sucked in a deep breath and looked around. She hadn't been home in weeks. The last time she was away this long was during the Canadian chaos that she and Zac had endured in the summer of 2009. On this extended absence she had at least been in Hawaii. Problem one, Zac wasn't with her. Problem two, although enjoyable, the weather hadn't been great and a couple of days on the movie shoot had been pretty grueling, even on the tropical beach.

Still, at least for a couple of days, she was home.

She stepped toward the granite covered island in the middle of the kitchen. That's where Greg had been stacking the mail that he had been charged with gathering when his Baby V left for Hawaii. He pulled the bills to make sure they were paid and then did his best to form two other stacks: junk mail, and other stuff that she might want to take a look at.

She scrunched her nose at the junk mail. She didn't even want to put a finger on that stack. But in the other category she noticed one envelope in particular that appeared to require immediate attention.

The scrawled writing on the peach colored, stationary envelope, looked familiar. The return address was from New Orleans. And the name at the top of that address was amusing. It simply said, "Baby Boo".

Had anyone else been in the house they would have shushed her for the squeal that emitted from her tiny body. And then they would have hugged her close as a few tired tears ran down her face.

Zac had written her a letter? Why did Zac write her a letter? Zac doesn't write letters. The thoughts raced through her mind as she worked to open the sealed flap. She felt her fingers shaking just a tad as she pulled the hotel stationary from the paper and unfolded it to reveal several pages of his writing.

The opening line was enough to send more tears and hold her attention.

_Dear Vanessa, My Love,_

She blinked a few times and then continued reading.

_A few days ago you asked me a question. It was a simple, curious, honest question. We were on the phone. I couldn't look at your face or in your eyes but I knew just by your voice that you wanted an answer. I didn't blow it off, I gave you an answer but it was something right off the top of my head._

_I know it was a question you must've thought about asking for a while. I think I know you well enough that I can hear the wheels turning in that beautiful brain of yours. You paused and stuttered just a little before you asked it. I just want you to know that I WAS listening and even after giving you a short, purely physical answer, that question stuck with me, even after we ended the call._

_You asked me, "What part of me do you love most?"_

_. I answered, and we laughed, that I love your shoulders. You didn't expect that...you expected something typical or sexual. So I surprised you, but it made us both smile._

_I've thought about that question EVERY DAY since that time._

_I've taken to think about that question seriously Vanessa and I want you to know the answers I've thought of - answers that are coming from the deepest part of me. And I have to say 'answers' because there isn't just one part of you that I love most._

Vanessa stopped reading for just a moment. She grabbed a paper towel from the counter to blot the wetness from her eyes that wouldn't go away. She was just a little fearful to read on. She remembered asking Zac that question. She recalled asking it specifically when they were on the phone because she didn't want him to see her face as she posed her curiosity.

She wasn't quite sure why the question had been on her mind except that she was missing him terribly. For several days she had dreamed about the conversation they might have. It was a conversation that began with her telling him about the parts of him that she loved most. She had made a mental list and kept updating it because she couldn't decide on any one particular part.

She read back through the first few paragraphs again, sniffling back her running nose and working hard to get past the thoughts of what he might write next. She finally took a long deep breath and moved farther into the body of his thoughts and written work.

_Vanessa, I love you, from the single hair that will never lay down on top of your head to the tip of your tiny, pinky toe that you think is too long compared to other women._

_For your information, that one hair is the one that tickles my nose when I lean down to place a kiss on the top of your head. And many times it's the single strand of strength that I need when we are together and I feel overwhelmed by something, and I move just the tip of my nose across your hair. It's that one single strand that lets me connect with you and hang on until I can get my sense of reality back again._

_And that pinky toe? You have no clue how many times the tip of that toe has made me shiver after we've made love. You don't even know it, but when you turn your back to me, and we are spooning, and I wrap my arm around you, you will let out a content sigh and you straighten out your leg to try and match mine. When you do that, the tip of your little toe runs down my leg and I have to quiver. I have no control over it whatsoever._

_I love not having control at those moments...because I know at that exact time you're giving me another little piece of yourself._

_Where do I continue? Let me move back to the eyebrows under that gorgeous mane of dark hair that I love to run my fingers through. Those eyebrows that hold so many emotions. I can tell just by watching your eyebrows what kind of mood you're in. _

_When they are raised onto your forehead I know you're surprised about something. Or, if only one of them is quirked upwards I know you're up to no-good…either that or I'm in trouble. With them scrunched downward toward your cute nose I know you are angry or upset. That tells me that I need to talk to you softly, open my arms and just give you time to tell me what's going on._

_When we are away from each other, and I see pictures of you with your eyebrows furrowed…those are some of the times I miss you most. Because that's when I know that I should be there to hold you and help you. Even if you're angry at me over something, that's when I want you in my arms._

_Your eyes…your nose…your lips… Vanessa I can't tell you how much I love all of those parts of you. They are framed between your perfect cheeks and chin to form your immensely beautiful, expressive face. Your face, My Darling, radiates perfection, care, love, warmth, and elegance. So many times I'm just struck speechless when I look at your face. _

_I still have a hard time believing that a woman as elegant as you could want a man as simple as me. I get a lump in my throat every time I get to look into your eyes and see them smile at me. And to see your lips form the words 'I love you' and know that you're talking to me…you really are saying those words to…me… they take my breath away._

_I should jump back now to your feet and your ankles. I hope you're smiling, but it's not a joke. I love those parts of you too. In my mind, you are the sexiest woman to ever walk this planet when you put on your high heel Jimmy Choo's and walk just a step or two in front of me. I'm not looking down because I'm embarrassed or because of all the camera flashes. I'm looking down to watch those tantalizing steps you are taking. _

_Then when we get home and you take those shoes off…nine times out of ten you sit on the couch or the side of the bed and pull your feet into your lap to massage them with your thumb, index and middle fingers. You start with your right foot because you say you lean to that side most when we have to stand for a long time or walk a long way. _

_First you press your thumb into the arch and push the near cramping muscle toward your toes. Then you put those two fingers on the top of your foot and give yourself a massage that I'd never dare to interrupt. _

_You didn't know that I've paid attention to your routine, until now, did you? We're usually discussing whatever event we've been to at that point. Sometimes I'm fixing you a cup of tea or just a glass of water, or maybe I'm trying to get out of my tie. _

_When I first saw you do that…the foot massage thing…I almost laughed at you. But I noticed pretty quickly how intent you were to ease the aches. I offered once to do it for you, and you let me. But the minute you said your feet felt better and I got off the couch and walked away, you began your ritual all over again. Don't worry, my feelings aren't hurt. I just know now that your self-inflicted massages are what you need initially._

_Then once you are done, I know you'll ask me, with that oh-so-tiny voice, to come and rub your feet._

_I love that voice as well. I've loved it since the moment we first shook hands and you introduced yourself. I loved it when you squealed down the phone line when we first realized that we would be shooting a movie together. I loved it when you quietly, but excitedly, accepted my invitation to accompany me to Hawaii for the first time. And my heart broke when I heard it in Australia, crying to me about the photos… _

_Did you know that's when I heard your voice change? That was the first time I heard a deeper, sultry sound come from you. It was a determined voice. It's the voice you use when you're angry or frustrated, or you're just trying to get your point across. It was your 'Mimi' voice. But it's also a hint of the voice that you save for me…when you want my attention…my complete and totally focused, only on you…attention._

_You can change your voice in a split second and I can tell. When we're at a party and you've had enough. Or when we've sat at a restaurant and you are ready to just come back home. I can't explain it, but it's there. When you look at me and simply say 'Let's go.' There's a change that tells me, 'I mean now.' But only I can hear it. You save that tone just for me._

_I could keep going…do you want me to? Your arms Vanessa, your hands, your fingers – God what your fingers do to me… your legs and thighs and the sway of your hips. I notice them all because I love them all. I love everything about you._

_You think I've left out your complete mid-section, but I haven't. I dream of the kisses that I've placed all over your torso. Beginning at your neck and sliding across your collar bones. There's a dip on the left side, it's on the bone, just before I get to your shoulder, where my tongue always gets an added taste of your skin. I don't know if you put lotion or perfume there, but I can always taste a hint of sweetness right there, it's the essence of whatever you've chosen to wear._

_And once I've tasted that it just pushes me to move farther, to the swell of your breasts. I'm not sure who gets teased more when you allow me to touch just the outlines of them. _

_I have to work really hard not to be jealous when you wear the dresses that barely cover your chest. I know you're with me. But I want to tell every man and some of the women to keep their distance because I don't want ANYONE to even come close to touching you that way. I hope you won't mind that I get a little possessive when you're dressed like that. Even if you DO mind, just know, it's going to happen._

_Now, with all of that in my mind, I can't tell you how much I'm missing you right now. I have every part of you memorized but without you here with me there's a huge hole. That hole can only be filled by your physical presence. It's not something I can just dream about and be satisfied. I hope you know that I love you and I want you with me whenever possible._

_Does any of this answer your question? If not, I've got one more answer for you._

_Your heart Vanessa Anne. If I HAD to choose one part of you that I love most, it would be your heart. That's where you hold your love for me. You've proven it time and time again – in so many ways that you'll never even know. _

_I've seen you wear your heart on your sleeve. I've heard it in your voice, I've seen it in your eyes. I see your heart when you look in my eyes. I see it when you admire a child who is battling a life-stealing disease. I hear it when you talk to your mother and your sister, and even my mother or my grandfather. I feel your heart when we are with our friends, when you are entertaining them…and I feel it beating with mine when we are as close as two people can possibly be. You put your heart into everything you do. And you've given your heart to me. I plan to hang onto it for a lifetime._

_I hope you'll do the same with mine. Cause Vanessa I love you with all my heart, and I don't want anyone else to have it._

_Yours and Yours Alone,_

_Zac_

_P.S. Out of curiosity…what part of me do YOU love most? ;)  
_

Her tears dropped onto the paper in a near-steady stream. Her brain had to forcefully tell her hands to move the letter before she completely ruined it with the salty drops that she just couldn't seem to stop.

In her state of exhaustion she just wanted to turn around, put her arms around his neck and let him carry her to bed so they could just be together. _"Zac…"_ She turned, only to realize, with her heart, that he wasn't there with her. She shook slightly as she sat the letter on the counter and then wandered aimlessly around the kitchen and living room for a few minutes.

"_Compose yourself Vanessa_." She finally heard an internal voice telling her. She walked back to the counter and used her damp fingers and palms to flatten out the letter and looked at his handwriting again.

"_He wrote this for me."_ The words kept circling in her brain.

After several more minutes she grabbed her phone and did the only thing she could think to do. She opened a blank screen on the iPhone and typed. _"I got your letter. I don't know what to say. I love you and I miss you, so very much."_

She wanted to say so much more. She wanted to call him to thank him properly and yet at the moment she couldn't bring herself to even hear his voice. Her tears were threatening again and she knew he was likely in the middle of shooting.

So she did the next best thing. She left the phone on the counter to charge, took the letter into her hands, climbed the stairs to their bedroom and made her way to the softness of home. She placed the perfectly worded pages on the pillow next to her and touched them with the tips of her fingers. She wanted to be able to read his words again, from the minute she awoke until he was there and reading them to her, personally.

**ZVZVZVZVZV**


	17. Love Letters 2

**Time apart is such sweet sorrow. What do you suppose it brings for our fave couple? Thoughts of each other, phone calls, perhaps love letters? In the 1st one Zac poured out his feelings for Vanessa and she was more than touched by his words. How better for her to let him know what she's feeling, than to return the favor.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, pm's & emails. Please keep them coming. Even when we can't see them we know that they are together in their hearts & ours! And what better way for us to celebrate them, than by KTZLF'ing any way we can! :D Thanks for reading. You fuel my addiction and feed my obsession - and I love it!**

**SZD's! (that's Sweet Zanessa Dreams btw) -adc

* * *

  
**

Zac ran the towel through his hair as he walked into the bedroom. He wrapped the tan, absorbent cloth around his shoulders and tucked the corner of the bath sized cotton around his waist. He heard the phone buzz on the bedside table and rushed to check the message. Just as he hoped, it was from Vanessa.

He breathed in and smiled. A text from her probably meant one thing…she was home and had gotten his letter that he mailed last week but instead of calling she sent a written message.

He pressed the series of buttons to receive what she had written back to him. He read the words with a tightness in his throat. _"I got your letter. I don't know what to say. I love you and I miss you, so very much."_

Zac read the message a dozen times before typing his response. _"You don't have to say anything at all. Just know that I love you too, every part."_

He put the phone down and began to get dressed to head back to the movie set. She was home and probably resting if he still knew the love of his life like he imagined. Stella's birthday party was just a day away and Vanessa wouldn't miss it for the world.

He had been torn about not making the birthday himself. He wanted to be there for his virtual little sister as well, not to mention seeing Vanessa. But he had chosen the weekend alone with his girlfriend in Las Vegas instead of the party that promised to be a group of screaming teenage girls.

All of those thoughts rolling through his head were what brought him to write the letter to Vanessa in the first place. He enjoyed painting, not writing, but in this particular case he just couldn't seem to get the thoughts out of his head until he wrote them down. And, what he realized now, was that the initial three page, hand-written letter had only sparked more thoughts of his beautiful love.

Unfortunately, those thoughts would have to wait. He had a schedule that had already been interrupted, somewhat intentionally, by his 'accidental' fall into the muddy waters. His co-stars all knew where his mind had been that morning – as had the entire production staff. The constant watch watching, the subtle hints about flight times from Hawaii to L.A., the mention of the gift he had purchased and sent to Stella for her birthday…they all pointed to one thing. Zac needed to know that Vanessa was home safely.

So when his co-star nudged him a bit too hard, and Zac fell into the dirty swamp waters, it only worked to his advantage.

"_Cut!" the director had shouted_. _"Now what the hell was that? Jiminy Christmas. Zac go back to the hotel and get cleaned up. Somebody give him a ride back there. I guess that means lunch is an hour early today. Be back here by one … and whoever takes him to clean up, make sure he gets back here and doesn't hop a plane to L.A. for the weekend please."_

_Zac had done what he was told. He got back to the hotel, got into the shower, and as fate would have it, the phone was buzzing when he walked out the bathroom door. _

A short ten minutes later and he was back in the car, cleaned up and ready to roll again. He would talk to Vanessa later tonight. For now she needed her sleep.

**ZVZVZV**

The words he had written were in her dreams. With her fingers touching the sheets of colored paper on the pillow next to her she was practically absorbing the words through osmosis. Vanessa could feel Zac's eyes looking at her, his lips brushing through her hair and even his hands gently caressing the soles of her feet.

When she asked him to tell her what he loved most she never imagined he would take it to this level. Throughout their relationship there had been little love notes left by each of them. Some were teasing, others were endearing, but all were pretty simple compared to the written work of art that he had sent to her.

She didn't feel like she had to repay him, but in her dream she returned the favor. It was never about one-upping each other, especially when they had to spend time apart. It was all about saying 'I love you' in a way that would bridge the distance and keep their hearts melded together until they could see each other again.

Zac had mentioned her voice. In her dream she was singing to him. Her mind couldn't quite make out the words of the love song but she could feel his head pressed against her neck, holding her in his lap as she sang softly to him. Her heartbeat sped up, even in her sleep, with the thought of his arms around her.

That must've been what Zac was feeling when he sat down to write her love letter. It was an overwhelming sense of peace, just being together; yet it was mixed with a weight of sadness and fear from being apart. Vanessa understood as only she could.

The feelings mixed like oil and water. The empty feeling she had earlier came back to her and coupled with the aura that Zac was actually right there with her. She awoke a bit startled and discombobulated…until she saw the sheets of paper on Zac's pillow.

Even from nearly a continent apart their wavelength matched. Vanessa knew what she needed to do. And after reading his letter three more times she found her own pen and paper and sat down at the kitchen table, in the seat where Zac enjoyed sitting. She looked out the window into the back yard and let the words form in her mind.

_My Dearest Zac,_

_You know I had to chuckle when I wrote that greeting, don't you? It sounds like something from 'Titanic' or a World War II letter. But I think I finally get it. I think I finally understand why the sentiment meant so much. It's because you are the most precious thing in my life. You are My Dearest. You are My Love. You own my heart._

_The words you wrote mean more to me than you'll ever know. Wait, that's not true. You do know how much they mean. That's why you wrote them. And they mean so much because they aren't just words. They are your thoughts from your heart…and you cared enough, and loved me enough, to share them with me._

_You amaze me Zac. I look at you and ask God over and over again, 'Why me? Why does he love…me?' I think that's what was going through my head when I called and asked you that silly question a couple of weeks ago._

_What part of me do you love most? It is a silly question, isn't it? And yet you understood that I meant it? I…maybe I needed just a little reassurance…but I meant it. At that moment in time I needed to know that there was something about me that you loved._

_And yes, you answered. "Your shoulders." Zachary David, I shook my head at that answer and then chuckled. But I noticed that you didn't laugh until I did. You were worried that you had hurt my feelings, weren't you? _

_You didn't, you know. Because when you mentioned my shoulders, after I laughed, my next thought was about your steadying hands, on my shoulders when I'm nervous or worried. That's what you do to get my attention. When I'm stressing out or upset, you walk up behind me, put your hands on my shoulders and turn me around so you can look in my eyes._

_Then you begin to massage my shoulders to make the tension go away. Your hands work their magic until I begin to relax and then you do one of two things…you either wrap your arms around me and pull me into the warmest hugs I will ever experience; or you move your hands to my cheeks and gently pull my face towards yours until you can place the softest of kisses against my forehead._

_So in all honesty Zac? Yes, your answer made me smile, but it was also probably one of the simplest and most meaningful that you could have given me. And, now I know that you felt my need for sincerity. _

_Your letter gave me cold chills. It let me know just how connected we truly are. And I hope you'll indulge me now as I try to put some more of my feelings in words as well...for you._

**ZVZVZV**

The CD arrived at the New Orleans hotel three days later along with the heavy cotton envelope and personalized stationary inside. Zac wasn't surprised when he picked up the delivery from the welcome desk. Vanessa had told him to expect a little piece of her in return, and she hoped it would help him feel the warmth of their togetherness even after she had returned to Hawaii.

He was a little surprised at the CD. So when he reached his suite he looked at the note on the disc case and did as she instructed. He pulled out his laptop and carefully placed the recording in the holder. Step two of Vanessa's advice was for him to pull out the letter and follow along.

It only took a second once he heard her voice on the computer speakers for him to realize what she had done. The single wave file contained his love's quiet, serene voice reading to him the words that were written on the paper.

_When people first meet you they are drawn to your eyes. But I have to admit, your endearing quality that first caught my attention when we met…was that little gap that no longer exists between your teeth. We first spoke and you smiled at me Zac. It was a nervous smile and I figured it was because we were two teens meeting as complete strangers._

_You quickly ran your tongue across your teeth and then closed your lips into a friendly smile, but it covered up that little gap. You weren't embarrassed about it but for some reason you tried to hide it from me. Don't laugh, ok, but one of my first thoughts that went through my head as we began to talk…was that I really wanted to kiss you._

_You think I'm silly because I keep that old gap-toothed picture of you on my phone. And I know what you're saying right now, you're thinking that someday YOU will take my phone and erase that photo. Please don't. I'll beg you Zac…please don't. That one picture takes me back to our beginning. It reminds me of how simple it was for us to fall in love because it was just a teenage boy with braces and a girl who was lucky enough to find her soul mate within him._

_You know that I could do the same as you, right? I could start at the top of your body and work my way down, inside and out, with the things I love about you. Although I do have to say, you've changed your hair color and style more than I ever imagined you would. And still, that's you. You keep me guessing Mr. Efron. Especially while we're apart. I don't know if you are going to be your naturally brown-haired self or a darkened version when we're together again. One day you're talking about mussing up your hair with a nighttime shower and then it's almost down to your shoulders._

_Did you know that your mom called me when your hair was so long. She asked me a couple of times to make you get it cut. But I told her I couldn't do that. And she knew exactly what I meant. We both knew…had I pulled you out of bed one morning, forced you into the car and taken you to the salon, you would've sat there, accepted the haircut and found a way to be content. But it wasn't my choice._

_I hope you know, especially after that, I will accept you no matter how you look. I will love you if your hair grows down to your waist, or if all of your teeth fall out. Your look is up to you, as long as you don't change what's on the inside._

_I've grown to adore your bearded look. Even though I was quite unsure of it when you began to let it grow. It itched as we kissed…but there were times when it was insanely pleasurable as well. ;) As I've watched it grow on you, and been asked about it time and time again it's forced me to see the man in you. I know we can't be those 16 and 17 year olds forever. We both know that we've moved far beyond those years. But the facial hair…it's truly made me see the man that you are growing to be._

_I know I'm jumping around, but the thoughts in my head just won't sit still. I miss every part of you when we aren't together Zac. I miss your look, I miss your touch, I miss watching you work. _

_When I was in New Orleans, before I came to Hawaii, you made me dinner. Remember that? Something about crawfish and dirty rice and an amazing glass of white wine that you had found in a little wine cellar on the edge of the French Quarter._

_You worked meticulously on that dinner. I sat on the couch. I'm really glad you declined my help when I offered it because I was in absolute heaven watching you work. I realized then, it doesn't matter if you're on a movie set, in the ocean surfing, or in the kitchen cooking, when you work – even when you're playing – you work. _

_I watched as you looked at the hand written recipe that someone had given you. You put the oil in the skillet and let the crawfish tails drop in when the oil was at just the right temperature. You measured the perfect amount of rice for the two of us and put it in the steamer. Then, you added a little extra because you know how much I love the spicy flavor of Cajun food._

_And then while it all cooked, you wiped your hands on a dish towel, and then wiped your palms on the thighs of your jeans and you grabbed two wine glasses and the chilled bottle of wine from the fridge and came to sit with me on the couch. _

_We laughed when you popped the cork and the fizz made its way into the neck of the bottle before just a bit of it bloomed over the top. Do you realize how sexy you are when you hold a bottle of wine, or champagne and it bubbles over onto your skin? Here's something I notice! You always lift the bottle toward your mouth and then tilt your head until you can use your tongue to lick the alcohol off your skin where it usually drips._

_I have to suck in a breath when your tongue flicks out onto your thumb, or you suck on the tip of one of your fingers. And every now and then, like that night, I have to reach out and grab your hand because I want to taste even a hint of your skin and the sweetness that has spilled there._

_I have to taste what you're tasting, and feel even a hint of you touching me…even if it's just the tip of your finger. Because I love the look you get on your face when you know I'm getting aroused. Even when it's unintentional Zac, I can't help it. Just looking at you in those moments push me right to the edge._

_I think that's part of what keeps me going when we can't be together. The thoughts of what we are together, how you make me feel when we're together, the thoughts of you working, playing and just being with me are sometimes overwhelming. But you know what? They make my day a hundred times better because they are thoughts of you._

_I'm at a loss for words as I think about you. I know you are giving your all at work right now. I know someone else is learning what I learned years ago. You are a pleasure to work with, a pleasure to be around. You are real. _

_They expect a cocky kid who draws all of this attention. They expect a young man with his nose stuck in the air who's only taking the role to better himself. But what they find is a man who has worked to get where he is now. A man who has a passion for the work he's chosen, and a man who gives all of himself to the role he's portraying._

_You know I wish we could be together. But I also understand why there is a portion of time when it's better, for our work, for us to be apart. You've taught me Zac. You've taught me that to play a part, to be in a role, you have to become that person. And sometimes, when we are together it's hard to do that. It's hard not to be just you and me. Now I see that. _

_Still I've seen you as these other characters that you portray. And in each and every one of them there is a piece of you. You may be Charlie St. Cloud. You may be Logan Thibault. You may be Link Larkin. But you know what? Each of those characters has a part of you in them. There's no way they can't. You've pushed yourself to make them different, and they are…but they will always be part of you. Not just because it's your face and your body, but because you make them yours._

_I love you for that. I love you for giving your all, in all you do. I love you for giving your all with me. I love you for loving me._

_You mentioned being a bit possessive when we are all dressed up and out sometimes. Well I will mirror that…but my possessiveness seems to come around with the talk of your leading ladies and female fans who line the streets to see you during your movie shoots._

_Don't be fooled Zac. I try my best not to be jealous. We formed our answers together for the media concerning our feelings about love scenes and kissing other people. But you can be sure, there is still a pretty wide, green vein, that runs inside of me._

_You know the only thing that really squelches that? It's when I sit on the side, out of the lights, and watch you work with that other woman, or watch you sign autographs for the fans…and then you turn around and come back to me. _

_That's when my heart practically bursts with pride and love and I am content. No matter how many times you had to kiss Amanda…no matter the college girls that put their arms around you for pictures…no matter how many times a co-star puts their hands on your chest…when the director yelled cut, or the flash had gone off and the picture taking was done, you came back to me._

_Thank You._

**ZVZVZV**

Vanessa stretched her arms on Saturday morning as she began to wake. She turned her head towards Zac's pillow and squinted her eyes as the little bit of light in the room hit her corneas. She looked toward the pillow just to make sure she hadn't dreamed the past 12 hours.

She hadn't. The heartfelt note from her beau was still right there on the pillows. She looked over toward the dresser and there was the partially written letter that she had begun penning to him at some point in the wee morning hours.

Vanessa was quite sure her words probably didn't make half as much sense as Zac's did but she knew whatever she had written was heartfelt. And, if she could voice her words then maybe her love letter would be just as special to him.

As she looked at the clock and the phone rang simultaneously she knew she had to somehow come out of the bubble that had surrounded her. It was 9AM. She had told her mom and sister that she would try to be at their home by this hour. She reached for the phone and realized, even from ¾ of the country away Zac was making her late and she hadn't even talked to him since she got home.

"I'm here, I'm up, but it'll be a while before I can get there. What time is the party again?" She answered the phone without even a 'hello'.

"Well good morning to you. At least now we know you're home safe and sound. Why didn't you even call us last night? Mom was worried sick." The now 15 year old voice spoke back.

"Oh, shoot, I'm sorry. Are mom and dad ticked?" Vanessa dropped her chin toward her chest. Zac's letter must've had a really strong effect on her if she had fallen asleep, woken to write to him and then went back to bed without even thinking a second time about her parents and sister.

"Lucky for you Zac called the house and told Dad that you were exhausted or something. He said you were home safe and sound but in bed asleep." Stella informed her.

Vanessa looked at the iPhone and noticed the missed call and another text, both from Zac. She opened the message while talking to Stella about the plans for the day. _"You must be really zonked. Tried to call twice. I had to call Mama G. about something and Papa Bear answered the phone. He asked if you were home or in New Orleans. I told him you were just tired and already in bed. Also told him I had talked to you and you were fine. Tryin' to cover for you Baby V. Don't make a liar out of me. Love You. Please call me before you head to their house in the morning…I need to hear your voice, please. Xoxoxo Zac._

She smiled and attempted to act like she was actually listening to her little sister. Stella mentioned something about Sammie and Ash spending the night Saturday night and four or five other names that were coming for the afternoon.

"So does Mom need me to do something before the party? How early is she wanting me over there?" Vanessa wondered over the phone line.

"Judging from the waffles and fresh fruit I'd say she was hoping you'd make it for breakfast." Stella spread the news.

Vanessa sighed. She looked at the iPhone message, the letter that was still in her hand and at the picture of Zac sitting on the bedside table. "Let me talk to Mom a minute. I'll be there in two hours ok?"

"Promise?" Stella's voice sounded just a little meek.

Vanessa grinned. "I promise. Hey Stellz? Happy Birthday."

"Thanks V!" Vanessa could hear the grin spreading on her sister's face. "I missed you! Here's Mom."

"Vanessa Anne, you are alive." Came the nearly sarcastic voice of Gina Hudgens.

"Mother…" Vanessa began.

"Did you sleep well? Zac said you were exhausted. Has the movie shoot been hard, or is something else going on?" Gina questioned her oldest daughter.

"I did, finally. It was so nice to be in my own bed. I barely even talked to Zac last night before I fell asleep." Vanessa glanced at a few of the words that Zac had written to her.

"Well Zac talked to me and then to Greg for a while last night. At least he told us you were home safe. A call from our daughter would've been nice you know." Gina cajoled.

"I know Mom. I know. I'm sorry if I'm tired and just wanted to rest. I thought I'd nap, get up, call you guys and then go back to bed. I got up but it was like 3AM. I wasn't about to call you then." Vanessa defended.

"Your father was worried. He may have been up at that hour." Gina prodded.

"Mother…"

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm glad your home. Are you coming for breakfast?" Gina's tone turned softer as the relief began to sink in.

"I need to call Zac first and get a shower. I'm gonna take my time but I'll be there by 11. Save me a waffle and some strawberries please?" V requested.

"Sounds like a plan. Take your time. Oh, but just know your sister is chomping at the bit to open Zac's present. He doesn't want her to open it until you get here." The girls' mother shared.

"What did he get for her?" Vanessa suddenly sounded a little surprised.

"Well if you don't know… I have no clue. I just know it got here yesterday morning. That's one reason he called us last night, to make sure it was here. Stella knows he sent something but she hasn't seen the package. Greg got it from the courier and hid it in our room. If you're calling your _significant other_ why don't you ask him what he got for her." Gina teased.

Vanessa rested her head against the phone. "I think I will. There's another delivery I need to talk to him about as it is." Her voice got quiet and Gina shook her head.

"We'll see you in a couple of hours Sweetheart. Love You."

"Love you too Mom, be there soon."

She hung up the landline and immediately hit the number 1 on the iPhone. Looking at the clock she knew it was a couple of hours later in Louisiana. But it was Saturday and as far as she knew Zac wasn't working today.

"It's about time!" His voice made her smile even if he was teasing her already.

"I just woke up. It's only nine over here. Don't make fun of me!" she protested.

"I'm just happy to hear your voice." He softened and she could tell he must've still been in his hotel room. "I really miss you."

"I know. I miss you too. The flight from Hawaii was hell." She began with a sleepy yawn.

"Turbulence? You didn't get sick did you?" Zac asked with pure concern.

"No silly. The flight was smooth as could be. I just meant it was hell without you there with me. I can only read so many magazine articles and endure the in-flight movies. Did you know they played _Charlie St. Cloud_? I mean seriously! That did not help. And it's certainly not as fun under those blankets without you." She said sheepishly.

"You're killin' me Ness. Did they really play my movie? That is crazy." He played along. "When are you going over to see Stella Bella?" he asked knowing she did have an agenda for the day.

"I told them I'd be there by 11. They just called. That's actually what woke me up…I think. Mom made waffles. Are you sure you don't want to come join me for breakfast?" she teased.

"Oh to be there with a dozen screaming and laughing teenage girls. Wait…I go through that every day almost…Ooo, yes, please, let me come home where they can attack me as well." He suggested with sarcasm dripping.

"Gee, someone is stuck on himself this morning. So you would rather be surrounded by total strangers mobbing you instead of being with _your_ little sister at her birthday party. Stella will love that." Vanessa finally swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled Zac's letter with her as she stood and carefully placed the sheets on the dresser.

"Don't you go there." Zac snapped back softly. "You know I would be there in a heartbeat if I could. And I would do it for Stella. Seeing you would just be an added perk."

Vanessa picked up a 4x6 picture of them that was framed and sitting on the wooden surface. She could feel a warmth running through her veins as she looked into his blue eyes and heard his voice at the same time.

"Just a few more weeks, right?" she sighed softly.

"Mmm-hmmm." Zac responded with a hum.

"I love…your letter Zac, it's beautiful." She quietly let her heart run down the line.

"I'm glad you like it. Mushy Zac isn't really becoming on me. But the feelings and the words just hit me. And they wouldn't leave me alone until I actually wrote them down. You don't mind?" he blushed just a little.

Vanessa laughed softly. "Of course not! What woman in her right mind would? I just hope I can keep your letter safe until I'm back home again."

Zac furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at the phone. "What do you mean?"

Vanessa's voice held the timidity of a smitten school girl. "Well I'm gonna have to carry it with me for a while. It has to go back to Hawaii with me. I fell asleep with it on my pillow yesterday, and again last night. It's like having a little piece of you next to me, talking to me. I can't let anything happen to it, but I won't just leave it behind either." She admitted.

Zac understood. As silly as her answer sounded, he knew what she meant. He took just a second to spin the band around his right ring finger. He couldn't wear the kuuipo ring at work, but it always went with him. It was his little piece of her that he wouldn't leave behind.

After a few moments of just hearing the other breathe Vanessa perked up again. "So Mom told me that your gift for Stella got there yesterday. What'd you get her?" The question seemed pretty innocent.

Zac had to smile. He specifically had not told Vanessa what he was getting for her little sister for this very reason. Her curiosity was another of those endearing qualities…until it became overbearing. He knew she would pick and poke and ask and _bug_ him until she got an answer to his little secret. But at this particular moment, she didn't have time to do that.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he joked. "You'll see it when you get to Mama G's. I told Papa Bear to let Stellz open it once you were there. Just remember it's _her_ birthday gift, not yours ok?"

"Okaaayyy." Vanessa drawled out. "What did you get for her?"

"I think you just asked that and I declined to answer. You'll see it when she opens it. I'm – not – telling – you." He tried to spell out.

Vanessa pouted. "Fine then. I guess I'll just hang up the phone so I can get dressed and get over there so I can find out. You're no fun."

Zac smiled. "I'll try to remember that when we're together again and you're asking me for things that I _know_ you enjoy all too well."

Vanessa paused for a second. Her voice stepped back to the 'I-miss-you' tone. "Don't even joke about that."

Zac cleared his throat. "Sorry Babe. You know I'm just picking at you. Now go get in the shower and head home. Enjoy Mama G's waffle for me – with a little extra whipped cream, okay? And tell Stella that I love her and miss her."

"Mmm-kay." Vanessa answered with a sigh. "I miss you."

"You know I miss you too Baby. I love you." He emphasized.

"Love you too. Oh, hey Zac…for my birthday party this year? I think I want a slumber party. A few screaming 20 year olds and you signing autographs and taking pictures with us. What do you think?" she grinned at the thought.

Zac rolled his eyes and put on his best bedroom voice. "The slumber party sounds great…as long as it's just you…and me. You can scream all you want to…" he left the thought hanging in the air.

He heard Vanessa's sucked-in breath and had to smile. That was the exact reaction he was hoping for.

**ZVZVZV**

_I'm in tears again. I was a little upset that you wouldn't tell me what you got for Stella. I didn't even know that you were going to get something…well, I figured you would get her something, but I was expecting a Starbucks gift card or something simple._

_Zac the necklace is beautiful. I'm reminded again of another reason I love you…your generosity. Stella was speechless when she opened the box. She read your card and I'm pretty sure her tears started then. Mom and Dad asked her if she was ok and she just looked at me and said "Zac remembered."_

_I had no clue what she was talking about until she opened the case. She knew what it was before she opened it Zac. She wouldn't show me what you wrote in the card, but she immediately held up the necklace and a couple of tears went down her cheeks._

_It took me a minute but I remembered the ice cream outing when we ended up in Malibu walking past the jewelry store. What possessed her to want to go inside there again? I remember rolling my eyes at her when she saw the 'L 3 V' charm. What was it she said? Something about it being cool, especially if it had our birthstones on it. She said it would make her feel like she always had a piece of our love with her._

_I thought she was being corny and making some joke but you took her seriously didn't you? You stood there with her and let her describe how she would design that charm with the little chips of birthstones, one in each of the corners…and her stone would be in the tip of the heart, in between ours, because we always try to include her._

_And then you took that description to heart…you had that charm made for her – just for her Zac – and you placed it on a beautiful chain. She hugged me and thanked me but only because you weren't there. We both cried and I had to admit to her that I had no clue about it. This one was all you._

_Mom and Dad were pretty impressed. You made her speechless, made her cry and showed your thoughtfulness all in just one gesture._

_When her friends got there you should've seen them Zac. The whole scream-fest started when Stellz pointed to her neck and proudly showed her friends. "This is from Zac." She told every girl and every parent who dropped by. And of course, she just HAD to tell them the whole story behind it._

_Now, one thing I hope you know Mr. Sentimental Generous Man… her 16__th__ birthday is NEXT YEAR. I sure hope you can come up with something to top this. Cause Mom and Dad and I are now counting on you!_

Zac smiled at her joke and sat staring at the picture of Vanessa and Stella that he had pulled up on the computer screen as he listened to Vanessa dictate her letter. He had wanted to be there with them when Stella opened her present.

He hadn't ordered the one of a kind charm to impress anyone. He had done it because Stella had wanted it. He had listened to her in the jewelry store that day expressing how much she enjoyed spending time with him and Vanessa. And the truth was, they enjoyed spending time with her. Ice cream, walks at the beach, going to movies together…it was some of the simplest ways that Zac had gotten to know Vanessa and her family. And it was one of the simplest ways that he realized he was in love with Vanessa – and her family.

He had to pause the cd for a moment as the thoughts raced through. He reversed the audio for a second and heard Vanessa's last line again making him smile.

_Just so you know, my mind and my heart are just a blubbering mess right now. _

Her voice continued and he focused again on the written words to follow along, noticing that there were only a few lines left.

_I said it at the beginning Zac, and I'll say it again now. You amaze me. Just when I think I can't love you more you pull a stunt like this and I just want to show you how special you are to me._

_I'm gonna wrap this up now but I hope you know that there's a LOT more that I want to say. I love you too Zac, every part. I can't wait to see Stella thank you for her gift. But mostly I cannot wait to be back in your arms again. _

_Thank you for being mine._

_All My Love,_

_Your Baby V_

_xoxoxoxoxo_


	18. Thanksgiving Part 1

**Well Happy Thanksgiving Hawaii style! I know you all enjoyed the Hawaii 4.0 pics & video just as much as I did! Now that's the real way to KTZLF, isn't it? So, so happy that our fave couple got to spend some quality time together in one of their favorite places. I think _they _made us all thankful!**

**FYI, this chapter doesn't hit the pics or video...yet...but we'll get there soon hopefully!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews, pm's & e-mails! They certainly fuel my obsession and feed my addiction - and keep the muse happy as well!  
KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

She waited for the key to click in the electronic lock as long as she could on Sunday night. But between the exhaustion from working and Monday's schedule as well Vanessa knew she wouldn't be able to make it until 2AM when she figured Zac would finally make it to the hotel. Still she sat with his letter in hand on the couch in her makeshift home, watching whatever reality show was playing on Fox and hoping that the next show would keep her awake.

Her eyes had looked at the handwritten pages every day for two weeks. Her hands had pulled the sheets off her pillow and carried them to the counter in the kitchenette every morning and then grabbed them again every evening to carry with her as she unwound from the day's events.

They had talked. Each and every evening or morning, or sometimes both, they had talked on the phone or skyped. Still his loving words written on the pages had given her just an added bit of warmth and made her heart beat just a little faster after reading them.

She missed him. That was obvious to anyone who had the fortune of getting to know her. On top of that, if one knew her, they also would know the amount of hours until her loving boyfriend arrived on the island. And one would know that once he arrived, one shouldn't expect Vanessa to share said boyfriend with anyone on the island.

Her plan for the Monday and Tuesday before Thanksgiving was to somehow keep her mind on her work, let Zac rest from the grueling days he had been putting in, and try her hardest to keep a normal state of affairs until the holiday break began on Wednesday. All three of those items on the agenda were going to be extremely hard to accomplish. But she promised herself she would try, for their sake.

At least, she had imagined to herself, she would know where he was. She would be able to physically touch him, talk to him face to face and even just hear him breathe and feel his breath in her hair when he stood near her. Even if only for a few days, she would take that. That's what she had been craving since before she received his first love letter prior to Stella's birthday. It was what she had almost ached for, for the past few weeks, knowing that her thankfulness during this particular Thanksgiving week would be solely lavished on a brownish-blonde haired, blue-eyed 23 year old man.

The tv announcer droned on as Vanessa pulled her feet up onto the couch. She grabbed the cup of hot chocolate from the end table and sipped the last few, now-cold, drops from the cup. As she used her thumb to wipe the little taste of chocolate from the corners of her mouth, she sucked it off her thumb and scooted herself down to rest her head on the arm of the couch. She pulled the stationery in front of her eyes and focused on his messy but legible handwriting. The words made her pull her bottom lip between her teeth and form an eager smile.

'_And that pinky toe? You have no clue how many times the tip of that toe has made me shiver after we've made love. You don't even know it, but when you turn your back to me, and we are spooning, and I wrap my arm around you, you will let out a content sigh and you straighten out your leg to try and match mine. When you do that, the tip of your little toe runs down my leg and I have to quiver. I have no control over it whatsoever.'_

Her eyes began to droop as she read his secrets. She had memorized the letter just a couple of days after receiving it. But she loved reading the statements of his infatuations. Even as her eyelids shut she could see the strings of sentences in her mind and continued smiling. Then she curled herself tighter on the couch, pulled the light blanket over her legs and snuggled down. Like a three year old falling asleep in their parents' bed, she knew exactly what would happen when Zac arrived. She was perfectly certain she would not wake up on the couch on Monday morning.

**ZVZVZV**_  
_

It was nearly two in the morning when the door to the apartment opened. Zac looked around through the dim light knowing that she hadn't gone to bed. It didn't surprise him at all to see the shimmering of the tv in the living room area and the shadow of a figure on the couch. After the time apart he could only smile as he slipped off his shoes and tiptoed over to the lounge.

Her dark hair was mussed around the pillow and her face was slightly contorted as she dreamed. After a deep breath she let out a sigh with one word on her tongue, "Zachary…"

He grinned again. He was anxious to find out what was going through her mind, but at the same time he didn't want to wake her. It only took him another second to notice the lightly colored papers that had fallen on the floor from her hands. He bent down and picked them up gently, recognizing his own handwriting. Zac looked at her sleeping figure and shook his head.

"You silly, silly woman." He whispered. "I cannot believe you brought this back to Hawaii with you. Do you seriously sleep with _this_?" he laughed softly before putting the pages of the letter on the end table beside her empty cocoa cup.

He bent over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then his heart kicked in and he knew he couldn't wait another moment to touch her and hold her in his arms. So he did what any loving gentleman would. He slid his left arm under her neck and his right one under her knees and stood up, easily cradling her against his body.

"You're home." She mumbled. "What time is it?"

Zac pressed his nose to her cheek. "Don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep."

"I don't wanna miss a minute with you though. We've only got a week." She practically whined with her eyes still closed.

Her right arm draped around his neck while her left hung down toward the floor. Zac looked around finally deciding which door led to the bedroom and made his way toward it. He figured he wouldn't try to answer her, or talk to her, to try and let her get back to sleep – if in fact she was even remotely awake.

The few days they had spent together in New Orleans, before his birthday, had been sleep deprived and short. Their weekend in Las Vegas had been the same, spending every moment possible together, awake or asleep. And in both cities they had lived on the fewest hours of sleep that two, head-over-heels-in-love, working, travelling, twenty-somethings, could possibly stand.

Zac wanted this week to be different. It was Thanksgiving. It would be their first Thanksgiving alone together. No worrying about making it to a parent's home on time for dinner. Not even a thought of trying to cook something to take to the feast. Instead, they would spend this holiday week hand in hand, on and off the beach, just being thankful to have the time together.

He knew Vanessa had to be exhausted. She had flown more than once back to the states in the past few weeks. First the Las Vegas trip to be with him and then back to L.A. for her sister's birthday. And he was well aware that the time difference was never a friendly host to his girlfriend. So this week he planned to help her catch up on her sleep as well. Reason number fifty-two that he had insisted on coming all the way to Hawaii, instead of her meeting him in California – and spanning the time zones again.

As he laid her on the bed he began to pull back the covers around her and watched her as she breathed. He had asked the bellhop to wait until morning to bring up his bags. He would call and let them know when they were awake. There was nothing he would need tonight and he knew he could make do until the sun pulled them out of bed.

He bent over his love and brushed his lips against her cheek and then against her forehead. No, he didn't want to wake her but he couldn't stand to be that close to her, finally, and not kiss her warm skin. With a content sigh he stood back up and just watched her breathe.

After another few minutes he turned to move toward the dresser to find one of his own t-shirts from _her_ wardrobe that he might use as pj's for the night. Instead he felt a small hand reach out and grasp the hem of the shirt he was currently wearing.

"You can't kiss me, and then stand there and stare at me, and think I'm going to let you just walk away now do you?" she asked in a hushed, sleepy voice.

"You are supposed to be asleep Miss Hudgens. I promised your mother I wouldn't wake you up, _for any reason,_ while I'm here. What do you think she would say if she knew that was the first thing I did once I finally got here?" he joked.

Even in her sleepy state she could hear the tiredness in Zac's voice. His mind had been focused on this particular week for nearly two months. He had put his heart and soul into the movie shoot just to reach this point. Some of the days had been long. All of the nights had been lonely. And Vanessa knew that he had thought and worried about her far more than he would ever let on in any phone or computer conversation. This was his week to rest too.

"I'm pretty sure my mother isn't here right now. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm almost 22 years old and can decide when I want to wake up and when I want to sleep. Right now…" she paused and stretched her head up from the pillow, groggily opening her eyes to the darkness and looking around. "Where's my letter?" she asked after a moment.

Zac proceeded with his plan and fumbled through the second drawer on the dresser until he felt the cotton material against his fingers. He pulled the white tee from the drawer and walked back over to the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked while sliding his slightly-sweaty Rolling Stones shirt over his head.

"My letter…that you wrote to me…where'd it go?" she questioned. Zac unbuckled his belt and let his low riding jeans fall around his ankles before sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her in order to remove his shoes and socks.

"It's fine Baby. You dropped them on the floor by the couch when you fell asleep. I just picked up the pages and tossed them…"

Vanessa sat up with a start, her eyes opening quickly and focusing on him. "What do you mean you tossed them?" she wondered with fear in her voice.

Zac left his second shoe in place, jeans half off his weary legs, and leaned over to run a hand through her hair. "Vanessa, you didn't let me finish. I _put_ the letter on the table in the living room. It's lying right beside the cup you had there last night."

She felt his hand stroking against her ear and then down onto her shoulder and took a deep breath. "I won't let you throw it away you know. It's been helping me sleep. I usually put it over here," she lay back down and reached across to touch the pillow beside hers, rubbing the soft case between her index and middle fingers with her thumb.

Zac finished his undressing, boxer briefs intact and the fresh cotton shirt covering his chest and abs. He crawled over her legs and slid the comforter and sheet out from under the second pillow.

"I hope you don't mind, but this is where _I_ plan to sleep tonight. Leave the letter in the living room. I promise you it will be fine until the morning." He pulled the covers over his jet-lagged body and turned his face to place a kiss on her fingers that had lingered on the pillow.

Vanessa quickly closed her eyes, scooted her body toward his and let her fingers begin to wander down his chest until she could feel the bottom of the soft cloth. When her fingers found their way underneath the material and touched his taut stomach muscles she began to breathe in and out rather quickly.

"You ok?" Zac noticed.

Vanessa simply perched her head above his face for a moment and instinctively lowered her lips until they came in contact with his. Both savored the kiss from their lover in the minutes that followed. Tonight it wouldn't be more than that.

She ran a finger across his belly button and put her head down on his shoulder. She fidgeted for just another minute until she remembered what she was forgetting. Vanessa nuzzled her nose against a spot on his chest just beyond his shoulder and under his collar bone. Zac raised his head and felt her kiss that exact spot before putting her head back down on it. He let his neck relax, putting the tip of his short-bearded chin down into the mass of hair on the top of her head. Her hand stilled on his stomach and her breathing evened out.

"Vanessa?" Zac reacted before sleep completely took them both.

"Hmmm?" she smiled against him.

"I love you. I've missed you. And it's good to have you back in my arms."

"Hmmm…" she hummed again. "Ditto."

"Ditto?" he chuckled under his breath.

"Mmm-hmmm. Ditto." She responded. "I love you too. You're a lot warmer and softer than those pieces of paper I've been sleeping with."

Zac grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Good Night Gorgeous."

Vanessa purred against her favorite spot. "Happy Monday before Thanksgiving."

**ZVZVZV**

It was the sound of a blender that first caught Zac's attention hours later. He moved his arm around fully expecting to feel the resistance of a warm body resting on it. The free-range motion was the next thing to catch his attention.

He rolled toward Vanessa's side of the bed and found a wide open space. The soft-peach sheets of paper caught his eye on the bedside table along with the pictures of the two of them that she carried with her whenever they didn't travel together.

The hum of the blender sounded again causing him to look at the clock. 9:30AM. Wait, didn't Vanessa have to work today? He recalled her telling him that they were using this Monday and Tuesday as makeup days to re-shoot a couple of scenes that had been hampered by the weather earlier.

That was one of the reasons he had wanted to get to the islands early this holiday week. He wanted to meet her co-stars, visit the set and just see the working relationship that had formed between his girlfriend and the largely male cast and crew.

He sat up as he thought about that and looked around the room. He found himself, yet again, thinking about the younger man who was playing Vanessa's love interest in her new movie. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at himself more than anything.

He remembered a line from Vanessa's letter that made him smile and think each time he read it. There would always be one 'wide, green vein' running through his body as well. It would contain that bit of jealousy whenever she worked with any other man who was portraying her boyfriend, lover or husband. 90 percent of him would know that it was just a movie, tv or stage show. But there would always be that ten percent that looked seethingly at the Josh'es, Aaron's and Alex'es who were pretending to touch her the way he was truly allowed to.

"_Oh shoot."_ He heard the phrase from the kitchen just as something hit the floor with a slight rattle. He got up from the bed and went back to the dresser, opening the bottom drawer.

Just as he suspected he found a pair of his very own cut off sweat pant shorts. He pulled them out and shook his head. "Exactly when does she steal my clothes out from under my nose?" he asked quietly as he slipped into the shorts. From there he opened the door of the bedroom and looked toward the kitchen.

"Van, Baby, you ok?" he called out as he walked through the sun-lit living room.

She raised up from behind the counter with a knife in her hand. "You're supposed to be asleep." She answered as she wiped the knife with a dish towel and then wiped her hands as well.

"Well touché. You were supposed to stay asleep when I put you to bed last night." His steps quickened as she rounded the counter for them to finally greet each other in a truly awakened state.

Vanessa practically jumped into his open arms and quickly tiptoed in her bare feet to meet his waiting lips. She wrapped her arms around his body and gripped his shirt to pull him closer. "I've missed you so much!" she moved her lips to his chest to kiss it and then pressed her cheek against it.

"I've missed you too." He smoothed her hair down against the back of her tank top before pulling away just enough to get his finger under her chin. "Hey Stranger." He whispered as he raised her face and their eyes met.

Vanessa couldn't help but grin as their lips met and pressed tighter together. Her arms moved around his neck when she felt his hands move down to rest low on her hips. She pulled away only to let her smile widen and to catch a breath before pointing her lips upward toward his waiting ones.

"Mmmmm." Her sigh was just enough to crack the mood that was building.

"What time were you supposed to be on set this morning?" Zac guessed she had already missed the crew call.

"Not until noon, surprise surprise." She offered as he kissed her forehead.

"Then why aren't we still asleep?" Zac whined as she turned in his arms, took his hand and led him toward the counter. He noticed the pineapple remnants in the trash can along with orange and banana peelings.

"I just wanted to make you something a little different for breakfast." She grinned shyly at him. She pointed to the eggs and skillet that were sitting on the stove and the concoction in the blender. "I've been practicing on my scrambled eggs and I think I've got them down the way you like them, scrambled soft. Or, you can have the same thing I'm having, a fresh pineapple, orange, banana smoothie." She tapped a fingernail on the nearly full blender.

"Hawaiian fresh, huh?" he wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss in her hair.

"I found this little fruit market down the street. I've been getting a pineapple a couple of times a week, and some oranges and bananas. There is nothing sweeter on earth!" her voice peaked with her not-so-secret discovery.

Zac laughed and reached around her to pour just a bit of the drink from the blender into each of the two glasses she had put beside it. He handed her one of the glasses, took the other one and then let her turn to face him again. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and backed her up just another half step against the edge of the counter before turning the glass to his lips.

She took a sip of her shake and then watched as he began to drink. "So?" she watched his eyes and face for the imminent reaction.

"So." He sat his glass on the counter, took Vanessa's from her hands and sat it beside his before trapping her between his arms against the kitchen counter. "It was good, but you're wrong."

Zac's voice dropped to an edgy tone that Vanessa was very familiar with. It had nothing to do with the morning hour, nothing to do with the long flight he had endured to get to her. It had everything to do with the fact that they had missed each other and only wanted to give the other anything to make this time together as sweet as possible.

Vanessa wrapped her arms around his waist and stared straight forward at his chest, avoiding his eyes momentarily. "Really?" She paused and ran her fingers up and down his spine. "And what exactly am I wrong about?" she cocked her chin defiantly and then looked up into his eyes.

Zac let his eyes shift downward to meet hers but didn't move his head. Instead he moved his hands to her behind and grasped both her thighs until he was able to lift her up.

Vanessa jumped at the nearly intimate contact and squealed as she felt her body being lifted off the floor and sat on the counter top. Once she was perched and could see him eye to eye they continued.

"I'm waiting." She informed him.

"You…" he pushed on her knees until they spread apart enough for him to fit between them. "…are the sweetest thing in the world." He kissed her smiling lips and then raised his hand to run his thumb across her mouth, clearing the tidbits of fruit that were left on her skin. "As nice as that tasted, you were even nicer to make it for me. But what I would really, really like right now is to take you back in the bedroom so I can get a better taste of your sweetness. Every…" he kissed her forehead and then her nose, "…inch…" he kissed her cheeks, "…of your sweet, sweet…" he moved to her neck and let his lips grip the spot that he knew could drive her insane, "…body." He finished.

Vanessa sighed as her hands moved on their own accord, pulling his head closer to her neck to keep the contact that would likely leave some sort of mark on her tanned skin.

The two continued their soft foreplay for another minute before Vanessa pushed him away slightly. "You know, I've been running this blender off and on for the past hour. I didn't think you'd ever wake up."

Zac leaned back and looked at her. "You sneaky little…" he stopped as he watched her dip her finger into the blender to pull out a little more of the creamy drink.

"Ah….ah…ah." she pointed the finger toward his lips and let him suck the mixture off of it. "Ooo, wait." She dipped her finger another time and offered it back to him. "Do that again." She ordered with a deep breath sucking in.

Zac pulled the tip of her finger between his lips and then rolled his tongue around it, watching her watch him in the process. She licked her lips slowly and then ran her tongue over the top and bottom separately.

When their eyes met, both practically closed from the soft, sexy, touches, Vanessa pointed her head toward the bedroom. It was the only signal Zac needed to lift her from the counter, wrap her legs around him and begin the slow walk back to their comfort zone.

Vanessa took the short trip as time to wrap her arms around his neck, run her fingers through his short hair, use her teeth to nip at his neck and kiss his covered-shoulder. She could feel his tension building below her buttocks and let herself slide down his body.

"How long do we have again?" he asked when they reached the bed.

He placed her softly on the mattress. Vanessa raised up on her knees to reach him and began tugging at his shirt to pull it over his head. "A week." She answered without truly thinking.

"Good." Was his only answer as their lips connected and he pushed her backwards onto the pillows.

**ZVZVZVZVZV**


	19. Thanksgiving Part 2

**Hey Everyone! I'm posting this with the hopes that the rumors are just rumors. Maybe this can bring a little smile to your hearts at least for now. I'll tell you one thing, I won't give up hope! I will remain the queen of KTZLF'ing, and I hope you'll join me in that!**

**Keep your chins up and your hearts strong!**

**KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

Vanessa watched as her love came out of the bathroom and walked back toward the bed stark naked. He was the most amazing man she had ever seen, and the only one she wanted to be with. They had just shared an hour of lovemaking that she wouldn't forget. The amazing feeling of being connected with him was one thing. But add to that the caresses and touches leading up to it, and the relaxing, soft conversation that followed and she had to note in her mental journal that this Monday morning had been absolutely perfect.

"Don't." she watched as he pulled his boxers off the floor.

Zac looked at her with a slight grin. "Don't what?" he asked comically.

"Don't get dressed yet." She patted the empty spot next to her on the sheet beckoning him to climb back in bed with her.

"Baby it's 10:45. If you don't roll out of bed soon you really will miss your crew call." He reminded her.

Vanessa shook her head and shrugged one shoulder in thought. "Don't care. You are finally here with me. And they know that. They'll just have to suck it up if I'm late."

Zac smiled and slid back into the bed beside her, moving his still-sensitive body against her hip. He propped his head up on his right palm and elbow then used his left index finger to draw a circle on her cheek before she twisted her face to kiss his fingertip.

"Well, Miss Diva, I think your co-stars might have a different feeling about that." Zac watched her face as the childish pout formed on her lips.

After a moment she turned to face him with dark eyes shining; the signal that she had thought of something that she wanted.

"What?" Zac asked with raised eyebrows.

She pressed her lips together shyly. "There's something I've kinda wanted for the past two weeks."

He let his hand slip beneath the sheet that was covering her body. Both pulled in reveling breaths as he slid his larger palm over the inner swells of her breasts and then let it still over the belly button ring on her stomach. "I'm sorry. Was it something that we didn't cover just a little while ago?"

Vanessa smacked his shoulder lightly. "Zac, I'm serious." She bit on her lip again trying to find a non-embarrassing way of requesting what she wanted.

He twisted the stud on her belly gently with his thumb and middle fingers. The thoughts of their last hour had him completely sated, peaceful, and – he figured quickly – open to pretty much anything she might suggest.

He brought his hand to rest just below her naval, feeling the smooth, warm skin beneath his fingers. He blinked his eyelashes a few times as he looked into her face as though he were dreaming with his eyes open.

Vanessa couldn't help but notice. Her eyes softened and she moved one hand over his on her abdomen as she adjusted the other under her head on the pillow. "I could ask you just about anything right now and you'd agree to it wouldn't you?" she pulled one corner of her mouth up into a cute smirk that practically melted his heart.

"I'm sorry…" he opened his eyes a bit wider. "You were saying something about…something you've wanted…I think that's what you said."

Vanessa rolled over in the bed, pointing her back at him. She held the sheet around her chest and reached to the table to retrieve the letter Zac had written to her. When she pulled it into the bed with them she scooted herself back enough to press their bodies together.

"Mmmm…" Zac sighed, loving the feel of her backside against him and being able to wrap his arms around her.

"Let's see…" Vanessa began to stretch her body making sure to let one of her feet slide down his leg with her toes tickling against the course hairs that covered his limbs. "You apparently like it when I do that, don't you?" she teased.

Zac placed one hand just under her breasts and his other on her stomach to pull her backwards, tighter against him. He kissed her shoulder and ran his tongue across the curve to her neck. "Mmm-hmmm." He answered slowly.

She felt the twitch from his groin then rolled again to lie on her back with his letter still in her hands. "Read to me?"

Zac froze for a moment just looking at her. "Excuse me?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Please? Read your letter to me. I just…when I did the cd for you…I just kept hearing your voice in my head saying these words, but I really want to hear it. Please?" she asked.

Zac saw no signs of joking in her eyes. She was completely serious with her request and it was simple enough that he had to agree. He let out a heavy breath and rolled onto his back holding out his hands to take the paper from her.

"You know I wouldn't do this for just anybody, right?" he glanced at her beaming face out of the corner of his eye.

Vanessa leaned over him and placed a grateful kiss on his lips then pulled back to soak in his handsome face. "That's good to know." She answered hesitantly.

He looked over the words while she watched him. He looked back at her with just a little questioning in his eyes making her continue.

"I mean, I'm glad to know that you don't just hop naked into other women's beds to read love notes to them."

Zac rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and held the pages in front of his face with one hand. He stretched his other arm out and waited for Vanessa to get comfortable on her 'Zac-pillow' again, kissing her favorite spot and snuggling against his shoulder and chest with her hand on his bare stomach.

"Once upon a time…" Zac began, earning a pinch to his stomach. "Alright, fine… he hesitated for a second before his real beginning, "Dear Vanessa, My Love…"

As he read the words he could feel her mouthing some of them along with him. At a few points he could feel the wetness of tears running onto his chest from her eyes. And when he reached the end he was somewhat in disbelief that he had written such a moving piece of work. Although he knew, he meant each and every word of it.

Vanessa pulled her thumbnail into her mouth and then wrapped her arm across his chest, pulling her body on top of his.

"Show me." She demanded softly.

She waited as Zac stretched his body toward the bedside table to safely put down the written words. He adjusted and raised his hands for her to sit up, and reach out to hold them. Their fingers laced as their eyes locked.

Vanessa asked again coyly, "Sooo…what's your favorite part of me?"

Zac smiled at her bit-lip grin and used his hands against her to push her farther down his body. "Every…" his hands reached up to her shoulders faintly touching her skin with just the tips of his fingers. She shivered as he let the tantalizing path continue to the supple mounds on her chest. "…inch" he spoke again with nearly a growl as her peaks reached out to him.

Vanessa's mind was lost in absolute pleasure as she felt him harden beneath her nakedness. She didn't even hear him finish his pronouncement.

"…of you." He stated before she moved her body to let him slide into her.

His words turned her on. The sight of his body did things to her that she would've never imagined. Putting the two together made the joining of their bodies a moment of perfection for Vanessa. She hated their time apart, but it made their time together that much more special.

Zac let her control the pace of their movements. Their first lovemaking of the morning had been brought on by him and he had taken the lead working to keep them at a slow yet satisfying pace.

This time was Vanessa's turn. He watched as she moved on top of him, barely at first, savoring the connection of their most intimate feelings. Then as he filled her the pulses and pulls inside her body took over, needing to reach the tip of that building mountain in order to plunge over the opposite, uncontrolled side.

He held his own, moving his hands over her body as she pressed against him and gasped for breath. Zac knew the moment she reached the oblivion. For a split second her body froze and then in nearly slow motion she wove her hands through her hair pulling it away from her face as her lips formed a hissing "Yesss."

That's when he let go as well placing his hands on her hips to steady her as he rode out his own pleasure-filled moments.

When her body melted onto his he wrapped his arms around her back and let his fingers comb through her hair.

"I…love…you." She somewhat gasped from her exhausted position on his chest.

"And I love you." He replied while running the tip of his finger down her spine.

She shivered and jerked at the touch. "Stop that!" she ordered breathlessly, earning a slight chuckle from beneath her. "It's not funny." She willed her body to move but her mind apparently had no control over the rest of her at the moment. "If I could move you would be in real trouble Mister." She attempted to sound upset.

"Now, now, now…" Zac began, stroking his palms down her back muscles. "We both know how much you enjoy torturing me in the afterglow. Every now and then it's my turn. Especially when you're the one who started this." He smiled as she sighed against his chest.

"_There's another part of her that I love." _Zac thought to himself. _"The feel of her naked body still connected with mine after we make love."_ He closed his eyes and moved his hips ever so slightly just to remind himself that he was, in fact, still inside of her.

"Nessa?" he asked quietly, pondering how she might react to the question that was forming.

"Hmmm?" she answered barely from her sex-to-sleep-induced state.

"Isn't it…I don't know…uncomfortable…I mean, after we make love…when we can stay like this…does it _hurt_ for us to stay together, with me inside of you?" he tried to make his curiosity as clear as possible.

Vanessa, however, was in her own cocoon. Her mind had conceded to her body, giving up the attempt to move and being perfectly content to stay in this same position for as long as possible. So her answer was honest, yet off the tip of her tongue. "Does it hurt?" she mumbled his question and furrowed her eyebrows in defiance of letting her mind work. "Only if you're on top."

Zac wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her in a loving hug as he grinned and attempted to stay still. That was how they both fell asleep after round two, completely forgetting about the hour of the morning and the crew call that was supposed to allow her enough time to get reacquainted with her beau.

**ZVZVZV**

The next alarm-of-sorts to wake the couple was a ringing phone in the hotel room. It was accompanied by the buzzing sound on Vanessa's iPhone that was on the table by the bed.

"I know what that means." Zac tried not to smile as Vanessa raised her body from his with hair stuck to her cheek.

She fumbled toward the table dragging her body and part of Zac's toward the side of the bed. A nasal "Hello" was offered to the caller.

"_Hey there co-star." _Josh'svoice sounded through the phone._ "Glad you decided to answer this time."_

"What do you mean _this time_? What's up…?" Vanessa asked her movie cohort, trying not to clue him in to the fact that she was just waking up…again.

"_Well obviously not you. Tried to call around 11:30 to give you a little warning…but nobody answered."_ He laughed as he emphasized the word _nobody_. _"Did Zac get in safely?"_ he asked with sincerity and a bit of jab.

Vanessa looked down at the man below her and scrunched her nose up. When she blew a puff of air upwards from her bottom lip, Zac reached up with one hand and moved the hair away from her ticklish facial spot. "You missed crew call didn't you?" he whispered.

Vanessa shifted her weight earning a groan from Zac as she rolled over his groin. "Yeah, Zac's fine." She switched the phone to her other hand and leaned on her elbow against her boyfriend's chest. "He got in late…I, uh…I'm guessing we overslept." She offered.

"_Um-hmmm." _Josh reacted. _"Overslept. I'll have to keep that one in mind. It's after one you know."_

"What?" Vanessa sat up on Zac's waist trying to see the alarm clock on the opposite bedside table.

"Nessa!" Zac threw his head back against the pillow as their naked intimate areas pressed together.

"I'm in trouble." Vanessa spoke both into the phone and toward Zac as she gave him an apologetic look. She puckered her lips together and blew him a kiss making Zac roll his eyes before nodding his head.

Still he lay there letting her squirm as she spoke to the other young man.

"Crap." Vanessa sighed. "The last time I was over an hour late to a shoot…"

"_You've been this late before?" _Josh interrupted.

"Well it's always Zac's fault." Vanessa whined.

"HEY!" Zac defended. "I tried to warn you this time. You can't say I didn't."

Both heard Josh's laugher on the other end of the phone. _"We somewhat expected this." _He admitted, speaking for himself, Vanessa's other co-stars and most of the members of the production crew.

"Told you." Zac poked at her thighs.

"_They're working on a couple of scenes with the Rock and Luiz. If you can possibly roll yourselves out of bed…"_

Vanessa pushed the phone into Zac's hands without hearing the rest of Josh's instructions. "Bathroom and shower." She grumbled toward Zac as she climbed off his body leaving him nearly cringing and struggling to hear what Josh was saying.

"Hey man…" Zac interjected as he watched Vanessa's naked backside stumble toward the closet to find clothes. "Can you go over that again please? This is Zac by the way."

"_As if I couldn't guess. It's Josh. How long before Vanessa's ready to leave?" _he nearly cackled.

"I'd say fifteen minutes, but honestly, you'd better give her at least a half hour. How far to the set from here?" Zac pulled the sheet up over his waist where his skin was beginning to chill from the lack of Vanessa's warmth.

"_Twenty minutes." _Came Josh's response. _"They said we can work around her though if you guys just want to stay home today. There are enough cut-aways and ocean shots that we can make a day of it without Vanessa."_

Zac thought for a minute before answering. He heard the shower come on and knew that was a temptation for later. As much as he would like to tell her that they were staying in he knew she wouldn't accept that answer. Today was a work day for his girlfriend. And he fully intended to join her on the set.

"Nah. I'm sure she'd appreciate the offer but we both know that's not her work ethic." Zac rolled to his side and worked to sit up on the side of the bed.

"_Ok, so we'll see her in about an hour you think?" _Josh located his self-control and got back to business.

"Yeah." Zac thought for another minute through his sleep deprivation and the morning's activities. "We should be there in about an hour."

"_Ok, good deal…wait, you're tagging along? Look forward to seeing you in a bit then." _Josh acknowledged.

"You too." Zac answered and promptly ended the call.

With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair and crawled out of bed to locate his boxers that had been pushed off the opposite side of the mattress. He looked around noticing only the clothes he had worn on the airplane and the items he had taken out of Vanessa's things before he remembered that he hadn't asked for his luggage to be brought upstairs just yet.

He stretched his back and bent his head to the side to bring the cracking relief to his stiff neck. Zac picked up the house phone on the bedside table and hit the bellhop's number. He debated whether to wait for his suitcase or if he should make Vanessa answer the door. With the thought of her needing to get to work he decided to throw on his night clothes and wait in the living room.

He plopped on the couch and pulled Vanessa's laptop onto his thighs. Within five minutes he heard the water turn off in the bathroom and heard the door open. The little, insignificant sounds made him smile. Those noises meant one thing…he was with his girlfriend and that thought alone made his whole body feel warm. He twisted the golden ring that was stationed on his right ring finger. Yep, even without seeing her he was happier than he had been in weeks.

"Zac?" he saw her face poke around the edge of the bedroom door.

"Yes?" he smiled at her face as she let her lips turn upwards.

"I'm about ready to roll out of here…but…I mean I know you probably need to rest and stuff…but did you want to come over to the set with me?" she finally let the invitation ramble off her tongue.

Zac glanced at his wrist where there was no watch. "Wow, that's like record time for you. How'd you get ready so quickly?" he avoided her question momentarily surprised by her 15 minute dressing skills.

Vanessa stepped out the door with the purple top and khaki shorts on and pointed toward the hiking boots at the door. "I've watched you get dressed in a hurry and taken some notes. Not to mention it's easier when I know exactly what I'll be wearing for the day." She pulled the leather belt through the last loop on the shorts and then buckled it.

"A little disheartened that your island girl costume isn't something like a bikini or hula skirt?" he snickered under his breath knowing that was how he had initially envisioned her dressing for her current role.

Vanessa walked into the living room and took the computer off his lap. "Nooo. But I am looking forward to getting to North Carolina so I can have at least a little bit of a wardrobe change. Although…I hope I don't have to do the bikini thing at an East Coast beach in the middle of January." She sat down on his lap, grasped his shoulder with one hand and just sat there in thought for a second.

"Hey, you did spaghetti strap evening wear in Utah in the freezing cold in the middle of the night. I'm sure you can pull off a bikini on the beach in the winter." He kissed her cheek and noticed her raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Do you really want me to _pull off_ a bikini on the beach?" her brown eyes looked into his pools of blue with pure amusement.

Zac moved his lips around as he fought the urge to smile. "I've taken part in that particular activity before…with you." He finally spoke as his nostrils twitched in remembrance. "I am all for you pulling off your bikini on a beach…as long as I'm the only one there to witness it!"

The two shared a playful kiss just as a knock sounded on the door of their room.

Vanessa looked at him curiously as she stood from his legs and watched him head toward the door.

"In answer to your question, yes, I do want to go to the set with you. I can't believe you'd think that I'm here and _not_ going with you. I don't plan to let you out of my sight for the next week." He reached for the door handle and looked back at her. "I just need some of my other clothes to change into before we head out." He informed her.

Vanessa smiled as she recognized the sweats and t-shirt as his clothes, borrowed from her wardrobe. She nodded as he held out his hand toward her looking for cash to tip the bellhop.

With suitcase in hand and door closed Zac looked at her in the tour-guide get-up and placed another kiss on her cheek. "Gimme 15 minutes and I'll be ready to go."

Vanessa grabbed her boots and sat down on the couch. "I'm waiting." She grinned as he disappeared into the bedroom.

With a deep breath and content look on her face she knew the week was already shaping up to be one of the most thankful in her life.

**ZVZVZV**

Vanessa stepped out of the car and rolled her eyes as everyone turned to look at her with crossed arms and grins on their faces. She waited another second as Zac opened his door and climbed out of the passenger seat. When he rounded the front of the car she met him and they walked together toward the set.

Josh was the first to greet them with a smile from ear to ear. "Nice of you to join us…finally." He laughed.

"Shut – up." Vanessa lowered her chin and looked at him with a scowl on her face and eyelashes batting.

"Geez, I thought I was the only one who got that look." Zac commented.

"And you can shut up too. I'm late because of you. My day could be wrapping up right now, but instead it's just getting started." She lashed out at her boyfriend.

"Wh…? I – You…You were the one running the blender to wake me up. How are you blaming this on me?" Zac followed Vanessa toward a makeup chair at the side of the sandy, rocky set that had been built to look like a cave.

"Vanessa, are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?" Luiz sauntered over to the young lady as she sat down to get her light dose of a makeover before the camera began rolling.

"Are you _all_ going to pick on me today?" Vanessa sat still as the makeup artist began applying the foundation to her skin.

"Who's picking?" Vanessa's on-screen father stood behind the applicator-wielding woman. "All I did was ask for an introduction."

Vanessa suddenly felt like she was really talking to her own father as Luiz crossed his arms and threw her a fatherly kind of pout. He shook his head as Vanessa's dark eyelashes flicked in his direction. "Sorry." She offered.

"We figured you would be on top of the world today, having Zac here with you. What's with the sour puss attitude?" The older man wondered.

Zac walked over to the makeup chair and put a hand on Vanessa's shoulder. He held the other one out toward Luiz. "Hey, I'm Zac."

"Luiz." The actor replied with a slight smile.

"You sound really familiar." Zac grinned a sideways smirk and looked down at Vanessa. He watched Luiz's eyes squint with curiosity. "There's this man that Van and I hang out with a lot that gives her the same fatherly tone…well I guess he gives it to me sometimes too." Zac added.

Vanessa and Luiz both looked at him.

"What?" Zac looked at his girlfriend. "Van he sounds a lot like your dad. I mean seriously." He glanced back towards Luiz. "Do you know Greg Hudgens?"

Luiz let a wide smile appear on his face as he turned his gaze again to Vanessa. "I'll take that as a compliment. Are you gonna answer my question before we have to get to work?"

Vanessa looked at Zac, Luiz and Josh who had joined them. "Ok. You want to know why I'm pouty?" she sighed and sat up straighter in the chair. Moving her eyes around she looked at each of the men before her lips stretched into the very slightest of smiles.

Zac's eyebrows widened, recognizing her mischievous look.

"Honestly? Waking up with this guy in my bed?" Her grin grew as she watched the pink tinges and nervous twitches begin on all three of their faces. "I mean, would _you _want to leave, considering the other _options_ available?"

Josh quickly covered his ears and began a chant of "La-la-la…can't hear you…t-m-i!" while Luiz put a hand to his forehead and shook his head in an embarrassed motion.

Zac simply looked at his girlfriend as she bit her lip in a teasing fashion. She shrugged one shoulder and raised her eyebrows. "I told you earlier. I don't care. I've got you here with me and I just want to spend as much time with you as possible. If that means embarrassing this bunch of…_men_…so that we can just get our work done, then I'll do it. Cause it means I can get back…" she raised her lips toward him and Zac bent down to give her a quick touch with his own, "…to you."

Josh returned to give Zac a pat on the back and smiled at Vanessa. "I think they're just about ready for us. You ready to roll?"

Vanessa nodded and waited for the last bit of mascara to be applied. She hopped out of the chair and took Zac by the hand to lead him over to the area of the set where they were working. She glanced over Luiz's shoulder to remind herself of her lines and then listened as the director called out the blocking instructions.

When the actors took their spots Zac settled into a chair at the edge of the action, listening and soaking in the thoughts behind this particular scene. He realized the storyline seemed familiar to him because he and Vanessa had run through the script a few nights ago via skype.

He had to smile as he watched the scene unfold. Thanks to e-mail he and Vanessa had copies of each other's scripts. If he really thought about it he could probably count up several hours that they had spent going over those scripts together. Running lines, discussing what the scenes were about and who would be performing with them…it was one of the ways they found to make the distance bearable.

"How's the cut on the back of her leg?" A voice from behind Zac pulled his attention back to the present.

"The what?" Zac turned a little to see Josh walking up to him.

"Where she fell on the rocks the other day, is the cut healing ok?" he asked.

"She told me it was just a little scratch. I..um…she hasn't shown me the actual injury…yet." Zac tried to choose his words carefully, not really wanting to share or give away the fact that he didn't even think about her injury earlier.

"Well, it was more than a scratch. I thought she needed some stitches but she insisted we just put a couple of butterfly bandages on it and she kept going. She complained about it the next day but when I asked to look at it she just shushed me and kept going." Josh rubbed the back of his knee indicating where Vanessa's cut was.

Zac rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like a less than caring boyfriend. "That sounds like Ness. After all the training she did for _Sucker Punch_ she won't complain about minor cuts and scrapes. She thinks she's Super Woman now or something." He laughed.

"Well don't tell her that I said anything, but if you get a chance to check on it, please do. There have been a couple of times when she seems to be favoring that knee. Still, I don't think it's serious, but it'll probably leave a decent scar." Josh grinned.

"Good to know." Zac shook his head. "At least now I know she can't blame _that_ on me."

Josh laughed along with him. "I doubt she'll blame much on you. She's been talking about this holiday week for the past month."

Zac glanced toward him, taking his eyes off Vanessa for just a moment. "I would apologize but I think I've probably been talking it up in New Orleans just as much. We've both been working toward this break for months."

Josh nodded. "I hope we haven't picked at her too much. I know it's not easy on her being the only girl in the cast over here. Since her mom and sister left she's been holding her own but we've been treating her like one of the guys."

Zac listened closely to what Josh was saying. He had been wondering how the men were treating her. _There it is…_ he thought to himself. _There's that bit of green._ He let out a breath and nodded toward Vanessa's co-star. They were treating her like one of the guys, not like a beautiful woman that they wanted to know better.

"I'm sure you'll let her dress up and be all _girly_ while you're here, right?" Josh nudged Zac's shoulder.

Zac relaxed his neck, letting his head fall to the side for a moment. "Absolutely." He agreed. "I think I need that as much as she does."

"Well, then you'll be glad to know that after today you've got her all to yourself for the rest of the week." Josh informed Zac.

"Seriously? I thought there was stuff to shoot tomorrow too." Zac looked at the younger man.

"There is…but mine and Vanessa's scenes will be wrapped up after today as long as we can nail them."

Zac's eyes twinkled. "Does she know that?"

Josh looked at Zac from the corner of his eye. "What do you think?"

"I'm guessing you _guys_ have lied to her about the shoot schedule?"

"We prefer to call it _bonus beneficial break time_ that we simply haven't shared with our female co-star yet." Josh laughed under his breath.

"And who exactly do _I_ owe for this bonus…beneficial…break time?" Zac wondered aloud.

"Just toss another one of those fatherly compliments to Luiz and I bet he'll take care of your girl for the rest of this production." Josh hinted.

Zac laughed. "I'm not sure if that should thrill me or scare me."

"Nah," Josh began again. "You guys just enjoy the time together. It's not hard to tell that she's missed you. Just hope you have a good week together."

Zac looked back at the set just as Vanessa was walking back toward them. "Do I get to break the news to her…that I get her to myself for another full day?"

Josh shook his head, following Zac's line of sight to realize that Vanessa was heading their way. "Yep…I'd say that pleasure is all yours."

Vanessa looked at the two men skeptically. "Do I even want to know what you're discussing?"

Zac took the opening as a chance to make a point…in the atmosphere of a joke. "Just letting Josh know that you aren't looking for any romantic interests on this acting job."

Vanessa looked at Josh and let her eyes push back as she shook her head. "I thought Luiz was playing Dad…are you now my big brother?" she placed a hand on Zac's knee and squeezed.

Josh looked back and forth between the two members of the couple. "Brother? Yeah…" he huffed. "I don't know of any family where a big brother has the benefits that he's getting." His eyes widened with the realization that the thought had actually been spoken, by him.

The three looked at each other with eyebrows raised. The laughter that sounded from all of them caught only the attention of a few production crew members.

**ZVZVZVZVZV**


	20. Blessed

**This chapter holds my feelings about the recent rumors. Yes, I will still call them rumors because I know what I believe in my heart.  
There's a line in the original _Miracle on 34th Street _in which little Natalie Wood says, _"I believe, I believe, I know it's silly but I believe."_  
KTZLF, True love always finds a way. -adc

* * *

  
**

"Come here a sec." Zac tossed his room key on the counter along with his wallet when they walked back in the door of the hotel suite. He moved over to the couch and let his body fall on it as he watched Vanessa putting her keys back into her purse.

"Why?" Vanessa asked mindlessly as she shed the white button up shirt and started to sit down to get the boots off her aching feet. "One more day…" she grumbled in a tired voice. "Then I can get a break from these clunkers."

Zac crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head back against the cushions as he sat with legs slightly parted on the comfortable furniture. "Would you just come over here please?" he requested again.

Vanessa opened her mouth to let out a breath and ran her tongue over her teeth. She made a slight grunt as she pushed herself up out of the chair and cocked her head as she walked toward Zac with her hands on her hips.

"You beckoned?" she stood in front of him looking down at his face and trying not to smile.

"Turn around please." Zac instructed as he raised one hand and twirled his index finger in the air as a visual reference.

"Because?" Vanessa pushed her right hip outwards to let him know she wanted a better explanation.

"Maybe I just want to admire your backside for a minute. Now turn around." He prodded again.

"Zachary!" she challenged but moved as he instructed, turning her back on him.

His eyes traveled immediately to the scabbed line behind her knee. As he looked at the injury he realized it was more than just a scratch. She didn't even try to cover it with bandages and he could see that it was deeper than she had told him on the phone.

"Ness." He reached out to touch the skin around the cut as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Vanessa fully expected to see his wanting eyes staring at the skin just below her khaki shorts. Instead she saw his eyes directed at her knee and felt the gentle touch of his fingertips behind her patella.

"Did you have this looked at?" he asked and glanced up to see her eyes watching him.

Vanessa shook her head. "It's a cut. What is the big deal? It's fine."

"You told me it was a scratch. That's deep enough for stitches." Zac's worried tone came through.

"And that's exactly why I didn't tell you about it when it happened. I'm a big girl Zac. I don't need emergency care. I'm capable of cleaning out a cut and putting some Band-aids on it."

Zac raised his hands to surrender. "I didn't mean anything. Josh just mentioned that it was more than a scratch and I wanted to make sure."

Vanessa turned back toward him and reached out to grab his hands. "You worry too much." She tugged on his fingers and placed his hands on her waist before nudging her way between his legs and standing right in front of him. "I mean, think about it…if I were in pain, or worried about that little ole cut, do you think our morning would have been as enjoyable? Hmmm?"

She watched him roll the thought around in his mind while his fingers gently massaged the skin above the waistband of her low-riding shorts. When she bent her knee and placed it over his thigh in an effort to straddle his lap they both smiled. She brought her other leg up in a similar fashion and pinned his legs to the softness of the sofa.

"Soooo." Zac drawled out while watching her nibble on her lower lip. "What you're telling me is that you're just fine and I shouldn't worry about you, is that it?"

"On this particular issue, yes, that's what I'm saying." She glanced backwards over her shoulder to take in the remnant of the healing wound. "Although…later…if your lips happen to be near the back of my knee…for any particular reason…you can feel free to kiss it and make it feel better."

Zac wrapped his arms around her waist and let his fingers wander temptingly around her back. "Is that so?" he pulled her closer and she clasped her hands together behind his neck, forming a wide smile on her face.

"I missed this." She leaned her forehead against his and began peppering kisses to the tip of his nose and cheeks.

Zac relished every touch. "I know." He breathed slowly. "I'm glad we've finally got some time together. What are we doing tonight anyway?"

Vanessa let his question hang in the air as the two simply traded soft kisses and light touches. Finally she thought about answering. "I just figured we'd stay in. My call is at nine tomorrow. Not too early, but still… and I know you're pooped. We'll just have dinner here and then turn in early. I promise I won't wake you with the blender in the morning."

Zac smiled. "I'm glad you woke me up this morning. But you know, did you actually check the shoot schedule before we left the set?"

Vanessa leaned away from him slightly. "No, I just know that's what was on the agenda at the end of last week. Makeup shoots today and tomorrow. I got a reprieve today but I've gotta be there tomorrow."

Zac nuzzled his nose against hers and moved his hands down to his favorite spot, low on her hips, giving her butt a light squeeze. "You may want to make a phone call. I was told that you are free for the rest of the week."

Vanessa's eyes widened in happy surprise. "Are you joshin' me?" she squinted a little watching his face for any signs of him teasing her.

"Nope." Zac replied simply. "Speaking of Josh…he's the one who said you were wrapped up today. And didn't your director just say to have a good holiday when we left?"

Vanessa thought back and slowly climbed off Zac's legs. She went to her purse and dug out her phone. She brought it over to the couch and sat back down in Zac's lap as she dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hey, it's Vanessa. Call me confused, but am I clear for the rest of the week?" she asked hopefully.

Zac saw her lips stretch out and the dimples appeared on her cheeks. The call ended quickly and she turned back toward him with a simple nod. When he wrapped her in his arms and held her closer Vanessa breathed in and let his warmth fill her head.

Zac felt her squeeze his body within her arms as she seemed to relax further and further in his hold. She turned her face toward his chest and lightly kissed the material that covered his chain necklace. "It seems I'm all yours." She finally spoke.

"Dinner or sleep?" Zac offered after her revelation.

"Don't care." Vanessa whispered against him. "As long as you're holding me and I don't have to move, I really, really don't care."

**ZVZVZV**

The rest of the evening passed with a blur. Room service brought dinner which meant they didn't have to leave the confines of the room. Both relaxed. Both savored the salads that they ordered for dinner. Both enjoyed the fresh pineapple and caramel dip that Vanessa was keeping in the refrigerator. But most of all they both enjoyed just being together.

More than once Zac caught Vanessa's eyes staring at him. And she could say the same. The stolen glances made them both smile and even blush slightly. Then after the third or fourth time Zac finally had to make a comment.

"This is almost worse than the first time we stayed in at my old apartment." He grinned.

Vanessa looked up at him and cocked her head to the side in thought. "What do you mean?"

Zac looked at her sitting on the couch while he was relaxing on the chaise. She was sorting through script pages while he had a book open but resting on his chest. "Remember, you came over under the ruse that we were going to run lines? Then we ended up with you sitting on the couch reading over some random script that I had out while I was trying to focus on the one we were supposed to be looking at."

Vanessa nodded slowly. "Ah, now I remember. We just kept looking at each other and not saying anything."

Zac's look softened as he watched her and he found himself staring as he thought back to the simpler time. "I think sometimes I just need time like that…to stare at you."

"That's not what was on your mind that night." Vanessa commented to try and ward off the heat she felt in her cheeks. _Five years together and he can still make me blush._ She turned her face away from him momentarily just to catch her breath.

"Well, it was kinda." Zac came back. "I can't help it if I just can't get enough of you. And when we've been apart it's like I need to … I don't know … I need to get to know you again…or I need to make sure I can remember every little thing about you. I'm scared that I'll forget something about you."

Vanessa looked back at him with a little distress on her face. "With what you wrote in your letter, it seems like you know me better than I know myself. You could forget a few things and I think it'd be fine." She tried to smile.

"I know." Zac sat up and let his feet drop over the sides of the chair, pulling himself forward to lean towards Vanessa. "But I don't want to. I wish I could remember every minute that we're together."

Vanessa turned her face away once again shyly. "Zac."

"What? It's true." He pushed himself up from the chaise and moved over to sit beside her on the sofa.

"You're such a charmer." She commented quietly. "You know you don't have to charm me anymore, right?" she took the moment to look back into his face just as he raised a single finger to push her hair back behind her ear.

"But see, that's exactly why I want to do it. I know I don't have to, but I still want to." He held his palm to her cheek and felt the softness of her skin against his hand. "We get a few weeks together and then more weeks apart. I need you to know that I will do whatever I need to, to make sure you know that I love you. Whether we're together or apart…no matter if we're arguing about something petty, or making love, or just sitting here stealing glances at each other… every moment, I love you."

"Zac." She put her own hand against his cheek feeling the slight stubble that had appeared after his second day without touching a razor.

"I just miss you Ness." He leaned his head against her warm fingers and closed his eyes. "I know it all sounds corny and junk but that's what it all boils down to."

Vanessa leaned her forehead against his and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You need to know that I feel the very same way. Every time I look up and you're staring at me…I know I'm the luckiest woman in the world because you're here with me. I'm not gonna forget that feeling. And I'm not going to let you forget it either. I love you too. And you're right. We can just sit here silently for hours and I'll be just as content as ever because we are here together."

She watched the boyish smile form on his lips and kissed them again before he opened his eyes. Zac looked back at her with her lips pressed together watching him. He ran his thumb across the darkened half moon shape under her eye.

"You need to rest." He commented knowing that the tint only graced her face after days of sleep-disturbed nights. "What's been keeping you up at night?"

Vanessa pulled her head back and took in a deep breath. "Honestly? I don't know. Missing you is probably part of it. But jet-lag is probably the other part. Early calls on the set mixed with bouncing back and forth through the time zones."

"Well then it's a darn good thing they're giving you tomorrow off along with the rest of the week. Otherwise I'd have to go put my foot up somebody's a- …"

"Zachary David!" Vanessa laughed at his outburst. "You will do no such thing. Besides, I'm the one who's been booking the weekend trips."

Zac shook his head at her. "I told you it would catch up with you. You may only be twenty-one…soon to be twenty-two… Miss Hudgens, but all the flying back and forth and working all week long…it'll catch up to you quicker than you think. Don't forget that I've been through it and scared you half to death a couple of times with my exhaustion."

Vanessa rolled her eyes but remembered exactly what he was talking about. More than once he had returned to L.A., called her to come over when he was home and then fell asleep in her arms. Problem was, he didn't wake up until two or three days later.

_The first time it happened she had called Zac's mother in an absolute panic thinking he was in some sort of a coma. Starla had given her some reassurance that it was simply an overworked Zac whose body was finally giving in to the tiring weeks._

_That answer had been fine until he woke up the second night, made love to his girlfriend, fallen back to sleep and then told her about the magnificent 'dream' he had had about them being together. Vanessa had pouted about that incident for another 24 hours when she was sure Zac was awake. Still he refused to believe that he had been with her, because in reality he was too tired to remember._

_And so, on the second occasion of Zac's exhausted body falling asleep on her she took a deep breath, called Starla for reassurance and conversation, and then ignored his advances until she was absolutely sure that he would remember his homecoming celebration._

"Speaking of…" Vanessa leaned back against the arm of the sofa and opened her arms for him to snuggle against her. "Did we do anything that I need to know about when you got here this morning?"

Zac laughed. "You mean, did I strip your clothes off and take advantage of you while you were sleeping?"

Vanessa smiled as she let his hair tickle her nose. "Yeah. Something like that."

Zac circled her kneecap with the tip of his middle finger and then caressed her thigh. "Unlike you, my dear, I'm not one to take advantage of someone while they're asleep… no matter how sexy you look."

"Hey!" Vanessa smacked his hand that was moving back and forth against her upper leg. "You were awake. I swear you instigated the whole thing." She raised her chin in defiance. "Next time I just won't come over at all. You can fall asleep in the middle of your kitchen floor and I'll just step over you _if_ I decide to come check on you at all."

Zac grinned a half smirk as he listened to her attempt at a tirade. Then he turned his body against hers, crawled up her body and looked directly into her smiling eyes before taking ownership of her lips.

"Flip." He ordered when their kiss broke for a split second.

"Hmmm?" she barely heard his instruction.

"Flip over so I can be on the bottom. That way when we both fall asleep kissing like this I won't crush you."

Vanessa pulled her head up enough to connect with his lips again. "Mmm-kay." She agreed with their mouths meshed together.

After that Zac nearly laughed as he worked to keep their bodies on the couch and yet turn them over for Vanessa's own protection. Once her body rested on top of his he wasn't sure exactly when she fell asleep. His only indication was that her face felt just a bit heavier against his nose and mouth.

He slid one hand up her back and cupped the back of her head. She swallowed slightly as her tongue retreated between her own lips and then slid her body down below his chin. Zac continued pressing kisses to the top of her head until he was sure that she had found her spot against his shoulder.

"_Just like that."_ He whispered while wrapping his arms around her exhausted body. It didn't matter to him if they slept for ten minutes or the next five days. With his Vanessa in his arms, just being together was their ultimate goal.

**ZVZVZV**

Vanessa woke up a bit disoriented the next afternoon. She remembered kissing Zac, relaxing on top of him and somewhere along the way there was a line about _'Let's get you to bed Beautiful.'_ And yet when she awoke she was on the couch, by herself.

There was noise in the dining room, music playing from somewhere and the sound of a few papers rustling. She finally sat up, leaned her head over the back of the couch and took a look around. "Baby Boo?"

Zac sat his drink down on the table and looked up to meet her eyes with a smile. "Hey there Sleeping Beauty. How are you feeling?"

Vanessa covered her yawn with the back of her hand as she began to stretch her arms upward over her head. "Ok I think." She answered. "What time is it? And what are you working on over there?"

Zac looked down at the computer screen and took a moment to minimize the program he had been working on for the past two hours. "It's almost three, and I'm just playing around."

He closed the laptop before getting up to make his way to her. Even in her barely-awake state of mind, Vanessa recognized that as the sign that he didn't want her to know what he was working on…which made her even more curious.

She reached toward him when he rounded the sofa and let him engulf her in a good afternoon hug. "Almost three? That's crazy. I never sleep that late." She whined.

"Well you did today." Zac kissed her cheek. "Minus the ten or fifteen minutes when you apparently came sleep walking a few hours ago."

"I don't sleep walk. Have you ever known me to walk in my sleep?" she protested and grasped hold of his biceps to try and push him backwards.

"I was up at ten this morning. _You_ got up around 11 and came walking out of the bedroom. I asked if you wanted breakfast and you told me you didn't have time that you were late for work. When I reminded you that you have the day off you proceeded to look at me, walk to the couch, lay back down and you fell back to sleep almost immediately. You mumbled something about not sleeping in the bed without me but didn't even give me a chance to join you. So," he shrugged his shoulders, "I just left you on the couch."

"Well," Vanessa raised her eyebrows as her mind began to remember little bits and pieces. "That explains a lot."

Zac nodded and pulled her onto his lap. Vanessa didn't protest. She sat calmly and let her eyelids drift shut again as they sat quietly. She pressed her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat until she felt him take in and release a deep breath.

When she felt his legs beginning to fidget beneath her she raised her face toward him. "What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly as she noted the nearly blank look on his face.

"The calendar." He spoke like a child that was trying to hide something from his parents and yet knew it would be best to tell the truth.

Vanessa pulled her eyebrows together and leaned away from him a little farther. She shook her head as she continued questioning, "What do you mean the calendar?"

Zac looked at her calmly yet she could see something different in his eyes. Worry, fear, hurt? She couldn't put her finger on it but it certainly worried her. "Tell me." She requested.

Zac swallowed and licked his lips trying to think of the best way to put the thoughts that were going through his mind. His toe tapped on the floor and his stomach churned inside of him as dozens of flashes zapped through his brain.

"I was…" his voice began so choked that he had to clear his throat and begin again. "I was plugging dates into the online calendar for next year. I just…I guess it's the first chance I've had to do that, and…" he shook his head. "It's not good Ness."

She pushed herself off his lap and turned to face him on the couch. "What isn't good Zac? I have no clue what you're talking about."

He sucked in another deep breath and tried not to let himself get frustrated. "Our schedules Ness. Starting in January…honest to God, I have no clue when we're going to see each other."

Vanessa's face softened to a light smile. "You are over dramatizing this. Come, let's look at it together and we'll figure it out. "

Zac let her take his hand but didn't move from the couch. He sat motionless.

"What?" Vanessa looked at him and tugged again. "Come on, let's have a look."

Still he sat. "I love you Ness, but I think we've reached the point…the point where something's gotta give."

Vanessa froze letting his hand drop from hers. They had faced a similar challenge two years prior when movie rolls called for Vanessa to be in Canada for the entire summer. They had been blessed with the Canadian chaos, as they called it, because Zac's movie had filmed in the same location during the same time period. It had been one of the best summers of their lives.

Vanessa put on her most serious face and looked at him. "You're wrong. Now come on, show me what you've got in there so far. I'm sure you've got something in there twice or on the wrong dates or something." She began to walk toward the table in the dining area.

Zac remained on the couch leaning his head forward but turning it in order to answer her. "I've been working on it for two hours Ness. Baby I have checked and double checked and triple and quadruple checked things. The movie shoots that we're scheduled for, along with the premiere tours you need to make along with some speaking engagements and charity appearances…" his voice began to drift as Vanessa opened the laptop and looked at the 2011 calendar.

She sat for a moment adjusting her eyes to the colored blocks that he had filled in. Month after month the dates were filled with locations or events that they were promised to. But the worst part was, very few of those dates coincided for them in the same place. And in some instances the dates indicated more than a month apart and half a world away from each other.

Vanessa sat with a dry mouth and looked back and forth between the computer screen and her boyfriend.

"_We_ have to give, don't we?" she asked just above a whisper.

Zac sat with his back facing her feeling the hurt of her words run from his head to his toes. This was why their love letters meant so much. This was why just finding a day or two together was so important. Both realized in those time-stalled moments that life was now dealing them an unfair hand. And at ages 22 and 23 they still, somehow, had to gamble and play the game.

"I need to take a shower." Vanessa stated more strongly and moved from the table without looking toward her lover.

"Ness?" Zac watched as she headed to the bedroom. He wasn't surprised that she didn't answer.

But when she closed the door and locked it behind herself he stood and called through the closed passage. "Baby? Why don't I join you for your shower? I … I can massage your shoulders …"

"No thanks." He felt her curt reply in his heart.

"You know we have to talk about this, right? I'm sorry I hit you with it like that, I didn't mean to. But … we just get so little time face to face already…we need to sort this out." Zac spoke calmly through the door.

"I realize that Zac. Just…could you let me get showered and into some real clothes and just give me a little time to let this sink in please. I know what it means, ok… I know what it means."

Zac leaned his head against the bedroom door and heard the door to the bathroom close. He wandered toward the balcony doors and reached into his pocket to pull out the kuuipo ring and slid it onto his finger. He opened the sliding glass and stepped out into the mild Hawaii climate, smelling the ocean air as it sent tingles through his nose.

They had talked about every project they had booked. They had looked at their separate calendars each time something new had come up. But they had looked at their calendars separately. Now with the two of them side by side every project felt like a practical cut to his heart.

He leaned against the sturdy railing and looked out at the Pacific. When again had life gotten so complicated? Wasn't there a way for them to find more than just a day or two together, here and there, over the next year. And whose idea was it to schedule something around their anniversary date? Oh yeah…it was his…thinking that the following months would hold time for them to get away together.

Zac sighed. His arms already missed holding her. He didn't even want to think about the words she had said. Although they were the same words that had gone through his mind…the same words they had discussed on several previous occasions. But until now they weren't faced with the reality that those words held. '_We_ have to give.'

**ZVZVZV**

Vanessa turned the shower on then lowered the lid on the commode and sat down on it. She stared straight forward for a moment hearing the words in her head, _"Something has to give."_

The words she had dreaded for the past couple of years had finally come from Zac's mouth and this time…this time he was right.

She placed a hand over her heart and then the other on her neck as she felt the cry forming in her throat. _Give_ _meant making her life without Zac._ _Give meant focusing on her career while he focused on his. Give meant not talking to him every day, not making arrangements to see each other every few weeks at the least. Give meant not feeling his body next to hers when she was home. It didn't mean the love would stop but it was the love for the work they did that needed to benefit now, not their romance._

She looked up and saw the steam drifting from over top of the shower stall and slowly undressed. The tears on her face felt hotter than the water when she stepped inside. But this was exactly what she needed. Right now, as the overwhelming feelings were forming inside of her she needed to just melt and get rid of the salty drops. They had to go before she would face Zac again.

Vanessa couldn't remember a time over the past five years when she wasn't anxious to see her boyfriend. They spent so much time apart that she had to hold herself back from jumping into his arms nearly every time they were together. This mid-afternoon was a first.

She knew her face was swollen. She resisted putting on makeup and practically refused to since they weren't going anywhere. But instead of rushing to get out of the shower and back into Zac's arms, she found herself taking her time in the bathroom. She wrapped the soft towel around her body. She took another and worked diligently on her hair to make sure it wasn't dripping.

She bent and twisted until her hair was caught up in that towel so that it sat on the top of her head. Then she proceeded to dry every inch of her body meticulously. When she worked her way down to her knees she stopped, feeling the slight soreness that was left from the cut. She realized after one swipe of the towel that a bit of the injury had opened up again…she must've run the towel over it too roughly.

"Damn-it." She cursed to herself and began to pull on the drawers of the sink only to find them empty of any medical supplies.

She grabbed a couple of tissues and held them to the back of her knee as she looked around. She realized she hadn't even brought her clean underwear into the bathroom with her. Reason number two that she would have to leave the confines of her denial.

Vanessa managed to wrap the towel around herself and still held a tissue to her knee. She opened the bathroom door and peeked out into the bedroom. It was empty, as she expected but not exactly as she had hoped. She stepped toward the bedroom door and heard only quiet, other than the slight strains of music coming from the radio on the entertainment system.

She cracked open the bedroom door and stuck her head out just enough to see that Zac was sitting back at the laptop again, just staring at the screen.

"Zac?" She pushed her voice to call out to him.

He looked up, a bit startled to see her there. "Yeah?" he asked back without a smile.

"I need a Band Aid. Do you mind? There's a box on the kitchen counter." She asked in as calm a voice as she could muster.

"Oh. Sure." He answered and got up from the chair. "Are you ok?" he asked on two levels, unintentionally.

"Oh, I just…the scratch on my leg. I must've knocked it on something in the shower. It's fine." she answered as she watched him pull the bandage from the box.

He walked toward her and she held a hand through the door to take the strip from him. Zac stood for a moment, ripping at the wrapper. "Here, let me put it on for you." He attempted with a slight push on the door.

Vanessa shook her head and held her hip against the door while holding her hand out for the tan material. "I can do it. It's no big deal."

Zac felt his stomach drop inside his body. He knew she was fighting the same inner war that was raging in him as well. This time he wasn't sure if they'd be able to join forces to fight that battle or not. Still he was going to try.

"Ness, this doesn't mean…"

Vanessa looked up him with sad chocolate eyes on the brim of crying again. She shook her head quickly as her face hardened. "I just need the Band Aid please." She spoke with a harsh whisper.

Zac handed her the bandage feeling the familiar tingle as their fingers touched. He watched as she quickly closed the door again and heard the lock click in place. This time he turned and let his back slide quietly down the door. He closed his eyes and racked his brain, searching for a bandage that might heal the bigger wound that he had opened for both of them.

**ZVZVZV**

Vanessa spent another near hour in the bathroom thinking about absolutely nothing. She smoothed the moisturizer over her face, arms and legs. She plucked at the errant eyebrows to make sure they were perfectly shaped and she ran the hair dryer for a full 15 minutes practically blowing the heated air over every strand of hair individually.

She slid slowly into her clothes, took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door where she nearly tripped over Zac sitting on the opposite side.

"What the…." She almost cursed as he reached a hand up to steady her.

Zac looked up at her with his own saddened, puppy-dog eyes. "I just wanted to be closer to you." He explained in the meekest of voices.

Vanessa pressed her lips together and reached out her hand toward him. He took it gingerly and let her pull him up off the floor.

"Baby we need to talk about this." He started quietly.

Vanessa turned her face to look at him. "We've talked about it all before Zac. What we have to realize this time is that…well, it's that this time is real."

She let his hand drop and made her way to the living room where she pointed toward the couch for him to sit down. Zac did as she instructed and watched as she sat down across from him on the coffee table.

Vanessa ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes with another moment of thought before she sighed and licked her lips.

"Do you remember Japan? After we finished the HSM3 premieres and it was just us?" she placed her hands on either side of her hips, grasping the edge of the table.

Zac nodded, only acknowledging that he remembered their time together, but not the point she wanted to make.

"I remember walking on a beach one day for probably half a mile and neither one of us said a word. We were just listening to the waves crash and the sea gulls chattering. It must've been one of the last days we were there. You looked at me and all you said was 'We've been blessed.'.

I think I just nodded in agreement. And right now, I think that's about all I can say. We've been blessed."

She watched as Zac nodded with lips pressed together. He leaned back against the couch and folded his hands in his lap. After a few minutes of just looking at each other his lips parted. "I'm sorry?" he attempted to offer.

Vanessa shook her head and let a slight laugh come through her nose. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Zac, Sweetheart, this is life. And it's the life we've chosen. We both knew…we've known for years…that it wouldn't last. Not without one of us giving up. And neither of us would ask the other to do that. The challenges, the chances, the opportunities…I couldn't ask you to give that up and I know you wouldn't ask me. Am I right?"

"I would…" he began before Vanessa stopped him with a hand firmly squeezing his knee.

"Don't. Don't because it's not an option." She stated bluntly.

"You're right." His eyes stared directly into hers. "But I'm just not sure what our options are." Zac felt the burn in his nose of the tears that wanted to escape. "Damn it." He pinched his nose with his index finger and thumb willing the emotions to stay at bay.

Vanessa watched and smiled only slightly. "Don't you think I'm crying about this too?" She eased her grip on his knee and began to move her fingers around his knee to comfort him. "Why do you think I spent an hour and a half in the bathroom? Both of us better damn well cry about this. And I think we've got a good reason to cry for however long we need to."

With her words Zac let a couple of tears escape. He leaned forward again and put a hand over hers on his knee. "If I had just paid closer attention…" he tried again and Vanessa shook her head.

"Enough with the blame game. We're not playing it." After gripping his hand she stood from the table and shifted her body to sit in his lap.

"Thanksgiving." She stated.

"What?" Zac wondered and wrapped his arms around her waist before leaning his forehead against her shoulder.

"This week is Thanksgiving." Vanessa pointed out the obvious. "We've been blessed and we still are. We've got this week together and we need to spend every minute that we can being thankful for what we've got. And can I just start with something that's pretty obvious?"

She waited until Zac lifted his eyes to look at her and nodded his head.

"Yes, our schedules are crappy. Yes, they are going to change our lives. But you know what? We're treating this like it's the worst situation in the world. It's not. It's not because we still have each other. You are still my best friend. I still love you. We can still pick up the phone or skype or text or write or whatever."

She felt Zac's arms tighten around her as he hid his face against her shoulder blade. "But I want to be able to hold you. I don't want to be so far away that I can't feel you." Zac admitted.

"Boo?" she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his head to her chest so that she could lean her chin down against the top of his head. "I'm right here, right now." She hesitated and was happy to feel his little chuckle at her attempt to put a joke into this situation. The reference to one of their musical numbers apparently did sink into his brain. "If you ever forget how we feel together, I'll be disappointed." She continued.

Zac shook his head against her. "Never." He promised.

They sat for the next hour sharing rounds of tears, squeezes of hurt-filled love, and meaningful kisses. More than once each of them reached for the others commitment ring and twisted it on their fingers.

Vanessa finally linked their hands together while questions formed in her mind. "I have an idea." She kissed his forehead and worked to get out of his grasp and off his lap.

"What's that?" Zac watched as she moved through the kitchen gathering some paper and couple of pens.

"There are a lot of questions going through my head. Right now I don't want to ask them…but I don't want to forget them either. What about you?" she walked back over and placed the items on the coffee table.

"Honestly?" Zac answered. "I'm just kind of numb. I can't even tell you what's going through my head because I don't know."

"Fair enough." Vanessa nodded. But if you do think of something, write it down. "In a couple of days we'll look at what we've written and try to talk about this again, ok?"

As soon as she sat back down on the couch Zac reached over and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to do this. Reality sucks."

Vanessa laughed and then lifted her head and brushed her nose against his chin and cheek. "Now wait a minute. In reality, I love you. In reality we have a whole week to make up for time we're going to miss. And in reality…if you don't spend every waking minute with me for the next five days I'm really going to send you packing Mister."

Zac smiled at her and closed his eyes as he let their lips meet for a longing kiss. "Ok, so right now reality doesn't suck that much."

Vanessa laughed and held him close. "I can accept that."

**ZVZVZVZVZV**


	21. Hodge Podge

**_A/N: This 'chapter' is actually a couple of different partial chapters. They are ideas that have started in my head but I would like to have input from you guys, the readers, to let me know what you would like to see happen. You can put your ideas in reviews, or pm's and then we'll see what sparks in my mind! (My ulterior motive in this is to keep the Zanessa love flowing!) _**

**_The second portion of this hodge podge is a chapter that came about thanks to a text & e-mail conversation with cncgrad. Over the next few months you may see several stories that are pretty much co-written by the two of us. You guys know what a pleasant distraction Zanessa stories can be! ha ha! You can let me know your thoughts on that process as well!_**

**_I hope you enjoy these snippets, we'll call them. And I hope you'll send me your thoughts & ideas! Thanks for fueling my addiction and feeding my obsession!_**

**_KTZLF! -adc  
_Team Positive

* * *

**

**This would follow the previous chapter of Everyday, 'Blessed'. Perhaps later in the week around the time of their dinner when we got the video of THE kiss. **

"I don't want to share you know." Vanessa spoke in a quiet, shy, nearly four-year-old type voice.

"Excuse me?" Zac looked across the table at her with amused eyes but quickly noticed the seriousness held deep in her own brown irises. He reached across the table in the restaurant and opened his palm, silently requesting her hand in his.

She took one hand from her lap and slowly extended it until her fingers lay limply in his palm. "We've talked about _dating_ other people, being seen out with other men and women, but the more I think about it, the more I think about parts of you…of us… that I just don't want to share."

Vanessa licked her bottom lip before grazing her top teeth over the soft, pillow-like portion of her face. Zac watched with a good idea that he knew what she was referring to, but not sure that he wanted to have this conversation in a public arena of sorts.

"I don't recall either of us saying anything about… well, about those other parts." His eyebrows creased downwards at the thought of someone else's hands touching Vanessa's soft skin. He felt the hairs prickle on his neck with the idea of another man's lips making their way to the spot on her neck that _he_ used to make her giggle. That same spot made her giggle turn to a sigh and then to a soft moan when he pressed his lips and tongue more firmly against it.

Vanessa noted the slight pulse in his neck. "Not sure exactly what you're thinking about…but that's exactly what I'm talking about." Her voice took a stronger turn for just a moment and then quieted again. "I don't want to share the outline of your left ear that makes you shiver when I run my finger tips over it while we're kissing. I don't want another woman to, um, _discover_ that about you."

Zac took a deep breath. "This is _not _supposed to be about dating other people. It's supposed to be about our work schedules, and just having to be apart from each other."

"I know. But we both know that the minute we go out with somebody else there are gonna be questions flying all over the place. And the more I think about their questions, the more I realize I don't want to share." Vanessa took a drink of the Mai-Tai sitting in front of her and took one last nibble of her dessert while Zac continued holding her hand a bit firmer than he had.

The two sat in silence, glancing at each other haphazardly while holding hands across the table. Neither really wanted to admit the thoughts that were now going through their heads. The look in Zac's eyes was a mixture of anger and near defeat – at least that's what Vanessa thought she saw the few times that their eyes actually met.

Hers had lost just a touch of their gleam and still there was a slight spark from the very center of her cornea that Zac could feel every time she looked up at him. He stared hard at her eyes which were intent on holding her gaze on their joined hands. When she finally looked up at him Zac nudged his head backwards towards the exit.

"Have I mentioned that I'm quite fond of having a possessive girlfriend?" he asked as they waited for their check.

"Well I certainly won't mind if you give me the same attention." Vanessa watched his eyes widen. "Besides, we never said we wouldn't still be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Zac hedged a smile with the right side of his lips as he watched Vanessa drop her eyebrows seductively toward him.

When he winked at her Vanessa raised one eyebrow in his direction. "Where's the waiter?"

"Impatient now for some reason?" Zac watched the subtle changes in her facial expressions and realized for about the millionth time just how much he loved looking at her face.

"I just had a couple of ideas running through my head. I'd really like to get back to the hotel and see if I can…" she twisted her lips and scrunched her nose in thought, nearly making Zac laugh.

"Can what?" he asked, trying not to smile too widely.

She thought for another second before leaning across the table slightly. "To see if I can show you how possessive I can be when it comes to you…and a few things in particular that I really, really don't want to share with anyone."

The voice she used caused Zac to roll his eyes backwards in anticipation. He decided very quickly that if she was choosing to be possessive, then he would continue the mirrored feeling that he had acquired early on in their relationship.

Vanessa followed Zac as they walked out of the restaurant and headed toward the valet stand to retrieve their car. Once he gave the attendant his ticket Zac turned and bent his head down to Vanessa's lips.

"Mine." He simply said, before taking possession of her mouth.

Vanessa replied quickly, slipping the ring off her thumb before wrapping her arms around his back and neck to hold him in place. Her grip on his shirt stated to all those around them that she wasn't letting go. The smiles that appeared on both of their faces spoke the heart-warming content that filled them from head to toe. And when Vanessa stepped behind her _boyfriend_, wrapped her arms around his abdomen and began to run her fingers up and down his sternum he felt the warmth of her entire body.

She latched onto the charm that hung on his chain necklace under his shirt and pressed her face between his shoulder blades. "Mine." She spoke back to him. "And I plan to remind you of that just as soon as we can get back to our room."

Zac nodded at the valet when the lights of their car shined onto them. He allowed Vanessa to step in front of him and opened the door for her to get in. He tipped the younger man and took the driver's seat as he closed the door.

"You never have been very good at sharing, have you?" he glanced at Vanessa out of the corner of his eyes.

"Not when it comes to you." She admitted willingly while looking straight out the windshield of the car. She moved her left hand over to rest high on his thigh. With a firm squeeze she turned her head to look at his profile.

Vanessa felt his body twitch at her touch. He turned a sexy face toward her and sucked in a breath. "Hope you know I love that about you."

She grinned as their eyes met and melded together.

Vanessa leaned over farther and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Don't you forget it."

**ZVZVZVZVZV

* * *

**

**And this is the thought that cncgrad and I shared. Why again were the **_**friends**_** shopping in Sephora together? Oh so many possibilities! But here's what came to our minds.**

"So what's actually on the to-do list for today?" Vanessa asked her little sister as they headed out of the gym.

"Mom drug Dad shopping. Thank you for letting me come to the gym with you. What is it about having to shop with your parents…something about that is just wrong for a 15 year old." Stella mumbled just a half step in front of her sister.

Vanessa grinned. Somehow she had missed the shopping-with-her parents portion of her 15th year…and her 16th…and her 17th. As she recalled, a certain blue-eyed boy had entered her life right around that time and saved her from the parental shopping embarrassment.

Speaking of the blue-eyed boy, Vanessa realized she hadn't heard from her beau. Sure life was a bit different between them now, since they'd both decided to put away their romance, temporarily at least, in order to focus on careers. But with two days to go before Christmas she knew he needed to shop for his family, and she knew what that shopping experience would require.

"Ness?" Stella's voice finally regained Vanessa's attention as the two buckled their seatbelts in Vanessa's car.

"Hmmm?" Vanessa answered somewhat mindlessly.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Why do I even try?" she mumbled. "What did I say this time that made you think of _him_?" she asked her older sister with arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Stellz, what?" Vanessa tried to focus her attention on her little sis again.

"Do you really miss him? You guys still talk every day. I don't understand how that's considered a break." Stella looked at her sister with wondering eyes. She really was trying to understand and make conversation. It was a topic she and Vanessa hadn't talked about much since Vanessa's return from the Hawaiian movie shoot.

Vanessa threw a look at her sister as she started the car. "Stella I've told you. Don't believe everything you read and hear. I'm sitting right here beside you. Zac and I may not spend as much time together over the next few months or maybe even this next year. But it's not because we don't love each other. It has nothing to do with not _wanting _to be with each other. It's the schedules. We knew it would happen sooner or later. There's really nothing to explain…why do I have to keep trying to explain…" she turned her head to back out of the parking spot just as her phone sounded with Zac's more-than-familiar ringtone.

"Answer that would ya?" Vanessa requested as she tried to weave her way out of the parking lot.

As soon as Stella answered with a not-so-quiet 'Hello' a frantic Zac called out from the other end. "I need your help!"

"Excuse me?" the 15 year old responded. "Which Hudgens sister are you talking to?"

"Hey Stella Bella, I've missed you." He spat out quickly but amicably. "Van please, I need your help."

Vanessa glanced over at the iPhone her sister was holding in the air, set to speaker phone, and furrowed her eyebrows. "What, so I don't even get a 'Hey, how are you? What's up?' anymore?"

She could see him rolling his eyes but felt his distress before hearing his hurried answer. "Hey Van, how are you doing? What's up?" he took a split second before posing his most important request again. "I need your help!"

"Don't get your panties in a wad Zac Attack, chill." Stella answered through her giggle.

Vanessa glanced upwards at Stella with a shake of her head and roll of her eyes before looking out the window and speaking. "What do you need Zac?"

"I have no clue what to get for Mom. I've gotta head home tomorrow afternoon and I don't have _anything_. If I can get something for Mom I can deal with Dad and Dyl. But," his voice softened with his thoughts, "you always helped me buy for Mom. You're just better at it than me."

His voice reminded both young women of a little boy in need of help. Both of them sighed simultaneously while Zac waited patiently on the other end of the phone. "Van? Will you help me, please?"

Vanessa took in a breath as she pulled up to a red light. "Where do you plan to shop? I can give you some ideas and then you can pick it out."

"Yeah…no…No, wait, no…I don't know where to go. I, can you just meet me at the mall and help me please?" Zac stopped and closed his eyes silently pleading for an agreeable answer.

"Awww, poor Baby Boo…" Stella mimicked. "He lost his personal shopper."

"Stella stop." Vanessa warned.

Zac ignored the teasing and continued his near whining. "C'mon Van, pretty please? I promise I'll…I'll make it worth your time."

"Zac, Stella and I have a lot…" Vanessa attempted an excuse but was interrupted by her younger sibling.

"Oooo," Stella started, "wait Ness, this should be good. How are you gonna make it up to her? Huh? I want details!" the 15 year old pressed the issue.

"Stella!" Vanessa shot a look at her sister while attempting to keep the car on a straight path down the narrow L.A. street.

"What?" Stella put her arms in the air in surrender. "A teenager has to learn from her elders, right? Wouldn't that be the two of you in this case? It has been for the past five years, why stop now if the lessons are still available." She smiled cockily from the passenger seat while Vanessa attempted to scowl at her and drive. "Zac Attack, does your plan involve removing clothes or not?"

"STELLA!" was the first reaction she got, in stereo, from the male voice on the phone and the female one sitting in the driver's seat.

"Fine." The teen crossed her arms over her chest and locked her chin in defiance. "Then she'll drop me at home and meet you at the mall."

"Stella." Vanessa continued to discourage her sister's advances.

"Ness, you'll give into him eventually. You might as well get it over with now." Neither of them could see the slight grin that formed on Zac's face.

"Thanks Stella Bella." He appreciated Vanessa's little sister for a good reason. "You know I love you, right?" Zac added.

Stella turned the phone toward her own mouth to make sure Zac heard her next words. "Sure you do. We'll see how long that lasts after I tell Mom and _Dad_ that you're buying Ness presents so you can get her back in bed for the holidays!"

The younger Hudgens laughed out loud as she disconnected the call and looked over to see her sister's mouth and eyes wide open.

Vanessa thought momentarily and found a way to make her jaw close. "Stella…"

"What?" Vanessa's sister showed absolutely no remorse for what she had just done.

"That wasn't very nice." Vanessa's feeble attempt to gripe at her sister was duly noted, and ignored.

"Was it the truth?" Stella raised her eyebrows as she kept a steady stare focused on Vanessa.

She waited a moment and nodded slightly to herself when Vanessa offered no answer.

Stella looked out the window. "I rest my case. Drop me at home and call him back. Just be sure to go to the mall and actually get a gift for _Starla_. Then take _SEPARATE_ cars to whoever's house you decide on before you begin _exchanging gifts_." She shook her head with a content smile on her face as she watched Vanessa grip the steering wheel with both hands and suck in a deep breath.

"Yes Ma'am." Vanessa answered obediently.

**ZVZVZV**

After dropping Stella off at their family home Vanessa used the twenty minute drive to the mall to try and clear her head. _Did Zac really need her help shopping for Starla? Probably. Did she want to help him? Absolutely. Vanessa loved Starla like a second mother, as she should. Could she go into the mall and help Zac find a present for his mother…and possibly for his father…and potentially for his brother and his brother's girlfriend? _ _Well that was a no-brainer. Vanessa, mall, shop…that was a definite yes._

The real question that kept passing through her mind was the one Stella had referred to. _Did Zac have an ulterior motive? Where would they end up after shopping? Or did she need to set her foot down from the beginning and remind him that she was helping him as a friend?_ Vanessa decided her last thought was the best route to take…or at least she would try to.

When she caught sight of Zac waiting just outside the doors of the mall with his ball cap and sunglasses on she took a deep breath. For her he wasn't hard to recognize, especially with the toothpick hanging out of his mouth. She licked her lips and put on her best business face.

Zac smiled as she walked toward him until she didn't smile back. He opened his arms for a hug which she walked into willingly but he noticed the gentle pats on his back versus the firm squeeze that he was giving her.

"Hey." He smiled again.

"Hey." She answered back, followed by a very to the point, "Sephora, Bloomingdales and Bath and Body Works."

"What?" Zac looked at her with a touch of concern.

"Mom's, um, I mean, Starla's favorite stores… let's go." Vanessa stated and stepped around him to head into the mall.

After taking a couple of quick steps to catch up with her Zac reached out a hand that landed on her shoulder. "How do you do that?" he asked in awe.

"Do what?" she asked him while soaking in the warmth of his touch without giving off any signals.

"Know exactly what to get people without even thinking about it." He smiled gently, still noting that Vanessa had referred to Starla as 'Mom'…and it sounded as natural as when he said it himself.

Vanessa shrugged. "I just pay attention to what they like and take mental notes. It's not hard to do you know. You've done it for me over the past five years. And you don't even know you're doing it. When you love somebody, you just learn things and remember things and it's almost second nature. You don't even have to think about it."

She lowered her eyes after her explanation realizing that she had dropped in the 'love' word and pointed out that she had taken note of the attention he had given her for so long.

Vanessa took two steps and looked over her shoulder. "So are you coming or not?" she let the other part of her conversation drop.

Zac watched her and had to smirk. "Why are you in such a hurry?" he leaned his head over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "This doesn't have anything to do with what Stella Bella said on the phone, does it?" he put on his best innocent-man voice as he asked the question.

Vanessa worked to ignore his closeness and forced her eyes to look away from him. "Yes it does. I actually want to get back to the house before Mom and Dad get home so Stella doesn't have a chance to say anything to them."

Zac held back for a step letting her words sink in. "Oh." He said with a pout and began shuffling his feet more slowly down the crowded hall.

Vanessa stopped and looked back at him. The look on his face answered her question but didn't change her mind. _If Zac hadn't had an ulterior motive before his phone call, he did now, obviously._ As much as her heart was fighting it though, she was determined to stick to plan A, the initial reason he had called for her help.

"What's that look for? You need my help shopping. I'm here. I know what you need to get. Let's go get it. Starla will love you even more and Dylan will hate you – again- because _you've_ found the perfect gift for your mother."

Zac nodded slowly and tried to smile as Vanessa held her professional pose in front of him.

"Was there something else you needed me for?" she asked with an air of hesitancy.

He stepped backwards and lowered his face. She was here for Starla, not for him and it was time to get down to business. "No." he answered softly and withdrawn. Vanessa felt tears in her eyes as he answered her. "Just the present, maybe a couple of presents, for Mom. I appreciate you coming to help. You lead the way."

Vanessa noticed the way he scuffed the toe of his Converse tennis shoes against the waxed floor and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. For a split second she wanted to take him by the hand and lead him right back out to her car and drive home. Stella's teasing instructions stuck in her mind and burned in her heart. But if Zac wouldn't own up to his ulterior motives then she wouldn't suggest them.

"As you wish." She said with less force and turned her back on him. "I suggest we hit Sephora first, then Bloomingdales and save Bath and Body Works for last."

With face still pointed downwards Zac glanced up with his eyes in time to see her walk away from him. The flowing hair, swaying hips and skin tight jeans made his lips turn upward, even if he still felt a bit defeated.

It was Stella's fault that he had let himself think that something else might happen today. He really did need Vanessa's help to find gifts. She was the first one he thought of and knew she would be able to make a quick decision with ideas that always sat right at the top of her mind.

But Vanessa did give him one little hint that told him she still wanted to spend some extra time with him. As she, herself, had pointed out, Zac was quite familiar with her likes, habits, and abilities. Zac scuffed his toe along the floor one more time to hide his knowledge from her.

Vanessa knew exactly what he should get for Starla. That should equal a quick trip to the mall for her. Vanessa's quick trips to the mall equaled one store, directly to the item to be purchased and out the door within 30-45 minutes.

Instead she was heading to the first of three stores. That guaranteed they would be together at least an hour and a half, possibly longer…especially if he seemed indecisive with her choices. And he was quite sure Greg Hudgens would be back home from his shopping outing long before he and Vanessa left the mall.

He watched her hips sway just a few steps in front of him. If he knew all of this then Vanessa certainly did too. That meant there was still hope for Stella's teasing plan to actually become a reality.

**ZVZVZVZVZV**


	22. Rumors

**This chapter continues with the pre-Christmas wonderings of what was happening with our fave couple. They shopped together...but then what? Here are more of my fictional thoughts on the matter. And yes, I am working up to more ideas concerning his later visit to her home & the club sighting. :D**

**Thanks for all of your input, ideas, pm's, e-mails and reviews! I love them all! You know how to feed my addiction and fuel my obsession!**

**KTZLF! True Love Always Finds Its Way  
****-adc- ****Team Positive

* * *

**

Starla Efron had listened closely to her son's phone calls. She was avoiding looking at any Hollywood news on the television or glancing at the gossip columns online. Her husband had asked her almost every day if there was any indication of the real situation. Zac's mother could only look at his father and shake her head. "He says they're fine. My heart and soul tell me there's a change but I just can't put my finger on it."

David Efron gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and massaged her shoulders as she hung up the phone on the day before Christmas Eve. "Well, he's at the mall…with Vanessa." Starla offered a soft smile.

"Is she coming up with him for Christmas, or is he staying in LA with her and coming up afterwards?" David continued the conversation.

"That I don't know. The last word I got on that topic was right before he left New Orleans saying that it would just be him coming up and he would be here Christmas Eve night. I tried to ask him what was going on and all he would say is '_schedules'._" Starla shook her head again.

The two weeks before the holiday had been full of questions. Their oldest son hadn't neglected calling his parents to check in weekly, as usual. But he had neglected to provide them with any added information about the rumors they were hearing – along with the rest of the world – that involved that son, and his longtime girlfriend.

Starla and David had both asked him the typical '_What's going on?' _question. David had pressed a little further asking directly '_Did you and Vanessa break up?' _Which had earned him a '_Not now Dad.' _answer from their 23 year old.

Starla had even threatened to come to Los Angeles to talk to both members of the couple to get a straight answer from them, both of them. Zac had told her she was welcome to come down anytime. That led her to believe that things weren't exactly as they seemed…but the strong feelings that tied her insides in knots were still there.

So her call on the 23rd was meant for two purposes: 1) She hoped to catch her son off guard in order to get a straight answer from him; and 2) She really did want to know if he was coming home to Arroyo Grande alone for the holiday.

"_Hey Mom, what's up?"_ Zac answered the call pretty normally minus the copious background noise.

"Hi Sweetheart, just need to know what time you'll be home…is it tomorrow night you'll be in? And is Vanessa coming up with you or will she be here later in the week?"

"_Mom, hang on a sec… Yeah, I like that." _He spoke to someone off the phone and then turned his attention back. _"Look, Mom, I'll talk to you guys when _I_ get there ok? Yes, _I'll_ be up tomorrow night, probably around 5:00."_

Starla took note of the singular answers he gave and then her curious, motherly nature kicked in. "What are you doing Zac, are you at a party or something?"

"_No, I'm at the mall. Vanessa's trying to help me pick out _your_ gift. So if I can get back to that…maybe? I'll see you tomorrow night." _he added a little chuckle to the end of the conversation before relaxing when his mother decided to end the call.

It was a small ray of hope, Starla decided. But she was still anxious to hear the truth from her son. On top of that she wanted to hear it from his girlfriend as well. And, she would actually prefer to hear the discussion coming from both of them at the same time. With a sigh and loving touches from her husband she realized she _would_ get her first two wishes…but that third one wasn't likely to happen as soon as she wanted.

Starla sighed again and put her hand up on her shoulder to cover her husband's. "Is Santa Claus still at the mall?" she looked at David and asked quite frankly. His look was amused yet curious. "If he'd let a concerned mom sit on his lap I would just like to ask him what the hell has happened between Zac and Vanessa over the past two weeks. Because perhaps he can give me an answer that will keep me from wringing Zac's neck as soon as he walks through that door!"

David rolled his eyes. "Honey I'm as curious as you are, you know that. But if we keep bombarding him before he can even get home, Zac is gonna ask Santa for a clean, sterile pair of scissors." He used his index and middle fingers to symbolize a cutting motion.

"And that would be for…" Starla let out a breath waiting for her husband's answer.

"In order to cut the apron strings between you and him."

Starla playfully pushed her elbow backwards sending a nice pointed statement into David's hip. "He's picked at those strings so much the past ten years they are practically frayed and wearing out. Which is pretty much what he's done to my nerves as well. I'm about to buy a new apron…with _no _strings attached!" she sighed.

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEWILLALWAYSFINDITSWAY**

"Zac she has made it perfectly clear, she doesn't like the fruity scents. She's more for the cinnamon and vanilla lotions. Look, here's a toasted vanilla bean. And here's an entire body and skin care set wrapped into a nice basket so you won't even have to wrap it." When he walked closer to her Vanessa took Zac's hand and tugged on it until he was standing against her to look at the items.

Both noticed that she didn't let go of his hand and he didn't make any attempt to hurry that action either. Vanessa had begun to catch onto his _game_ about a half hour ago when they entered the bath and beauty store. She figured he had caught onto hers from the very beginning when she mentioned visiting more than one store.

"But I'm gonna have to wrap the other things we got for her and for Dad and Dyl and Grandpa. You are gonna come back to the house and help me wrap those, right?" his question wasn't half-hearted and both of them felt their breaths hitch.

Vanessa looked up into his eyes and pressed her lips together. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." She whispered with more emotion in her eyes and voice than she had intended.

Zac squeezed her hand and raised it up to look at their fingers joined together. "P-Please?"

The feelings that passed between their eyes would always move straight to their hearts. It was the way it always had been and the way it always would be. Their Hawaiian agreement had included seeing each other whenever possible - spending time together as friends. They didn't want to count on the intimate time that had been such an integral part of their first few years together. But they also didn't want to count it out either.

Vanessa licked her lips and picked up one of the pre-packaged gift sets. "You've wasted the last half hour. Take this one, Mom…Starla will love it. We'll just put this in a gift bag and all we'll need to do is wrap the other stuff."

Zac continued to hold her hand for just another moment. "Is that a 'yes'?" he dared to smile slightly.

Vanessa gazed into his eyes. "If this wasn't for your family I'd have a much easier time saying 'no'." She felt a slight chill when he let go of her hand and pouted, looking toward the ground. "Like I'll ever be able to say 'no' to _you._" She quipped, earning her a soft smile from her boy friend.

"I guess we're both learning that skill, though, aren't we?" he spoke quietly from beside her as he thought about what she had just admitted.

"It's not a lesson I want to learn Zac. We're kind of being forced into it. But look…we're here together right now and this is the kind of time we need to use to make the best of things." She pushed the package toward his hands.

"Go, pay for that. I've got to grab a couple of other things and then we can go." She began to walk in the opposite direction.

Zac watched her nervously for one split second before taking a step and touching her arm. "Wait, where are you going? Why don't you just ride home with me?" he offered the first thought that came to his mind.

Vanessa smiled. "I'm just going to the other side of the store Silly. I need to pick up a couple of things _here in this store_ and then we can head ho…to your place." She corrected herself unwillingly.

"Ok." Zac skimmed a finger down her arm and watched as she crossed the aisle to look at some other items. He cautiously took the gift for his mother and went to the checkout.

He thought about the short conversation with his mom. He thought about the upcoming holiday without Vanessa. It would in all honesty be the same as last year's holiday. They had each spent some well-deserved time with their families. The difference was, after these holidays their paths wouldn't cross again significantly for a while. As it had for several weeks, the thought almost made Zac dizzy as he placed the package on the counter and reached for his wallet. That was why he wanted her to come home with him. That was why he wanted to hold her in his arms and not let her go.

The young lady at the counter looked at him and smiled. "Are you ready to check out, sir?" her heart thumped inside her chest as she recognized the celebrity in front of her.

"Uh, yeah." He answered quite obviously and noticed the girls flushed cheeks.

"Is this for your girlfriend?" the young lady asked nervously. "She'll enjoy this. It's one of our most popular fragrances."

Zac looked at her and smiled as he glanced back over his shoulder to see Vanessa heading in their direction.

"No, um, actually, this is for my mother." He worked to smile at the girl. "I have another gift at home already for the special lady in my life." Zac knew exactly when Vanessa stepped beside him. Her soft scent overpowered every other fragrance in the room. It was one of the things he knew he wouldn't forget during the times they were apart.

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEWILLALWAYSFINDITSWAY**

"Mom said Stella got us matching gifts this year." Vanessa smiled as they packed the packages into Zac's car. Leaving her car in the valet lot was a good excuse, Vanessa figured, to have to come back out.

And she knew she would need that excuse in a few hours if she didn't want to end up spending the night at Zac's house, in Zac's bed – their bed, in Zac's arms. She shivered at the thought before another one hit her. _Maybe I CAN just leave the car parked in the valet lot all night._ Another cold chill ran down her spine making her body shake slightly and tingle.

Zac looked across the seat at her staring straight ahead. "You ok?" he noticed both rounds of her body shaking.

"Yeah." She nodded quickly, not wanting to share her thoughts with him at the moment.

"Did Mama G. say what she got?" Zac grinned.

"No, of course not." Vanessa watched him as he got into his 'driving' position, left forearm resting on his thigh and holding the steering wheel just between his index finger and thumb. He instinctively let his right arm lean over onto the armrest between their seats. She fought her own instincts to automatically place her hand on top of his and weave their fingers together.

"She did say," Vanessa kept looking at his hand until Zac took the initiative and reached up to grab her hesitant hand to hold it. She kept staring at their joined hands as she decided to continue. "…that Stellz really put a lot of thought into what to get us, saved up a chunk of change apparently, and even coerced Dad into taking her to my house a couple of times because she needed something from there to make it all work."

Zac raised his eyebrows and glanced toward her as he drove. "And you aren't scared of what she might have _needed_ from your place?"

Vanessa looked back at him and let her eyebrows dip in thought. "In all honesty? No. For some reason when Mom told me that, it didn't bother me at all. That must mean something, huh?"

"What's Stellz been up to anyway? I haven't even talked to her since I got back home." Zac asked, expecting to hear about the antics of Vanessa's younger sister.

"I don't know. We've been to the gym a couple of times but she's kinda clammed up. Every time I've been over there Sammi's been there and they just keep to themselves in Stella's room. And when we've gone out, just the two of us, she doesn't say much."

Vanessa had had so much on her mind during those weeks that Stella's quietness hadn't really sunk in. As she talked about it out loud though the reality began sinking in.

"That's not like Stella Bella." Zac noted first.

Vanessa gripped his hand a little tighter. "You're right. It's just now hitting me. It's almost like she's trying to avoid me. We go out and she immediately turns on the radio or puts her ear buds in and I guess I just go into my own world. I hadn't thought about it till now."

"Do you think it…it's about…us?" Zac looked back out the windshield to avoid the glare he figured Vanessa would shoot at him for his selfish thought.

She rubbed her thumb across his knuckles. "This time? Yeah, it probably is."

"Should we try to talk to her together?" Zac thought for a second about the way they had pretty much just ignored the rumor mills and gossip columns. They assumed their families would believe the best, not the worst, because they hadn't actually confirmed or denied anything that had appeared in print or video form.

Vanessa sat in thought without answering him which spurred Zac to continue with his thoughts. "Van, this really shouldn't be something that we avoid talking to them about. We haven't broken up. We have work to do and we have to accomplish it. Why are we feeling so awkward around each other? I still love you. I assume you still love me. If we go to my house and end up in our bed or not, it doesn't matter, does it? That's nobody's business but ours. To our family and friends, if they know that we are still in love shouldn't that be good enough? That shouldn't be hard to tell them, should it?"

His voice gained an edge as he thought about his mother's prodding and Stella's silent treatment. He wasn't angry with them. He was angry with the same people that always caused his headaches…the media. "Damn them."

Vanessa glanced in his direction as she heard the expletive come from his lips. She pulled their hands up and held the back of his against her cheek. "No, it _shouldn't_ be."

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEWILLALWAYSFINDITSWAY**

The rest of the ride to Zac's house was silent, minus the music on the radio. Zac relaxed when he felt Vanessa squeeze his hand a few more times and kept a good grip around his fingers. Vanessa thought sincerely about the words he had spoken. Their situation shouldn't be hard to explain at all. The love wasn't going anywhere at all. And true to their young, in-love, ages, the physical need for each other wasn't going to go away either.

They drove through the privacy gate and Zac stopped the car in front of his house. "The garage is kinda a mess. My trunk and junk are in there from New Orleans. I've gotta get stuff sorted out."

Vanessa looked at him with curious eyes. "Okkaaayyy."

"So let's just take this stuff in the front door, ok?" Zac put the car in park, quickly opened his door to get out and grabbed their packages out of the trunk and back seat. Vanessa watched as he headed, with full arms, toward the front of the house.

"Here, would you let me carry something?" she offered.

Zac looked at her with determined eyes. "Just get the door, would ya?" he requested.

Vanessa shook her head as she grabbed her key ring from her purse and found the key to his home. Zac released a mental breath as he watched her unlock the ornate wooden door. He had wondered for the past two weeks if her key ring still held his door-key…just like his still held hers.

When Zac dropped the packages on the couch in the living room Vanessa looked at him. She took off her coat and pulled her boots off to set them by the door. With her back turned to him she decided to ask the inevitable question that had been on her mind since news of their 'relationship conflict' had suddenly sprouted.

"So how exactly do you suppose we got leaked?" in the confines of Zac's home she let out her own breath, ready to tackle what she hoped would be a conversation, and not an argument.

Zac looked at her from the pile of shopping bags that surrounded his feet. "I'm sorry?"

"We haven't talked about it publicly. I mean, we decided in Hawaii that we have to put _us_ on the backburner to get our other commitments taken care of. But that discussion was just between us. I have talked to Mom. I have talked to Ashley, on the phone. I have talked to you on the phone. So where did it hit the media?" she asked softly.

"Are you accusing me?" Zac crossed his arms across his chest.

"No…" she stumbled with her voice and crossed her own arms. "Zac I'm just…I'm trying to figure out how this all blew up. Where did _they_ even get a hint that … I don't even want to say it."

Zac watched her with understanding. She was gripping her biceps with sagging shoulders. The look on her face was nearly lost. Rumors of their breakups, in the past, had been greatly exaggerated. This time, though still not true, the rumors hit just a little too close to home.

"Taylor and I went to dinner." He looked at the floor and sat down on the edge of the couch.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders in a '_so what'_ fashion.

"It was right after I got back from Hawaii. She told me she had seen the video of us waiting for the car. She said we looked pretty content and happy. I told her that wasn't hard to do when we're together. But I also told her it might be a little harder over this next year because of all the projects we're into." He stopped momentarily and waited for Vanessa to react.

"And?" was her only question but she stepped toward him and put her hands on the back of the couch as she listened to him explain.

"And she said it must be hard to keep a relationship going when you can't be together for months at a time practically. I told her it was a tough _break_ but we'd have to deal with it." He stopped and looked over his shoulder toward Vanessa.

"And something that simple was taken out of context and the next thing you know we are no longer together." Vanessa surmised.

"But that's not true." He turned his body toward her and added some force to his tone. "That is absolutely not true. You know it, I know it, and we will let others know it when they need to. We've been run through the rumor mill before Vanessa. We will handle this and deal with it and come out together on the other side of it. Right?"

Vanessa looked at the determination in his eyes which mixed with his pleading hope to see the same thing in hers. "Yeah." She nodded at him without smiling.

Zac noticed her body language more than her single agreeing word. "That wasn't very believable." He moved hastily from the couch to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Will we come out on the other side of this?"

Vanessa took a deep breath and turned toward Zac, raising a hand up to put on top of his on her shoulder. She nodded slowly as she read his hopeful face. "I want us to."

"Do you?" Zac asked completely seriously.

They stared at each other for a long moment letting his question hang in the air.

Vanessa released her hold on his hand and moved her fingertips to his cheek letting them gently skim over the growing stubble. "Kiss me." She requested.

Zac's eyes widened. "What?"

"No matter what I say right now there is that little tinge of doubt inside of you. It's telling you that I don't want to be with you. _That_ is the furthest thing from the truth Zac. I love you. But you're not gonna believe my words. So please, just kiss me and let me show you how much I want…_us_."

Her convincing actions had been his downfall too many times. That's why he didn't immediately bend his face toward hers. He stood looking at her, shifting his eyes between hers with her hand on his cheek.

"Kiss me Zac." She repeated and grazed her thumb over his lips.

"Are you sure?" he practically whispered, seemingly ignoring the numbing feeling of her skin against his.

Vanessa nodded and tiptoed upwards to meet him, closing her eyes as she came closer to him. He watched as she prepared herself and hesitated just one more second before giving in to her request and his want.

His eyes closed too when their lips joined. Still he held back waiting for her to prove to him that she wanted the same thing he did. Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her fingers into his short, military style haircut. Zac felt her smile when her fingers couldn't get buried in his buzzed locks. Then he felt her pull his face closer to hers and her tongue swept across his lips. His last little bit of uncertainty made him keep his lips pressed together.

Vanessa tried again, adjusting on the tips of her feet to push her lips tighter to his. When his lips remained closed she let her hands slide back to his shoulders and lowered her body. Their eyes opened and Zac watched her press her lips together while taking a few, short, frustrating breaths.

He saw the spark of fire in her eyes and did his best to avoid meeting her gaze. Vanessa let just another moment pass before she let out a sigh. She took his hands from his sides and quietly guided them to rest on her behind. Zac smiled only slightly and let his hands remain where she had placed them.

She then took her own hands and placed them gently on the sides of his neck. With the tips of her fingers she barely massaged the muscles in the back of his neck and then moved her digits upwards until she could reach his earlobes and the shells of his ears. She tickled those sensitive areas until she felt him holding his breath and then pinched his earlobes between her index fingers and thumbs.

His mouth opened slightly with the pain and his hands squeezed her muscular backside involuntarily. Vanessa caught his eye. "I _know you_. I _love_ you. Now, _I said_, kiss me."

The order sank in as she tugged gently on his ears until his face moved toward hers on its own accord. This time Zac closed his eyes first and pressed his lips to hers. Vanessa's hands moved back to their spot on the back of his head pulling him as close as she possibly could. In turn, Zac pulled her closer, using his hands' positioning to help their bodies meet. And when Vanessa touched his lips with her tongue this time the desire within them both caused his mouth to open and welcome the beginnings of the familiar, mutual passion.

Several minutes passed as they reconnected. With heavy breaths Vanessa pulled momentarily from the kiss and held his head to rest their foreheads together. "Now, you tell me," she instructed, "am I sure…about us?"

A boyish grin began to spread across Zac's lips, making his eyes squint slightly as he watched her adorable face speaking to him in such a motherly fashion.

"Yes Ma'am." He answered her.

"Yes Ma'am what?" she cocked one eyebrow upwards.

"Yes Ma'am…" he moved in and kissed her lips a half a dozen times making her giggle, "Vanessa Hudgens Ma'am…" he repeated the action making her squirm which caused him to tighten his grip on her. "I now believe you are sure…" he moved his kisses down to her neck causing Vanessa to completely erupt in laughter, "about…us."

He held her in his strong arms and continued kissing her face, neck and head until she practically begged for mercy. As she gasped for breath, trying to recover from his antics, he just held her and looked at her lovingly.

"Still love me?" he dared to ask.

Vanessa smacked his chest lightly. "You just want to kiss me again. Did we _not_ _just _cover that?"

Zac shrugged with a slightly bewildered look on his face. "I just wanna be sure, that's all."

"Fine." She agreed with a smile. "Told you I could never say _'no'_ to you." She whispered as she leaned in again and shared a kiss with the man who could engage her kisses at any time in any place.

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEWILLALWAYSFINDITSWAY**

It was 4:55 when Zac pulled into the driveway of his parents' home. He looked at the other cars in the driveway, Dylan's and one that he was pretty sure belonged to his mother. But the sporty Mercedes just made Zac shake his head. _Note to self…Mother's Day gift…get her an Audi. If Vanessa finds out that Mom got a Mercedes she won't go along with my choice ever again._ He sighed.

He looked at the passenger seat and sighed again. _One of these years…one of these years that seat will have Vanessa in it when I make the three hour trek for the Christmas holiday. _Instead, this year, once more, the seat held a stack of presents. They were the presents that Vanessa had chosen for Zac's family members, including one for him that he was unaware of.

Zac knew the first part of this visit would be the toughest. First he would be asked where Vanessa was. That was easy. She was at home. She was preparing to actually face her own family concerning point number two. And second he would be grilled about the rumors of their breakup. As easy as that _should_ be to discuss, he still had a very sour taste in his mouth and a nervous stomach about the upcoming months when they would be apart. That combination caused him to want to be in Vanessa's location from point number one.

He took a deep breath, opened the door of his Audi S6 grabbed his duffle bag of clothes and one bag of gifts. The others were packed neatly in the trunk. He hoped his brother or father would be nice enough to help him bring those others in. Of course, that probably depended on the above-mentioned conversation.

He decided to just make his way through the side entrance of the house, figuring his mom would be in the kitchen already preparing food. He was a little surprised when the door unlatched and the warmth of home and smells of baked goods hit him, without an immediate squeal from Starla Efron.

He walked on in, sat the bags down and just stood for a minute. There was obviously a conversation going on in the dining room so he stayed still trying to pick up on any clues to the topic.

"_Dad, she's been away for more than a month. Her own parents want her to stay with them for the holiday. That's all. This is the same as last year, remember?" _ Starla was obviously trying to convince her father of something. Zac stepped a little closer to the opening between the two rooms without revealing himself.

"_But she told me in August that we would see each other in December. And then I hear that they've broken up. I just want to know what the hell happened. And do I need to have a sit-down talk with both of them? Zachary promised his grandmother that Vanessa would be the one…THE one." _The older man's voice sounded gruff and disappointed.

Starla's sigh didn't appease him. _"Dad, I wish I could tell you something more. But Zac hasn't told us anything. I told you they were shopping together the other day. We really don't know if anything has happened. You know you can't believe everything you read in these rag magazines."_

Zac shook his head and stepped forward. Now was as good a time as any. "Ok…I'm here. You can stop the speculating and just grill me if you want to."

"Sweetheart!" Starla jumped from her chair and wrapped her arms around her oldest son. "Was the trip ok? Do you need a drink? How are you? How was New Orleans?" she offered the string of innocent questions.

Her father waited just a moment until she stopped to take a breath. "More importantly, where's Vanessa and are the two of you still together?" Alexander looked directly at his grandson.

Just as he had practiced Zac looked into his grandfather's face without a smile and answered pointedly. "She's with her family, where she chose to spend the holiday, at home. And yes we are still together, but the next few months at least are going to be complicated."

Zac kept an arm around his mother as he looked from his grandfather's face into Starla's and then at Dylan and David. "Apparently our personal life is a hot topic for the entire world. Vanessa nor I confirmed any of the rumors. I had hoped that would be enough for our families but obviously it's not."

Starla squeezed Zac's arm but said nothing. They all stayed silent for another moment. Finally Alexander stood a bit unsteadily from his seat and looked into Zac's face. "Are you ok?" he asked simply.

Zac looked at the elder man still without a smile and slightly shook his head. "In all honesty, no, not really."

Alexander looked from Zac to the other family members. "Let the boy get settled in. Dylan, go help get stuff out of Zac's car. Starla, go get us some beers. Son when you're settled, come back here and tell us what happened."

Zac stared at his immediate family with a bit of a lost look on his face. Their support for him and Vanessa was still there. That he knew for a fact. He could only hope that Vanessa would find the same attitude with her family.

He slid the phone out of his pocket as he watched Dylan and David carrying the last of the gifts from his car. He typed a quick message to his girlfriend. _Gramps wants to know where you are. Everybody's worried about us. Getting ready to tell them about the schedule snafu. You know they still love you, right? And so do I. I miss you Gorgeous._

He stood in the doorway just another minute until a response came through. _"I know. And I love them too. Tell Gramps especially that I'm sorry I'm missing him, but I'll come up as soon as I can to visit all of them…even Dyl. ;) Zac, I love you and miss you too."_

He brought the phone to the table with him and sat down next to his grandfather. He pushed the lighted screen over to Alexander and grabbed the second beer bottle from him. Zac watched as his Gramps picked up the phone and squinted to read the words. Alexander slid the device back to Zac and patted him on the back.

As the others sat back down Zac leaned against the table and took a swig from the bottle. "Schedules," he began, "are pure hell."

Over the next half hour he explained to his family the realization of the distance that would be between him and Vanessa; the knowledge that they would have to focus on their work more and each other less; and the truth that they still loved each other, had _not_ broken up by any means, but just had to make the best of the time ahead.

He looked at each of them and stopped when he noticed Dylan's unsmiling face. "No smart ass comments little brother?"

Dylan shook his head, still without a smile. "Nope."

"Well that worries me." Zac commented. "Girlfriend got you whipped already?" he tried to make light of the situation.

Again Dylan gave the one syllable answer, "Nope."

"Then what gives?" Zac asked with a touch of curiosity and frustration.

Dylan shrugged, "We've all been in the dark until now. I admit, I was worried to. V's like a sister. I don't wanna see either one of you hurt."

Starla wiped some tears from her eyes as she saw the emotion move back and forth between her sons. She might live three hours away from Zac and the young woman he loved, but she could certainly feel their hurt in her heart. She realized the pain she had been feeling was coming from the hard slap that reality had dealt the couple in Hawaii.

As Zac finished his explanation and answered a few more questions from Alexander and Dylan he felt Starla reach across the table and take his hand. "I need…Come with me a minute please." She requested.

Zac followed his mom out of the dining room and into the den where their family stockings were hung over the fireplace. He watched Starla pull his down to give to him.

"I have a confession." She admitted to her son.

Zac twisted his head and smiled slightly. "Oh God Mom. I don't think I want to know what that has to do with my stocking this year." He laughed quietly.

Starla tried to return his smile. "I…Zac, I wasn't sure what was going on. I don't want you to think badly of me, ok? Before I say this, I just…I knew something was going on but I had no clue what."

"Ok." Zac looked at his mom and took his stocking from her and sat down on the couch. The obvious stack of chocolate and peppermint sticks stuck out the top of the stocking.

"This year…I was afraid that you and Vanessa had broken up. The last couple of years…well, the first time it was sort of a joke…then last year…" Zac noticed the blush creeping up his mother's neck and into her cheeks. Starla took a deep breath and then just decided to get the words out. "I did not get you a box of condoms this year Zac because I really don't want to think of you sleeping with any other girls except Vanessa."

Zac sat for a moment letting the words sink in. "Ok." He looked around the room and then back at his mother. "Mom, you do realize…I'm capable of buying my own, right? And you obviously know that women purchase them too." He lowered his forehead and sent her a knowing gaze with a quirky smile.

Starla raised her hand with an index finger pointed at him and looked at her son. "Yes Zachary. I am perfectly aware of both of those scenarios. And I realize that it's absurd for me to think that I can influence who you sleep with and who you don't."

"Mom," he interrupted momentarily.

"No. I just…You should know that the first year I put those in your stocking…it wasn't as much of a joke as you think. That was my way of letting you know that your father and I were more than comfortable with the relationship that had developed between you and Vanessa. I shouldn't say that we wanted to _encourage_ the two of you sleeping together. Dear Lord Greg Hudgens would likely kill me right now. But knowing that you were with Vanessa…we wanted you both to be protected and yet still be able to _be_ together."

Starla stopped and fanned her face. "My word, is it hot in here?"

Zac rolled his eyes. "Mother."

"I know. Listen, I guess this year, _not_ getting that _gift_ for you was…is…my way of protesting, you know, that I don't want you to sleep around. And especially now, after knowing what _is_ going on…don't you cheat on Vanessa." Starla finally spat out.

"Mother!" Zac admonished her. "I am not going to cheat on her." He leaned forward on the couch and ran his fingers down the soft fur that covered the Christmas package. "I'm just not. You don't have to worry about that."

Starla sat for just another minute before she nodded her head once and then stood from the couch.

"Mom." Zac called out as she turned to walk out of the room. Starla turned and looked back into the telling face of her oldest son as he shook his head. "I love her." He said with a soft, cracking voice. "You don't have to worry. These next few months will be hell to be apart from her. But I won't cheat on her. You have my word."

"Will you go out with other women?" Starla asked the question that remained on her mind.

"Maybe. Probably." Zac answered honestly and then added, "As friends."

Starla walked back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as Zac wrapped his around her waist. "Just don't stop telling her that you love her Zac. Every day. Whether it's on the phone, e-mail, text message, whatever…you just remind her that you love her… and you remember that in your heart. And you'll be fine."

Zac nodded against his mother's stomach. "Yes Ma'am."

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEWILLALWAYSFINDITSWAY**

When Vanessa arrived at her parents' home on Christmas Eve the mood was more festive, minus her little sister. Gina explained that Stella had been upstairs most of the afternoon once she found out that Vanessa was coming over to spend the night.

"Should I talk to her? Is this about me, or me and Zac?" Vanessa asked sincerely.

Gina could only shake her head. "I suspect it is. She started staying in her room the week before you came home. I know she's talked to Sammi about whatever it is, but she hasn't said anything to us other than wondering if Zac is coming over tomorrow or not."

"She can't blame him…or me. Mom, you and I have talked about this. Zac and I, we both have to work. We've made commitments. There is no breakup here. She gets that doesn't she?" Vanessa watched her mom's face.

Gina answered once more with a simple, "She won't talk to us. I don't know."

"Well," Vanessa raised her chin and turned to head toward the stairs. "It's time I straighten this out."

The 9pm hour of the evening was far from Stella Hudgens' bedtime. Still when Vanessa knocked on the door and announced her presence Stella gave a curt reply, "I'm in bed."

"No your not, now let me in." Vanessa tried. When she heard no movement Vanessa found herself jumping to reach the top of the doorframe where she grabbed the tiny wrench that would open her sister's door.

"Last chance Stellz. I'm coming in to talk to you and I'll get Zac on the phone if I have to. Are you gonna let me in or not."

With no sound of movement Vanessa unlocked the door and let herself in. She looked around Stella's bedroom and shook her head. If Gina and Greg had seen Vanessa's room in such a state at age 15 she would've never been allowed to try out for High School Musical, let alone have a boyfriend at that age.

Vanessa watched the lump on the bed underneath the covers. "Stellz I'm here all night. I know you've been avoiding me. We're gonna get to the bottom of things if I have to sit in your room all night."

"Where's Shadow?" came the voice from under the comforter.

"She's downstairs curled up with Dad in the recliner. This has nothing to do with her." Vanessa's voice sounded a bit perturbed.

"Does she miss Zac?" Stella still kept herself covered.

"I don't know. She hasn't seen him in weeks. She may not even remember who he is for all I know." Vanessa knew she didn't mean those words. She knew that the little pet meant a lot to Zac and Shadow more than enjoyed spending time in Zac's presence as well.

"Nice." Stella mumbled. "You plan to do that as well?"

Vanessa found herself crossing her arms over her chest in defense. "What's that supposed to mean, I love Shadow."

Stella pushed the covers off her head somewhat forcefully but continued lying with her back toward her older sister. "Well of course you do, but what about Zac? You plan on just forgetting who he is when you don't see him for a few weeks?" the angry voice finally came from the thoughts in her teenage mind.

"What?" Vanessa threw back at her sibling.

Once again Stella became quiet. She didn't want to fight with her sister. Zac had gotten back home the week before Vanessa. He hadn't called and there had been no ice cream runs like past years when Vanessa was away. And when Stella had spent time with Vanessa there had been very little mention of Zac. Meaning only one thing in the young girl's mind…the breakup rumors were true.

Vanessa looked around the room as she thought about what to say and waited for Stella to explain what she meant. She spotted two identical Christmas gifts neatly wrapped and sitting on the desk across the room. Even from where she stood she could see that they were joined together by ribbon and the card on top of the package had Vanessa and Zac's names on it.

"What did you mean by that Stella?" Vanessa asked less forcefully and began to wander toward the desk.

"Nothing." Stella answered with a shake of the head.

Vanessa took a few more steps around the room and had her hands on the gift when Stella sat up straight in the bed.

"What do you think you're doing, leave those alone!" Stella shouted toward Vanessa.

"It's got _my_ name on it." Vanessa shot back and proceeded to pick up the package.

"And it's got Zac's name too. Just leave it alone. If he's not here there's no reason for you to open it." Stella challenged.

Vanessa looked at her. "You can't just steal my gifts from under the tree Stella."

"I _didn't_. I _bought_ those. And if I want you to have them I'll give them to you. Right now I _don't_ want you to have them." Stella swung her feet off the bed.

The fight that followed included Vanessa pulling the card off the top box which ripped the wrapping paper. Stella tugged at both boxes ripping the wrapping paper on the second gift. The two sisters yelled at each other for just a couple of minutes before Stella broke down in tears and Vanessa got a peek at what the boxes contained.

Both were digital picture frames. They were identical. And from what Vanessa had learned about the frames, the brand and size chosen were a pretty expensive choice, especially for a 15 year old.

Stella buried herself back onto her bed. "Do whatever the hell you want Vanessa, go ahead. It's always about what you want anyway isn't it.

The knock on the door didn't startle either of them. Their father's voice bellowed into the room. "What is going on in there! I want answers now!"

Vanessa ignored their father for just a second as she spoke to her sister. "Don't you curse at me. What are you talking about? You don't even know what's going on. Stella, what are these? What have you done for me and Zac?"

Her voice softened as Greg Hudgens opened the door and looked in with a stern face. "I said I want answers!"

Vanessa bowed her head to look at the floor. "Sorry Dad. Stellz and I … we need to talk. It just…we're ok. I'm sorry, it was my fault."

Greg looked at his youngest daughter curled up on the bed. "Stella, are you ok?"

Vanessa held a breath waiting for her sister's answer. If she indicated that she wasn't ok, Greg would kick Vanessa out of the room. Stella took a few deep breaths and eyed Vanessa with fierce brown irises. "Fine, Daddy."

Greg Hudgens looked at both his daughters. Vanessa was nervously biting her lip and held two torn packages in her hand. He was beginning to understand what was going on between the two. He pointed a finger at his eldest, "Tread lightly Vanessa Anne."

"Dad," Vanessa started with an annoyed tone. "I think I know…"

"No, I don't think you do." Greg interrupted. "This whole situation doesn't just have an impact on you and Zac." He pointed toward the girl whose body was practically frozen on the bed. "Keep that in mind."

As he closed the door Greg looked upwards and said a prayer that Vanessa could help Stella understand and potentially try to get things back to normal before the start of the new year.

"Stella, answer me please?" Vanessa took a deep breath and considered what her father had just said. She dared to move toward the bed and sat down on the edge of it. She picked up the envelope and looked at it, decorated in bright markers that included her and Zac's names in an intricate design…obviously made by her sister.

Stella sat up and quickly pulled the envelope from Vanessa's hands. She wiped her eyes and looked down at the unopened card. "I know that the past couple of years there have been some time when you and Zac couldn't be together. And he keeps saying one of these years you'll get matching digital picture frames so you can take a whole bunch of pictures of each other with you without having to pack up the whole house when you go to a movie set." She tapped the envelope against her hand and stared at the names written on it.

"So I thought this year I could save up my money and when I found out you were both gonna be gone for a while I could get a bunch of the pictures off your computer and load them into the frames. That way you guys could take them with you whenever you were gonna be apart for a while." She explained.

Vanessa sat silently just looking at the boxes in her hands.

Stella sniffled beside her, "But now that you've broken up…these really don't matter. That's why I brought them back up here."

"Stellz…" Vanessa looked at her sister, both of them with eyes full of tears.

"I just don't get it Nessa. I don't understand. He was in Hawaii with you in November and you said everything was good when we talked to you and then two weeks later… I just don't get it!" The words came out as Stella threw herself backwards on the bed. She placed one hand over her crying eyes and the other on her stomach.

"You know what's worse though Ness? It's not just you who loved him you know? I do too. I love Zac too. And you guys just broke up without talking to me or Mom or Ash or anybody. It's just done. And that's not _fair!"_ the teen emphasized.

"But Stellz…" Vanessa listened to the soft cries and removed a tear from her own cheek before leaning over to her sister and placing a soft kiss in Stella's hair. She put a hand on her sister's shoulder and tried to pull Stella's hand away from her eyes as she spoke. "We're not… Sweetheart, we're not broken up. Zac and I… it's not like that."

Stella moved her hand and blinked the tears from her eyes while looking into her sister's face for any hint of a lie. "Then. What. Happened?" the question was concise and crystal clear.

Vanessa held up the digital frames and grasped them tightly. "Please, first, just tell me that you didn't erase what you had put on these. Please tell me that."

Stella shook her head lightly. "No, I thought about it…but I put a lot of work into it. I couldn't bring myself to unwrap them and undo it all."

Vanessa nodded and smiled softly. "Good. And thank you. Little Sis, Zac and I are gonna need these this coming year more than we ever have."

**KTZLF*TRUE*LOVE*WILL*ALWAYS*FIND*ITS*WAY**


	23. Valentines Part 1

**Although I now and forever will consider myself a Zanessa fan, I don't know them or anything truly about their lives. I own nothing of Zac and Vanessa except magazines, movie trinkets and thanks to Papa Bear I now have V's autograph! Thanks Mr. H! Still though, I know nothing about them. What I write is fiction, purely from my imagination, often spurred by stories or pictures. **

**With that in mind, I hope you'll read and enjoy. This idea came about thanks to the recent WDW pictures of V and her sister.  
Reviews, pm's and e-mails are ALWAYS welcome! -KTZLF, adc**

****Oh, p.s.! cncgrad, jerrysgirl & faithlessgirl... Thanks for talking me in off of that proverbial 'ledge'. I know sometimes it's not easy, but you guys are the best! Love Ya!****

**

* * *

**

The concierge knocked three times on the door of the suite and waited for an answer. At ten in the morning, he was sure the occupants of this particular room were in the amusement park. Still he waited a two full minutes and even knocked a fourth time before pulling the master key from his pocket.

He looked at the seemingly simple delivery that he had received. He smiled gently recalling the phone call that came earlier that morning – the nervous male voice who gave him instructions, the fax that soon followed and the deep-rooted feelings that he knew were housed in this last-minute plan.

"Miss Hudgens?" he called out as he entered the suite. He closed the door behind him and stood just inside the door. The last thing he wanted to do was interrupt her sleep, or anything else that she might be doing.

Hearing no sounds at all in the spacious room, he moved into the dining area. The instructions were to place the gift on the dining table on top of the note that was electronically sent. The gentleman wanted both to be in plain sight when Vanessa returned to her room later in the day.

It wasn't exactly what the caller had envisioned for Valentine's Day. But considering the miles between him and the beautiful actress it was the best way he had come up with to share his feelings.

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEFINDSITSWAY**

Vanessa and Stella Hudgens laughed as they unlocked the door of their hotel room and pushed each other through the door. The laughter was followed by tired sighs after walking several miles through the Magic Kingdom.

"I call the couch." Stella dumped her bags on the floor and zipped past her older sister, launching herself backwards onto the soft cushioned furniture.

Vanessa walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. She placed her own bags on the counter and noticed the blinking light on the phone. She looked up as Stella turned on the tv and searched for something to watch. At the same time she lifted the receiver and dialed the four digits needed to get whatever voice message might be waiting.

"_Miss Hudgens, this is Mark, your hotel concierge. I just wanted to let you know that I left something on your dining table this morning. I received a phone call early in the morning asking me to make the delivery. If there is anything out of place or if there is a problem with the delivery, I apologize. And please don't hesitate to give me a call and let me know."_

Vanessa looked up and noticed the two items on the wooden table just a few feet in front of her. She didn't have to walk forward and pick up the piece of paper to know who the delivery was from, but she slowly hung up the phone and moved toward the single long-stemmed red rose and the folded page.

"Hey Ness, can I get a water please?" Stella called from the couch. She settled on SpongeBob Squarepants on the tv screen and chuckled at the practical stupidity playing in front of her.

"Yeah, just a minute," Vanessa answered quietly.

Stella recognized the change in her sister's voice. "What's up?"

When Vanessa didn't answer Stella sat up and saw her sister staring at the beautiful flower.

"Ooo, where'd that come from?" Stella asked with several glances between Vanessa and the table.

Vanessa reached down and gingerly picked up the de-thorned stem of the flower and raised it to her nose. "Zac." She answered her little sister using the one word without looking at her.

"Did you tell him where we were staying?" Stella pulled herself up on her knees and leaned on the back of the sofa.

"I didn't have to," Vanessa looked toward Stella and smiled softly. "He knows where I like to stay. And even if he didn't, he knows how to find me," Vanessa admitted.

"Stalker," Stella commented.

"No," Vanessa said, as she pressed her nose into the bud of the rose, "just, still, one of my best friends."

She held the beautiful rose in the crease of her knuckles on her left hand as she opened the folded note.

"_Nessa, Baby, I just needed to let you know that I'm thinking about you today. Hopefully you're holding the one red rose that's supposed to come with this. I didn't want to go too far or seem like I'm pushing you. I just simply wanted to let you know that I love you. I miss you, and I love you. –Always, Your Boo."_

Vanessa pressed the sweet smelling petals back up to her nose and breathed in. "I love you, too, Boo," she whispered.

Stella stood from the couch and stretched her arms up into the air. "So what's he want?" she asked and walked toward her big sister. She tried to take the note from Vanessa's hand and felt the initial resistance of her older sibling's fingers tightly gripping the paper.

"Ness?" The 15 year old looked around her sister's profile to get a better look at her face.

"He…just…just wanted me to know he's thinking about me on Valentine's Day. That's all." She finally turned and looked into her sister's eyes and let her lips press together to form a slight smile. Vanessa shrugged one shoulder to try and show Stella that she really didn't think it was that big of a deal.

Stella didn't buy the act.

"Hey, Big Sis," Stella stood eye to eye with Vanessa their clear, dark skin and features matching. "It's the least he could do, right? I mean considering all the crap recently…" Stella turned away quickly as her eyes widened. She hadn't meant to let the last part of that spill out of her mouth even though it was what she was thinking.

Vanessa's mouth had dropped open immediately but she couldn't quite bring herself to reprimand Stella. And she could tell from the younger girl's body language that she regretted saying the words.

Stella walked back over to the couch and stopped at the corner of it placing her hands down on the upholstery-covered wooden frame. She glanced back at Vanessa who was just staring in Stella's direction.

"So, where is he now anyways?" Stella asked, trying to add some concern in her voice instead of the hurt and frustration that had formed over the last couple of weeks.

"I'm not sure," Vanessa admitted with another shoulder shrug as she stared at empty space. The realization was hitting her again. For the first time in nearly five years, she didn't know where the love of her life…her boyfriend…her ex-boyfriend…her best friend… was located.

Stella sat back down on the arm of the couch and looked at her sister, watching her carefully. "What else does the note say, Ness?"

Vanessa blinked a couple of times and stood nearly stiff as she moved her eyes to look toward Stella. She thought a minute as the two young women just watched each other, deciding if she wanted to say it out loud or not.

She lowered her chin and swallowed the bit of saliva that had gathered against her tongue. "He says he still loves me."

Stella nodded, knowing Vanessa wasn't watching her. She nodded and let the words go through her mind. The man in question hadn't completely broken her big sister's heart. But he had certainly stuck the tip of a sharp object into it.

The teenager knew the issues of distance, work locations, time and maturity were high on the list of reasons that Vanessa didn't know Zac's location at the moment. And Stella knew that Vanessa had tried, especially within the last couple of weeks, to avoid knowing where Zac was, who he was with and what he was doing.

Since the night he was spotted dancing with another actress - and leaving a bar with that same, older, lady - Stella's big sister had put her mind into overdrive trying to figure out her feelings and various thoughts about the future.

Vanessa cleared her throat after watching the various contortions of Stella's face. She knew her little sister was thinking about a proper comment to respond to Vanessa's last revelation.

"What, no witty come-back?" Vanessa stared at Stella without a smile.

Stella shook her head. "No. But can I ask you something?"

Vanessa raised her eyebrows, nodded her head and let her shoulders sag. "Sure."

Stella thought for another moment. She chewed on her lip while she tried to choose the most important of the list of questions that was going through her mind. She wanted to sit and have a long conversation with her sister. She wanted Vanessa to tell her everything about this situation with Zac. But, in all honesty, the teenager didn't think her older sister would answer more than two questions before getting frustrated.

It's what Stella had witnessed when their parents attempted to talk to Vanessa on this very trip. Stella had listened in to questions that their mother and father still had, questions to which they still wanted answers, but Vanessa wasn't offering.

"Do you still love him?" The answer to that question just might gauge Stella's own opinion of Vanessa's ex, if in fact that's what he was.

Vanessa's shoulders sagged a little farther and she turned slightly away from Stella's gaze. But even a 15 year old could tell the question had gone straight into Vanessa's chest where the blood pumped through all matters of her heart.

"Yes." The 22 year old spent less than a minute thinking before voicing her answer. Vanessa's one-word response was pointed toward the balcony door, not at her sister.

The two stayed quiet for a few more minutes after that. Each thought about love. Each thought about Zac. Each thought of the past few years and the ups and downs of Vanessa's life.

"Call him," Stella finally spoke up.

Vanessa looked back at her slowly and let her words soak in. She looked toward the digital numbers on the microwave in the kitchen. It was the middle of the afternoon. No matter which coast Zac was on, the time wouldn't be a factor if Vanessa called him.

"What do I say Stellz? I mean…it's a rose on Valentine's Day." Vanessa raised the flower again and closed her eyes as the softness and scent of the petals soaked into the smooth skin of her cheek.

"It's a rose on Valentine's Day from the man that you love…who still loves you too. He made a point to find you and had the concierge deliver it and put it in the room for you…" Stella's eyes widened and she turned away from her sister, once more shutting her mouth due to words she hadn't really wanted to say.

"You're right," Vanessa sighed. She pulled the chair away from the dining table and sat down in it after pulling her iPhone from her purse on the counter. She began nervously fumbling with the numbers.

Stella moved back to the couch, keeping her back toward Vanessa. She sat down and focused her eyes on the screen in front of her.

Vanessa pulled in a deep breath and held the phone up in front of her, getting ready to hit the familiar buttons. One last thought hit her before she made the call.

"Stellz, how did you know the concierge brought me Zac's rose?"

Stella froze on the couch. Would her sister be angry at her for being a part of Zac's plan? With the thought that Vanessa had just admitted that she was still in love with Zac, the teen jumped up from the couch and sprinted the few steps into the dining room to her sister's side.

Without giving Vanessa a direct answer, Stella tugged on the phone in Vanessa's hand until she could tap the 'call' button. She pushed the device back into Vanessa's palm and smiled at her sister. "Just talk to him. There, it's ringing."

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEFINDSITSWAY**

"_Hello?"_ The familiar voice hurriedly answered after only two rings.

"Th- Thank you for the rose, and the note. They're beautiful." Vanessa swallowed to wet her throat after hearing his voice speaking to her for the first time in over a week.

"_You're welcome. I hope it's not too much. I – I don't want to push. I just wanted you to know."_

"I do know," she answered softly. "Zac, why is this so hard…I mean…for us to just talk? It's not supposed to be. It shouldn't be."

Vanessa heard his sigh on the other end. _"It's because I've been an idiot."_

She pressed her lips together, a little scared to ask the simple question. "Why? How have you been an idiot?"

"_Well, cause of the pap pictures and junk. I expected you to call me and yell at me about them."_

Vanessa leaned her arms on the table and placed a hand in her hair against her forehead. "It's your choice right now Zac. I…I was hoping to eventually talk to you face to face, more about the drinking than your choice of company. I have no right to say anything about who you're out with. But…" she hesitated, choosing her words carefully, "as a friend…you know the drinking scares me."

"_I'm sorry, Nessa. I never want to scare you. And the stuff with Teresa…" _he began but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't!" Vanessa answered with a stronger voice. "It's none of my business." She knew the nerves were obvious as she said the line but couldn't help saying it, even though she didn't agree with her own words.

"_You will always have a right to know what's going on in my life, Vanessa. Always." _Zac drew in a breath and opted, for the moment, to take a different angle on the conversation. _"Brittany told me you're coming to New York this evening."_

"You've talked to her?" Vanessa sat up a little straighter in her chair.

"_Are you? Are you coming up here?" _Zac asked a little more eagerly.

"When did you talk to Brittany?" Vanessa pressed him to answer her question first.

"_Well she called a couple of weeks ago. She and Ash both called to yell at me. That was a new side of Britt." _Zac added his commentary about the phone calls he had received after being caught out on the town with the other young actress. Vanessa's female b-f-f's were not impressed with Zac's behavior and had not hesitated to tell him about it.

"They shouldn't have called." Vanessa thought about them sticking up for her. "I didn't ask them to call you, Zac. I hope you don't think…"

This time Zac interrupted her. _"No! No…that's not…I mean, I wondered, but that's not why I brought it up. I told you, I expected a call from you. But Ash and Britt were right. Like I said, I was an idiot. I just miss you."_

"So, have you talked to Britt since she's been in New York?" Vanessa worked to get their current topic back on course.

"_Yeah…a couple of nights ago when I got back over here I called her. She told me you were coming up here for the fashion blitz thing. And she told me that Stella and you were going to Disney. Are you guys having fun?"_

"So you are in New York?" Vanessa wondered out loud.

"_Yeah." _Zac answered somewhat hopefully.

The line was quiet as they both considered their locations and the fact that they were going to be in the same city at the same time.

"_Nessa?"_ His voice reached through the phone and caused her to close her eyes and her breath slowed. _"I…I'd really like to see you. I need to see you. I know I said I don't want to push…but, I mean, even if you just want to see me and yell at me, that's fine. I'd just really like to see you."_

Vanessa took a few uneven breaths as she listened to his request. "Zac, I've got plans with Britt. Honestly, I didn't even know you were on the East Coast. She's got me going to the fashion show and then a concert after that. I probably won't even be in the hotel till two or three in the morning."

"_I don't care. I…I'll have a key waiting for you at the front desk. You can come in whenever you want. I've got a few scenes left to shoot but they are all in the daytime. How long are you staying? You could even go with me to the set if you want."_

"Zac, don't. I've got my own room. I'm not ditching Britt and changing hotels. And I'm only there a couple of days before I have to do more movie promos. You know how it is. It's the whole reason we're in this mess right now…the scheduling is crazy." Vanessa attempted to keep a steady, focused mind as his invitation permeated every cell in her body.

"_Britt and I are at the same hotel,"_ Zac countered._ "I figured she or Stella would've told you that._"

"I didn't…oh." Vanessa stalled and her eyebrows creased together. "Wait, why would Stella know that?" she looked quickly toward the couch where her sister suddenly had the urge to run to the bathroom, or bedroom, or back across the country…anywhere that was away from her older sister. Vanessa watched Stella stand up and attempt to leave the living room.

"_I talked…I called Stella yesterday to find out where you would be today and to make sure you were staying at the Dolphin. I was surprised she talked to me. I know she's ticked. She has a right to be."_ Zac knew better than to pull the pity-party card so his mind focused on Stella._ "Where is she going when you get to New York? She can come with me…if she wants to…I mean, if she can't go with you."_

Vanessa snapped her fingers harshly in Stella's direction making the younger girl turn slowly. Vanessa pointed at the couch in a demanding order telling her sister, non-verbally, to 'sit' and 'stay'.

Stella obediently took her place on the couch and listened as Vanessa's conversation continued.

"My _sister_ is catching a connecting flight at JFK that will take her back to Los Angeles. I'll be making sure she's on that flight before I meet up with Brittany." The talking stopped again as Zac let her words soak in along with the fact that they would not only be in the same city, but staying at the same hotel…each of them alone.

"Zac? I need to go. We've got to get our stuff together before we head to the airport. I just wanted to thank you for the rose. It really is beautiful." Her voice raised just that little bit letting him know that she really did appreciate his thought.

"_Vanessa, wait…just…I am going to leave a key to my room at the front desk for you. It'll be waiting if you change your mind. I really hope you will. I want to see you. I love you."_ And with that he stopped.

With eyes still on her sister and the thought of her admission to Stella earlier, Vanessa let a rush of air escape through her nose. If nothing else, she would contemplate the fact that they were going to be in the same vicinity.

"I'll think about it. No promises, but I'll think about it. Bye, Zac." She touched the screen to end the call and held back her emotions. "I love you, too," she stated, with only her younger sister within ear-shot.

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEFINDSITSWAY**

She placed the phone back in her purse before turning her attention to her sister. "If you're pissed at him why did you even talk to him?" Vanessa spoke without knowing if she truly had Stella's attention or not. But it was more than a mental observation. She knew her sister was listening.

Stella's head bent forward and her shoulders dropped. "I want the old Zac back. I don't know what I'm feeling for him. Especially knowing now that you are still in love with him."

Vanessa sighed. She leaned her hip against the table and crossed her arms across her chest. "Stella, Zac and I…I don't want to say we've broken up, but … I don't know… we have things we've gotta do for our work, for our own lives. We've gotta make some decisions completely on our own. His…_reputation_…is one of those decisions. Yes, I'm pissed too. Thinking about him going out, getting drunk and some other woman putting him to bed…"

Stella turned when Vanessa's voice faltered. She saw the tears in her sister's eyes mixed with the rage that was working its way up from the deepest part of her soul. The icy stare was focused on nothing. Stella was quite sure Vanessa's vision held a picture of the man she still loved, in some form or fashion, with another woman by his side.

"Vanessa…" Stella tried to bring her back to the moment.

Vanessa's dark eyes twitched and quickly looked around the room, finding her sister looking back at her.

"No matter…whatever happened that night and any others…I've given up the right to care. At least for the time being." Vanessa finished speaking – her voice holding every bit of her vulnerability - and swiped her fingertips under her bottom eyelid to remove the moisture.

Stella squinted her eyes and looked at her sister. "You mean to tell me that you don't care if he _slept_ with another woman?"

Vanessa shook her head roughly. "That's not what I said. I said I don't have the _right_ to care at the moment. I…we agreed…this break, or whatever you want to call it…if we want to see other people, then we can."

Stella rolled her eyes. "That's a bunch of crap, Vanessa, and you know it. If he still loves you and you still love him then going out with other people is not an option. And _sleeping_ with someone else…that idea is a load of...it shouldn't even cross your mind."

"It hasn't," Vanessa insisted as she stepped toward the couch and leaned her hands onto the back of it. "At least not in my mind."

"Then you need to find out if it's crossed his…and what happened between him and that other chick. And you need to find out if there's been anyone else besides her," Stella instructed.

"Stella I can't do that. I can't go meddling…"

"You can and you'd better...cause if you don't I'm going to. Or Ashley or Brittany will. They probably already have. But you've told them that you _don't care_. That's a lie, Vanessa, if I've ever heard one. _I don't care _how good of an actress you are, that's a complete lie. Cause I can see it in your eyes just how much you _do_ care. I know. Mom and Dad, they know. We know how hurt you were with even just the thought of him _dancing_ with someone else. You're jealous and you're mad and you're hurt and you are still in love with him. And if he loves you - and you believe him - then you'd better figure this out now before one of you really goes too far – if he hasn't already. And you'd better learn to care and tell him that you care before _Teresa _swoops in again or before those vodka shots turn into an every night kind of thing."

Vanessa stared at her little sister. She considered each and every word that Stella had just spoken. Her teenage rant sounded more like a lecture practiced until perfected by one of their parents.

"Where…where did that come from?" Vanessa asked softly while Stella looked at the couch and picked at the fringe of a pillow.

Stella shrugged her shoulders. "I guess…I'm just tired of hearing you tell people that Zac can do whatever he chooses to do and that you don't care. Because you are lying to us and to yourself. You _do_ care, Vanessa. If you love him, you have to care. And if he loves you, then he'd better give a damn about what he chooses to do and how it affects you."

The sisters looked at each other quietly for a few minutes just thinking about the words that had passed between them.

Stella finally stood from the couch. "I need to pack. When do we have to leave for the airport?"

Vanessa looked back at the clock. "The car's gonna be here in a little over an hour. You're right, Stella. With everything you've said, you're right."

With a still-hard look on her face Stella stepped back toward her sister, reached down and took both of Vanessa's hands in hers.

"At the risk of sounding like Dad…you and Zac both need to screw your heads back on your shoulders and look at reality. You can start that by doin' your stuff with Britt tonight…but pick up that key from the front desk and go to Zac's room. Even if you only get to talk to him for 15 minutes face to face it'll at least be a quarter of an hour that you can look at each other again and I don't know…just kiss and make up or yell at each other or something."

Vanessa ventured to smile at her little sister and pulled on her hands until the two were wrapped in a hug. "I knew I brought you on this trip for a reason."

Stella laughed. "Yeah, and there's apparently a reason you're sending me back to LA as soon as we get to New York. Thanks a bundle."

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEFINDSITSWAY**

The flight from Florida to New York was less than eventful. Vanessa had watched Stella pull out her iPod, tuck in her ear buds and proceed to lean her head back to listen to the music. Vanessa, on the other hand, had just leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

The thought of being together with Zac thrilled her and terrified her at the same time. The pent up anger inside of her made her want to hit him and agree with him completely when he called himself an idiot.

She held onto the rose he had sent her that morning. That was her Zac. That was the man who helped her learn that the simplest things could help their love survive. Vanessa lifted the flower to the tip of her nose and inhaled. The sweet smell it provided brought tears to her eyes.

Vanessa reached over and grabbed her sister's hand. Stella looked around to see the pain in Vanessa's eyes and squeezed her fingers. The teen pulled one of the ear plugs out and eyed her sister carefully.

"What's wrong?"

Vanessa leaned her cheek against the delicate flower petals. "I'm scared."

Stella lifted their joined hands and touched them to her cheek. "The guy you fell in love with is still there. My big brother is still there. But you've gotta let him know that you care. You both agreed that your love wasn't going away. You can't just let it sit, either, though."

Vanessa nodded her head thoughtfully until Stella laughed. "You know what happens to stuff that just sits around for a long time don't you? It either gets old and moldy, or it gets really stiff and the parts don't work right anymore. I sure wouldn't want either of those things to happen to you or Zac." A giggle escaped her 15 year old mouth.

Vanessa looked at her with wide eyes and nearly blushed. "Stellz!"

"Well, it's up to you to either scrape the mold off or oil the rusty parts." Stella's face became more serious. "Or you need to decide if you want to let somebody else do that."

Vanessa shook her head. "I don't want somebody else oiling any of his parts." Stella noted the pout on her big sister's face at the thought of someone else touching Zac intimately. "I'm not sure how, but I want to be the one…I want me and Zac to be the ones to keep things moving together."

Stella leaned over toward her big sister. "Then take him up on his offer. Get the key to his room and just be with him."

Vanessa smiled at her younger, yet somewhat wiser, sister. Her heart pounded a little faster and harder inside her chest as she leaned her head back against the semi-comfortable first-class seat and began to mentally prepare the words that she wanted Zac to hear.

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEFINDSITSWAY**

The afternoon was gone and the evening was going to be an absolute blur. Vanessa pulled her suitcase through the door of the hotel and headed toward the desk to check in. She needed to call Brittany as soon as she got to the room. She had to change clothes, desperately wanted to shower but probably wouldn't have time and wondered how on earth she was going to keep her eyes open through a fashion show and then a concert.

"Miss Hudgens? Here's the key to your room. It's on the 17th floor. But there's another key here that we are supposed to give you." The host looked at her curiously.

Vanessa took a deep breath and leaned her head back to stretch her neck as she thought. If she didn't take the key to Zac's room, Stella would kill her. If she didn't take the key to his room, Zac would be disappointed. If she didn't take the key, she would be disappointed with herself, and left wondering 'what if?'

She smiled at the middle aged man and held her hand out. "Thank you." She said simply as she tucked the magnetic card into the same slip of paper that held the key to her own room.

Vanessa accepted the directions to the elevators and made her way over to the six large doors and pressed the up arrow. As she waited she looked down at the two keys in her hand. The situation posed a real quandary for her. And as it spread through her mind she had to laugh at herself.

When was the last time she snuck into Zac's hotel room? There was the _High School Musical 3 _promo tour where Disney hadn't wanted them to be in the same room…yeah right. Well, there was the _HSM 2_ promo tour…same situation. They each had separate rooms but that never stopped them. Come to think of it, Kenny had been nice enough to make those adjoining rooms or suites and there was never an issue at all.

The ding of the elevator jolted her out of the thoughts. The door opened and she pulled her luggage on board and pushed the numbers to take her to the 17th floor. She looked at the keys again. His room was on the 16th floor. _Now how am I supposed to make this work?_ She thought and shook her head to herself.

Vanessa pressed her lips into a near pout with the frustration that was forming. _I have got too many other things to worry about without having to figure out how to sneak down an entire floor to his room in the middle of the night. Zachary, this may just be too much work for me to worry with._

She let her mind go blank for a split second before the thought of his words from their phone conversation came back to her. He just wanted to see her. He missed her, and he loved her. Every thought she had had on the plane ride to New York had ended one way. It was the opportunity to tell Zac that she loved him too, face to face. She needed that. He deserved that. They needed each other.

When the elevator doors opened again she watched her step and followed the signs down the hall silently. _I didn't mean any of that, Zac. If it means you are still mine then I'll do whatever I need to…because I love you and you need to know that._

Vanessa unlocked the room on the 17th floor and stepped inside. She immediately made her way to the bed and let herself fall backwards onto the mattress. _Oh what a tangled web we weave._ She rolled her eyes at the old movie line and let out a slight laugh as she thought of just how much it described her life at this moment.

She raised herself up and dug through her purse until she felt the iPhone toward the bottom of the bag. She pulled it to her ear and stood from the bed. With a silent prayer for one diet Coke to be present in the small refrigerator she headed toward the mini-bar and waited for her girlfriend to answer the phone.

"_Well thank God. Please tell me you're in New York and not at some other stop along the East Coast." _Britt's plea made Vanessa give another slight laugh.

"Not only am I in New York, but I am in the hotel and in my room," Vanessa informed her.

"_In your room…alone? Or in your room on the 16__th__ floor instead of the 17__th__…the room which really isn't your room but probably should be?" _Brittany's question revealed a chunk of information for Vanessa to try and decipher.

"I am in _my_ room, alone, on the 17th floor," Vanessa huffed slightly.

"_Okaaayyyy…"_ Brittany let the word linger. _"You are aware that Zac is here, in the same hotel, just down a floor, correct?"_

"No thanks to you or my sister, but yes I am aware of that. And yes, before you ask, I have a key to that room sitting on my dresser." Vanessa looked over at the two key cards sitting under the mirror.

"_Does that mean I'm going to the concert solo tonight?"_ Brittany wondered out loud. _"You can't skip out on me with the fashion blitz…but the concert is just on the side."_

"Britt…I'm not ditching you. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm supposed to get to _his_ room once we're back at the hotel tonight…or in the morning…whenever we get back here."

"_So you are going to see him then?" _Britt ventured into the topic that was actually at the top of Vanessa's mind.

"I need to." Vanessa let the honest answer come from her heart. "It's only been a few weeks, but I need to."

"_Are you gonna ask him about Blondie? –And I'm not talking about your Sucker Punch character. You know what I'm talking about Ness."_ Vanessa's friend had no trouble expressing her distaste for the woman that had caused the anti-Zac rumors.

"Britt…"

"_Nessa, I'm serious. He needs to give you an explanation, straight out. If you're taking the time to see him…going to his room in the middle of the night, just so you can see him…you can't tell me you don't care. I won't buy that line anymore."_

"Geez, am I talking to Brittany, Ashley or Stella? I love all three of you, but the next one of you who tells me that I care just might get smacked." Vanessa sighed and grabbed the frigid can out of the refrigerated compartment. She held the phone on her shoulder and popped the top open.

Brittany heard her beginning to sip on the cool drink. _"Tell me seriously, please, are you going to at least ask him for an explanation if he doesn't offer one?"_

"It…I don't know. I don't know if I want to hear his answer. I'm hurt and I'm scared Britt. He says he loves me, but if I ask him about Teresa and he admits that he went home with her… I just don't know." She took another drink from the can and moved the cool metal to her forehead.

"Zac said you and Ash have both called and yelled at him. Did he tell you anything?" Vanessa ventured.

"_Well I don't know about Ashley, but he cursed at me, told me there was nothing to tell and then he said it wasn't my business anyway. He said the only person he would talk to about it is you." _Brittany waited for Vanessa's reaction.

"Stubborn…" Vanessa paused. "He thinks I put you guys up to calling. At least he thought that until I told him otherwise."

"_When did you talk to him?" _Brittany listened intently.

"This morning before I left Florida. He sent me a rose for Valentine's Day and a note saying that he misses me and was thinking about me…and that he loves me." Vanessa looked over at the two items that she had carefully placed on the table in plain view.

"_And did he say anything at all about her?" _Vanessa's friend had a way with pushing the issue.

"Britt, he started to but I stopped him. I didn't want to hear it. Especially not over the phone." Vanessa licked her lips as she thought about talking to Zac. She took in a deep breath and decided she'd had enough of this particular conversation.

"When do we need to head out? Did you get my clothes? Are we coming back here to change for the concert or do we need to take stuff with us?" She moved beyond the discussion that she less-than-desperately wanted to have with Zac.

Her other stubborn friend however wasn't quite finished. _"Nessa, you have to talk to him about this. You have to. Promise me you'll ask him about it."_

Vanessa shook her head. "Fine, yes, I'll talk to him. He will tell me. This is Zac we're talking about, Brittany. He wears his heart on his sleeve. That hasn't changed and it won't. If he really loves me then he will tell me what happened whether he wants to or not. Even if I don't want him to, he will tell me. He can't keep it from me. It's just not in him."

"_Your clothes should be hanging in the closet. We need to leave in a half hour and we won't be coming back here until after the concert…unless you want to." _Britt answered her questions one by one.

Vanessa's phone beeped as she listened to her girlfriend's instructions. She finished her chat with Brittany and ended the call just in time to see Zac's number pop up in the 'missed call' window. With only a hint of a second thought she tapped the call-back function and waited.

"_Are you in town?" _his voice was soft and eager.

"Yeah. I'm at the hotel. But I've gotta leave with Britt in 30 minutes. I really don't have time to talk right now, Zac." Vanessa's mind denied her heart.

"_I know. Will I see you later?"_

Vanessa looked again at the two room keys on the dresser. "Hopefully," she responded honestly. "Hopefully."

**KTZLF*TRUELOVEFINDSITSWAY**

Vanessa smiled and held up her symbolic V fingers as the band members flashed pictures of her and Brittany inside the limo. She was feeling anxious. She had been since the group had played their final number. Brittany was anxious to get backstage and see the guitarist and drummer. Vanessa was tired and ready to get back to the hotel.

She had tucked both key cards into her clutch purse before leaving the hotel. Now she was on the verge of exhaustion and the thought of possibly being wrapped up by Zac's arms had her near tears.

_So close,_ she thought, _yet so far away. Please Britt, let's get going. _Vanessa willed her friend to hear her silent request.

She had tried to stay excited for Brittany as they rode back to the hotel but the upcoming hour was weighing heavily on Vanessa's mind.

She finally looked at her blonde friend and smiled as Brittany went right on talking about the song that had them both up and dancing in their seats earlier in the evening. When Britt took a breath, Vanessa jumped in with restraint.

"How do I get to his room - discreetly?" she watched as Britt's eyes wandered around the large cabin of the stretch limo trying to figure out what her dark-haired girlfriend was talking about.

"Whose room?" Brittany asked innocently.

Vanessa sighed, dropped her shoulders and tilted her head begging the older of the two to just think for a moment.

"Oh…OH!" Britt stopped. "Instead of going to your room you just go to his. You said you've got the key, right?"

"Well that'd be fine if I had something to sleep in already. But my p.j.'s are in my room on the 17th floor. His room is on the 16th," Vanessa supplied with hesitation.

"Is it really a sleepover?" Brittany asked with sarcasm laced through her voice and her eyes.

Vanessa felt her stomach twist into a knot with the unknown answer.

"You sleep in his t-shirts all the time. If you're actually going to bed to sleep, then just grab one of his shirts out of his suitcase. Like _he_ would mind." Brittany twisted her lips, rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Vanessa turned her head back toward the window and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. She wanted her thoughts to drift back to being with Zac, being in his arms, him holding her as she fell asleep after… But her mind again wouldn't let her heart think for itself. She couldn't even finish the sentence in her mind. After what? After talking? After yelling at each other? After he tells her that he's slept with another woman?

Brittany felt her friend's body shake ever so slightly and looked up at her head that was still facing the window. "Ness?"

"Maybe I shouldn't go." Vanessa edged her voice from her throat as she stared at the bright lights drifting by them.

"What?" Brittany touched her fingers to Vanessa's shoulder. Vanessa shrugged but didn't pull away from her. "What do you mean?"

"If I go to his room instead of mine it'll give him the wrong idea. I'm there with nothing to wear for the night and have to borrow his clothes…it…the whole situation will just be wrong." Vanessa swiped the back of her hand across her cheekbone and tried to sit up straighter.

"Vanessa," Brittany's voice softened, finally feeling a touch of the agony that her friend was struggling with. "You said it yourself, this is Zac we're talking about. _Your_ Zac. I've barked at him, Ashley has tried to knock some sense into him. I bet his parents have also been trying to get through to him. But he's only gonna talk to you. And you need to hear what he's got to say. If you don't … if you don't things will only get worse and neither of you want that."

"I could just meet him for breakfast in the morning," Vanessa countered. She finally looked around at Brittany thinking she had come up with an alternative idea. To Vanessa's dismay, the blonde woman was shaking her head. Both looked at each other with disappointment.

"No," Brittany answered her with a more serious shake of her head.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. Brittany looked at Vanessa and smiled gently. "I have an idea. Come on, Sweetheart. You're not gonna feel any better until you see Zac. And that is going to be tonight…or this morning…whatever time it is."

She grabbed Vanessa's hand and squeezed it as she pulled her friend from the limousine. "Ash and I can gripe at both of you all we want to. But until you two are in the same room it's not gonna do any good. You're gonna start working this out…now."

**KTZLF*TRUE*LOVE*FINDS*ITS*WAY**


	24. Valentines Part 2

**Yes, I still believe. Enough said. And with that said, this chapter may not really say a whole lot, but it means a lot to me. It is M rated...repeat, there is adult content in this chapter.**

**Thanks to all of you for your continued encouragement and Zanessa support! :) All reviews, pm's & emails are welcome!**

**Hope you enjoy. KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

Vanessa nervously slipped the key through the slot and heard the familiar clicking sound. She noticed a light underneath the door and rolled her eyes with a silent chuckle. _He always leaves that light on._ She squinted her eyes slightly as she opened the door and saw that the light in the entryway was, in fact, shining.

Even a 23 year old man needed a bit of a security blanket. The first hotel room light would always be Zac's. She smiled as she quietly moved into the room and held the door as it latched.

She pushed the deadbolt around and reached up to latch the added barrier at the top of the door. As she did both, she noted mentally that Zac hadn't secured those locks. There was only one reason he wouldn't. He was hoping she would come to him.

Beyond the short hallway the room was dark. Minus the light over the sink in the small kitchenette there was no lamp left on, nothing glowing and inviting her to come farther into the room. But she did.

The bag in her hand rustled as her purse strap slid off her shoulder and made contact with it. She cursed under her breath hoping it hadn't made too much noise and then moved toward the bedroom.

Vanessa didn't try to peek inside. Instead she pulled gently on the door that was slightly ajar and made sure it was closed. Then she put her baggage down on the couch and let out a breath that she was inadvertently holding. He wasn't awake. He was in bed fast asleep. Her heart and mind argued again. _Is that a good thing or not?_ She struggled with the inner disagreement.

She opened the black and white shopping bag that Brittany had emptied in Vanessa's own room on the floor now above her. She grabbed the familiar dark, skinny jeans and the long sleeved sweater that were currently in the bag and folded them neatly. She placed them on the back of the couch where she knew she could easily find them in the morning.

She also pulled out the camisole, t-shirt and silky pajama pants that she would wear to sleep in. Brittany was right. She would wear one of Zac's t-shirts tonight. But it was one she had commandeered so long ago that he would barely recognize it now.

She left the bag on the floor beside the couch and stared for a moment at the bedroom door. She needed to go in. As unsure as her mind was, her heart was a hundred percent positive. So Vanessa slipped off her shoes, gathered her sleep clothes in one arm and gently moved back to the bedroom door and turned the knob.

She swallowed and pressed her lips together as she stepped beyond the barrier. She could make out Zac's figure lying on the bed. She could hear the sound of his breath escaping rhythmically in his sleep.

She let her lips form a smile as a hundred memories went through her head. It was usually her that went to bed first. Zac would follow after playing video games for two or three additional hours. 'Winding down' he called it. She shook her head.

On the rare nights that she would come to bed after him she usually found him lying on his left side, his back facing her side of the bed until she climbed in beside him. A gentle tug on the covers would cause him to roll over and open his arms waiting to feel her body snuggling against him.

Vanessa didn't make a sound as she stepped to the bed and placed her clothing on the comforter. She silently stripped down to her panties and then put on the items she would sleep in. She placed her worn clothes on the desk in the room and then stood by the side of the bed almost like a statue.

She took the moment to commit the sight to memory. The scene was exactly as she had pictured just moments before. His back was turned toward her. His hair was still much shorter than she actually liked it. But beyond that, she could see the collar of his white v-neck t-shirt just below the sheet that covered him. And, she was willing to bet, there was a pair of gray cotton shorts covering a portion of his lower half.

Vanessa finally ventured to climb into the bed. She pulled the covers back and slid her legs underneath the cool material. He had pulled the comforter and sheet farther onto his body than necessary so she tugged on it slightly until she felt the release that allowed her to cover herself.

She leaned back on the pillow and looked at Zac just as he turned over and opened his arms toward her.

"You're here." He whispered the two words with an almost choked voice.

Vanessa couldn't help herself. She scooted across the remaining inches and felt his arms wrap around her. "I've missed you." She gripped the soft cotton material until it covered every nerve-ending in her fingers and palms.

"Oh, My Baby…" Zac laid his cheek against her hair and slid his hands down her back until he could move them under the hem of her shirt. "I've missed you too, so, so much."

Vanessa moved her head from under his just enough to raise her lips and kiss his jaw. "Zac, I love you too. You still know that, right? I can't just turn that off. I just…I wanted to tell you that in person."

She felt him nod and squeeze her body tighter against him.

The next few minutes were silent but neither loosened their grip on the other as they lay there thinking. They both knew that's what they were doing; trying to figure out what to say next…what needed to be said between them. Was there anything that really needed to be said?

Zac knew there was. The topic that he had tried to broach earlier in the day, on the phone, had to be addressed. The topic that had earned him lectures from his friends, her friends, his parents…and God knew he didn't want to know what Vanessa's parents had in store for him.

But none of them knew the truth. There was only one other person who needed to know the truth and she was right there in his arms. And just as Vanessa had needed to affirm her love for him, to him, he needed to do the same, for her.

"Vanessa?" he spoke softly.

"Hmmm?" she responded nervously.

Zac tensed as he began to speak, adding to Vanessa's own anxiety.

"I didn't sleep with her…with Teresa."

"Zac, I don't…" she tried to interrupt.

"No, please, hear me out. I need _you_ to know this, right now." He waited just a moment to make sure Vanessa wouldn't offer rebuttal.

"Yes," he started again, "I went to the after-party. No, I didn't go with her to the movie premiere, I just went to the party. Yes, I danced with her. I drank and I danced with her and the dancing was probably inappropriate. Yes, I left with her and we got into the limo together and we left the bar together. And yes, when we got to her home I walked her to her door and if I remember correctly I gave her a kiss on the cheek. But I did NOT spend the night with her. I didn't even go inside her apartment. I didn't sleep with her. I swear to you. Only to you…I swear I didn't sleep with Teresa or anyone else."

He felt her body shake slightly in his grasp before he continued. "I'm sorry." He added as he held her tight. "It's nobody else's business. Nobody but mine and _yours_. And I know I can't make you believe me. But I'm just praying that you still trust me enough…just trust me Vanessa, please. I'm telling you the truth."

Vanessa touched her dampened cheeks to the cloth she was gripping in her hands. She took a few seconds to steady her breathing and her thoughts. "Boo? If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be here right now. I love you, and I trust you. I know you didn't sleep with her. In my heart…you didn't have to tell me…I've known it all along. But thank you for telling me."

Again there was silence in the room except for the rustling of the covers as both of them rearranged their holds on each other.

"What time is it?" Zac finally asked as his body was adjusting to the feel of her in his arms.

"Around 2:30, I think." Vanessa's answer came based on the glimpse of the clock in the kitchen area that she had seen.

Zac took a deep breath and moved his free hand to brush Vanessa's hair away from her face and forehead. He began to softly kiss her repeatedly and his fingertips ghosted over her skin.

"I love you so much. I hate this. I hate not being able to be with you. I hate having to reassure you that I'm not sleeping around. I just…" he finally bent his head toward hers and used his fingers to raise her chin until their lips met.

Zac followed the soft kiss with a request. It was a near plea that he didn't know if she would answer or not, for several reasons.

"Nessa, please…I just…I need to make love to you. Please let me show you how much I love you."

As he expected, Vanessa ducked her head down once more, burying her face against his t-shirt. He wouldn't beg. He wouldn't push. He knew how tired she was and he had a clue that it had taken everything in her just to be where she was right now. But if she would let him, he wanted to show her the reason he hadn't broken his commitment to her. He wanted her to know that every moment with her was worth every hour, every day, every week or month that they had to be apart.

To Zac's surprise after just a few minutes Vanessa pushed him away from her. "Baby, I…" his words were met with her index finger over his lips.

He watched through the darkness as his love met his lips again and pressed against them insistently. When she pulled back Zac lay back on his pillow and ran his hands up and down her arms as she tried to steady herself beside him, looking down into his shadowed face.

"Only me?" she whispered, wanting to hear his confirmation just once more.

"No one else, Baby. Only you. I love Only. You." Zac emphasized in the quiet of the darkness, reaching up to cup her cheek in his hand.

Without another word Vanessa pushed the heavy covers off both their bodies and moved her legs over his thighs. She sat on his upper legs and began to pull the t-shirt over her head.

She felt Zac's breath as he hesitated, reaching a hand out to touch the undergarment she was still wearing. His fingers inched their way up over the silken pants on her legs until he could feel the smooth skin of her belly. He began pushing the material up her torso but stopped when Vanessa crossed her arms and grabbed the edge of the camisole with her own hands. She removed the slick material slowly, knowing she was tantalizing him but not intentionally teasing.

Once she was uncovered Vanessa looked back at Zac's face. She reached for his hands and pulled them to her chest until she felt each of his palms covering her breasts. "Show me why I'm here, Zac."

Her voice was less than shy, as were her actions when she released his hands and moved her own directly to his crotch. Zac's breathing faltered at her touch, his eyes closed and she understood the whimper that came from the back of his throat.

"Every minute we have together counts. We both know that now more than ever. Show me why it's only me…and I'll show you why I trust you, no questions asked."

Zac reopened his eyes and stared at her as he moved his hands to the bed and bent his body forward, with her still on his lap. When he was nearly chest to chest with her he stopped and pulled his own t-shirt over his head.

The heat of their skin met first when Vanessa's nipples brushed against the stray hairs covering his strengthened chest muscles. Zac wrapped one arm around her naked back and tilted his head to the perfect angle to accept her lips. Vanessa's hands moved to his jawbones under his ears holding his face tightly as she tried not to devour the taste of him.

Both could feel their restraint beginning to give way as lips parted and tongues met. Zac brought his hand to her neck to hold Vanessa's lips to his while her hands began wandering over his shoulders, down his biceps and across to his chest.

She raked her fingernails across his nipples and pulled her mouth away from his. "I miss this, every night." She admitted with her forehead leaned against his, her hands roaming, kneading, and tingling with every touch to his muscular body. "I dream about your body, your face, the feeling of you pressing inside of me…" Vanessa moved her lips to his ear as she continued whispering to him. "I don't want anyone else to make me feel the way you do, Zac. And I don't want any other woman to experience what you do to me. I know that's selfish," she paused as she grazed his earlobe with her teeth and let her kiss-swollen lips suck his sensitive skin into her mouth, "but when we're like this…I'm gonna be selfish."

Vanessa moved her lips down his neck and listened to his heavy breathing while enjoying the massage coming from his fingertips against the exposed skin of her body. She reached his collarbone and licked the small knot of the bone that sat just under his pulse. She smiled to herself as she tilted her head sideways and in near vampire fashion she placed her teeth over the pumping, blood-rushing feeling beneath his skin. She closed her mouth and bit ever so gently, drawing an exaggerated cry of pleasure from his mouth.

He leaned away from her and Vanessa ran a soothing finger over the area where she had hinted at leaving her mark. They knew there would be nothing left there, save a potential scratch from her teeth which could be played off as a knick from his razor.

She used the moment to push him backwards, laying him down again against the pillows and letting him reach for her breasts. The feel of his hands over her hardened peaks caused Vanessa to stretch her neck backwards and bring their sexual centers together, still covered but very well aware of what each of them wanted to happen.

The contact brought a smooth, writhing motion from Vanessa, pressing against Zac's hard rod that she had wanted since the last time they had made love weeks prior.

Zac brought his fingers down her firm abdomen and skimmed them over the jewel in her navel. His body reacted as he touched the outline of her hips, the tight skin just above the waist of her silky bottoms and then he hooked his fingers into that waist band and began to coax the material lower. He revealed just the edge of her bikini underwear before she stopped him.

"Not yet." She looked down into his eyes from her perch on his waist. Vanessa placed her hands on his hips and slid herself back and forth over his hardness just enough to feel her lower lips moistening and splitting to let their forms nearly meet under the thin layers of cloth.

She slid farther back onto his knees and locked eyes with Zac as she grabbed the elastic on his shorts and the stiffer band on his boxers and began to edge them down his body.

"Van, Baby, you know what you do to me when you do this." He pulled his arms up and slid his hands under his head, linking his fingers together and getting as comfortable as possible to watch and feel the actions she was about to lavish on him.

"I don't know what you mean," she paused momentarily to turn her head coyly, avoiding the shy smile that was hiding on her lips. "Tell me," she ordered.

Zac bit down on his lower lip when she began removing his clothing once more, gently tugging the shorts and underwear over his erect penis which jerked on its own accord as she let the tip of her middle finger touch his skin.

"God, Baby." He looked down at his taut body, his already engorged length, and then he looked back into her beautiful face. "You know how hard I get when you take control. There is no better feeling in the world to me, Van. Seeing you naked, your whole body taking me in and you bringing us home together. You know I love that don't you."

Vanessa's eyes darkened as she watched him talking to her. She scooted off the foot of the bed and pulled his clothing with her. She dropped the gray and white items onto the floor and stretched her arms over her head giving him the full view of her chest that she knew drove him wild.

The groan in his throat spurred her on. The striptease act she performed before him was one he had been honored to witness hundreds of times, but it never got old. It never would. The hips that wiggled ever-so-slightly as she pushed her covering down and over her thighs…her hair falling over her shoulders and brushing her breasts, teasing her dark excited nipples…and then finally she would straighten her body and let him see every inch of her. He imagined every place that his lips had touched, every sensitive spot that would make her moan, or cry out, or giggle. God how he loved her giggle and he missed it every moment that they were apart.

Vanessa stepped to the foot of the bed again and placed one knee between his ankles, waiting for Zac to open himself up to her. Without another word he pulled his knees apart to form the familiar 'v' where her mouth, hands and core would go to work.

She ran her hands over his calves, gripping the muscles in a rough massage while she bent her head and began to kiss the inside of his knees. She moved her lips up to the inside of his thighs and when her hands slid upward she wound them around his lower hips and gripped at the strength on his backside. She maneuvered her fingertips into the line that began where his tailbone ended and held his skin and muscles in her hands as she kissed, licked and gently nipped her way up and down between his knees and the smooth crease where his hip and thigh bones met.

Vanessa let her mouth completely moisten one side of his body and then turned her face toward the other but stopped. She shot a look at her lover, spread his hips with the strength of her fingers and then surprised him when she dipped her head between his legs and let her tongue snake a tantalizing line up his hardened length.

With the near scream that came from his chest and through his lips, she lifted her head and smiled wickedly at him. His breaths were short, even and shallow as he tried to regain any bit of the composure she had just stolen from him. His eyes were shut with his hands gripping his hair as he breathed.

Vanessa watched for just a moment and then looked back at the purplish-tinged head of his penis to see the droplets that began to leak.

Her hands moved from his buttocks to his waist, her thumb pressing against the scar on his right side before she lowered her mouth and licked the inside of his belly button.

"Vanessa…" he rasped and she heard him swallow before he lifted his hips to make contact with her chest, his length pressing above her breasts, just touching the hollow of her throat.

"Do you want more?" she asked in the low sexy voice that he knew belonged to him and him alone.

His mind contemplated what she was asking. Some part of his brain construed to his heart just what this woman could do for him…and the fact that she was the only one he wanted to be with like this. No other voice, no other touch, no other kiss would ever make him feel like this. His heart pounded as he struggled to answer her.

"I'll take whatever you want to give me," he was finally able to whisper toward her.

His eyes closed with tears nearly draining when she laid her body between his legs, her face less than centimeters away from the most delicate yet defining parts of his body.

"Only you Vanessa. Please," he managed to get out before she raised her head and wrapped her lips around his smooth thickness. His pleasured hum was only matched by the feel of her providing sound as she tugged and sucked on his hardness.

"That is the sexiest thing I will ever see in this world," his gruff, aroused voice conveyed to her.

Vanessa let his length slide from her mouth, cupped his balls with an electrifying softness and looked up into his eyes that opened to meet hers.

"What did you tell me earlier, Zac?" Vanessa's lips moved only slightly as she spoke to him with an almost meek voice, the opposite of the desire from so many moments before. "What do you want to do to me?"

Zac thought, with confusion in his brain. It wasn't a test, she was making a request. She was answering his need from the short time she spent wrapped in his arms already this evening. She was going to allow him to make love to her.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and pulled her into his lap, her legs wrapping around his hips. Zac grasped her thighs and pulled her ever-so-softly against him, letting his penis find the heat of her opening and pressing against her.

He moved his hands to her lower back and held her there while he kissed her neck, shoulder and the swell of her breast. "Let me show you how much I love you, Vanessa. Let me make love to you and show you that you are the only one…my only one."

Vanessa held his head to her chest, his lips kissing across her smooth skin, tasting the salt of her body. When his face turned to meet hers, Vanessa nodded slightly and then joined her lips to his.

The kiss melded their bodies together stronger than the hold of steel beams. When she opened her mouth to accept his lips, Zac used his tongue to tease, heat, and challenge her. He felt her wetness covering his length and felt the burning sensation of her grinding herself against him.

He slowly turned them over until Vanessa's back was resting on the mattress and he was hovering above her, still owning her mouth and letting his hands wander to her neck, drifting down to again hold her breasts and tease her nipples, first with his fingertips, and then pinching between his thumb and index finger.

She cried into his mouth when his hands got carried away and he lowered his head to soothe the pain. Vanessa enjoyed the feel of his lips and tongue exciting her sensitive areolas, pulling her entire breast into his mouth and then suckling her nipple like a hungry baby.

But when he shifted she missed the feel of him between her legs and the heat of their skin molded together.

She pulled his head up to stare into his beautiful eyes. "I love you." The soft, whispered words earned her the smile that she wanted to see every day for the rest of her life if she was honest about it.

"I love you, too, Baby." He repeated her sentiment and nudged his nose against her cheek like a puppy, until she turned and met his lips.

As they kissed, Zac let his hand wander down the center of her body. Neither of them could pinpoint the exact moment when her legs opened to him and his fingers began their teasing work…it was just instinct. It was just something the two of them shared that came naturally and allowed them both the God-given pleasure that they desperately needed.

It was the same story in the moment that she reached down to stroke him and somehow urged his length to stretch just a little further, his body making him harden that little bit more, preparing only for her.

And it was instinct that made them both stop at the same time with the same heated look in their eyes – a look that simply said 'now'. That's when Zac rolled over toward the bedside table and pulled the condom packet between his fingers. He moved back to her and handed the foil packet to his lover letting her stretch the latex to cover as much of him as it would.

Vanessa took the opportunity to cup him and stroke him knowing that she should savor every touch because neither of them knew when they'd be able to enjoy each other again.

Zac stalled her actions only to prolong his own. He moved to cover her body with his and knelt between her open legs. Vanessa held her arms open as he pushed inside of her and then rested just for a moment on top of her.

"That feels so, so good." She breathed a little roughly with his weight bearing down on her. The feeling of him inside of her awakened her body even further. Her hips began to move trying to pull him farther into her.

"Wait, Baby, please…just let me…just be still for a minute," Zac requested.

"I can't, Zac…" she answered him honestly, while running her fingers through his short hair, trying to get him to look into her eyes to see her desire. "This feels so good, so right, so…."

Her voice drifted away as he granted her wish and lifted himself enough to begin moving inside of her.

Zac tried to take his time. But when she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his back it only invited him to push farther into her which spurred his need to move faster.

Vanessa's moans and pants didn't help him restrain either. And she knew what she was doing to him. Zac knew she knew.

He slowed for a minute, rotating his hips slowly as he pulled backwards with his thighs until he was nearly outside of her and then he pushed back in as though he was afraid he would hurt her.

Vanessa opened her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked breathily.

There was the low sexy voice again.

Zac stared at their bodies, joined together, his penis sliding so perfectly inside of her. "You're teasing me…so I'm teasing you," he informed her in his own sexy voice, without even a glance to her face.

Vanessa lifted her head from the pillow slightly and looked down their bodies to witness the same thing he was watching.

Both of them sucked in air as he pushed himself all the way into her. He again pressed his hips forward and circled to give her added friction.

Vanessa sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and gripped his biceps. "Stop," she ordered as her hips defied her words.

"Stop what?" Zac asked with a groan as he stopped moving completely yet was thoroughly enjoying the movement of her body.

"No…don't stop, stop." The throaty words were a measure of her frustration which he was completely aware of.

So he began the slow withdrawal again making her suck in a breath and wrap her legs more tightly to him in order to bounce her hips on the bed trying to speed up his actions.

"Zachary David…" she waited until he finally looked into her eyes, a boyish, mischievous grin on his lips. "If you don't make me…you know what I want." Her voice softened, knowing exactly how to get what she wanted. "You know you want to make me cum, Zac. And you want to be inside of me when I do. "

He hummed his pleasure and moved to kiss her breasts again as she talked to him. "You know what I want you to do don't you?" Vanessa continued.

"Now?" he asked, the hint of teasing in his voice.

"If you don't start now I'm going back to my room." Vanessa loosened her legs knowing the hint of truth would make him give in.

Zac pushed himself back into her with more force sending a moan out of her mouth and starting the heavy, quick breaths of her pleasure. He bent to her face kissing her lips as his hips thrust and pulled, the sensations of her hot muscles beginning to engulf him.

"So good," her breathless voice complimented his moans attempting to prolong the release that they both were anticipating. "There Zac…that's…it…" the whimpering sound began to resonate through her nose and lips.

Zac felt the tension inside of her, his shaft feeling friction from her muscles contracting around him. Her legs squeezed him until he was as deep inside of her as her body would allow. Her body shook around him, the sweat forming on her skin and her breath struggling to leave her body.

"More…" she whimpered. Zac continued, struggling to find his rhythm as her muscles held him inside of her. Finally their bodies moved together, sending him into oblivion as she triggered his most primitive desire.

He growled loudly against her neck and opened his mouth to suck her skin between his lips. Vanessa felt his actions, felt his tongue marking her and felt his shake as he emptied himself inside of her.

Zac continued with his mouth, knowing her body was too limp to push him away. And somewhere in her subconscious Vanessa didn't want to push him away. She wanted the spot on her shoulder, the reddish bruise that would remind her for at least a little while of these few hours they had together.

Zac's muscles were the first to weaken, his arms like jelly from holding himself above her. His hips relaxed allowing their bodies to stay connected although they both knew his weight would become an issue.

Then Vanessa untangled her legs from around his waist and gave out a slight cry as they dropped to the bed, still parted, with Zac inside of her.

"Thank you." Zac whispered against the nook of her neck where he had found comfort. When he felt her labored breathing, he reluctantly pulled out of her and rolled to her side, quickly reaching his arms out to take hold of her and pull her against him.

"For what?" Vanessa answered. "I should be thanking you. That was amazing, Boo."

Zac wet his lips and began to kiss her forehead and nuzzle her hair. "You have no idea what amazing is do you?"

Vanessa pressed her nose against his bare chest to hide her shyness. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Zac rubbed his fingers along her shoulder blade and trailed them over her shoulder and down her arm. "Don't compliment you? Don't thank you for actually coming down here tonight and listening to me, and for hearing me and believing me and trusting me?"

Vanessa didn't move at his words. She was listening, she was soaking it in. She ran her palm over his stomach and down onto his hip where she pressed her fingers as though she was trying to hold on. She skimmed her lips across one of his ribs and then breathed in.

"You're welcome," she said just above a whisper.

"Are you ok?" Zac asked and moved his other hand to link fingers with her.

She nodded against him and placed another kiss on the side of his chest.

"Van, tell me what's wrong. Please?" He pulled her closer and placed more kisses in her hair.

Vanessa thought for a minute before moistening her lips and taking in a breath. "I love being like this with you more than anything. And as much as I love the work we both do, I hate that we can't be like this every night. I know eventually things will settle down and," she huffed a small laugh, "maybe someday there can be something _normal_ about us."

Zac smiled at the word they absolutely couldn't use to describe their relationship. "When we're old and gray and doing guest spots on sitcoms every month or so?"

Vanessa smiled too. "Yeah…maybe."

Zac lifted his head and looked down at her. "Only maybe?"

Vanessa laughed, looked up at him and raised her lips to kiss him. "If I'm with you it'll never be normal. _You're_ not normal."

Zac scoffed at her insult. "That's it Hudgens!" He moved his body more quickly than she expected and pinned her bare legs to the mattress using one of his stronger thighs strung across her lower body.

He put his fingers to work on every ticklish spot on her body making her giggle and laugh out loud until she was gasping for breath.

"Stop! Uncle! I give! I'm sorry!" she begged for his mercy.

Zac stopped his attack and sat up on her legs. They linked their hands together letting only a moment pass before their eyes met and Zac bent to kiss her lips softly, lovingly.

"I do love you," Vanessa repeated to him with a look of honesty beaming through her sleepy, brown eyes.

"Always and forever?" Zac asked as he moved off her legs and lay down beside her once more. His question wasn't playful. Vanessa noticed the intonation, the little bit of fear that came through as he asked what was in his heart.

She breathed in, taking a little more time to answer than Zac hoped.

"Always and forever." She repeated, almost hesitantly.

Zac shook his head, pulled her close to him and began to rub her cheek with his thumb as she got comfortable with her head cradled against the pillow of his skin between his collarbone and breast.

"Then there's no _if_ to it. Face it now, Baby, we'll never be normal."

The next few minutes were silent. Vanessa rewound her mind to the line that caused the tickling battle. _If I'm with Zac…_ Their lovemaking had reassured her. At least until the morning everything was perfect again.

Vanessa gripped his body tighter and then gave into the soft strokes of his thumb across her cheekbone.

"I love you, Baby," was the last thing she heard from him before the kiss that sent her into dreamland.

Zac felt her body relax and blinked his eyes just a few times as he looked over every inch of her body that was huddled, naked next to him. "There's no _if_ to it Vanessa. Always and forever…I love you, Baby."

**KTZLF*TRUE*LOVE*FINDS*ITS*WAY**


End file.
